Adicto a ti
by Astrea-nike
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi esta en la universidad y forma parte del equipo de baloncesto pero tiene una adicción muy poco común...por suerte o por desgracia tiene un compañero de fatigas en su misma situación.
1. Dos adictos

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

Nota: El texto en _cursiva _son los recuerdos de los personajes

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Dos adictos**_

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas azules, dando una gran sensación de paz en la habitación... paz que parecía no ser factible para uno de los jóvenes que yacía en la cama. La luz del recién comenzado día le había desvelado e incapaz de concebir de nuevo su sueño, se había incorporado para sentarse en la cama, para después dirigir una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante en las lides de morfeo.

–Ryota... ¿qué coño hemos hecho esta vez?– Susurró con la voz rota. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor por el sonido que retumbó dentro de su cabeza, a la vez, que se echaba las manos para palparse la frente y agarrarse los rojos cabellos exhalando un suspiro.

‹‹¡Dios! ¡Que resaca!››

Sentía explotar la cabeza con apenas respirar y los fuertes ronquidos de su amigo, felizmente dormido, no lo estaban ayudando mucho a sobrellevar el dolor que sentía en la sien, por lo pronto, estaba claro que esta vez habían superado las borracheras anteriores.

‹‹Menuda mierda›› pensó el mareado pelirrojo ‹‹Si esta vez estoy tan mal seguro que pillamos el pedo del siglo››

Trató de incorporarse pero apenas quedo en un malogrado intento, así que apoyo sus codos en las piernas y restregó sus manos por la cara intentando despejarse.

Estando en esa postura se le pasó por la memoria las veces que habían ido a desquitar sus penas amorosas al bar-karaoke y habían terminado dando un espectáculo en toda regla, además dos componentes del equipo universitario de baloncesto borrachos como cubas cantando " Vivir así es morir de amor", no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, sobre todo para el publico femenino y más con el sentimiento que le ponía Ryota, es que no fallaba, en cuanto sonaban los primeros acordes de la melódica canción su amigo se abalanzaba al micro con una porte de seductor frustrado que asustaba y empezaba a entonar... bueno mas bien berreaba con todas sus buenas intenciones y el desamor que habitaba en su alma:

"_Siempre me traiciona la razón _

_y me domina el corazón _

_no sé luchar contra el amor"_

Claro que la siguiente estrofa tocaba la fibra sensible de Hanamichi, acostumbrado a lidiar con desengaños amorosos por chicas que solo tenían ojos para otros, y de un salto propio del rey de los rebotes, subía al escenario para apropiarse del otro micrófono con un sorprendente, dado el grado de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, movimiento felino y cantar con ojos de cordero degollado:

"_siempre me voy a enamorar_

_de quien de mí no se enamora_

_es por eso que mi alma llora"_

Mientras Ryota le miraba con una cara de "yo te comprendo amigo" y después se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz y negaba con la cabeza con toda su pena, a la vez que Hanamichi le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para animar a su compañero de seguir cantando con pasión, esta vez a dúo:

"_Y ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más_

_siempre se repite la misma historia_

_ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más_

_estoy harto de rodar como una noria."_

Aún se preguntaba, dado la cogorza que llevaban encima, como eran capaces de cantar en el escenario sin haber perdido el equilibrio ni dar un mal paso y ya no hablemos de pronunciar correctamente todas las sílabas de la canción, claro que no desafinaran... eso ya era otro cantar, nunca mejor dicho.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, acabar así era algo muy humillante pero tampoco podía evitarlo, pues sentía como si expulsara toda la exasperación de su interior y como a la mañana siguiente no se acordaba de quien había estado entre el publico presente pues le traía igual, total nadie se enteró hasta el día que fueron las estrellas de la edición matutina del informativo de la universidad y se convirtieron en el objetivo de las burlas y bromas del resto del equipo.

_Ryota y Hanamichi se encontraban en la cafetería de su facultad, todavía les duraba la resaca y se saltaron la primera hora, ninguno decía nada, la situación de compartir residencia y estudios había hecho a los dos jóvenes más inseparables que en sus años de Shohoku, cuando aquella vez que el base le confesó que Ayako no le hacia ningún caso y el autodenominado Tensai sufría una situación igual con Haruko y declararon que aun les quedaba el baloncesto... sólo que en esta ocasión la situación se les quedaba un poco pequeña... ambos tenían un grado de enamoramiento como un caballo, incluso cuando Miyagi irónicamente lo comparo con una adicción, luego les sirvió a ambos para usar esa referencia y hablar en clave de su estado sentimental, porque __, seguro que si se enteran el resto de sus amistades serian el hazmerreír del equipo, así que los dos tenían un pacto de silencio sobre como sobrellevaban su enamoramiento y ahogaban su desamor, aunque casi siempre era Ryota quien terminaba arrastrando a Hanamichi al bar, ya que era quien lo estaba pasando peor... él sin embargo como dice el refrán "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"...Aunque de alguna manera no era todo cierto, pues el pelirrojo estaba al tanto de los medios de comunicación buscando noticias de su amor._

_En esto que, cada uno, estaban en sus mundos interiores esperando que amenizara la resaca cuando Mitsui se plantó delante de ellos conteniendo la risa a duras penas y les tiró el periódico universitario en la mesa. Sakuragi que lo que menos ganas tenia era de concentrarse en leer, fue el primero en abrir la boca _

– _Ya, Mitsuito, hoy no quiero leer noticias sobre el gran Tensai del baloncesto– susurró con una voz apenas audible_

_Mitsui le miro con una expresión divertida para luego estallar en carcajadas._

_Los dos resacosos se miraron con cara de no entender nada y Ryota propinó un golpe a Mitsui en el estomago para que su risa dejara de ser un eco en su cerebro._

_- Joder, Hisashi, cállate, no ves como estamos_

_Mitsui carraspeo y se sentó en una silla libre enfrente de los chicos – Claro que os veo ¿queréis aspirinas?_

_Hanamichi soltó un gruñido _

– _Por cierto Sakuragi, en el periódico no pone nada del Tensai del baloncesto pero... si del Tensai de la canción– dijo el chico moreno con tono divertido y mirando sagazmente al pelirrojo._

_Ryota y Hanamichi cruzaron las miradas y comprendiendo lo que Mitsui quería decir, se tiraron en plancha a por el periódico pasando las paginas con rapidez... allí estaban... en la página de la crónica rosa, donde veía un articulo con una gran fotografía que les mostraba en todo su esplendor de borrachos felices mientras deleitaban con unos gallos a la sufrida audiencia del show y un titular que rezaba:_

"_Pillados con las manos en el cubata y el micrófono" _

_El pelirrojo puso la cabeza en la mesa y se la tapó con los brazos para ocultar una cara de vergüenza y desolación que Hisashi Mitsui calificó de antológica, mientras Ryota solo atinaba a repetir_

–_joderjoderjoderjoderjoder– con un tono completamente ido._

–_Que chicos, me firman su primer autógrafo– dijo el tirador de triples para romper la incomoda situación._

_Sakuragi levantó la cabeza y le dirigió a Mitsui una furibunda mirada que lo hizo callar, mientras Ryota llevaba mas de cinco minutos repitiendo en estado de shock – joderjoderjoderjoder–, Hisashi preocupado de cómo se había tomado su amigo la noticia, miró a Sakuragi para volver la vista a Ryota y propinarle dos golpes suaves en las mejillas – ¡Eh Ryota! reacciona que no es para tanto, no os van a echar del equipo por emular a Camilo Sexto con unas copas de más– Ryota miro a Mitsui asustado, parecía que no salía de la impresión, apenas abrió la boca y pudo pronunciar algunas palabras_

–_no quiero que Ayako se entere de esto– tomó aire y continuo mirando a Hanamichi– hemos hecho un ridículo horrible, me moriría antes de volverla a mirar a la cara_

_Sakuragi sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, él también se fundiría del calor de la vergüenza si se encontrara cara a cara con la persona que le hacía sentirse eufórico y triste la vez, e inmediatamente dio un profundo suspiro para luego soltar un comentario de cosecha propia:_

– _Bhahahaha– profirió su característica risa para arrepentirse inmediatamente después dado el malestar que todavía tenía –Por lo menos ahora se sabe que el mundo de la música ha perdido a un talentoso como yo_

_Su comentario hizo efecto en su compañero de borrachera y una socarrona sonrisa apareció en su cara._

– _Vamos Hana, sabes que es un milagro que no se pusiera a llover dentro del local– afirmó el más bajo de los tres_

Hisashi dio una palmada – así me gusta chicos– miro comprensivamente a Hana –y no os preocupéis Akagi ha dado orden de que desaparezcan todos los ejemplares, apenas habrá gente que se entere de esto, ya sabéis de sobra que no os dejaríamos tirados

Pero aun así, eso no les sirvió para no ser objetivo de las bromas de sus compañeros que les apodaron para los resto como "El Dúo Dinámico", de ser castigados a entrenarse más severamente, de limpiar el gimnasio por más de un mes por comportamiento inadecuado para el equipo, y por supuesto juraron y rejuraron que no se volvería a repetir la situación.

Además los redactores del tabloide, alumnos de periodismo, se sintieron censurados e iniciaron una guerra sucia expandiendo rumores contra el equipo de baloncesto, que por suerte tuvieron una corta vida, porque se tuvo que solucionar en el despacho del rector.

‹‹mecagoentó››

El pelirrojo era consciente de que habían faltado a su palabra y esta vez si se llegaban a enterarse no serian tan benevolentes. Así que, se propuso tranquilizarse y estar lucido, a la vez que rogaba que en esta ocasión, al menos, no se les haya ocurrido dar el do de pecho. Para después, obligarse a recordar.

Un olor nauseabundo que le desagradó enormemente se estaba metiendo por su olfato y le hizo percatarse de que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer. Cogiéndose de la camisa, la acerco a su nariz para olisquearla. La mezcla de alcohol, sudor y vomito que se filtró por su nariz le producía nauseas y al momento le dio la incomoda sensación de devolver los restos de comida que llevaba en el estomago, de inmediato se llevo las dos manos a la boca, y moviéndose pesadamente se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Mientras los sucesos de ayer volvían a su mente, en el momento que se habían saltado su promesa de no volver a emborracharse...

_Hanamichi estaba intentando estudiar cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerro estrepitosamente, así que se levanto y fue a mirar que pasaba... se encontró a su amigo y compañero de residencia tirado en el sofá y llorando desconsoladamente._

‹‹_de fijo que otra vez ha ido a ver a Ayako››, el pelirrojo se arrodillo junto a su amigo, sabía por experiencia propia que su compañero no tenía ganas de hablar y de nada servirían sus bromas e ironías, así que se limito a acunarlo esperando que su cercanía lo reconfortara y para que al menos no se sintiera solo. _

_Ryota lloró un buen rato y cuando sólo sollozaba y se intentaba limpiar los mocos con las mangas de la camisa, empezó a contar el motivo de su pena – Ella– miró Hanamichi como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, tomó aire para continuar y soltó el motivo de su desgracia –tiene noviooooooo– gimió con tristeza para luego volver a romper a llorar_

– _¿cómo? – Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido –¿no será que te has confundido?, antes los celos te han jugado malas pasadas_

– _no, esta vez no– balbució Ryota– he oído los comentarios de que son la pareja de moda en su campus... él es un niño de papa y yo soy una mierdaaaaaa– sollozó desgarradamente._

_Así que bajo la tristeza del enésimo desamor, y seguramente definitivo, de Ryota Miyagi por causa de Ayako, Hanamichi Sakuragi había accedido a regañadientes a salir a desquitarse con Ryota, en parte por lo que paso la ultima vez y en parte por que su corazón estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre pues hacia un mes que no hablaban de uno de los tres jugadores que jugaban con gran proyección en la NCAA y que los medios habían convertido en ídolo de las nuevas generaciones._

_Sólo puso como condición: no ir a los sitios de siempre para evitar ser pillados in fraganti, así que esta vez el infeliz Miyagi, deseoso de olvidar y ahogar sus penas el alcohol, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llevarle al barrio con más mala fama de toda la ciudad._

Con esto en mente, el pelirrojo recorrió el camino del baño a duras penas y con unos movimientos de perfecto zombi abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó la cara para refrescarse. Había recordado la zona donde fueron pero no recordaba los locales donde bebieron, y un pensamiento fugaz de que habían ido de bar en bar agotando las existencias de todo lo que incluyera alcohol le asaltó, incluso se acordó que terminaron chupando una botella de tequila como un niño un biberón cuando les echaron del último local... pero había algo que se le escapaba...

‹‹ Bah, seguro que sería que se nos acabó el dinero y pasamos de pagar››se convenció a sí mismo.

Se volvió hacia la ducha para dejar el agua correr y se dispuso con torpes movimientos a quitarse la ropa, mientras se desnudaba pensaba en decirle a Ryota de volverse completamente abstemios de sus adicciones amorosas, no podían seguir así... aunque era consciente de que ya habían intentando olvidar, para después resignarse y aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero esta vez había sido fatal para Ryota y tenía que ayudarle de alguna manera, así que si hubiese que olvidar él también lo haría, aunque en el fondo no quisiera perder sus sentimientos: ese enamoramiento loco que le hacía sentirse lleno de vida e intentar superarse cada día, esa adicción que lo hacia querer saber de él a todas horas a pesar de estar separados por kilómetros de distancia.

Se metió bajo la alcachofa de la ducha y al instante sintió la quemazón del agua templada en su pectoral izquierdo, sorprendido se llevó la mano y dirigió la vista para ver que era lo que sucedía y se quedó perplejo.

‹‹ No, no puede ser ››

Salió de la ducha instintivamente, olvidándose de apagar la llave de agua. Poniéndose frente al espejo, comprobando que estaba lleno de vaho, se apresuro a limpiarlo con el antebrazo para comprobar que lo que había visto no era producto de su imaginación.

‹‹ No puede ser ›› Era lo único que acertaba pensar, hasta que recordó aquello que se le había pasado por alto, a Ryota parado en la puerta de un local de mala muerte con un grado de ebriedad considerable y repitiendo como un poseso –¡no la olvidare, lo juro!– rugiendo con un tono que envidiarían hasta los mas sufridos galanes de telenovelas.

Y estaba claro que él tampoco podría olvidar. Estupefacto se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón y contempló, en el reflejo que le devolvía el cuadrado espejo, una figura de un pequeño zorro de enigmáticos ojos azules que parecían estar diciéndole –Do´aho–, y que estaba pintada sobre su bronceada piel.

Exasperado Hanamichi se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sólo acertó a pensar:

‹‹ Ahora si que si, tengo que fundar Rukawadictos anónimos ››

* * *

Aclaraciones: La canción "Vivir así es morir de amor" es del peculiar cantante español Camilo Sexto.

La NCAA son las siglas de la liga de baloncesto universitaria de los EEUU.

N/A: ¡Hola! Por fin me he animado a publicar algo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de presentación. Me gustaría dedicárselo a Nian, mujer, tu sabes que el Tensai nunca pasa de moda y aquí vengo yo para demostrarlo :P

Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica y comentario donde estoy.


	2. Cuando la distancia no es olvido

Nota: El texto en _cursiva _son los recuerdos de los personajes

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Cuando la distancia no es olvido**_

–Vamos chicos, mejorar ese dribleo– animaba, con unas palmadas, el entrenador Karasawa a dos alumnos de primer año. Mientras miraba de reojo a dos de sus mejores jugadores, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kiyota Nobunaga, que se encontraban inmersos en uno de sus típicos uno a uno, ajenos al espectáculo que para variar estaban provocando.

‹‹ No tienen remedio››, suspiró interiormente el entrenador dejándolos estar, bastante había conseguido con que se compenetraran en la cancha. Incluso fuera de ella tenían una relación que se podía calificar de amistosa, claro que, lo primero no le costó demasiado, ambos eran muy competitivos y trabajar juntos por el bien del equipo en pos de victorias, en un campeonato mucho más difícil que el de Secundaria fue algo que los dos entendieron a la primera, pero a pesar de ello, el hecho de que tuvieran caracteres parecidos, con ese afán de protagonismo y una explosiva vitalidad, les hacia chocar muchas veces porque simplemente eran dos locomotoras en la misma dirección, además se añadía que el ex–jugador del Kainan parecía tener por afición picar al pelirrojo y este no se quedaba atrás respondiéndole en todas las provocaciones. El resultado era tener un entrenamiento de los más movidito día si y día también.

Kazuo Karasawa, en el fondo, se alegraba de tenerlos en el equipo. Aunque, en un principio, el jugador del Shohoku le había parecido violento cuando le conoció en aquel partido contra el Sannoh. Pero aquel juego fue el principio de muchos que vieron en la memorable actuación del nº 10 del Shohoku una joya deportiva por pulir y en cuanto acabo el instituto fue tanteado por numeroso equipos universitarios que querían hacerse con los servicios del mejor reboteador de la Secundaria nacional. Fue una suerte que aceptara ser jugador de la Universidad Shintai, aunque le significó dejar la prefectura de Kanagawa para trasladarse a Tokio. Sin embargo, parecer ser que no le supuso un gran problema por que antes que él sus compañeros de Shohoku, Ryota Miyagi e Hisashi Mitsui jugaban becados por la universidad gracias a la mediación de Takenori Akagi, ex-capitán del equipo, actualmente estrella de la JBL y pilar del Saitama Broncos.

Concentrando la mirada en el par pensó que su rivalidad deportiva hacia que ambos siempre estaban buscando superarse, aunque intuía que había algo en Sakuragi que lo impulsaba a mejorarse más allá de sus enfrentamientos con Kiyota. Miró al pelirrojo, parecía que Sakuragi hoy no tenía su mejor día

–Vamos friki pelirrojo, ¿donde esta tu garra?– animó Kiyota al liberarse fácilmente de la defensa de Sakuragi y salir corriendo hacia la canasta dando por finalizado el juego haciendo un mate. Mientras el pelirrojo no se molestaba siquiera en seguirle.

–!Te he ganado mono rojo, ya no estas a mi altura¡– profirió exclamando ruidosamente en un tono de victoria, que por la cara que puso Sakuragi no le debió de gustar lo mas mínimo que su rival se pavoneara delante de él, pero aun así, sorprendentemente para Nobunaga, Hanamichi no respondió sus provocaciones como de costumbre.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal fin de semana?– siguió con sorna el ex-jugador del Kainan– el enano tampoco parece estar en su mejor día, ¿ no estaréis dejando el baloncesto de lado para pulir vuestras cuerdas vocales y ser los nuevos ídolos de la canción para conseguir comeros algún rosco

Apenas termino de burlarse cuando recibió un balonazo en el cogote con el que se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

–el enano– ironizó con rabia Miyagi yendo a recoger el balón que había caído a los pies de Kiyota– no necesita fans locas porque ya tiene a alguien, no como tú que eres un salvaje y no pillas cacho ni pagando– le contestó encarándolo mientras el mas alto se sobaba la nuca con un gesto de dolor

–Bueno chicos– terció Mitsui metiéndose entre los dos después de haberse muerto de risa – no olvidéis que el capitán soy yo y también soy el único que liga– continuo riéndose mientras Kiyota y Miyagi se lanzaban miradas asesinas

El entrenador y el resto del equipo se habían convertido en espectadores acostumbrados a esas salidas de tono, claro que resultaban tan cómicas que en vez de tensar el ambiente ayudaban a relajar a los jugadores, que observaban el intercambio de los habituales insultos animalisticos con miradas divertidas.

–Bien es todo por hoy, reúnanse por favor– anuncio el entrenador, dando por terminada la función

El ruido del bote esférico naranja cesó de sonar en el gimnasio y algunos jugadores exhaustos se apoyaron entre ellos para intentar recuperar el oxigeno perdido por el ejercicio.

–Como viene siendo costumbre, me han pedido que os anuncie los convocados para la selección sub 21– pasó la mirada por todos los componentes del equipo–pero antes me gustaría decirles que estoy orgulloso de ustedes por el primer puesto del campeonato universitario de primavera y espero que den lo mismo para la liga que comenzara después del verano, ojalá que la experiencia de la selección les haga madurar su juego y los que no hayan sido seleccionados que sigan entrenando duro, ya habéis experimentado que aquí no se regala nada

Entre ellos se intercambiaban miradas cómplices, se sabía quien era los probables convocados pero aun así estaban todos expectantes

–También conocen los rumores respecto a los seleccionados para el equipo juvenil, no en vano su generación es muy competente, pero finalmente han convocado a Kiyota Nobunaga, Ryota Miyagi y Hanamichi Sakuragi para representar a Japón

–Siiiii– se oyó gritar alborozados a Kiyota y a Miyagi. Si antes casi se matan ahora estaban tan amigos, mientras abrazaban a Sakuragi, que si bien se mostraba menos expresivo que de costumbre, no podía ocultar la expresión emocionada que tenia en la cara.

El entrenador Karasawa les dirigió una mirada divertida pero luego la cambio por una de paternal reproche

–Enhorabuena y déjennos en buen lugar. Y los demás ya saben, mantengan la forma este verano, espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones y nos vemos en Septiembre

Pero antes de retirarse se dirigió hacia a Mitsui

– Capitán, venga conmigo por favor

–Claro entrenador– contesto siguiéndolo hacia su despacho, no si antes chocar las palmas de sus amigos por el éxito conseguido

Los demás jugadores también les felicitaron y se fueron yendo a las duchas entre comentarios sobre sus vacaciones, mientras los tres compañeros convocados charlaban amigablemente como si la pequeña disputa anterior no hubiese sido con ellos

–Bueno, chavales yo me voy para las duchas– anunció Nobunaga al rato– ¿os venís?

–No que va, nos quedamos practicando un poco mas verdad Ryochin – habló Hanamichi por fin, apoyando su codo en la cabeza del más pequeño y con una sonrisa falsa añadió– tenemos que esforzarnos ahora que hemos vuelto a ser seleccionados para el equipo nacional

–Si – contestó Miyagi con evidente mala gana

–JAJAJAJA, mono rojo, ¿qué te pasa?¿ estás cagado?, sabes que no me superaras

–Cierra el pico mono salvaje– dijo señalando a Kiyota– yo no tengo que superar a nadie, soy el mejor

–Sakuragi no te flipes, si así fuera estarías con Sendoh, Rukawa y Sawakita jugando en la CNAA, pero no te preocupes en la selección te podrás lucir, como los americanos les tratan como las nenas que son y no quieren que se lesionen sabes que no van a ir a la selección, es más, de seguro que ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de convocarlos– y tomando una pose triunfal, continuó– y ya sabes que después de esos el mejor soy yo porque Maki y los demás están convocados para la absoluta y no cuentan

Miyagi se percató de que cuando Kiyota llamó nena a Rukawa los ojos de Sakuragi habían centelleado de furia y había apretado los puños para contener el golpe que le hubiera gustado darle, pero si este no lo hizo fue porque recordó apenado que en parte tenia razón. Llevaba en la sub 21 tres años y los que estaban en EEUU habían rehusado defender la camiseta nacional.

– Hasta luego dúo dinámico, ya os veré mañana– dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección a las duchas

El base se le quedo mirando mientras se marchaba para admitir en un tono neutro

– Sabes Hana después de tres años he llegado a apreciarle pero esta vez le tenias que haber dado un cabezazo mortal – cambió su campo visual y lo dirigió a su amigo– sinceramente no entiendo que te pasa apenas has dicho palabra...

Ryota no pudo terminar sin que el balón que llevaba le fuera arrebatado de las manos por un Sakuragi que corría furiosamente hacia la canasta para terminar haciendo un violento slam dunk y colgarse del aro, en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo cogió la pelota y se la paso a Ryota

–¿Un uno contra uno?

Ryota le devolvió el pase

–Por supuesto

Después de terminar exhaustos y darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que estaban en el gimnasio, Ryota se encaró con Sakuragi

– Vamos Hana, me he dado cuenta de esto, no sé por que no quieres ir a ducharte con los demás

Hanamichi no contestó a su amigo, se limito a comprobar que estaban solos en el gimnasio, para dar el visto bueno e irse a la ducha seguido de Miyagi

Se despojo de sus sudadas ropas y entró en la zona de duchas con la toalla sobre el hombro izquierdo y con cara de enfadado, mientras, detrás Ryota intenta seguirle con paso apresurado y con una toalla amarrada a la cadera.

–¿Por qué estas enfadado?– inquirió Ryota a su pelirrojo amigo–Es por la borrachera del sábado ¿verdad?, mira ya se que desde la ultima vez que juramos no acabar tan ebrios no hemos vuelto a beber, pero mira el lado bueno... ¿ cuando fue la ultima vez?– empezó a recordar Miyagi– todavía estaba Akagi de capitán, más o menos antes de primavera

Hanamichi hizo como si no hubiera oído la retahíla de su amigo y se dirigió hacia uno de los platos de ducha

–Venga Hana, no es para tanto– esta vez Sakuragi se paró en seco y le miró con una expresión poco amigable para después dirigirse hacia su amigo de forma amenazante

–Ven aquí – cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo llevo delante del espejo de pared que había en la zona de lavabos del vestuario

–¿Qué pasa?

Hanamichi le hizo darse la vuelta y le quito la toalla, dejando al base en cueros

–¡Lo sabia pervertido!– gritó Miyagi – a ti con el rollo de que te gusta Rukawa se has vuelto un sarasa, no perviertas mi culo que es solo para las dulces manos de mi Ayako

Hanamichi ya desesperado le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al más puro estilo gorila y dijo con ironía

–Claro, que es solo para Ayako... tan claro como que lo pone hay– señalo el pelirrojo a la zona donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre y donde estaba escrito el nombre de Ayako con letras de logotipo de las

novelas de Harquelín– y te he dicho mil veces que no me gustan los tíos... sólo Rukawa– respondió airado con las mejillas encendidas

–No entiendo tu enfado– contestó Miyagi mirando su tatuaje y rascándose la nuca– lo que pasa es que tienes envidia y el zorro ese que te han hecho es una cutrada comparado con el elegante nombre de Ayako

–Nooooo- suspiró desesperado Sakuragi con los ojos en blanco– que no es eso, joder Ryota, es que no lo ves, como se te ocurrió llevarme a local de tatuajes

– Es que yo quería que el recuerdo de Ayako me acompañara siempre

–Pues me podías haber llevado a una joyería y habernos grabado una medallita con su nombre, porque ahora me dirás que hago con esto, si parece un anuncio de " Estoy que babeo por los huesos de Rukawa"

–Pero es la verdad– replicó el base inocentemente

–Yo... yo... no... – a Hanamichi se le trababa la lengua cuando se trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Kaede Rukawa.

–Una vez me confesaste que Rukawa es dios y tú eres su profeta– dijo Ryota con retintín y dejando escapar una risilla

–¡¿QUÉ?– se oyó a la voz del pelirrojo tronar– ‹‹joder, seguro que estaba borracho. Seré gilipollas››

Se dio un cabezazo contra las baldosas de la pared para después agarrar sus utensilios de baño y meterse en una de las duchas accionando rápidamente la llave del agua. No quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de que estaba rojo de vergüenza y morado de ira.

Ryota se compadeció del pelirrojo, era consciente que no le había resultado fácil ser sincero consigo mismo respecto lo que sentía hacia Rukawa

‹‹un hombre, su mayor rival y encima después de 51 rechazos femeninos›› se dijo a si mismo el castaño, no le gustaría para nada estar en la piel de su compañero concluyó posicionándose en la ducha contigua a la del pelirrojo

–Ya sé que para variar no quieres hablar de ti y Rukawa– continuo el mas bajo– y estoy seguro de que si no lo hubiera descubierto, por mucho que fuéramos amigos no me lo hubieras contado, y lo entiendo, tu ejercito se burló cuando descubrieron que tenias un póster de Rukawa dentro de la puerta del armario, pero yo no me reí y además te cuento todo lo de Ayako. Tú eres el único que me comprende y no diré a nadie lo del tatuaje– cambió su tono por uno más solemne–te lo juro por Ayako que es lo mas sagrado para mi y si no que se muera– Ryota se quedo un momento pensativo recapacitando sus palabras y dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano– no espera rehago el juramento...

–¿Todavía aquí?– interrumpió una voz conocida para los chicos que hizo ponerse lívido a Sakuragi. Este, rápidamente dio por terminada su ducha cogiendo su toalla y poniéndosela encima de su hombro tapando su tatuaje.

–¿Que pasa Mitsui?– respondió resuelto Miyagi girando la cabeza – ¿qué quería el entrenador?

Pero Mitsui no pudo responder, por que, cuando avanzó unos pasos estaba mirando fijamente el culo de Ryota que cuando se percató, se tapó con la toalla rojo de vergüenza

–¡Eh!, no va a resultar que también te gustan los hombres– Hana miro a Ryota– estooooo– continuo Ryota consciente de su metedura de pata– si ya se que soy irresistible pero entre tú y yo no puede haber nada...

Miyagi no pudo acabar porque recibió de la mano del muchacho moreno su segundo puñetazo en lo que iba de día

–Pero ¿tu estas tonto o que?– le respondió Mitsui– ¿sabes lo que llevas puesto donde empieza tu trasero?

–Claro que lo sé, es el sublime nombre de mi amada y tú no lo leas que es solo para sus ojos– sentenció saliendo de la ducha y asegurándose la toalla en su cadera.

–Oye Miyagi– dijo el tirador de triples pensativo– ¿qué has querido decir antes con tu también..

Hanamichi cortó rápidamente el rumbo de una conversación que se le estaba empezando a atragantar

–No nos has dicho para que te quería el entrenador

–Tengo varias ofertas de varios equipos de la JBL – anunció el moreno feliz de la vida

–¡Genial Mychi! , ¿eso quiere decir que nos vas a dejar no?

–Si, pero venga no os pongáis tristes, centrémonos en el presente, ¿nos vamos a celebrarlo con una comilona?

–Enhorabuena chaval– dijo Miyagi palmeando en la espalda a Mitsui– yo me voy a ir vistiendo– dijo saliendo de la zona de duchas

–No hay remedio, ¿verdad Sakuragi?– suspiró el moreno poniéndole la mano en el hombre donde llevaba la toalla

Hanamichi se alteró, ¡¿acaso él se había dado cuenta?

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara?, ya sé que Ryota esta tarado con el tema de Ayako y aunque lo del tatuaje es muy fuerte no creo que pase de ahí, tu le echas el ojo para que no haga tonterías ¿no?

–Claro Mychi– habló como pudo– este Tensai no deja colgados a sus amigos

‹‹ Si este supiera››, pensó ajustándose la toalla

Después de ir con Mitsui a comer y conversar acerca de la liga japonesa y la selección. Miyagi y Sakuragi habían vuelto a la residencia, tenían que empacar sus pertenencias pues mañana volvían a Kanagawa y aunque fuera un par de días podían ver a sus amigos antes de irse a al equipo nacional.

En cuanto llegaron cada uno fue directo a su cuarto, Sakuragi puso un CD de música para distraerse y se dispuso a guardar sus utensilios de dibujo. Estaba bastante contento de haber elegido Bellas Artes al igual que Miyagi, eran dos cabezas duras tanto en letras como en ciencias pero cuando escogieron dibujo en el instituto como optativa pensando en una asignatura que no les fuera muy complicada a ambos les acabo gustando. Ahora él estaba en tercero. Tenia pensado acabar ese año y diplomarse, pues en realidad quería centrar todos sus esfuerzos en el baloncesto, no como Miyagi que quería acabar la licenciatura y estaba en su cuarto año de carrera.

Miro a un lado a otro como si estuviera escondiendo algo y saco de debajo de la cama varios cuadernos de dibujo que constituían su pequeño tesoro y su gran secreto, abrió el primero, eran estudios de cuerpo humano con un modelo singular: Rukawa.

Sakuragi fue pasando las hojas del cuaderno contemplando extasiado la deseable figura del cuerpo de su zorro, que no tenía nada que envidiar a las hermosas estatuas masculinas de la Antigüedad. Hanamichi acarició el dibujo profiriendo un corto suspiro, Rukawa era real pero no estaría nunca a su lado. Este pensamiento hizo que tirara el bloc de dibujo en la cama con desgana para coger otro.

Este era su cuaderno más especial. Solo había retratos de Rukawa, pero las facciones de su cara distaban mucho de lo que el poco sociable jugador mostraba. El pelirrojo se había tomado la libertad que le propiciaba su enamoramiento para imaginarlo expresando vivas emociones, y así lo había plasmado en el papel. Sin embargo había una que provocaba dolorosos recuerdos en Hanamichi, una en que las facciones de su cara estaban igual de inamovibles que siempre pero en sus ojos habían un brillo extraño.

La pista del CD volvió a saltar y unos acordes de piano comenzaron a sonar en la pequeña habitación empezando una balada que el pelirrojo se sabía bien

–_What I got to do to make you love me?–_ canturreó mientras la canción le envolvía. Se preguntaba por que era tan patético, poniéndose a cantar una canción que suplicaba perdón frente un retrato de Rukawa. Pero él vio esa expresión y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos era algo más, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

_Uno de Enero, el aniversario del zorro, era el ultimo año de estancia en Shohoku y se podía considerar que era amigo de Rukawa pues desde su lesión le había ayudado a ponerse a punto para volver a jugar y habían trab__ado una curiosa pequeña amistad. Sakuragi era quien siempre hablaba y aunque al principio le parecía extraño, termino por acostumbrarse a la introvertida personalidad de Rukawa y a descifrar sus silencios._

_El pelirrojo iba andando sin rumbo fijo, a pesar de ser año nuevo no tenía ningún plan y por su mente pasaban vagos pensamientos. Se sentó en un banco de la calle para después distraerse en contemplar el nublado cielo_

‹‹ _Vaya asco de día››, sopesó,‹‹espero que ese zorro no este entrenando porque si no le va a pillar una buena, ¡pero que digo! Si hoy es su cumpleaños, seguro que esta celebrándolo››. Al pensar esto último, una punzada de envidia le recorrió la columna vertebral. No se podía decir que estuviera solo, pero en estas fechas los miembros de su Gundam estaban cada uno con su familia y su madre trabajaba duramente para mantenerlo después de que falleciera su padre._

_Se irguió y sus pasos le llevaron hasta la casa de Rukawa. Mientras recorría el camino penso en darle una sorpresa felicitándole en su cumpleaños, ya que estaban en vacaciones y no lo vería hasta unos días más tarde. Se plantó delante de la puerta, se encontraba nervioso, ¡nervioso!, ¿por qué estaba así? tan sólo iba a saludar a un amigo. Suspiró fuertemente para si y finalmente se animó a tocar el timbre. Un hombre maduro y con aspecto demacrado salió a su encuentro y lo miro de arriba a abajo despectivamente_

–_Esto... hola, soy compañero de Rukawa, ¿puedo saludarle?_

–_Ese estúpido est__á en el cementerio–respondio de mala gana el hombre que el pelirrojo supuso que era el padre del zorro– donde debería estar– sentenció fríamente_

_Cerró la puerta abruptamente en la cara de un Sakuragi que no se podía creerse lo que sus oídos habían captado. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre las crueles palabras, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el campo santo. Ni siquiera la fina lluvia que empezaba a caer le hizo desistir de sus pensamientos. Escrutando todo el lugar con la mirada divisó la figura de un agazapado Rukawa, un inesperado sentimiento de alivio le asaltó y fue hacia su encuentro con pasos ligeros, pero antes de que llegara hacia su meta, el zorro se volvió para comprobar quien estaba detrás de él._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron estáticos. Sakuragi creyó por un momento que se había olvidado algo tan básico como respirar y todo por que los zorrunos ojos le mostraban una parte recóndita del alma que estaba dentro de ese cuerpo, y le estaba provocando que se desbordara emocionalmente. Apenas podía pensar tan sólo era capaz de sentir, aquello que veía en Rukawa y que descifró como miedo, le estaba impulsando a abrazarlo como si tuviera pánico a que el moreno desapareciera, pero no pudo moverse, solo contemplar a ese chico que le provocaba sentimientos confusos. Le pareció que también estaba llorando, no podría decirlo muy bien porque las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, que desde hace uno momentos se estaban convirtiendo en un aguacero, y a Hanamichi solo se le ocurrió cobijarle en sus brazos, apoyarle en su pecho y tomar sus labios. El pelirrojo puso una cara de angustia y salió corriendo. No podía creerlo estaba pensando en besar a ¡Rukawa! _

Los días que siguieron a ese encuentro pasado por agua fueron los días más oscuros que Hanamichi recordaba. No era capaz de aceptar aquello que había salido a flote desde lo más profundo de su ser y empezó a tratar a Rukawa con el mismo desprecio que antaño. No percibió ningún cambio en el zorro, como si nada hubiera pasado y un buen día de primavera después de acabar el curso se entero de que Rukawa se iba a EEUU.

Se alegró, ilusamente confió en que la distancia le ayudara a olvidar esa locura que sentía por el zorro, salió con varias chicas pero fue en vano, cada vez que tenia alguna entre sus brazos su mente le traicionaba recordando que no era la persona que quisiera tener a su lado.

Se llevo la mano hacia su corazón, ahora se sentía tan estúpido, lo único que había conseguido era que por muy lejos que estuviera, todos los días estaba evocándolo.

Ahora se arrepentía por huir ese día, lo hubiera dado todo por saber que era lo que pensaba, por consolarle. Tenia grabada esa imagen en su mente, ¿que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera comportado tan cobardemente?, ¿o si hubiera abrazado al zorro tal como le gritaba todo su ser?, ¿cómo hubiera sido acariciar esos finos labios con los suyos?

Tocó los labios del Rukawa de papel

–Hanamichi– le susurraba la figura de Rukawa– Hanamichi

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y fue bajando su cabeza para besar a Rukawa

– HANAMICHI– Berreó Miyagi

El aludido, de la impresión, saltó de la cama y se puso en pie al lado de su amigo

–Mierda, Ryota , no me grites, que me quieres matar del susto ¿o que?

–Si no estuvieras tan sordo y con la música a todo volumen– se fijó en el cuaderno que tenia Hanamichi y la cara de su amigo a juego con el color de su cabello– Ehh,¿ en quien estabas pensando?– dejo escapar con un con tonillo meloso adoptado para la ocasión

–No me mires con esa cara de lascivo y dime que quieres de una puñetera vez

–Tienes a Yohei al teléfono, quiere saber a que hora llegamos mañana

Ryota salió de la habitación y Hanamichi, negando con la cabeza fue a apagar el reproductor musical.

Dedico un último vistazo al retrato que había intentado besar antes de la inoportuna interrupción

– _When sorry seems to be the hardest word_– susurró mirando los ojos del Rukawa de papel

* * *

Aclaraciones:  La CNAA son las siglas de la liga universitaria de baloncesto de los EEUU

La JBL son la siglas de la liga de baloncesto profesional japonesa .

La canción que escucha Hanamichi es "Sorry seems to be the hardest word"( Perdón debe de ser la palabra más difícil), hay varias versiones, yo recomiendo la más actual, la de Blue y Elton John, las frases, What I got to do to make you love me? (¿ Que puedo hacer para que quieras?) y When sorry seems to be the hardest word ( cuando perdón debe de ser la palabra más dificil) son respectivamente el primer y ultimo verso de la canción.

N/A : Holaaaaa, aqui estamos otra vez avanzando un poquillo más en la historia.

Lo primero que me gustaria decir es MUCHAS GRACIAS a las 11 chicas que me han dejado review, que los contestare religiosamente en la pagina de mi perfil :P,por animarme a continuar, espero que este capitulo tambien las guste, si hay algo que me ha llamado la atención es que la mayoria opinaban que era divertido, me extraña porque no tenía intención de que me saliera muy cómico pero es que no concibo Slam Dunk sin humor, asi que esto es lo que me ha salido...U, también me ha salido un capitulo más largo de lo que esperaba pero cuando me he puesto a darle a la tecla no he parado incluso tenía pensado un par de cositas que finalmente se han transformado en el capitulo 3..en fin...

También quiero agradecer a Khira por solucionarme la dudas de ser primeriza en esto de FF y a los que leen esto desde el anonimato.

Ya saben donde estoy para cualquier opinión,comentario,critica y/o sugerencia

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Se armó el gordo

_**Capitulo 3: Se armó el gordo**_

Ryota Miyagi se encontraba sentado en un banco a espaldas del andén donde él y sus compañeros debían de tomar el tren que les llevaría de regreso a Kanagawa, pero, mientras en esos momentos sus amigos estaban animados por volver a sus hogares, él estaba incubando un sentimiento de desesperanza acerca de su eterna enamorada, algo que le indicaba que era el principio del fin. Intentando despejar esos pensamientos molestos, decidió continuar esperando como antaño, pues siempre que regresaban a su prefectura la ex-manager también volvía con ellos, un suspiro se le escapó cuando volvió a recorrer con la vista la lejanía del resto de las vías y se desplegó ante él una marea humana de despedidas y bienvenidas a lo largo de los andenes, ejecutivos en viajes de negocios, padres de familia que regresan con sus hijos colgándoles del cuello y parejas de novios mostrando su afecto. Esta ultima escena le hizo cambiar su campo de visión con una punzada de dolor y enfocó la vista en un joven que parecía tan perdido como él, se identifico con ese chico de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa apareció una joven que le abrazo fuertemente y le dio un efusivo beso, envidioso y molesto, desvío la vista a sus pies para volverse a meter en su mundo dando un fuerte suspiro

–¿Estás seguro Mychi?– preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo que estaba a unos metros y a espaldas de donde se encontraba el base.

–Si, mira el mensaje– dijo el moreno pasando su teléfono móvil al pelirrojo

Hanamichi leyó, para asegurar su preocupación, un mensaje de texto que había mandado minutos antes Ayako:

" Xicos, sta vez no kojere el tren con vsotros, ire a Kngawa con alguien, nos vmos alli.

Bsss"

Hanamichi devolvió el celular a Mitsui con el gesto contrariado, cuando una mano le palmeo la espalda violentamente, Nobunaga Kiyota había vuelto de comprar el periódico

–Anima esa cara, porque vas a tener que pasarle buenas vibraciones a él– dijo señalando a un Ryota ensimismado–ya que salimos dentro de 15 minutos–dijo mientras se escuchaba la megafonía que lo anunciaba de fondo

Hanamichi observó a su amigo, uno de las cosas que le preocupaban de regresar era enfrentarse al nuevo estado de la "norelación" de Ryota con Ayako, y no era para menos, se le partía el corazón ver a su amigo en ese estado, era la viva estampa de un cachorrillo abandonado... solo... perdido. Se mordió el labio aquella situación le traía a la memoria cuando dejo a Rukawa a su suerte en aquel día lluvioso que le descolocó su mundo interior, miró a Mitsui luego a Kiyota y recibiendo el apoyo de sus miradas fue hacia Ryota, desde entonces se prometio no dejar a nadie en la estacada.

Mientras, el base no dejaba de suspirar el nombre de Ayako para sus adentros, no podía perder la esperanza, mejor dicho no quería. Necesitaba aferrarse a esa voz interior que le decía que no todo estaba perdido, la chica de sus sueños sólo llevaba una semana saliendo con el tipo ese y aquella vez él se fue antes de verlos juntos... hasta que no lo vería no lo creería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un largo brazo que lo tiro para atrás del banco donde estaba sentado para encontrarse con la carota de su pelirrojo amigo, el único que podía comprender lo que pasaba por su mente.

–Vamos Ryochin, que por fin podemos dormir en casa y dejar que nuestras madres nos mimen un poco, además aprovecharé para librarme de tus bazofias comestibles– soltó Hanamichi con el mejor de su buen humor que encontró para la ocasión

–Buen intento– le contestó Miyagi quitando el brazo alrededor de su cuello y poniéndose en pie– están preocupados ¿no?– dijo inclinando el cuerpo ya que el pelirrojo le tapaba el campo de visión donde estaban Mitsui y Kiyota, que cuando se sintieron observados miraron al cielo para disimular

–Aja–asintio Sakuragi con la cabeza–Ryota... –no pudo continuar porque el mencionado le cortó con sus palabras

–Ella no va a venir– dijo perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte–Creo... –Ryota continuó con un tono dubitativo–todavia me queda una esperanza–y sin mas se dirigió a la entrada del vagón donde se encontraba los otros dos esperándolos

Hanamichi le siguió pensativo

‹‹Ojalá››

Nada mas entrar al vagón Sakuragi fue corriendo a su plaza para ocupar el lado de la ventanilla como un niño pequeño, Ryota se sentó a su lado, mientras Kiyota y Mitsui quedaron enfrente. Después de que todos se acomodaran en sus respectivos asientos, Hanamichi decidió poner todo de su parte para que Ryota se distrajera y dejara de pensar en la chica de pelo rizado, lo cierto es que el también necesitaba distraerse, esa idea de volver al cementerio en busca de una pista le asaltaba cada vez que volvía a su prefectura, sólo se había atrevido a merodear la antigua vivienda del zorro pero comprobó con estupor que ya nadie vivía allí. De todas maneras siempre pensaba que necesitaba escuchar la verdad por medio de esa boca que lo volvía loco, buscar respuestas en sus ojos llenos de pasión por el juego, su cuerpo sudoroso...

‹‹un momento... ¡QUE!››

No podía apartar la vista del periódico deportivo que estaba leyendo Kiyota enfrente de él, en la portada estaba su zorro mostrándose en todo su esplendor deportivo. Durante unos segundos se quedo embobado recreándose en sus últimos pensamientos acerca del físico de Rukawa, hasta que recibió un disimulado pisotón en su pie izquierdo de su compañero de viaje

–Ouch– se quejó Sakuragi posando su vista en Miyagi, este a su vez le dirigió una mirada divertidamente comprensiva

–Rukawa baboso– le masculló de manera que sólo lo percibió el pelirrojo, pues si Kiyota estaba enfrascado en la lectura, Mitsui se había acomodado para dar una cabezada

Hanamichi lo miro haciéndose el desentendido sobre lo que acababa de oír, a cualquier otro lo hubiera dado un cabezazo que lo dejara seco, pero volviendo la vista hacia la ventana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por conseguir animar a su amigo a la vez que pensaba en comprarse ese diario en cuanto llegara a casa.

Al poco rato oyeron a Nobunaga proferir una maldición contra la buena suerte de los que estaban en EEUU y Mitsui desperezándose puso la cabeza detrás de su hombro para leer la causa de tal frase

–¡Joder!– exclamó y dio un silbido a la vez que miro a los dos amigos

–¿No habéis visto esto?– dijo señalando al diario

Negaron a dúo con la cabeza y Mitsui leyó el titular en voz alta

–"El juvenil trío de oro de baloncesto firma un contrato millonario con la firma deportiva Mizuno"

–Venga ya– soltó Ryota, pero no pudo seguir porque Hanamichi se había levantado y arrancado al mono salvaje el periódico

–Ehhh, que es mío– se quejó Nobunaga

Pero Hanamichi incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de quedarse sin saber le puso su manaza en la boca para que se callase y mientras el ex-jugador del Kainan le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la vez que intentaba quitarse la mano de Sakuragi de encima, este se limito a leer el articulo, siguiendo las letras con sus ojos a toda velocidad

Ryota miraba la portada expectante de curiosidad –¿Y bien?

El pelirrojo levanto su vista del papel para contestar– Rukawa ha firmado un contrato con Mizuno al igual que los otros dos, según los representantes de la marca creen que son el mejor exponente deportivo de las nuevas generaciones japonesas y que los adolescentes del país se identifican con ellos–el pelirrojo continuo leyendo– parece que ya se ha puesto en marcha la campaña publicitaria... ¡ARHG!– Sakuragi se llevo su adolorida mano a su boca por el mordisco que le acababa de pegar Kiyota

–Mono salvaje, ¿pero qué puñetas haces?–dijo Hanamichi dándole un sonoro coscorrón– ¿es que le quieres pegar la rabia a este Genio?

Nobunaga le miraba con una expresión enfada– ¿rabia? pero si eso es lo que eres tú ¡un mono rojo rabioso!–dijo Kiyota a viva voz defendiéndose

Ryota e Hisashi para variar se estaban partiendo de la risa, pero Mitsui se percató de que estaban llamando la atención del resto de los pasajeros, así que decidió desviar el tema

–Esos tres se van a montar en el dólar– carraspeó Mitsui con un deje de envidia en la voz y señalando al periódico todavía en manos de Hanamichi

–Hay que joderse– dijo un Kiyota más calmado, arrebatando el diario de las manos de Hanamichi–¿y nosotros que? Ahora vamos a la selección para dejar al país en buen lugar de cara al próximo mundial y pasan de nosotros

–En eso tienes razón–prosiguió Mitsui– el año pasado dedicaban artículos sobre las proezas de estos y a nosotros no nos dedicaban ni media pagina

–Ala, que ánimos que nos das– dijo con ironía Ryota.

Hanamichi volvió a ocupar su asiento, estaba en silencio procesando la ultima información recibida sobre Rukawa, el ya se esperaba algo así, los periódicos no dejaban de alabarles incluso habían convertido el baloncesto en el deporte de moda, pero no tan pronto, cada vez lo sentía mas lejos de él, concluyó pesaroso con un dolor en el pecho.

–Bueno, Miyagi tu no protestes porque os dedicaron una pagina entera en el periódico de la universidad– Dijo Nobunaga con sorna para a continuación ofrecer una penosa imitación de Ryota cantando y poniendo muecas exageradas

–JA JA JA – dijo un irónico Ryota – pero que gracioso eres, ¿o es que tienes envidia?

–Mono salvaje eres penoso– sentenció Hanamichi saliendo de su mundo interior y dándole una patada en la espinilla, lo que propició que volvieran a la carga con otra de las tradicionales disputas entre los dos monos. Se pasaron casi la hora media que duraba el viaje intercambiándose improperios bajo el seguimiento divertido de Miyagi y Mitsui que ya daban todo por perdido para calmarles, pero según se iban acercando a su destino enfocaron la disputa en una animada conversación intercambiando impresiones sobre sus años de secundaria

Y prácticamente sin darse cuenta habían regresado a Kanagawa, cuando salieron de la zona de llegadas un joven de cabello oscuro fue hacia ellos saludándolos con gran alegría

–¡Yohei!– exclamó Hanamichi dando un gran abrazo a su amigo de toda la vida

–¿Cómo están?– saludo Mito a los demás

–Bien–contestaron los aludidos casi al unísono

–Déjame que te ayude con el equipaje– dijo Yohei cogiendo una maleta de Sakuragi, al momento que iban para la salida

–Que no hombre, que no hace falta– dijo este forcejeando

–Bueno, vamos hacia el coche, que están esperando allí, Noma y Okus – y aclarando añadió–no había sitio en el aparcamiento

Cuando vieron a Noma y Okus todos se saludaron todos ruidosamente, especialmente Sakuragi, cada vez que se veían el pelirrojo volvía a sentirse como un adolescente

–Bueno chicos, ¿os acercamos a casa?– preguntó Noma mientras metía las maletas de Hanamichi en la parte de atrás del coche

–Yo me voy sabéis que mi casa esta cerca de aquí– dijo Kiyota –nos vemos— se despidió con la mano

–¡Espera!– dijo Okus haciendo que Kiyota se parara al momento–nos ha pedido que os avisemos de una fiesta en el "Musashi", a eso de las 8

Kiyota se dio por enterado– Estupendo, no vemos esta noche–concluyó marchándose

–¿El restaurante de Ouzumi?– preguntó Mitsui–esto va a ser como las reuniones de antiguos alumnos ¿no?

–Algo así pero de las secundarias de Shohoku, Ryonan, Kainan y Shoyo, de momento casi todos han confirmado su asistencia–añadió Yohei

–Y…y... ¿Ayako también?– dijo Ryota disimuladamente

–Si, también– dijeron los tres amigos riéndose

–Vale, yo también iré, pero ahora me voy– dijo Mitsui

–¿No quieres que te llevemos?

–¿Bromeas? ¿Dónde me monto yo?– preguntó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al pequeño Toyota– ¿en la baca del coche?

–Dejadle, además Mitsui no va a su casa, ¿tiene que ir a ver a alguien no?, jejeje– se oyó decir a un Ryota socarrón

–Idiotas– dijo mirando a otro lado– portaros bien– solucionó su turbación marchándose

Hanamichi y Ryota se subieron en el coche en apretujándose los asientos de atrás junto con Noma, Yohei al volante y Okus en el asiento de copiloto.

–¿Cómo estas amigo?–pregunto Noma al pelirrojo–¿cuantas te han quedado?

–Sabéis que soy un genio así que no me hagáis preguntas estúpidas o es que... –fijo la mirada en Mito–Yohei, no me digas que te has suspendido alguna así no conseguirás ser un representante acorde con este genial jugador

–Sabes que "Filosofía del derecho" se me ha atragantado este curso, cambiando de tema, antes de dejaros en casa vamos al taller de Takamiya,

–Vale–contestaron Hanamichi y Ryota

Mientras paseaban en el coche por Kanagawa, Hanamichi no dejaba de observar a sus amigos, apenas podía verlos por vacaciones y al principio le resultaba doloroso percatase de que su ausencia le hacia notar rápidamente los cambios de sus vidas creándole una molesta sensación de desasosiego, pero poco a poco dejo de importarle pues le habían demostrado una amistad sincera, incluso con el tema que suponía tan delicado para él como era Rukawa, si bien lo descubrieron al cotillear en su armario en una visita a la residencia y lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse al suelo de la risa, hasta que vieron la exagerada reacción de Hanamichi y se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Al principio ninguno lo comprendía y ahora aunque mismamente seguían sin comprenderlo le apoyaban igualmente

–¿No os estáis desviando de la ruta?– preguntó extrañado Hanamichi al rato mientras veía a sus amigos con miradas y risitas cómplices.

Pero ninguno le contestó y miró a Ryota interrogadoramente, este se limito a encogerse de hombros. Se preguntaba porque Yohei no conducía por el camino de siempre: la avenida comercial más grande de la ciudad.

En cuanto llegaron al taller de coches donde trabajaba Takamiya, este al momento que los vio dejó el trabajo que estaba haciendo, fue corriendo hacia el pelirrojo lleno de grasa y sin antes saludar le dijo a Sakuragi que tenia una sorpresa para él, –¿y esos arañazos? – pregunto este extrañado

–Me tuve que pegar con una fiera,jijijijijji, asalte la marquesina en pos de un póster de Rukawa para ti, ¡tachannnn!– dijo Takamiya sacando de su espalda un gran anuncio de Rukawa, que Hanamichi recordó haberlo visto en el diario deportivo

Sakuragi se quedo a cuadros, no sabia donde meterse, mientras solo oía las sonoras carcajadas de los demás, por la expresión de borrego enamorado y a la vez avergonzado que puso cuando vio la imagen. Recuperando su actitud explosiva, al principio pensó en darle un cabezazo mortal, pero cuando vio a Takamiya que le preguntaba que si le habia gustado con la mirada, se contuvo. Fue el que peor se tomó sus sentimientos por otro hombre y sabia que a su manera intentaba disculparse, así que tomo el póster y se lo guardo muy sonrojado, pero en el fondo estaba deseando llegar a su casa para contemplarlo tranquilamente.

Después de esto enseguida se fueron para casa, entre ver a sus familias, deshacer el equipaje y prepararse para la reunión de esta noche tanto como Hanamichi como Ryota tenían mucho que hacer. Cuando Yohei dejó en su casa al base, avisó antes de marcharse con Hanamichi al hogar de este

–Esta noche os pasamos a recoger, primero a casa de Hanamichi y luego a la de Ryota que nos pilla de camino

Así pues, Ryota Miyagi por fin estaba en su casa en su casa. Nada mas entrar saludo cariñosamente a su madre y después de comentar las novedades con ella, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, entró y aspiro fuerte. Hoy se encontraba especialmente nostálgico, aunque tanta bronca entre Hana y Kiyota le habia distraído, pero encontrarse de nuevo en su cuarto le traía de nuevo los sentimiento matutinos. Aquí había soñado tantas noches con Ayako, ¡estaba decidido!. Esta noche era la ocasión que esperaba pensó mientras deshacía el equipaje, se le ocurrió que si se iban a reunir todos en la fiesta quizá era la oportunidad definitiva para declararse a Ayako. Estos años sólo se había dedicado a merodearla, aunque Ayako sabia de sus sentimientos no habían hablado claramente, miro al fondo de la maleta y bufó

–Esta mierda de revistas no me han ayudado nada–dijo sacando todas las Cosmopolitan que se compró con las esperanza de entender mas la psicología femenina

–¡MAMAAAA!, Ryota otra vez esta leyendo esas revistas de niñas– interrumpió la voz chillona de su hermano pequeño

‹‹Que hermano más pestilente››, pensó Ryota si algo le gustaba estar lejos de casa era perder de vista al monstruito de ocho años que tenia por hermano y que se metía donde no debía

–Ryoki, vete a ver Doraemon y déjame en paz–le aseveró rígido

Cuando su hermano se perdió pasillo abajo, Ryota se dispuso a ducharse. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su piel mientras se frotaba con esmero. Terminó saliendo de la ducha con la toalla en las caderas, el torso aun mojado y con el pelo chorreando. De esa guisa, se dirigió directo a besar la foto de Ayako que le acompañaba desde preparatoria y era lo primero que había desempaquetado, tal vez porque para él era lo único que echaba en falta. Era tan guapa y con los años había mejorado, así que había ampliado el marco y puesto una nueva foto de Ayako de cuando empezó la universidad. Depositó un beso en ambas imágenes con cariño y se infundio nuevos ánimos, ¡debía de hacerlo esta noche!. Estaba más seguro que nunca, a ver ¿Que era lo mejor para levantar esos ánimos? ¡Pues ponerse música marchosa! Rebuscó en las estanterías de su padre y encontró lo que buscaba: el recopilatorio de Tom Jones. Miró la lista de canciones hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una... esa era perfecta: "Sex Bomb" . Puso el CD en su habitación y cuando la rítmica melodía comenzó a dejarse escuchar, Ryota se iba vistiendo con su mejor traje y corbata a la vez que movía al ritmo impuesto. No podía estar mas decidido, sentía su sex appeal fluir por su cuerpo y sobrepasar mas allá de su piel, mirándose al espejo pensaba

‹‹Si estoy buenisimo soy todo un partido, además….¿ que chica se resistiría a que se la declararan su amor incondicional?››,y con pruebas, tenía el tatuaje y eso no se veía todos los días, ‹‹tiene que caer››

Pensando en esto mientras se señalaba y hacia muecas sensuales frente al espejo además de perfeccionar su mirada matadora. Después se perfumó con su aroma favorito, era fresco y a la vez masculino, una mezcla arrebatadora para que Ayako cayera rendida a sus pies. A continuación busco un pequeño pendiente con un brillante mientras se acicalaba el pelo, pero una voz le corto todo el rollo

–¡MAMAAAAAA!, Ryota esta bailando como un "güay"

–Enano petardo– sentenció enfadado la vez que cerraba con un portazo percibiendo la divertida risa de su madre al fondo del pasillo

A la hora acordada Yohei, Hanamichi y el resto de la Gundam vinieron a buscarle. Se veían todos estupendos, especialmente Hanamichi, pues había domado su rojo pelo con gomina peinándose de manera desenfada que le concebía un aire sexy y a la vez elegante, portaba una camisa blanca de impecable talle que resaltaba su tez bronceada y un pantalón de pinza oscuro, solo que esta vez no llevaba los primeros botones abiertos de la camisa como era costumbre.

‹‹¿Por qué sería?››, pensó un alegre Ryota riéndose interiormente‹‹este Hana y su tatuajefobia››

Se marcharon para el restaurante de Ouzomi, allí les esperaban los ex miembros del Ryonan, del Kainan, del Shoyo y del Shohoku, que se encontraban dentro del gran salón de banquetes.

Saludaron afectuosamente a cuantos reconocieron y empezaron a intercambiar anécdotas, mientras Ryota no dejaba de escrutar todo con la mirada en busca de cierta chica de rizos. Y en tanto el ejercito conversaba con Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui, al rato se les unió Kakuta y mas compañeros de clase en Shohoku.

Mitsui cogió a Sakuragi del brazo lo apartó de los demás y acercándose a él le dijo en voz baja

–Ayako ha llegado, pero ¿a qué no sabes con quien?– Hisashi se veía molesto

–Con su novio, ¿no?– pregunto el pelirrojo temerosamente

–Si, con ese gilipollas de Azusa Miyasaka

Hanamichi puso un gesto intrigante– ¿Quién?

–Joder, estas en Babia– le aseveró Mitsui– su padre es el propietario de Producciones Miyasaka

–Ni idea, vamos que es un niño de papa ¿qué porras hace Ayako con eso?–bramó el pelirrojo

–Shsss– Mitsui movió sus manos en señal de que no alzara la voz–me da igual, pero no quiero que Ryota sufra, mírale parece un adolescente, además ¿recuerdas como le conociste?

–Se me abalanzó a darme un puñetazo... porque creyó que estaba saliendo con Ayako–y ahí Hanamichi, lívido, comprendió hacia donde quería llegar Mitsui

–Exacto, si le ve le va a dar mas hostias de las que sabrá contar

–Bien, hablare con mis amigos para que distraigan a Ryota, palabra de Genio

Sakuragi se retiro para a hablar con su ejercito que formaron una piña alrededor de él y procedió a explicarles la situación

–Te hemos entendido perfectamente–aseguró Yohei

–Vale, no perdáis de vista a Ryota–continuo Hanamichi mirando fijamente a sus amigos

–Ahora, se encuentra a tu derecha hablando con Fujima– se fijó Okus

–Bien, ¿Noma donde esta Ayako?

–Acaba de entrar esta a tu espalda con el pijo ese

– ¿Por qué no apostamos quien encuentra antes a quien?–dijo Okus emocionado

– ¡NO!, ya sabéis: estar alerta, por nada del mundo que Ryota vea a Ayako con su novio–el tono rígido de Hanamichi llegó alto y claro a los oídos de los chicos

–Eso, Operación "Protección Ryota" empieza ya, sincronicemos nuestros relojes

Todos miraron a Takamiya,

– ¿Qué?, me hacia "ilu"

–Si ya lo sabemos de pequeño viste demasiado el Equipo A–le contesto Okus levantando suspicazmente una ceja

– ¡Cuidado! Ayako va hacia la zona que se encuentra Ryota– aviso Noma de repente

En efecto, la chica y su estirado acompañante avanzaban hacia un Ryota que todavía no se habia percatado de ello. En cuestión de segundos Takamiya y Okus tomaron a Miyagi del brazo y prácticamente sorteando a los invitados lo arrastraron al otro lado de la sala hasta quedar enfrente de una ventana

–Ehhh, ¿pero que hacéis?– se soltó Ryota como pudo acomodándose su elegante americana gris oscura

Los dos amigos se miraron sin saber que decir

– Mira que cortinas más bonitas, estoy seguro de que tu madre por su cumpleaños quiere unas iguales–soltó Okus todo convencido

Ryota se acercó a él y le olisqueo

–Pues no hueles a alcohol, ¿no fumaras nada raro no?

–Venga–le dijo Takamiya pasando su brazo por su hombro e intentado poner un tono socarrón– que poco humor tienes, por cierto ¿te he dicho que tienes un aire a Bisbal?

–¿Cómo?–Ryota le miraba estupefacto ya no sabia ni que pensar

–No le hagas caso– dijo Okus cogiendo a Ryota por el brazo–que este escucha música rara

– ¿Cómo que rara?

–Si tío, los que molan son los Kishidan

Ryota aprovechó la discusión musical para zafarse de esos dos, pero se sobresaltó cuando una mano le agarró llevándolo al pasillo

– ¡Hana!, me has asustado– comentó llevándose la mano la pecho

–Menos mal que te encontramos Ryochin– dijo un apurado Hanamichi que estaba con Noma y Yohei, Ryota no hacia mas que preguntarse porque parecía que forzaban la sonrisa

–Hana, ya sé que estas tramando

– ¿Ah si?–dijo un temeroso pelirrojo

–No te preocupes que no voy a beber, voy a declararme sin ayuda– dicho esto se giró para regresar a la sala y Ryota vio a la criatura más hermosa que había en la Tierra

Trago saliva y con paso firme y decidido fue hasta a ella, mientras Hanamichi y su ejercito lo daban todo por perdido y se preparaban para el desastre, bueno... sólo Hanamichi y Yohei por que los otros tres igual de irresponsables que en sus años de instituto se frotaban las manos por la mas que posible pelea. Miyagi seguía avanzando hacía la joven y cuando estaba a pocos metros una mano masculina la agarró por la cintura.

Ryota se quedo de piedra, totalmente estático, pero al rato empezó a comprender quien era ese tipo arrogante que estaba junto a SU Ayako. Echaba ascuas por los ojos, se intento tranquilizar, sabia que la violencia no llevaba a ninguna parte pero no podía, ¡al carajo!, no cuando otro estaba tocando a la mujer de su vida. Se aproximo a la pareja que estaban felizmente ajenos a la presencia amenazante de Ryota pero antes de llegar Takamiya intento pararle gesticulando nerviosamente con movimientos exagerados, tan metido en su labor que no se dio cuenta que un camarero estaba pasando detrás de él cuando le dio con la mano en la bandeja que portaba... en ese momento el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, la bandeja parecía volar... la comida se esparció por el aire, pero la ley de la gravedad funcionó: todo lo que sube baja... y cuantas personas había en su alrededor quedaron manchadas

–Oh oh– dijo bajito Takamiya e hizo bien porque en unos momentos, una voz gritó

–¡ZAFARRANCHO DE COMBATEEEE!

Y se perdió la cordura en la sala, aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal, la comida volando, todos contra todos. Kiyota pareció buscar aposta a Hanamichi con onigiris a cada mano para lanzárselos como bolas de nieve, claro que este le anduvo persiguiendo por todo el salón con la cubitera de los hielos.

Termino igual que empezó con un grito, pero este parecía el rugido de King Kong : el jefe simio furioso, después la gente se fue marchando, los ex - jugadores de secundaria hicieron un grupo y salieron fuera. Hanamichi estaba perdidito de comida, hasta tenia granos de arroz en el pelo, y los demás no le andaban a la zaga. Mientras Ryota y él, iban hacia la salida a la vez que se sacudían para quitarse los trozos de comida.

Lamentando haber ensuciado el único traje decente que tenia, Ryota se encontró con que lo tiraban del brazo y se encontró cara a cara con Ayako,

–Tenemos que hablar–dijo ella con tono agresivo y con chispas de ira en sus ojos

–Yo voy al baño– anunció Hanamichi quitándose de en medio, notando algo húmedo y frío en el pecho se metió la mano y se sacó un trozo de salmón que tiró al suelo con un gesto asqueado

Ryota y Ayako se fueron a hablar a un lugar más apartado

–Nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo tan infantil – le reprochó la chica en cuanto tuvo oportunidad

‹‹ ¿Que?››,–se dijo Ryota– pero si yo... –intento balbucear, la mirada furiosa de Ayako lo estaba quemando las entrañas

–Mira Ryota, – le interrumpió la joven– cuando estaba sola en cierto punto me halagaba que estuvieras por mí, pero ahora tengo a alguien, ¿entiendes?–ella le miró más calmada–yo te quiero pero...

–Sólo como amigo–terminó la frase un Ryota con el corazón hecho pedazos y viendo como su más grande pesadilla se volvía realidad – ¿Eres feliz con él?– preguntó de improviso sin ninguna emoción en la voz

–¿Uh?– se sorprendió Ayako, para, unos segundos mas tarde, finalmente contestar con voz segura-. Sí

–Bien, pues no te preocupes por mí– sentenció Miyagi saliendo del pasillo, dándole la espalda a la que una vez pensó que sería su compañera para siempre. Debía marcharse rápido de allí. No debía derrumbarse. No debía. Pero así como el corazón no entiende los dictados del cerebro y puede escaparse del autocontrol, las lágrimas calientes que bajaban por sus mejillas tampoco las podía controlar.

Mientras, Ayako le observaba marcharse apesadumbrada, después de eso sabia que nada volvería ser igual y en el fondo de su ser le inquietaba el fugaz pensamiento de haberse equivocado, pero no, se autoconvenció, no había pensado en Ryota como algo mas en todos estos años, así que esto era lo mejor.

En esos momentos Hanamichi salió del baño, no podía dejar de lamentar la que se había liado, sobre todo por Ryota. No había visto a su antigua compañera de Shohoku más furiosa, de seguro que su amigo lo estaba pasando fatal. Mientras pensaba esto, fue a buscarlo, al menos no lo dejaría solo, pero cuando llego al sitio donde les vio retirarse no había ni rastro de ninguno. Así que se dirigió hacia la salida donde visualizó a los demás compañeros al igual que a su ejercito, pero ni rastro de Ryota

–No lo veo justo– oyó decir a Kiyota según se aproximaba

–Si, todo por un contrato comercial, la selección es mas que eso, incluso aunque sea la sub 21, no entiendo en que piensan los de la federación– dijo un entendido Hikoichi

–¿De que habláis?–pregunto un perdido Hanamichi

–De que el trío de oro va estar a en la selección juvenil– le contestó Mitsui con desgana

Hanamichi se quedo con la boca abierta, eso significaba... ¡venga ya! Era imposible...

–¿Qué pasa mono?–preguntó Kiyota al ver la cara de asombro de Hanamichi– ¿estas paralizado de miedo por que te quiten la titularidad?

–¿Cómo?–fue lo único que atino a decir Sakuragi perdido en sus pensamientos

–Acostúmbrate Hana–oyó como un eco la voz de Mitsui–el sonrisitas de Sendoh, el creído de Sawakita, el carapalo de Rukawa y tú vais a ser compañeros

Pero Hanamichi Sakuragi solo oía a la voz interior que le preguntaba si estaba preparado para volverlo a ver, preparado para de nuevo encontrarse cara a cara con Rukawa.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Mizuno es una firma deportiva real, que yo conozca la única japonesa, por eso la he puesto.

Ryoki, el hermano de Ryota, se llama así por Ryoki Tachibana, el protagonista de Hot Gimmick, me encanta ese personaje... y lo mejor es que lo van a publicar ^_^, lo veré en papel ¡Yujuuu!

Los Kisidan... que decir de estos XD, me gustaría aclarar que son un grupo de Jpop muy... ejem, particular...¡son la leche! para entenderlo sólo hay que ver una foto suya, cuando ponga las respuestas de los reviews pondré su web para que comprobéis porque los escucha Okus.

* * *

N/A: Ufff, me ha costado, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y la sensación de que no hilaba las ideas como me gustaba no me dejaban acabar este capitulo, pero una buena racha, un wallpaper y el tomo 30, que por fin pude leerlo, me han hecho acabarlo sin fisuras(o eso espero, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra), por fin puedo decir ¡aleluya!. La verdad tenía intención de describir un poco más la pelea de comida pero me estaba quedando largo y no lo quería cortar.

Ahora sólo quiero agradecer a **Elena, Sumomo89, Ran-K, Nian, Khira, Haima, jachi, sakura y Marion Mayfair **sus reviews, me animan un montón, los contestare ahora mismito en mi profile ^-^

Y agradecer también a Khira la foto de Rukawa, realmente inspiradora y eso que era un primer plano XDD.

Besos a tods y nos leemos en el 4!


	4. Reencuentros y desencuentros

_**Capitulo 4: Reencuentros y desencuentros**_

–"Señores pasajeros, señores pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo Z7 con destino Miami, partirá en una hora, por favor vayan embarcando por la puerta C41" – anunció una mecánica voz femenina, a través de la megafonía

–Es nuestro vuelo – anunció, poniéndose en pie, un hombre espigado de mediana edad rigurosamente vestido con un traje oscuro, en el cual se mostraba bordado en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta el escudo de la Federación japonesa de baloncesto. Mientras, trataba de no mostrar su furia mal contenida y con un gesto de impaciencia miraba el reloj que marcaba las cinco en punto de la mañana.

–Sr. Nobunaga– habló el hombre retomando su rictus severo, dirigiéndose a la zona de asientos donde estaban esperando los jugadores– no sabrá usted donde se han metido sus irresponsables compañeros: Sakuragi y Miyagi

El aludido tragó saliva ese individuo tan solo fuera la mano derecha del seleccionador Kurumada, tenia más mal genio que el propio entrenador, no en vano Hanamichi Sakuragi le había apodado "El Yakuza"

–No–atinó a contestar, mientras pensaba ‹‹¿dónde coño se habrían metido ese par de capullos?››. Les llevaba dando llamadas perdidas desde que pisó la terminal

Estaba claro que por quedarse durmiendo no era, desde que apenas cinco horas antes les comunicaran las últimas novedades de la sub 21, que no era nada más y nada menos que estaban convocados en el aeropuerto de madrugada para tomar un avión de carácter urgente con destino a EEUU. Las prisas y el cansancio se habían cebado con los jugadores convocados, después de una noche como la de ayer. Entre la guerra de comida, luego que ayudaron a Ouzumi a recoger, a la vez que despotricaban contra las "mentes pensantes" de la Federación Japonesa de Baloncesto, apenas les dio tiempo a pasarse por su casa, asearse, despedirse de sus familias y hacer el equipaje.

El resultado era que los convocados procedentes de Kanagawa, entre los que se encontraban Kiyota Nobunaga, Hiroaki Koshino, Kicchou Fukuda y Taku Ito se subieran por las paredes entre el enfado y la falta de descanso, y para colmo les mandaban con ellos al perro guardián del Sr. Saito.

–Sr. Saito, voy llamarles y les esperare fuera– anunció Nobunaga con determinación. Dicho esto, Kiyota se puso en pie‹‹como no cojan el teléfono ese mono y el enano me van a oír››

En otra parte de la ciudad, apenas una hora antes de que el ex-jugador del Kainan maldijera a sus actuales compañeros de equipo, un soñoliento y nervioso Sakuragi se estaba despidiendo apresuradamente de su emocionada madre prometiendo que la llamaría cada día, mientras su ejercito le esperaba para acompañarlo al aeropuerto, y de paso ir a buscar a Ryota

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Miyagi se sobresaltaron, pues la madre de Ryota les recibió asustada. Presa de un ataque de nervios les informó que desde que volvió su hijo, este se encerró en la habitación, se oyeron golpes y desde entonces no daba señales de vida. No hizo falta que la señora Miyagi agregara algo mas. Sin perder tiempo, Sakuragi fue al encuentro de su compañero mientras sus amigos se reunían en el salón intentando calmar a los preocupados padres

Enseguida Hanamichi subió, alarmado las escaleras,como una tromba en busca de Ryota. Llegó hasta su cuarto y tocó a la puerta

–Ryota– murmuró, no quería alzar la voz pues el hermano pequeño de su amigo todavía dormía, pero no recibió contestación y volviendo a repetir el proceso con idéntico resultado, intentó abrir la puerta pero el seguro estaba echado, notando que se le disparaba la adrenalina e hilando los sucesos de anoche irrumpió en el cuarto de su amigo haciendo un placaje a la puerta. No era el momento de pensar sino de actuar.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la extrema oscuridad del lugar, pues las persianas y cortinas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, pero en cuanto divisó la silueta del cuerpo dolorosamente encogido en la cama se acerco presuroso en dirección a su situación. Mientras le llamaba repitiendo su nombre y cuando estuvo a su altura procedió a tocarle temerosamente.

Antes de que pusiera una mano encima, escuchó para su tranquilidad la ronca voz de su amigo, pero sólo fue un momento el que su corazón bombeara mas calmado, porque lo que oyó le dejo helado

–No voy a ir

–¿Co-Cómo que no?– le preguntó. Le aterraba dejarle solo en ese deplorable estado

El pelirrojo encendió la lampara de la mesilla y observó la habitación, en un lado se distinguían las esculturas que había creado inspirándose en Ayako, y que apenas horas antes las mismas manos que las habían dado vida, las habían convertido en un montículo de material inservible, pero su atención la llamó una vieja foto de su primer año en Shohoku.

Hanamichi cogió el marco y lo puso delante de la mirada perdida de Ryota, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Era momento para dejarse de remilgos sentimentales, si quería recuperar a su amigo debía ser sincero a la vez que rezaba interiormente por que las palabras fueran suficientes

– Te necesitamos... yo te necesito, no quiero ver a mi viejo amigo hundiéndose, sé que es duro, yo he sido rechazado... y también sé que aquellos rechazos no tienen ni punto de comparación con lo que siento ahora, si Rukawa me rechaza me moriría en vida, así que verte así no me da ánimos para enfrentarme a él.

Ryota pestañeo sorprendido, ¿qué era eso de que iba a ver a Rukawa?, el pelirrojo, agradeciendo al altísimo que su amigo reaccionara, continuo

–Sí, soy egoísta... no tengo ni idea de lo que pasara en este viaje pero si acabo como tú, quiero que me consueles y perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado, sabes que soy un genio en todo menos en el amor –sonrío tristemente–No te voy a dejar que te hundas–insistió– es mi manera de apoyarte, ¡hazlo por lo que has luchado!– exclamó por fin señalando la fotografía

Un silencio tomó la habitación

–El viaje te sentara bien–intentó seguir convenciendo el pelirrojo, suplicando interiormente que Miyagi hablara por fin.

Miyagi se incorporo sin ganas y el pelirrojo observándole tuvo la incomoda sensación de que Ryota había envejecido de golpe

El base al igual que Hanamichi tenía unas marcadas ojeras y además tenía los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto que había sido su única compañía hasta ahora. Sus pupilas no mostraban más que restos de dolor y pena

–No quiero preocuparte, pero ya no puedo llorar, simplemente no me quedan lagrimas– susurró con la voz rota mirando a los ojos de su pelirrojo amigo–esto no me va a ser fácil

Como contestación Hanamichi le abrazo fuertemente.

Volviendo a el mas que impaciente Nobunaga, que apenas tuvo que esperar mientras daba paseos arriba y abajo trazando una línea recta imaginaria con sus pasos, a la vez que su cabeza bullía ideas de como matar lentamente a Sakuragi y Miyagi. Cuando diviso un pequeño turismo traspasando el limite de velocidad mientras derrapaba y hacía una carambola para aparcar. Al momento descendieron los jugadores de baloncesto.

Kiyota fue hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido

– ¿Dónde cojones estabais?, partimos en apenas una hora y debéis de factura el equipaje– gritó con todo su enfado

Pero apenas le duro su cólera pues la mirada grave del pelirrojo le hizo enmudecer, no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que había sucedido algo. Observó a Miyagi que estaba más pálido de lo normal pero no pudo descubrir nada mas por que sus espejos del alma estaban cubiertos por los redondos cristales oscuros que formaban sus inseparables gafas de sol

Sakuragi lo cogió del brazo

–Gracias por preocuparte Nobunaga– si lo llamaba por el nombre era la prueba irrefutable de que había sucedido algo –¿ En donde tenemos que facturar?–inquirió el pelirrojo mientras Miyagi continuaba con la boca cerrada

–Vamos deprisa–bufó Kiyota– solo espero que no se os haya olvidado el pasaporte

–Espera Hanamichi– le paró Yohei– este es nuestro regalo de despedida–le dijo mientras le tendía un pequeño paquete cuadrado envuelto malamente en papel de periódico

Hanamichi sorprendido abrió la boca pero Yohei no le dejo decir nada

–Nos ha costado encontrarlo en apenas unas horas, pero... ya nos lo agradecerás– y añadió sonriente, mientras los demás se despedían con la mano– que los disfrutes, llámanos, te animaremos desde aquí

Sin tiempo para agradecer el gesto de amistad desinteresada, pues Kiyota no dejaba de meterles prisa, se metieron en territorio internacional.

En un momento hicieron todas las gestiones pertinentes y embarcaron por la puerta correspondiente, sin embargo no se libraron de la bronca del Sr. Saito, que aguantaron con el estoicismo que les daba el cansancio imperante en sus cuerpos

–Esta vez el Yakuza se ha pasado–le murmuró Nobunaga a Hanamichi, en cuanto el ayudante del seleccionador se perdió en dirección a los aseos–me debes una y bien gorda

–Estoy hasta los huevos– soltó de repente Fukuda que parecía un muerto viviente

–Claro, te quejas cuando no esta–le contesto Koshino con ironía

Fukuda pasó olímpicamente de su comentario

–Por que no le dejamos encerrado en el baño, se lo merece por soplapollas

–Pues va a ser otro día, por que viene para acá– le avisó Kiyota

–¿Que están tramando?, póngase a la cola para embarcar– les aseveró el

Los jóvenes le obedecieron rudamente y de mala gana

Ya en el avión, se sentaron en la zona de no fumadores Kiyota seguido por Miyagi y por ultimo al lado de la ventanilla Sakuragi, mientras los demás ocupaban asientos cercanos

En cuanto se colocaron abrochándose los cinturones de seguridad, el avión despegó rumbo a tierras americanas. El pelirrojo estaba absorto mirando por la ventanilla ¡ojalá también pudiera dejar sus miedos en tierra!, se aferró al regalo que aun conservaba en sus manos y decidió concentrarse en él, bastante habían dado vueltas por su cabeza todas sus dudas, sus miedos, sus reservas, sus ideas, sus pensamientos y lo mas importante: sus sentimientos, para su suerte, en ese momento las explicaciones de rigor sobre que hacer en caso de emergencia acapararon toda su atención, terminando un instante mas tarde.

Hanamichi miro extrañado el paquete, posó sus grandes manos en el papel para proceder a rasgarlo, pero la azafata le interrumpió anunciando que iban a servir el desayuno, así que lo guardo en su regazo hasta que terminara de comer, repartiéndose con Kiyota el de Miyagi, pues se había quedado dormido nada mas poner la cabeza en el respaldo.

Cuando finalmente estaba repitiendo café se decidió abrir de una vez por todas el misterioso paquete, rompió el papel sin remordimientos y se encontró con una caja de madera. Totalmente muerto de curiosidad abrió rápidamente la tapa, se quedó observando el regalo abriendo ferozmente las cuencas de los ojos, al momento, cuando su cansado cerebro comprendió lo que tenía en las manos casi escupe el trago de café que aun no había terminado de deslizarse por su garganta, y con igual celeridad volvió a poner la tapa en su sitio totalmente abochornado, mientras tosía por haberse atragantado con el oscuro liquido, y miraba a los lados intentando no llamar la atención, pero casi todos los pasajeros parecían dormitar.

¡Pero en que pensaban esa panda de degenerados!, mira que regalarle condones y lubricante, encima no una caja de preservativos si no...¡dos! ¡Y encima una de sabores!

‹‹En que van a pensar››apareció la conciencia malvada de Hanamichi‹‹como si nunca hubieras tenido fantasías sexuales con un zorro como protagonista››

Hanamichi se empezó a reír extrañamente mientras el mono salvaje le mira con una interrogación pintada en la cara.

–No tomes café que te sienta mal y deja de reírte como un psicópata, que no me dejas dormir

El pelirrojo se calló abruptamente motivado por la vergüenza que estaba volviendo a sus sentidos.

Observando a Ryota dormir como un bebe, al igual que le resto de sus compañeros, se sintió más tranquilo, realmente no sabia que hubiera hecho si su amigo se hubiera quedado en Kanagawa.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza rascándose el pelo, después de los momentos de tensión, sentía que tenia todos los miembros agarrotados y con su altura el estar sentado en un asiento de avión no le estaba ayudando a que desapareciera la molestia. Inspiro fuertemente, debía de relajarse, si quería que todo saliera bien lo mejor era tener la mente fría.

Pero tampoco había parado de procesar que iba a estar en el mismo sitio que su amor, ¡por fin iba a verle!, estaba tan aturdido con pensar en respirar el mismo aire que él, que no se había parado a reflexionar las circunstancias que lo atañían, ahora el miedo se expandía en su interior ¿se atrevería a declararse?, ¿qué pasaba si tan solo se quedaba en una amistad?.

Le estaba resultando imposible tener calmados todos sus sentidos y eso que no había pegado ojo, además si ya de por si estaba nervioso y con el estomago encogido por el inesperado reencuentro, el regalito de su Gundam le había colocado una serie de imágenes subidas de tono con Rukawa de protagonista, que incrementaban los nervios del pelirrojo a la vez que intentaba controlar su libido.

Su parte racional que había madurado en estos últimos años tomo el control, como iba a pensar en liarse con Rukawa si ni hace veinticuatro horas antes que pensaba que no se le volvería a cruzar en la vida, además no era sexo lo que quería, él anhelaba estar a su lado, pero... ¡era una locura! Como podría pensar en una relación, en el impensable caso de que correspondieran sus sentimientos solo estarían juntos durante cinco semanas.

Se mordió el labio y consultó el reloj, apenas llevaba una hora de viaje. Pedía interiormente en que cuando tomara tierra todas las malas sensaciones se quedaran en el aire.

Tras un largo viaje, llegaron al MIA, donde les esperaba un delegado de la federación, que les guió hacia el aparcamiento, allí les esperaba el autocar que les llevara al complejo donde se concentrarían.

Ya habían llegado el resto de los convocados procedentes de otros vuelos de Japón, y cuando subieron en el bus apenas se noto la diferencia horaria y el jet lag entre el buen ambiente que reinaba entre el reencuentro de la expedición japonesa.

El viaje por carretera se les pasó rápido y enseguida llegaron al inmenso complejo, pues aparte del hotel, había piscina, sauna, campo de golf... pero ya habría tiempo de explorarlo, en esos momentos lo que todos pedían a gritos era comida y ducha.

En cuanto entraron al inmenso y tranquilo hotel en el centro del inmenso recinto, les hicieron esperar un momento en recepción para que les dieran las reservas, los jugadores ocuparon el pequeño saloncito enfrente del mostrador.

—¡Sendo!- exclamó Koshino

De inmediato el corazón de Sakuragi dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se accionó como un resorte, levantándose del pequeño sillón en el cual se había sentado minutos antes para escrutar todo con sus castaños ojos, pero comprobó con desilusión que detrás de Sendo solo estaba el monje de Sawakita.

¿Y eso era todo? Apenas había dormido, preparándose para encontrárselo de frente y resulta que ni rastro de Rukawa. Necesitaba despejarse, así que se perdió en dirección a la salida para que le diera un poco el aire

–¿Buscas a Rukawa? –Le sorprendió una voz mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa golpeando su cara

–Esto– habló como pudo reponiéndose de los veloces latidos de su corazón– ¿quién quiere ver a ese zorro engreído?–dijo intentando ocultar su desilusion al voltearse

–Vaya, vaya, bueno comprobar que hay cosas que no cambian Sakuragi–le contestó Sendo con alegría–Rukawa esta en Seattle parece ser que tenia un compromiso y como esta en la otra punta de país, hasta mañana no se le espera

Hanamichi intentaba que su decepción no fuera palpable, además contuvo sus ganas de seguir sondeando a Sendo sobre el zorro

– Pero no te preocupes, yo estudio en la universidad de Miami, conozco esto a la perfección, ya veras como soy un buen anfitrión– le dijo mientras le animaba a entrar de nuevo en el edificio

–Aquí esta sus llaves de las habitaciones–anunciaba el Sr Saito– recuerden que en una hora se servirá la cena, les quiero a todos presentes en el salón

Ryota cogió la suya e hizo un gesto a Hanamichi para que le siguiera, se marcharon rumbo al pasillo sin saber porque Sendo se les pegaba como una lapa mientras se ofrecía para guiarles.

Mientras se montaron en el ascensor rumbo a la tercera planta. Un silencio curioso para Miyagi y Sakuragi rondaba en el interior elevador, pues se intercambiaban miradas inquisitorias de por que Sendo parecía más feliz que una perdiz, cosa que este solo sonreía como si las observaciones de los dos amigos no fueran con él

El ascensor se interrumpió indicando que habían llegado a su destino y los jóvenes salieron

Miyagi se paró delante de una puerta y miro la tarjeta-llave para asegurarse que era la correcta

–La 108, aquí es– se volvió hacia el erizo –gracias por acompañarnos Sendo... creo– esto ultimo lo dijo para sí en un murmullo

Abrió la puerta y entro seguido por Sakuragi, pero este no llego a pasar por debajo de la jamba totalmente porque fue interrumpido por el brazo de Sendoh que lo tiro hacia atrás.

–¡Pero que demonios!–bramó Hanamichi

–Esa no es tu habitación Sakuragi–le informó el moreno con su amplia sonrisa y sin inmutarse de haber molestado al pelirrojo

–si, que lo es

–no

–sí

–no

–¿Cómo que no?– interrumpió Miyagi pues la infantil replica de "siesynoes" le estaba mareando mas de lo que ya estaba

–El cuarto de Sakuragi es aquel–aclaró señalando la puerta contigua de la derecha

–Pero si yo comparto cuarto con Miyagi

–Esta vez os han cambiado

–Entonces... ¿con quien comparto el cuarto?–preguntó mecánicamente apenas procesando la información pues sus neuronas ya no daba mucho de si debido a la falta de sueño

–Conmigo

–¡NO!– gritaron Hanamichi y Ryota a la vez que daban un fuerte golpe con el puño en la mesa del improvisado despacho del entrenador

Nada mas escuchar la ultima palabra que Sendo profirió, le habían abandonado para quejarse ante el seleccionador Kurumada.

El afable entrenador les miro riéndose

–Lo entiendo, pero este en un caso especial

–No quiero compartir cuarto con Sendo– replicó el pelirrojo con un mohín infantil

–ya sé que ustedes han compartido siempre el cuarto y son grandes amigos, pero esta vez necesitábamos reubicar a nuestros convocados procedentes de EEUU

–por que no le ponen con Koshino y a Fukuda con Sawakita– solucionó Miyagi

–también sé que los antiguos compañeros de Sendo también comparten habitación pero decidimos separarlos a ustedes para poner a Miyagi con Rukawa

Sakuragi puso los ojos en blanco–¿qué?– se le oyó mascullar

–Por supuesto joven Sakuragi, sabemos de su mala relación con Rukawa, y Miyagi es el jugador con quien tiene mejor relación, tan solo queremos que se sienta cómodo, pónganse en sus lugares, llevan sin estar con un compatriota tres años en una tierra extraña para ellos

Kurumada se volvió hacia Sakuragi–¿acaso prefiere compartir cuarto con Sawakita?

‹‹El monje o el puercoespin... joder, ¡mierda! y por que no Rukawa, lo trataría como un rey››

–Esta bien, entrenador–habló Miyagi visto que el pelirrojo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con un puchero de enojo– perdone las molestias– se disculpo inclinándose respetuosamente

–¿Que? Perooo–intento protestar el pelirrojo mientras su amigo intentaba remolcarlo fuera

–no quiero compartir cuarto con Sendo, te lo cambio–Hanamichi parecía desesperado una vez que iban en dirección a las habitaciones que les había tocado

–Mira Hana, tengo un plan, averiguo cosas de Rukawa y tú tanteas terreno sin arriesgar y sin levantar sospechas

El pelirrojo le miró asombrado pero con gesto dudoso

–por lo menos te salvas de la humillación que yo he pasado– dijo Miyagi con una chispa de dolor en sus pupilas

–¡Ryochin!– Hanamichi reacciono levantándolo de un abrazo

Pero la alegría le duro poco pues otra vez enfrente de sus cuartos Hanamichi se apaga

–No quiero entrar– sollozó Sakuragi

–No seas crío–le aseveró Miyagi–no te creas que me hace gracia compartir cuarto con Rukawa, seguro que el peluche de Pikachu de mi hermano habla mas que él

–¡Ryota!–protestó el pelirrojo

Pero la conversación finalizó en ese momento, pues Sendo como poseído por un radar abrió la puerta de su cuarto tomando a Hanamichi del brazo

–Vamos Sakuragi, tienes que cambiarte, que en quince minutos se sirve la cena – le jala Sendo para dentro cerrando la puerta en las narices de un estupefacto Ryota

–Espero que no te importe, pero ya he elegido la cama y ocupado medio armario, ¿no te cambias?–le pregunta observando como Sakuragi ojea la habitación con gesto adusto

–Si, claro– repuso Sakuragi automáticamente procediendo a quitarse la camiseta

‹‹¿No se me olvida algo?›› se pregunta mientras se saca la manga y da la espalda a Sendoh para ir en dirección a su maleta que estaba encima de su cama

–¡ostia!– exclamo en voz alta Sakuragi dejándose la camiseta en su sitio

– ¿qué pasa?

–nada, mejor bajo así, que ya vamos tarde y no sea que el Yakuza se vuelva a enrabiar

–¿el Yakuza?, Sakuragi me tienes que poner al día– y dicho esto salen los dos de la habitación, Sendo se choca con Miyagi que todavía estaba parado tal cual lo habían dejado, parecía haberse convertido en parte del mobiliario en el pasillo

–Menudo jet lag que llevas– le espeta el erizo mientras van hacia el ascensor

El base solo suspira lentamente caminando por detrás de ellos, hasta llegar al amplio comedor donde se servía la cena

–¡Mono!, os hemos guardado sitio– les llama Kiyota en cuanto aparecen por el umbral, señalando dos asientos vacíos

–Esto... Sendo... –Miyagi parece querer disculparse

–No importa me sentare al final, luego os veo

Hanamichi aprovecho ese momento libre para una vez sentados intercambiar comentarios en voz baja con Miyagi, igual que dos colegialas en clase

–Tienes que cambiarme el cuarto–insiste el pelirrojo–casi se me olvida lo del tatuaje

–Claro y te vas con el principal implicado en esta historia–le replica Miyagi con ironía–mira no seas burro, no te cambies delante suya y en vez de salir con una toalla te compras un albornoz y punto

–Y un pijama– agregó Hanamichi, en esos momentos si pudiera se daría un cabezazo para ahogar toda la frustración que llevaba encima, además de tener la cabeza embotada, la falta de descanso le estaba empezando a pasar factura y comenzó a notar un horrible dolor en la sien.

Decidió dar por terminada la cena despidiéndose sin más. Fue directo a su cuarto para dormir de una buena vez, a ver si se le olvidaba con quien compartía habitación, y con suerte donde estaba y quien era.

Iba tan enfurruñado caminando por el pasillo, mirando al suelo con gesto tosco que no se percató que se llevo por delante alguien, hasta que como resultado del choque se cayó al suelo

–Lo siento– se disculpa el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor del golpe

–Torpe

–A QUIEN LE DICES TORPE ES-túpido... ¿zorro?– le preguntó como estuviera delante de una visión y no era para menos, Hanamichi Sakuragi se quedó sin aire pensando por un momento haber fallecido y estar en el cielo contemplando la faz de la persona que amaría en vida y muerte.

* * *

N/A: y se acabo...¡chipon! vale no me maten... tenia que hacer el chiste estúpido para que no pensaran mal de mi madre por dejarlo así, pero bueno técnicamente se han reencontrado no? Ey...soltar los cuchillos XDD.

Dejemonos de tonterias...haber...que tenia que aclarar : El MIA es como se conoce al aeropuerto internacional de Miami.

Y por ultimo me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a Ran, es que ayer lei en el grupo que era tu cumple y me puse a terminarlo, pero me ralle y con suerte recibí el permiso para publicar en amoryaoi y te dedique ese capitulo, pero como mi intención era dedicarte este pues:

FELICIDADES RAN! Espero que te lo pasaras muy bien!

Y dejo de enrollarme que hoy tengo prisilla, Ah¡ pero antes contestare sus reviews en el perfil.

Ya saben donde estoy para cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Besos y hasta el próximo


	5. Tres son multitud

N/A: Antes de dejaros con este capitulo, me gustaria pedir disculpas a quien haya esperado con ganas seguir esta historia (que alguien hay... espero... olé mi autoestima, eeehh alguien se acuerda de mi )

Y dejar una cosa clara pase lo que pase no voy a dejar colgado nada de lo que escriba. Ahora si os dejo con el capitulo, nos leemos al final.

Y esta dedicado especialmente a Khira por preocuparse por mi, de verdad muchas gracias, no hay nada como saber que importas a alguien...aunque sea para saber como termina esto...es broma..estoy volviendo en mi ;)

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Tres son multitud**_

Una diestra mano morena se movía grácilmente sobre el, hasta ahora, inmaculado papel.

Sujetaba entre sus dedos un carboncillo que resultaba ridículo en comparación con el tamaño de sus apéndices articulados.

Mientras, en el folio, iba cobrando vida el rostro de cierto zorruno jugador con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, y es que todo el ser del pelirrojo exudaba concentración rememorando la situación de anteayer: su esperado y a la vez inesperado reencuentro con su zorro.

Pero su concentrada mirada cambió según iba recordando los sucesos de las últimas setenta y dos horas

hasta tornarse en una llena de completa frustración.

Y es que acaso... ¿se podía haber situación más estúpido que estar dibujando como si fuera un convicto fugitivo sentado en la tapa del inodoro?

¡No señor! Eso solo le podía pasar a él. Tanto tiempo deseando estar en el mismo lugar que Rukawa y se encontraba escondiéndose como si fuera un niño que ha hecho la travesura de su vida

‹‹Mierda, mil veces mierda››

Las manos del pelirrojo descentradas, a la par con su cerebro, dejaron su labor y fueron a rascarse la cabeza en un ademán desesperado

‹‹¿Por qué?¡¿ Por qué?››, retumbó enloquecidamente entre las sienes de Hanamichi, mientras intentaba no lanzar su frente contra las baldosas de la pared

Apenas llevaba un día entero concentrado, era el comienzo de su segundo día y ya estaba desesperado. No en vano tenía sus razones. Recapitulando hasta ahora, que casi siempre se encontraba escondido de su pesado compañero de cuarto, lo único que había logrado era:

Rukawa no le mirara, a excepción de su accidentado reencuentro. En parte porque había decidido dejar de lado la vieja técnica de llamar su atención peleando, no con el Sr. Saito rondando como un perro guardián, y más si quería mantener la esperanza de un intercambio de habitaciones entre él y Ryota.

Miyagi fracasara en su plan de menoscabar información sobre el zorro. Este seguía igual de comunicativo que en sus años de Secundaria, si se había enterado de porque llego mas pronto de lo esperado era por que Sendo comentó que el partido benéfico donde iba a participar la universidad de Rukawa finalmente se había suspendido a última hora.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más irritaba al pelirrojo era el último punto:

se le pegaba como una lapa, estaba hablando con Ryota –¡oh sorpresa!– aparece Sendo, va a pedir un pijama y un albornoz a recepción y –¡oh!– aparece Sendo, esta discutiendo con Kiyota y –¡oh!¡–aparece Sendo, y lo mas importante intenta acercarse a Rukawa y adivina: Sendo arriba, Sendo abajo... Sendo hasta en la sopa.

‹‹Como un día de estos también se me aparezca en sueños me tiro de cabeza por la ventana›› concluyó mentalmente enojado por la actitud de su compañero de cuarto

El repiqueteo de unos nudillos en la puerta le interrumpe sus molestas divagaciones

–Sakuragi aquí tienes el albornoz– anuncia la voz del pegajoso puercoespín mientras su brazo aparece tras la puerta con un paquete blanco

‹‹Ah, si››, se le olvidó que había comentado a Sendo que iba a ducharse, con desgana cerró el cuaderno depositándolo cuidadosamente, como un niño que no quiere romper su juguete favorito, sobre el inodoro y cogió el albornoz que le ofrecía, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Al otro lado estaba un expectante erizo. Se preguntaba como era posible que el pelirrojo fuera tan pudoroso, amén de que pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el baño. Tan poco le importaba mucho, pues se veía adorable cuando se mostraba tan vergonzoso, aunque había que reconocer que ese pijama que le dieron era...

–¡AAARRRGG!

Sendo se quedo mirando la puerta del baño de donde había salido tan espantoso alarido

–¿¡PERO ESTO QUE ES!– se oyó bramar a continuación al pelirrojo

Sendo tocó temerosamente la puerta y asomó precavido la cabeza. Ante lo que vieron sus ojos tuvo que taparse la boca para no romper a carcajada limpia como un poseso comprobando que si había algo mas ridículo que el pijama:

El antiguo pandillero inflamable que era Hanamichi Sakuragi enfundado en un impecable albornoz blanco tamaño infantil y con la cara de la gatita de "Hello Kitty" a su espalda mientras lanzaba improperios mirándose al espejo totalmente consumido por la ira como un perro rabioso

Estaba, a grito pelado, acordándose de la madre, y muy mal, del que le mando el paquete un buen rato hasta que por la esquina del espejo se percato de que estaba Sendo muerto de risa a su costa

–Maldito erizo – se dirigió hacia él, tapándose todo lo que podía y lo que la prenda le dejaba, sin pensar, dispuesto a descargar su enfado

–Calma Sakuragi, yo no tengo la culpa– dijo entre risas, pues a pesar de la pose amenazante de Sakuragi, le era imposible verle de esa guisa y no aguantarse las carcajadas

–Es cierto me van a oír los de recepción, primero el pijama y ahora esto– replicó enfadado Hanamichi

Sendo recogió la bolsa en la que venia el albornoz y se fijo en la pequeña tarjeta que pendía de un costado, al leerla no pudo contener una gran sonrisa tan propia de él

–Sakuragi creo que no la han tomado contigo

–Grrr– fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta del pelirrojo

–En serio ¡lee!–le exhortó enseñándole la tarjeta

–Sakura H. habitación 16– leyó Hanamichi en voz alta, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dar un largo suspiro

–Normal que se hayan confundido ¿no?–inquirió Sendo riéndose internamente al ver el mohín de enojo y desconfianza de la faz del pelirrojo

Sakuragi parecía se calmaba poco a poco

–Por cierto ¿y eso?– Sendo se había fijado en el cuaderno de dibujo de Hanamichi

Este de un salto se colocó delante del exjugador de Ryonan bloqueándole el paso con su mejor técnica de defensa

–Nada– contestó bajito intentado disimular, pero ya era demasiado tarde

–Como que nada– la mirada de Sendo era demasiado curiosa y volvió a intentar pasar, queriendo zafarse de ese muro rojo, pero fue en vano, realmente Sakuragi era un defensor implacable.

Al ver que no podía por las buenas trato de meter su cabeza entre los espacios que Hanamichi dejaba sin tapar y pudo ver algo difusamente antes de encontrarse con las manazas del pelirrojo delante de su cara. Sin embargo con lo que Sakuragi no contaba era que Sendo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar como buen poseedor de instinto de campeón y, aparte ,decidido a aprovechar la cercanía corporal optó usar la táctica infalible: cosquillas

Las manos del pelopincho se movían raudas sobre la tela rugosa que cubría el abdomen de Sakuragi haciendo que este se contorneara carcajeándose y llorando a la vez sin poder parar, para total disfrute de Sendo.

Presa de la tenaz tortura no se daba cuenta de que el pequeño albornoz que llevaba se estaba abriendo dejando ver su musculoso torso hasta que oyó entre risas

–Bonito canalillo– y casi le da un ataque dejando todo lo que hacia en ese momento para taparse abruptamente. Solo le faltaba para tener completo el "paquete desastroso" que Sendo viera su tatuaje

–¿Un block de dibujo?– Akira había aprovechado la retirada del pelirrojo para lanzarse en pos del objeto que le llamaba la atención y ahora lo contemplaba extrañado dándole vueltas, como si no pudiera unir los cabos que unían al temperamental pelirrojo con algo artístico.

Sakuragi se lo arrebató rápidamente, antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo en su interior, con una mano mientras la otra seguía cerrando la abertura de albornoz como si fuera una adolescente extremadamente pudorosa

–Hay gente que se lleva al baño revistas para leer, pero tú eres lo más original que he visto–repuso el moreno

–Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA –salto el pelirrojo a la defensiva, temeroso de verse descubierto, pero luego recapacito

‹‹así tengo excusa››

–Y que si se puede saber– contestó finalmente manteniendo la calma lo mas que podía

–Nada– dijo Sendo a modo de disculpa –solo pensaba que eres... – dejo caer pretenciosamente –... interesante–

Y si Sakuragi no hubiera estado todavía con el susto en el cuerpo podía haber escuchado atentamente el tono seductor que le dedico el erizo

Pero tan solo queriendo desembarazarse de la molesta compañía gruño –sal que me voy a vestir, ya llevare el albornoz a recepción

–Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres que te espere?–pregunto Sendo escudándose tras la puerta

–No, que he quedado con Ryota– contesta rápidamente cerrando la puerta del aseo, pero antes de volver a dar la espalda a la puerta, la cabeza de Sendo aparece brevemente entre el armazón de madera y la pared con una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal

–Por cierto, bonitas piernas Sakuragi– ríe ampliamente con tono mezcla entre diversión y sorna mientras sus facciones intentan aparentar seriedad

–Vete a tomar por culo, erizo pervertido– es lo ultimo que se oye del molestado pelirrojo mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación y baja a recepción canturreando alegremente

‹‹Ummm, si fuera contigo no me importaría››, piensa totalmente perturbado por la visión de haber visto esos moldeados músculos moverse y perfilarse bajo la bronceada piel, pero se guarda ese ultimo comentario para si mismo, sabe que es mas de lo que un furioso Sakuragi puede soportar en un día ‹‹tal como pense me lo voy a pasar muy bien compartiendo cuarto con Hanamichi››

–_Good morning_– saluda amablemente a la recepcionista mostrando su impecable dentadura –¿podría ponerme en conferencia con Japón? –continua en perfecto ingles con ligero acento americano

Después de que la recepcionista terminara de hacer las fases previas pertinentes, le pasa el auricular y el moreno se lo agradece con un gesto de cabeza añadido con su perenne sonrisa

–¿Tokyo Sports?... con Hikoichi Aida... un amigo–dice hablando en su lengua natal

Esperó hasta que escucho la voz de su antiguo compañero a través del auricular

–Si soy yo. Oye necesito información

–Si ya sé que solo estas de becario pero no creo que sea difícil de conseguir–Sendo jugueteo con el cable del teléfono —¿Lo harás? Gracias Hikoichi... sobre Hanamichi Sakuragi... y no hace falta que cada vez que termino una frase añadas dato anotado–añadió pensando que había cosas que no tenían remedio.

El objeto de la curiosidad del erizo entraba en le salón de comidas dando un sonoro estornudo

‹‹Genial lo que me faltaba era resfriarme››

Cruzó el salón, divisando a su amigo al instante pues era el único que quedaba de la selección japonesa en el comedor y se sienta a su vera al momento

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Has logrado averiguar algo?–pregunto Sakuragi como un crío impaciente

–Lo primero buenos días– le saluda el base con gesto aburrido de estar sentado sólo

Al ver la mirada anhelante de Hanamichi, Ryota hablo decidido no hacerle esperar mas

–¿Por qué has tardado tanto?–le reprochó antes– Te has perdido a tu amorcito roncando entre cereales y zumos de frutas

Hanamichi suspiró y frunció los labios disgustado por haberse perdido según el tan maravilloso espectáculo

–No estoy en posición de verificar nada pero Rukawa no pega ojo por las noches así que eso explica que se quede dormido por el día y en todos los rincones–explico Ryota a continuación

La cara de Sakuragi se torno en un perceptible gesto de temor

–Rukawa puede ser una mezcla de mudito, gruñón y dormilón–repuso el base con intención de que se disipara la sensación de que su anterior comentario produjera que su amigo se sintiera mas preocupado de lo normal

E hizo efecto porque Hanamichi cambió el semblante extrañado

–¿A que viene eso?–preguntó intrigado

–Nada, películas que marcaron mi infancia– contesta levantándose para ir al gimnasio‹‹así estoy››, bufó interiormente

‹‹¿Películas?, yo diría que se parece a Totoro, jejeje, dormilón y achuchable››,reflexionó la enamorada cabeza pelirroja

–Es mejor que nos movamos el entrenamiento empieza dentro de nada–interrumpe Ryota los pensamientos de adoración hacia Rukawa– ¿qué te pasa? Estás rojo

Hanamichi lo miró haciéndose el desentendido –esto... ¿no ha bajado Sendo?

–Ya–contestó irónico el chico mas bajo– ¿ahora es tu amigo del alma?

El pelirrojo fijó a Ryota en el sitio con una expresión en los ojos al más puro estilo zorruno

–Jajaja– río el base desentedidamente, mientras por fin iban hacia el entrenamiento–ya se que te llevaras bien con él cuando el infierno se congele, pero tampoco es para que me mates con la mirada– al ver que su amigo raramente replica observa que sus ojos están ausentes y su cuerpo camina casi por inercia con movimientos agarrotados.

‹‹Esta hecho un flan humano››, esta vez Miyagi suspira resignado de una vez en su secundario y doble papel de niñera amorosa y celestina

Mientras se van moviendo hacia el gimnasio, Hanamichi esta algo nervioso, va a ser su primer entrenamiento con el zorro después de mucho tiempo y seria engañarse a si mismo negar lo excitado que esta ya que su parte maligna esta funcionado a todo gas maquinando en su cabeza mil planes para rozar "casualmente" a Rukawa.

Cuando llegan a la puerta del recinto Sakuragi se detiene, Miyagi a su lado coge el pomo y tira–tú primero, Romeo– le hace un gesto con la mano al pelirrojo para que pase. Este obedece pero antes se para durante un instante para tomar aire y autoinfundirse algo de valor.

Sus piernas vuelven a ponerse en marcha y sus pasos se suceden uno detrás de otro cuando de nuevo tiene la oportunidad de que sus sentidos se congratularan con la imagen de la persona que le ha robado el corazón.

Y allí estaba: tan o más insociable que siempre, tan o más frío que siempre pero desde luego más atractivo que siempre. Kaede Rukawa se encontraba separado del corrillo que forman el resto de los seleccionados. Sentado en una de las bancas. Un dios ajeno a los vulgares asuntos de los mortales, según le parecía a Sakuragi y conforme podía volver a contemplar la belleza efébica de Rukawa, gozando visualmente de como sus facciones se habían asentado, teniendo un aire mas maduro y viril.

Simplemente las neuronas de Sakuragi pensaban (o algo así) ‹‹está tan bueno››

Hasta que recibió un ligero codazo de Miyagi, que estaba a su lado todo el tiempo que se había quedado anonadado–pero hombre, disimula un poco–suma Ryota a su gesto de advertencia.

Esto le sirvió para despertarle de un sueño. ¡Un momento! Ahora que ese daba cuenta, no solo esta Rukawa aparte sino que Sawakita también estaba por su lado. ¿Y que? Tenía una ocasión de hablar con Rukawa. Podía pedirle disculpas por el encontronazo, era una buena excusa y sumaría puntos para una buena relación con el zorro.

Miró significativamente a Ryota, este le devolvió el gesto susurrándole un comentario–voy con los demás, suerte

Volvió a fijar la vista en el zorro. En apenas dos zancadas estaría en su frente. Se percató que Rukawa estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, incluso podría afirmar que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Eso tenia remedio y decidido a repararlo fue plantado el pie con movimientos firmes y decididos en el suelo del gimnasio, hasta quedar a dos palmos de la situación de Rukawa.

Pero antes de que pudiera saludar, Kaede, aleccionado al notar la cercanía corporal de alguien dentro de su espacio personal, alzó su morena cabeza y se quedaron cara a cara.

Hanamichi intentando obviar los sentimientos que le provocaba que Rukawa le estuviera desgranando con sus azules ojos, como intentando averiguar cual era su presencia allí, abrió la boca, dejando que fluyera de golpe– perdonporlodelotrodia–a la vez que se inclinaba con respeto para afianzar la sensación de disculpa y con la meta oculta de disimular el rubor que pugnaba por aparecer en sus mejillas

Los murmullos procedentes de los jugadores habían cesado y es que no daban crédito a la habría puesto la mano en le fuego por que verían a Sakuragi pedir indulgencia a su mayor rival.

–Eres un torpe– fueron las tres palabras que salieron de la boca de Rukawa, pero la novedad era el tono de sorpresa con las que las había pronunciado. Parecía que no había quedado indemne de la incircunstancial escena.

‹‹Eres un torpe››, resonó entre las sienes del pelirrojo. Aquellas palabras provocaban a su sistema nervioso con pasar a la modalidad furia, lo cual era lo que todos temían. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera soltar una retahíla de zorros apestosos, baka Kitsune, maldito zorro, Kitsunes, zorro creído, tenmes Kitsune, etc... un brazo se cruzo los hombros de Sakuragi cortando toda la situación.

–Sakuragi ¿me has echado de menos?– preguntó con oculto interés Sendo

El pelirrojo frunció los labios disgustado y con un tono mas que irritado contesto– ya te he visto suficiente esta mañana

–Oh, vamos que poco me aprecias– replico el pelopincho con aire teatral–¿no te parece Rukawa, que permanecer tan duro como en la secundaria no es lo más propio del actual Sakuragi?

Kaede no contestó, simplemente miraba a Sendo apoyado demasiado familiarmente en Sakuragi y no sabia porque pero había algo en esa imagen que no acababa de agradarle

"Plas, plas"

El sonido de unas paladas retumbó en el recinto haciendo la aparición del entrenador y su ayudante

Los chicos se cuadraron en fila

–Bien jóvenes, un placer volver a verlos y los que seáis nuevos bienvenidos, es un gusto contar con ustedes

El entrenador pasa la vista con afabilidad

–Creo que estáis disgustados por la forma en los que se le han convocado, que no les quepa duda que a mi tampoco me gusta tener que coger aviones de madrugada, pero el intercambio ha merecido la pena

Miro a Rukawa, Sendoh y Sawakita con interés

–Las extraordinarias circunstancias nos han hecho llamarles antes de lo previsto y en un país extranjero. Además, les aviso que nada menos que en los trece días que nos quedan de estancia vamos a participar en varios amistosos

El entrenador empezó a hacer pasillo entre la fila de los jugadores

–Pero eso será un aperitivo para lo que vendrá después. Como saben, el próximo Mundial se celebra en Japón, así que estamos clasificados directamente en calidad de organizadores sin necesidad de pasar por una liguilla previa. Por ello hay voces discordantes en el baloncesto que opinan que no tenemos suficiente méritos propios para estar allí, inclusive después de derrotar a China y colocarnos en cabeza de la zona Asia.

El entrenador se paró en seco–Por ello he decidido aceptar la participación en el Torneo Juvenil Internacional que se celebrara en Atenas este año y demostrarles a todos que nuestra victoria en la final de la Copa Asia no fue un hecho aislado

–¡QUE!– fue la reacción general

–Y por supuesto espero que lo den todo por el equipo

Hizo una seña al señor Saito para que se moviera

–Vuestros uniformes acaban de llegar al igual como los de los de calle. Los números se han conservado para todos y para los nuevos se le han puesto los que solicitaron.

El Sr Saito habló entonces– cuando acabe el entrenamiento deberías encontrarlos en vuestras habitaciones–su tono cambio a uno mas autoritario–Y algo importante que quede muy claro no están aquí de excursión por lo que no quiero ver a nadie deambulando fuera del recinto

Se escucho un murmullo de desaprobación

–Chicos, vamos a empezar, calentad un poco antes– reapareció el entrenador –quiero ver como estáis de forma. Vamos a hacer un partidillo, coged un dorsal de blanco o los rojos según vaya dictando

Hanamichi no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Rukawa . Su cuerpo se movía solo instado por su enamorado subconsciente para posicionarse lo más posible cerca de él, pero Sendo se había puesto en medio, y claro nuestro pelirrojo rezaba por que le tocara en el mismo equipo, o no, mejor en el contrario, así podía marcarlo.

–Sakuragi, Sakuragi–oyó que le llamaba la voz del entrenador

–¿Eh?– esta vez la sangre si subió a la cara al ver que todos los presentes le estaban mirando y se sintió que le adivinaban los pensamientos, lo que provoco una risilla general y el habitual comentario burlesco de Kyota

–Mono, deja de pensar en la novia... pero que digo ninguna seria tan ciega de estar contigo

–Capullo de mierda– Hanamichi saltó dispuesto a descargarse contra Nobunaga

–¡Basta!–ladró el – tonterías como esa le dejaran en el banquillo– amenazó a Kiyota– y usted Sr Sakuragi haga el favor de centrarse: coja una camiseta roja y únase a sus compañeros.

Cuando lo hizo recibo las fraternales palmadas en la espalda de Miyagi, que también estaba en su mismo equipo junto Koshino, Jin y Sawakita

–Venga, animo Sakuragi– le anima Jin con su aire de chico comprensivo

Levanta la mirada y ve a Rukawa escuchando a sus compañeros, entre los que están Kiyota, Sendo, Fukuda e Ito.

–Eso son los cincos iniciales. El será el arbitro

Aparece en escena con un balón y un silbato entre los labios. Los jugadores se colocan mientras Hanamichi se planta para hacer el salto inicial por parte su equipo, del equipo blanco no se sabe quien saltara hasta que Sendo se ofrece y se coloca delante de Sakuragi

–¿Me vas a mostrar lo que has entrenado en este tiempo?– dice sonriendo al pelirrojo

Pero la mente de Hanamichi se encontraba ya marcando a Rukawa, con lo cual salta tarde y la pelota empieza en manos del equipo contrario.

Fukuda se dirige driblando hacia canasta pero forzando una jugada demasiado individual. Koshino le quita el balón e inmediatamente se lo pasa a Miyagi para que distribuya el juego

–Vamos a por un punto–mientras Miyagi dice esto mira fugazmente a Sakuragi quien comprende y se coloca para recibir el certero pase

–El numero 10 es mío– se oye a Sendo al momento que las manos del pelirrojo tocan el esférico e inmediatamente va a defender contra Sakuragi, que ya harto de la marca del puercoespín intentan lucirse y acaba haciendo falta personal en ataque.

Lo fallos de Sakuragi se procesan y es que realmente esta enfadado. Aparte que los ojos se van detrás del zorro, que al igual que Sendo se esta luciendo. No puede marcar a Rukawa porque Sendo le marca a él hasta que una regañina de Miyagi le hace abrir los ojos y consiguiendo que el pelirrojo por fin juegue como siempre. Dado que ningún equipo juega realmente en conjunto empatan el partido, pero el entrenador no quiere hacer prorroga.

–Bien chicos, veo que aunque haya algunos que parecen estar descentrados finalmente han reaccionado. Lo cierto es que me lo han puesto difícil para hacer el quinteto titular, pero que sepan que durante estos días irán rotando, me gustaría probar varias combinaciones además les quiero frescos.

–Lo que si tengo claro es que me gustaría que Sawakita fuera el capitán– añade el entrenador Kurumada

Enseguida se oye un murmullo de desaprobación

–Pero entrenador– protesta Kiyota– Miyagi lleva mas tiempo en la selección y pensamos que el capitán debería ser él

El entrenador pareció recapacitar unos segundos –Miyagi será el sub capitán

Los jugadores siguen protestando y el les hace callar

–Dejen de protestar y vayan a las duchas ya, que sepan que la tarde la tienen libre

Mientras van a las duchas, Sakuragi ve que Rukawa habla con el entrenador y que se quiere quedar un poco mas, pero este se lo niega haciéndole ademanes para que se vaya a las duchas con sus demás compañeros. Esto anima a Hanamichi que con paso alegre se va hacia allí, hasta que le tiran de la camiseta

–¿Adónde vas?– inquiere Ryota extrañado

–Pues a ver a Rukawa en la ducha–contesta con naturalidad

Ryota pone los ojos en blanco–claro y tu te vas a meter vestido

‹‹Noooo››, después de que su gozo se fuera a un pozo reacciona– vale ya capto. Aprovecho que el entrenador se ha ido con el Yakuza a guardar el material y me aseare en la habitación

Lo cual se da la vuelta y de puntillas, emulando a un espía, se va acercando a la puerta logrando salir sin ser visto

–Sakuragi– le llaman

Pega un rebote de lo imprevisto y da la vuelta –Sendo no pegues esos sustos

–¿No quieres lavarte un poco o es que te gusta oler a tigre?

–Prefiero ducharme en la habitación

–Ah, pues... voy contigo

–No

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no–Sakuragi por fin se da cuenta de lo necia que ha sonado su razón y cree que no le queda mas remedio que transigir–vale, pero me ducho yo primero

Y de esta manera durante todo el trayecto para sorpresa de Sakuragi, Sendo no ha dejado de hablar del partido de entrenamiento incluso ha alabado su juego, pero se le nota mas apagado cuando menciona a lo compañeros.

Una vez que llegan a su cuarto Hanamichi va directo a la ducha, abriendo la llave por en medio para templar el agua

El pelirrojo deja que el agua se lleve todas las partículas sucias de su piel. Al fin tiene un verdadero momento de relax y su mente se recrea en lo que ocupa sus pensamientos mucho tiempo.

No puede dejar de acordarse de Rukawa moviéndose, realmente ágil, encantador, hechizante. Ahora mismo se encuentra bajo total encantamiento zorruno, tanto que sus hormonas están en ebullición y las partes sensibles de su cuerpo reaccionan.

Decidido a echarse una mano, la pone en su erecto miembro

–Hanamichi ¿te falta mucho?

‹‹Vale mejor agua fría, con esa voz y saber que Sendo esta al otro lado de la pared se me corta el rollo››, se dice mientras gira la llave hacia la marca azul a tope

Sale ya vestido con atuendo deportivo para dejar paso al erizo

Cuando Sendo sale de la ducha en toalla, Hanamichi estaba tumbado en la cama y relajadamente conversan sobre el ambiente de la selección, para nueva sorpresa del pelirrojo que al ver a Akira aparecer semidesnudo daba por seguro que iba a volver a la carga intentando engatusarle.

‹‹ No si al final va a ser buena persona y todo››, recapacita Hanamichi

Sendo cree que hay un ambiente frío para con los que estaban en Estados Unidos y Sakuragi piensa que exagera.

La charla queda interrumpida por la hora de la comida, y la mayoría margina a los convocados de EEUU en el salón restaurante. Tan solo Koshino y Jin demuestran cierta madurez aparte de Miyagi claro, pero Sakuragi se empieza a enfurecer, comprobando que Sendo está en lo cierto. No le esta haciendo gracia alguna ver mas sólo de por si a Rukawa

–Te debo una disculpa– le dice el pelirrojo al pelopincho cuando vuelven a sus habitaciones a descansar

–¿Y eso?

–Por llamarte exagerado

–Bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, todos somos viejos conocidos seguro que en un par de días se les pasa– el pelopincho intenta quitar importancia al asunto

–No lo creo–replica con tristeza Sakuragi– si no hubieran hecho como Jin o Koshino, os tratarían como siempre

–Me halaga que te preocupes por mi, Hanamichi

El pelirrojo mira de reojo a Sendo – No te emociones

Los dos se miran y se echan a reír

–¿Sabes Sakuragi?, se me ha ocurrido algo para estrechar lazos

Al rato Hanamichi estaba llamando con golpes suaves a la puerta de la habitación contigua. La calma con la que hacia realizado tan sencilla acción no correspondía con su estado interior

Allí dentro estaba Rukawa y la posibilidad de observarle distraídamente con detenimiento, incluso compartir espacio con él sin tanta gente por en medio le excitaba hasta el extremo

La puerta se abrió y se encontró con el zorro, que estaba apenas a prudencial distancia de sus labios. Hasta podía sentir la cálida exhalación de su nariz. Rukawa le mira con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido como si no esperara semejante intrusión

Durante un momento ambos fijaron sus ojos en el otro, iris con iris y pupila con pupila se reflejaban mutuamente

Los labios del pelirrojo se movieron solos formando el pronombre personal de primera persona dispuesto a dejar fluir el sonido

–Sakuragi

Sendo apareció detrás del pelirrojo

–Así que aquí estabas

‹‹vale, se acabo, me lo cargo ahora mismo››

Pero para suerte del erizo, antes que Hanamichi decidido, no a darle un cabezazo mortal, si no a propiciarle EL cabezazo mortal, Ryota hace aparición –perdona por no contestar, estaba en el baño

–Ya veo –canturrea Sendo alegremente, pues Miyagi estaba con el torso descubierto

A Ryota, por una fuerza desconocida, se le erizan los pelos mas de lo que tiene y corre a ponerse una camiseta

A todo esto Rukawa ya se había retirado y vuelto a tumbar en su cama

–¿A que habéis venido? – pregunta Ryota

–Pues a deciros que Sendo a propuesto que aprovecháramos la tarde libre para jugar al golf–aclara Sakuragi entrando en el cuarto seguido por Akira

–Así es. Podíamos confraternizar– dice este alegre, mientras sus manos abarcaban los hombros de Hanamichi y Ryota

‹‹ Ya, como si no se te viera a kilómetros tu idea de confraternizar››, piensa con ironía la cabeza del mas bajo

–¿No crees Rukawa?–pregunta Sendo

–Este ya esta dormido–observa Ryota

–Vaya, venga vamos saliendo, a avisar a los demás– dice Miyagi tomando a Akira del brazo– oye Hana por que no le despiertas– propone señalando con el mentón a Kaede– vamos Sendo – remolca al erizo fuera

‹‹Gracias Ryochin››

Por fin, un instante a solas con Rukawa... aunque seguramente se terminara cuando despierte, pero los años que ha pasado sin verle le hacen atesorar el frágil momento

Inclinándose sobre el zorro no puede dejar de contemplarle queriendo retener en su memoria cada facción de su cara. Alza sus manos para rozar tiernamente, con cuidado la cabellera morena, para partir de ahí, como si le estuviera dibujando. Trazó una línea aérea por todos sus rasgos, sintiendo el calor que emana de su piel y emocionándose vivamente al ver lo bien que era capaz de esbozar ese rostro. Terminando por poner su manos bajo su nariz comprobando la rítmica respiración zorruna

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido la cabeza por él? ¿Cómo era posible que en sus tiempos de adolescente jamas sintiera un amor que le traía tantas emociones, ni que hiciera palpitar tan velozmente su corazón, ni que fuera capaz de colapsarle el sistema nervioso con una mirada?

Y eso que se había hecho esas preguntas en estos años de ausencia. Ahora que tenia al divino Kaede Rukawa tan próximo, sabía la respuesta desde siempre, pero eso era lo confirmación: lo amaba.

Amaba tanto los finos labios, la nariz perfecta, los ojos rasgados, la frente pequeña y su tez blanca como su actitud ausente, su pasión por el juego y su carácter solitario.

‹‹ Bésale » Las tres sílabas se forman de improviso en su mente como susurradas por el mismo dios del amor y tal como está, baja la cabeza para cumplir ese anhelo. Cierra los ojos y desciende lentamente, sintiendo cada vez mas el aire caliente que proviene de Rukawa, a la par con los frenéticos golpeteos de su corazón. Incluso puede percibir el aroma de la boca del zorro y ahora... no percibe nada

Rukawa se había despertado separándose sorprendiendo a Hanamichi en una embarazosa situación

–Esto yoooo... me pidieron que te despertara... ya sabes como tienes un sueño tan pesado y eso... en fin que te esperamos en recepción–trata de arreglar Sakuragi torpemente

El pelirrojo sale abruptamente de la habitación, sin dejar que el zorro reaccionara. ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido!. ¡Como haberlo olvidado!. Había reconocido que lo que sentía por Rukawa en Japón no era una nebulosa de confusiones sentimentales, pero se le olvido lo más importante: era un amor platónico y ahora solo temía que las lagrimas le empañaran los ojos.

Mientras Kaede se llevaba las manos por donde los dedos de Hanamichi habían pasado y después a sus labios

Todavía era capaz de recordar la sensación de calor humano cerca de él.

¿Por que no abrió los párpados cesando aquella farsa? ¿Por qué siguió el juego?

‹‹Un juego››, apareció tan dolorosamente claro en su interior afligiéndole entero

En eso momentos solitarios, se permite que a sus ojos acuda una chispa de pena y se deja caer sobre la cama con gesto cansado tapándose la cara con la almohada ahogando sus lamentos.

Ajenos a todo, los demás están reunido en el sitio acordado hasta que al final parece Sakuragi y finalmente Rukawa. Todos abajo van a al campo de golf. Hanamichi no es capaz de dirigir la mirada la zorro. Y se vuelve a iniciar, otra vez, el enrarecido ambiente por medio los que son convocados de Japón y los que son de .

Sendo trata de unir las cosas –venga quien empieza– dice con ganas mirando los palos de golf

Se lo ofrece a varios pero lo rechazan, parece que ninguno tiene ni idea del deporte que a hecho famoso a Tiger Woods

–Por que no empiezas tu Eiji–propone Akira

Sawakita coge el _wedge_ con desgana y se prepara para tirar, poniéndose en posición, bajando el torso y sacando culo. Sendo se pone detrás de él cogiendo sus manos y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo especialmente en la zona que daba el trasero del monje con su entrepierna

Sawakita se incorpora ofuscado –¿qué crees que haces?

–Enseñarte a tirar– contesta como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

–Puedo solito– pero esas palabras no hacen justicia a la realidad y su bola se queda bastante lejos del primer hoyo

–Vaya– replica Sendo a la negativa de Sawakita con un claro mohín de desilusion, es la primera vez que la sonrisa desaparece de su cara pero solo es un instante como un nube pasajera intentado empañar el sol

Claro que todos están mas preocupados por la actuación de golfo de Sendo, que no de golfista, que de ver donde ha caído la bola de Sawakita

–¡El siguiente!– anuncia el erizo poniendo una pelotita blanca en posición para tirar

–Venga yo– se anima Ryota

El puercoespín se acerca a él con las oscuras intenciones temidas por todos

Ryota le para poniendo el _wedge_ entre Sendo y su cuerpo

–Quieto bicho–amenaza Miyagi

–Vale, vale– Sendo levanta las manos, retirándose, parece que se esta divirtiendo con esto

Pero la bola de Ryota lanzada con mas fuerza solo consigue superar a la de Sawakita, aun queda lejos del hoyo

–Si es que sois unos flojos–Fukuda coge el _wedge_ y se prepara para tirar, pero tanta preparación solo sirve para que, entre tanto que si muevo el palo para arriba para abajo le da a la bola al revés y va a parar a la entrepierna de Koshino que se dobla inmediatamente con los ojos fuera de las órbitas

La caras de dolor se suceden entre toda la audiencia masculina, mientras Jin y Kiyota ayudan a Koshino que no hace mas que decir que va a meter el palo a Fukuda por donde no ha visto el sol

Hanamichi es el siguiente y cambia de palo, coge un hierro– ya veréis como yo si acierto

Visto lo ocurrido antes, todos se separan dejando un hueco bastante destacado tras Sakuragi

–Eso Sakuragi–Sendo se pone detrás de él, igual que hizo con Sawakita

–Sendo... – suspira cansado el pelirrojo

–quiero tirar contigo– replica haciendo un puchero

–Déjame en paz Sendo

–Venga no seas malo tu también como cierto jugador que conozco– mira a Sakawita

–Que no, que no

–Vamos

Al final tiran juntos debido a lo harto que estaba el pelirrojo y a la insistencia del moreno que aprovecho para acercarse a Hanamichi todo lo que pudo, para desagrado de unos rasgados ojos azules que en estos momentos parecen dejar la frialdad a un lado

–Joder pues si que ha ido fuerte– afirma Kiyota viendo como la bola incluso sobrevolaba el lago artificial

–Se ha caído al lago– observa un recuperado Koshino

–Voy a buscarla– anuncia Hanamichi para librarse de Sendo

–Venga vamos todos– azuza Sendo

Llegan al lago. Sakuragi, a lo Indiana Jones, de expedición en busca de la bola perdida, topa con una colmena y se lanza de cabeza al agua para que las avispas no le piquen.

–Jajaja- las risas se suceden por doquier, mientras ven a Hanamichi todo ofuscado por volver a hacer el ridículo y por el chapuzón. Hasta que se decide a levantar la mirada y no sabiendo si alucinaba cree ver a Rukawa con una media sonrisa.

–Sigues siendo tan garrulo como antes– le dice Sawakita

–Antes nos llevamos bien– reclama Sendo– ¿qué ha cambiado ahora?

–De acuerdo, lo siento- anuncia Kiyota, parece que todos están mas templados

–Porque no lo celebramos saliendo por ahí, conozco un par de garitos muy interesantes

–Sendo, tenemos prohibido salir si lo hacemos nos caerá una buena– advierte Jin

–Eso es si se enteran, venga no seáis rajados– anima Sendo

–Vale– dice Fukuda el primero después de echarse miradas entre todos

– ¿Cuándo? – se interesa Kiyota

–Mañana por la noche, hoy es un poco pronto para preparar una pequeña fuga– propone el erizo que ya ha tomado el papel de líder

Y después de apalabrar la salida, pasaron la tarde comentando anécdotas pero dejando el golf que había sido bastante accidentado.

Hanamichi y Ryota se retiran juntos a las habitaciones, cuando llegan se separan cada uno delante de su puerta

–Ya sabes Hana–le comenta su amigo en broma– si Sendo te ataca por la noche, tu grita que yo te oigo

–Ja ja, pero que gracioso–protesta Sakuragi– ya le has visto que no se corta un pelo

–Ya, pero no creo que te vaya a acosar, yo creo que esta de broma

–Díselo al monjecito, todos vimos como se arrimo y a mi también

–Anda vete a dormir y que sueñes con Rukawa

Por la noche en la fase del sueño Hanamichi se despereza y ve como una sombra pelopincho se yergue amenazante sobre él

–RYOTAAAA

–Pero no grites que son las cuatro de la mañana– le reclama un soñoliento Sendo

Al momento se suceden en la puerta el sonido de un puño golpeando una y otra vez. Akira va a abrir

Entra Ryota en acción y se pone a mirar a Sendo con ojos de sospecha

–Yo solo iba al baño– afirma este rascándose el pelo y dando un bostezo

Hanamichi esta a punto de llorar sobre todo cuando ve que en el umbral esta Rukawa recién despertado con el pelo alborotado y enroscado a una sabana mirándole fijamente

¡Genial! Menudo día. Había intentado acercarse a Rukawa y le había pillado en posición comprometida, con lo cual el resto de la tarde había tratado de huir de su presencia, y ahora le estaba viendo con un ataque de nervios y con un pijama... ¡rosa!

Por si fuera poco cuando Akira volvió del baño se empeñó en dormir con Sakuragi para consolarle de la cruel pesadilla que según él había tenido hace un momento.

Mientras Ryota trataba de que a Sendo se le quitara la idea de la cabeza, comenzó una extraña escena contando que ambos estaban en calzoncillos replicándose mutuamente

‹‹¡Se acabó!›› se dijo el pelirrojo así mismo, en medio de la discusión de los otros dos‹‹ mañana por la noche va a cambiar todo››

* * *

Aclaraciones: El periodico Tokyo Sports existe, asi comoque el proximo mundial de baloncesto se va a celebrar en Japon es veridico, en el 2006.

Tiger Woods es un famoso golfista y el wedge y el hierro son tipos de palos de golf, el primero es el mas tipico a mi parecer el que es plano y el segundo el "cabezón" si no estoy mal enterada hay varios números de hierro segun el grosor.

N/A: bueno pues hasta aqui hemos llegado. Y yo vuelvo a pedir perdón por la demora, realmente he tenido unos meses en que mis circunstancias personales no han sido las mejores para concentrarse en escribir asi que no estoy muy contenta por como me ha quedado el capitulo,creo que me ha quedado un poco raro en relacion a las escenas comicas y dramaticas, pero bueno estoy volviendo a coger el ritmo, y ya me veran publicando o dejando reviews, lo unico bueno de esta ausencia es que hay mucho por leer XD.

Por cierto alguien podia decirme si si estas mucho tiempo sin logearte el marcador de lecturas se pone a cero...es que mecachis! Y tambien me he fijado en algunos cambios en los reviews, por cierto los de mi corto Y si, los he contestado en el perfil ( que ya era hora), asi que creo que no hay problemas para contestar por aqui los del capitulo anterior, sin mas preambulo:

**GRACIAS A TODAS, ME ANIMARON A PONERME OTRA VEZ LAS PILAS**

**Kaehana9**: no se que jamon te metiste para merendar pero un SendoxRyota, ejem, no puedo hacerle eso al pobre Ryochin si en este capitulo casi repele a Sendo... pero bueno como he estado tiempo sin actualizar sere buena y te dire que esos dos van a estrechar su relacion pero... de ahi al amor...habra que verlo XDD

**Elena:** lo siento se que Sendo te cae mal y en este capitulo sale mucho porque mete las narices en todos los lados, lo cierto es que Sendo tiene peso en lo que va a suceder en los proximos capitulos.

**Saemy Takey:** Astrea en la trinchera sacando la mano agitando una banderita blanca Joe mujer que cacho de bronca, pero me gusto (sere masoquista?) Mira por supuesto que valoro tus sugerencias desde el primer review que me dejaste en el primer capitulo y no me disculpo por hacerte enojar por que apenas Ru y Hana se vieran unas lineas porque era mi maligno plan. Como ves puedes respirar tranquila porque Rukawa no esta en comprometido nada mas que con el baloncesto. Oye de verdad me dejaste a cuadros chica cuando me dices que ya he dado signos de mi crueldad, que me considero un cacho de pan...pero escribiendo es otra cosa..lo siento,eso si al menos hay mas accion Hana y Kae en este capitulo, pero aviso todo a su tiempo.

**Nian:** ey guapa! cuanto tiempo , lo de la foto que mencionas se me olvido de que iba, creo que la de Rukawa ... en fin no tardaras de verle en accion por el grupo, eso si tengo 100 y pico mensajes sin leer...tengo miedooooooo

**Khira**: que te voy a decir siento haber tardado tanto por ti, por que (no se como XD) te gusta la historia y si alguna lejana vez vez hemos coincidido en el msn me has preguntado por ella, pues aqui estoy otra vez. Va por ti. Respecto al capi, lo de Ru y Seattle lo explico: estaba en un partido benefico pero se cancelo asi que pillo otro vuelo en esa misma tarde y llego por la noche. Sendo y Ryota, pues la verdad no pegan mucho...XD

**Ran k**: por fin actualice y como puedes ver Sendo tiene las manos muy largas con Hanamichi XDD, pero que este se deje es otra cuestion, es muy duro tener un tio asi encima como compañero de cuarto, parece que la mocion popular es que se cambie de cuarto ya veremos XD...lo siento no puedo abrir la ¡

**Hikaru J**: Hola ! es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo y gracias por ello, no me esperaba que despues de un tiempo alguien lo seguiria leyendo y eso me hizo mucha ilusion. Me alegro que te guste ver a Hana tan enamorado, claro que el pobre esta saturado pero en el capi que viene va a reaccionar, porque yo creo que me ha salido un poco AU, pero bueno tiene 20 años deberia cambiar algo.

Besos y hasta el proximo! y de verdad gracia por su paciencia y de nuevo perdon por que los reviews son casi mas que el capitulo...que se le va a hacer me gusta contestarlos.


	6. Sedúcele esta noche

_**Capitulo 6. Sedúcele esta noche**_

Espoleado por el dulzón aroma que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, Sakuragi abrió sus ojos dejando al cálido aire sus pupilas castañas.

Incorporándose. Se quedó gratamente asombrado al ver que estaba en un gran pasto rodeado de flores de todos los colores y formas.

Giró, sobre sí mismo, para echar un vistazo mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano para protegerse del reluciente sol que le cegaba la vista.

Al instante, se fijó en una figura corriendo hacia él en cámara lenta: cuerpo esbelto, nívea piel, cabello azabache y rasgados ojos azules que rivalizaban con el espléndido cielo.

‹‹Kitsune», pensó Hanamichi al salir a su encuentro, echando a andar rápidamente con los ojos brillantes

Se pararon en seco cuando quedaron al mismo tiempo el uno frente al otro e inclinándose a la vez, Hanamichi comprendió, cerrando los ojos para compartir un beso.

Pero no, al cabo de un rato no sentía absolutamente nada. Descorrió sus párpados y comprobó estupefacto que le escenario había cambiado por completo, ya no estaba en un florido campo estaba... ¡en una selva!

¿Y Rukawa? Se fijó en las multitudinarias pisadas del suelo y corrió siguiendo la estela, apartándose las grandes hojas que dificultaban su visión del camino. Más adelante vio como un ejército de nativos llevaba a Rukawa como su presa colgado de un palo, atado y amordazado al retumbante grito de "Unga, unga, Rukawa comida pichunga"

¿Eh?... un momento... pero no eran nativos cualesquiera: tenían todos la misma cara y el pelopincho atravesado por un hueso, era todo un ejercito de ¡Sendos!

El pelirrojo se aterrorizo. Miró a todos los lados, desesperado, ¡no podía dejar por nada del mundo que Sendo se comiera a Rukawa!

Volvió la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando algo que le pudiera servir como arma, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de que los monos que andaban en por las ramas eran muy raros, bueno no era raro que fueran la misma imagen que Akagi o Ouzomi pero... ¿pero la de Ryota?

Y encima le estaba agitando como un poseso

—Hana despierta

—¿Eh?— se desperezó el pelirrojo aturdido

—Te has vuelto a quedar dormido

Pero el pelirrojo todavía no había tomado contacto con la realidad

—Te deje aquí en la cama, cuando me regrese a mi habitación ¿recuerdas?

—A ver—dijo el pelirrojo reaccionando por fin y sobándose el cuello— si al dormir en la misma cama me ha entrado una torticolis de caballo

—¿Preferías dormir con Sendo?—contestó Ryota, dolido en su orgullo de amigo y en voz baja pues Sendo estaba duchándose

—¡Claro que no!— Hanamichi saltó de la cama — ¿Cómo esta?— pregunto señalando con la cabeza a la pared que daba a la habitación del al lado

Ryota supo a lo que se refería, en la cabeza del pelirrojo solo había espacio para Rukawa—Bien, o eso parece, solo me ha dicho buenos días. Estará duchándose también, ya le veras en el desayuno

—Seguro que hoy si ha dormido al no tener que escuchar tus ronquidos—comentó el pelirrojo casi riéndose

—Yo no ronco—objeto Ryota mosqueado

—Vaya que no

Ryota lo niega otra vez dando un almohadonazo a Hanamichi en toda la cara

En ese instante cortando la afectuosa pelea Sendo sale de la ducha ya vestido con el chándal de la selección

—Tu turno pantera rosa—le dice al pelirrojo señalando a la ducha—, por cierto Miyagi nos has dado toda una sinfonía en ronquido mayor esta noche—comenta Sendo graciosamente adrede pues había pillado algunos retazos de la conversación anterior

— Iros a la porra— protesta el aludido con cara de enfado lanzando la almohada a Akira mientras los otros dos se reían a su costa

El timbre del teléfono resuena en la habitación y lo descuelga Sakuragi que esta más cerca de la mesilla de noche

—Sendo es para ti, te esperan en recepción

—Vale, pues os dejo, nos vemos abajo

Canturreando deja a los dos amigos en la habitación y baja hasta recepción donde la misma señorita de ayer le espera sonriéndole para pasarle su llamada y un gran taco de papeles semejantes a un enorme listín telefónico.

—Hola Sendo— el erizo reconoce la voz de Hikoichi Aida mientras ve que en la primera hoja del magno fax reza "Información ultrasecreta de Hanamichi Sakuragi"—esto es todo lo que he podido recopilar...

‹‹Que raro, me pintan los oídos››, piensa el pelirrojo ante el espejo mientras coge una toalla para quitarse la humedad de su pelo recién lavado.

Observa a su propio reflejo agitarse la toalla azul fuertemente tapándole gran parte de la cara, tan solo dejando ver su ojo derecho. Su iris castaño esta mas apagado de lo normal y la causa era la única persona que tenia poder y efecto sobre sus emociones.

Se para unos instantes quitándose la toalla, dejando al aire su reluciente pelo bermejo. Mientras, se vuelve a mirar al espejo, reflexiona sobre el extraño sueño que ha tenido y lo que saca en claro es que jamas de los jamases dejaría que Sendo pusiera la mano encima a Rukawa.

Un fuerte suspiro inunda su pecho, ayer estaba convencido de ponerse en acción esta noche pero después de no pegar ojo y dar unas vueltas en la cama, figuradamente porque había dormido casi encogido con Ryota en el mismo colchón, ya no lo tiene tan claro.

Tenia que ser realista: eran hombres

Mismamente, él en un principio negó todo lo que pudo sus sentimientos y los intento ahogar en su interior.

Se sentía un miserable al recordar aquella oscura etapa por el daño que causo ni siquiera el infierno interior que sufrió le eximia de su culpa.

Y por mucho que él amara a Rukawa era posible que su confesión le causara repulsión.

Cuando estaba en Japón había analizado todo acerca de su zorro y el hecho de las nulas noticias que tenia de su vida sentimental era una esperanza a considerar. Pero no era seguro, pues no era omnipotente ni capaz de saberlo todo y si había alguien en la vida del zorro... miedo, tenia un pánico indescriptible que se expandía por todo su ser, de tan solo pensarlo ya le dolía el pecho.

Se quedo mirándose a los ojos, decidido a que sea lo que sea esta noche saldría de dudas. Si tenía alguna remota posibilidad, él conquistaría a Rukawa.

—¿Te falta mucho?— oyó la voz de Miyagi al otro lado de la puerta

Reaccionando a las palabras, termina de vestirse y sale del aseo

— ¿A que viene esa cara?

—Nada—dijo rápidamente intentando pasar desapercibido

—Hanamichi, ese nada es igual a que estas comiéndote la cabeza pensando en Rukawa

El pelirrojo tenia la mirada afectuosa de su amigo clavada, quería desahogarse y hacer desaparecer las dudas y la angustia, pero nunca había hablado mucho de Rukawa con el base. En Japón era más Ryota quien hablaba todo el rato de Ayako.

Tal vez era demasiado tiempo guardándose toda aquella marea de fuertes sentimientos y ahora se veía algo desbordado.

—¿Me consideras tu amigo?—inquiere Miyagi al ver que el chico mas alto estaba demasiado callado

—¡Claro!—se oyó por fin la voz de Sakuragi

El base se sentó en la cama—pues créeme que no me importa preocuparme por ti, las tornas han cambiado. Tú me animaste con lo mío y yo quiero apoyarte con Rukawa pase lo que pase

—Es que... y si... ya sabes...

—Sois hombres—Ryota sonrió de manera paternal— perdona que me ría, ¿pero a estas alturas te das cuenta de eso?— su expresión se enserio enseguida—Vale, hay que ser práctico, la posibilidades son pequeñas, pero las hay ¿no?—continuo razonando en voz alta— Lo que pasa con Rukawa es no emite señales de ningún tipo ni para una ni para otra acera—miró fijamente a su amigo— Ya has dudado suficiente de tus sentimientos, te he visto hacerlo, ¿y que conseguiste? que se mantuvieran vivos y que crecieran en tu interior. Siempre estuvieron presentes porque nada los hizo desaparecer, ni siquiera los prejuicios, y tus temores de ahora tampoco lo harán. Estas enamorado de él, tu alma fue sincera contigo y no hay nada de malo en eso. Además, el premio es bueno ¿no? Pues arriésgate, si fallas estaré yo para aliviar tus penas que de grandes batacazos sé un rato—terminó diciendo con algo de tristeza impregnada en la voz, pero se recuperó pronto haciendo una observación— Te veo algo mas apagado desde que llegamos ¿donde esta tu buen carácter? ¿Y tu energía? ¿Y tu obstinación?... ¡vamos Genio!

—Gracias— dijo el pelirrojo suavemente y visiblemente emocionado por el reconfortante sermón, no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera equiparse a algo tan preciado como un buen amigo y sus palabras de aliento en el momento adecuado.

—Ni gracias ni nada, vamos deprisa o ese caníbal de Kiyota nos va a dejar sin desayuno. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ese escalofrío?

—Nada— respondió Sakuragi

Y esta vez Ryota lo dejo estar

Cuando se reunieron con el resto del equipo en el salón comedor el tema estrella es la escapada nocturna, y para suerte de Sakuragi uno de los asientos libres que quedaban se encontraba al final de la mesa con Rukawa al lado. Miyagi tomó deliberadamente el otro, entre Fukuda y Jin.

Ryota observaba a su pelirrojo amigo por el rabillo del ojo, se le veía algo nervioso y lo camuflaba engullendo cereales a gran velocidad. A su vera, Rukawa bebía pausadamente un zumo de frutas aparentemente sin prestar atención a Sakuragi.

Miyagi frunció una media sonrisa, porque la inatención de Rukawa hacia Sakuragi era tan tensa como la actividad pantagruélica de Hanamichi. Y eso podía decir mucho o nada, pero podía jurar como espectador de aquella extraña relación desde sus comienzos, que de todos los presentes en aquella mesa rectangular Hanamichi Sakuragi era el único que había captado la atención de Rukawa más allá del baloncesto.

No había querido decir sus hipótesis a Hanamichi, para no infundirle falsas esperanzas. Por una parte, porque intuía que algo había pasado durante el ultimo año que esos dos estuvieron en Shohoku, y por otro porque también se convenció a si mismo de que Ayako y el estaban destinados y se pegó la hostia mas grande de su vida.

—Pues como se le ocurra llevarnos a un bar lleno de gays bigotudos forrados de cuero y con la música de fondo de Village People—oyó amenazar Fukuda cuando se volvió a concentrar en la conversación principal

—¿Tú has visto muchas películas no?— le dijo Sawakita notándose algo de enfado en la voz

—Hablando del rey de Roma—señala Jin

Sendo aparece en la puerta y se ha fijado en el pelirrojo, demasiado obtuso para darse cuenta por la proximidad de Rukawa, a quien no le aparta la vista hasta bien entrado en el lugar

Cuando se sienta están todos sumidos en un extraño silencio lanzándose significativas miradas

—¿Qué pasa?— inquiere desconcertado al sentarse al final de la mesa para disgusto de Hanamichi que siente invadida la extraña atmósfera que tenían el zorro y él.

—Venga come algo deprisa—dice Kiyota salvando a los demás —que dentro de nada debemos estar en el gimnasio

Allí donde le espera un intensivo entrenamiento donde el entrenador prueba los diferentes esquemas para atacar en el partido contra la universidad de Miami. Hanamichi tienen la oportunidad de estar unos minutos en los ejercicios de calentamiento junto a Rukawa a quien le cambia la cara cuando toca el esférico naranja, y en ese momento Sakuragi comprendió que debía empezar a recupera su amistad con él por aquello que les había unido: el baloncesto.

Con esa motivación en la cabeza Hanamichi da todo de si en el entrenamiento, y el entrenador queda impresionado, y no solo el sino todos los demás, inclusive Rukawa.

Para satisfacción de Sakuragi, Kurumada les pone a probar como dueto y la magia fluye: miradas que se entienden, movimientos que se complementan, pases imposibles que se vuelven realidad.

Definitivamente entre los dos hay química.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene un fin hay un descanso para comer y echar una siesta, en la cual casi todos aprovechan para llamar a sus familias.

Ryota también habla con su familia y su madre le comunica que Mitsui le ha dicho que se ponga en contacto con él, lo que hace que cuando termina la conversación con su madre llame al chico de la cicatriz y se entera de van a televisar su partido amistoso, que han hecho una porra y Mitsui ha apostado por ellos

Mientras Sendo se marcha a su habitación, aprovecha que el objeto de su atención está fuera para empezar a leer con inmenso interés el gran informe de Hikoichi

Mientras en otro lado del hotel Hanamichi habla con Yohei

—¿Te gustó el regalo?—es lo primero que le dice el moreno y antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar añade con evidente intención de chinchar —¿lo has estrenado ya?

—No— contesta Sakuragi con sequedad

—No hace falta que te pongas así— ríe Mito y aclara— de todas maneras no quiero detalles

Takamiya le arrebató el auricular a Yohei de improviso

—Hana, ¿estas en Miami no?. Tráeme un autógrafo de Julio Iglesias

—No

—Pues un cd

—No

—¿y uno de Chayanne?

—¡Que no!

—¡Que malo! a que no te doy mas pósters de Rukawa

—Nadie te lo pidió idiota

Yohei vuelve a hacerse con el teléfono

—Bueno te dejo, que la cuenta sube. He apostado por ti y no lo olvides llama tu madre

—No por supuesto es que he tenido la cabeza en otro lado—se disculpa —un momento... ¿apostado?

—Adiós— se oyó despedirse a todos antes de darle una respuesta

Después de una breve pero fructífera conversación con su madre, el pelirrojo se encamino a su cuarto. Miró el reloj, tenían una hora para dormir hasta que tuvieran que bajar para visionar el vídeo de sus rivales.

— ¿Te preocupan?—dijo Sendo cuando le vio entrar en el cuarto— no lo hagas. Son buenos, pero después de haberte visto en el entrenamiento no creo que tengan posibilidades

— ¿Y el mejor de ellos?

— El capitán Tom... —Sendo corrigió sobre la marcha—Thomas Walker

Sendo miraba el lago artificial suspirando —en estos días sólo me apetece pescar —manifestó aparentemente para cambiar de tema—pero por aquí también hay peces interesantes—miro al pelirrojo sonriendo— la verdad es que las concentraciones me aburren aunque hace mucho que nos os veía, ¿porque no me cuentas algo de tu vida?— pregunta en un tono suspicaz como si se guardara un as en la manga

—Sendo, no me apetece mucho hablar— dice mientras se tumba de costado en la cama, lo cierto es que aquella conversación no le da buenas vibraciones.‹‹Espero que no haya visto mi cuaderno», se alarmó la mente del pelirrojo

Pero el erizo obvió su deseo y formuló una retahíla de preguntas—Venga, ¿no tienes novia, ¿el baloncesto lo ocupa todo? y ¿tu afición a pintar en el baño?

Demasiadas preguntas y algo certeras que hicieron que el pelirrojo se hiciera el dormido al mas puro estilo de su amor, algo tenia que sacar al haber pensado tanto en él, hasta la hora que tenían que bajar de nuevo.

El tiempo volaba y la hora también, bajaron a la sala de vídeo donde se discutieron temas tácticos y Hanamichi comprobó que en efecto ese Thomas Walker era destacado para ser de raza blanca entre sus compañeros de color, además jugaba en su posición, debía ser cuidadoso con él.

Salieron en grupo comentando el juego que acababan de ver donde Sendo era el centro de atención, pues en el vídeo también salía él, al ser de la última liga universitaria.

—A que hora nos encontramos— dijo Fukuda de tapadillo, a la altura del ascensor cuando se iban a separar todos para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones

—A las 10 en recepción— confirmó Sendo— ¿por qué estas tan enfadado Eiji?

—No se lo has dicho ¿no?—respondió el monje disgustado mientras sus compañeros pegaban las orejas hacia él — la mayoría de edad aquí es a los 21 años ¡no podemos meternos en algo ilegal!

—Relájate que te va a salir un ulcera— se burla Sendo pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro— no te alteres que tengo mis contactos, además sólo va a ser una noche para celebrar el reencuentro—y añadió algo travieso— si tanto te preocupa, capitán ¿por qué no vienes a vigilarnos?

Sawakita no contestó con palabras, tan sólo bufo dando un firme resoplido y mirando fijamente a Sendo como respuesta a su desafío

Hanamichi al igual que todos se fue a arreglar, cogió las prendas que a su opinión le daban un aspecto más rompedor, y pensó en acicalarse teniendo en mente en todo momento la imagen de Kaede.

No podía calmarse de lo ansioso que estaba.

Mientras se duchaba cantando a pleno pulmón, oyó como la puerta del baño se abría, se quedo rígido en la posición en la que estaba mirando para la alcachofa de la ducha

—Bonito culo Sakuragi

—Erizo hentai—gruño el pelirrojo sin atreverse a volverse para que Sendo no le viera el tatuaje

Akira se defendió—tardas mucho y quería mi colonia

Cuando salió ya vestido fue hacia Sendo con la intención de decirle dos palabras para que no se le ocurriera otra vez meterse en el baño cuando el estaba dentro, claro que él echaría el pestillo

Pero se quedo en el sitio cuando este le silbo y le dijo que estaba muy guapo

De verdad a Sakuragi le importaba sobre todas las cosas agradar al zorro que aceptaba todos los piropos aunque vinieran del mismísimo diablo

—Desde luego esa camisa color vino te sienta como el genio que eres— continuo el pelopincho adulando a Hanamichi

—Eres un cursi— dijo intentando parecer molesto

—Bajamos ya

—Un momento que a también se me olvida echarme colonia

—Yo voy abajo, no sea que se impacienten y Eiji se raje

Al quedarse solo Hanamichi llama a la puerta de Ryota

—Ya salimos

Rukawa salió como si nada mientras se alejaba, dando la espalda a Sakuragi, pasillo abajo con unos vaqueros ceñidos y un polo de algodón blanco.

El pelirrojo le contemplaba descaradamente con la sangre hirviendo, aunque llevara un atuendo sencillo para el pelirrojo estaba de muerte

—Hanamichi te has pasado— dijo Ryota soltando manotazos al aire

—¿Qué?— el pelirrojo estaba ido

—La colonia que te has echado o que te has bebido, ¡que pestazo!. Nos va a oler el Yakuza a kilómetros y además adonde vas con unos pantalones de cuero en pleno verano, te vas a achicharrar—se fijó mas en su amigo y dijo —ummm, habrá que llamar a la señora de la limpieza.

—¿Para que?—pregunto extrañado Hanamichi

—Para que limpie las babas que estas dejando por todo el corredor, jajajaja

—Vamos— dijo el pelirrojo rechinando por no acabar de digerir las criticas de su amigo

En recepción ya les están esperando todos

—Vamos a la parada de bus— anuncia Sendo en cuanto los ve llegar

—Un momento—anuncia el monje para dejar las cosas claras desde el principio—nada de alcohol y chicas

Pero se queda algo frustrado al no saber si le van a hacer caso porque todos van a lo suyo caminando hacia la parada que se encuentra a la entrada del complejo hotelero

Fukuda se sitúa, a prudencial distancia, detrás del erizo haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos en el aire con la perspectiva en el trasero de Sendo

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunta Sawakita

—Averiguar si es gay... ya sabes si tiene el culo muy abierto—contesto el exjugador de Ryonan tan ufano

— ¡Acabamos de empezar y ya me estas poniendo negro!—clama Eiji dándole un coscorrón

Hanamichi busca a Rukawa con la mirada, instintivamente, para ponerse a la misma altura del camino

—Bueno chicos os voy a llevar a un bar de ambiente—confirma el exjugador del Ryonan cuando están esperando el transporte

—Glup— se oyó por ahí

— ¿Y esas caras? ¿No os gustan los bares de ambiente americanos? Ya sabéis vaqueros, country, cerveza— explico al ver que todos estaban inamovibles

—Claro— sonó como un alivio colectivo

—Bueno aquí viene puntual el nuestro

En el bus, Hanamichi ve que Rukawa se sienta solitario hacia el final y Hanamichi también va para allá pero le tiran del brazo en el pasillo, pierde el equilibrio y acaba sentado con Sendo

—Ahora si que no te me escapas. Cuéntame algo de tu vida

Hanamichi salió del paso centrando toda la conversación en su paso por la liga universitaria japonesa y la ausencia de Morimoto en la selección por una lesión. Por su parte Sendo le contó sus experiencias en la NCAA: que si jugaba en la Conferencia Este al igual que Sakawita mientras Rukawa estaba en el Oeste

Tal como dijo Sendo su parada es un bar que parecía un _saloon_ sacado de una película del oeste y nada mas cruzar la puerta del local Kiyota abrió su bocaza

— Bueno, bueno el dúo dinámico nada de empinar el codo de mas que luego pasa lo que pasa

Este comentario hizo que el mono salvaje y el mono rojo se enzarzaran en una discusión que Sendo solucionó invitando a todos a la primera ronda de cerveza, para disgusto de Sawakita que veía suceder el principio del desastre delante de sus ojos.

Claro que "el dúo dinámico" no tenia que tener especial cuidado en emborracharse, la experiencia ya les dio un aguante al alcohol, además a Ryota no le apetecía estar ebrio, había tenido suficiente y Hanamichi no quiera hacer el ridículo delante de Rukawa. Además, había gente con gusto por la bebida que no eran ellos y que aprovechaban las celebraciones cada vez que salían.

—Tened cuidado Fukuda ya esta borracho— aviso Koshino que al igual que los demás ya conocían a Fukuda con unas copas de mas.

—Joder, otra vez igual, es que no sabe controlar—protestó Jin

— ¡Mierda! este borracho es peor que yo—confirmo Miyagi

—Jajaja, no me digas que sigue haciendo rimas estúpidas—río Akira al recordar sus primeras experiencias etílicas cuando eran adolescentes.

Y es que el temido Fukuda borracho sacaba a la luz su cara mas oculta: la de poeta. Una faceta muy necia todo hay que decirlo, por que entre otras sus rimas eran lo mas tonto que te podías echar a la cara: Kiyota tócame la bellota y lindezas de ese estilo que traían a los demás por la calle de la amargura.

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando le vieron acercarse al monje

—Sawakita tócame—se quedó en suspenso Kicchuo como cavilando—la barriguita BHAHAHA

Antes de que el monje pudiera estrangularlo apareció una roja silueta amenazadora por detrás y le dio un descomunal cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente con lo que el tema Fukuda no fue a mas.

El bar comenzó a llenarse de gente y un grupo de chicas del lugar se acercan al pelirrojo que tiene idea de la lengua de Shakespeare y lo único que captó fue un "güot yor neim"

Sorprendentemente, quien le saco del apuro fue Rukawa que se acercó e intercambió unas frases con ellas. A Hanamichi le hizo gracia ver lo que había mejorado con el idioma pues cuando tomo la decisión de irse a EEUU y empezó a oír cintas para hablar ingles, hacia daño en los oídos escuchar a Rukawa pronunciando la lengua anglosajona.

—Vaya kitsune, tres años hacen maravillas —le dijo Hanamichi cuando las chicas se fueron,‹‹vaya asco de frase cuando por fin puedo hablar con él››

—Es lo que estudio do´aho—le contestó encarándole— filología inglesa

—Ah si— dijo Hanamichi totalmente interesado y increíblemente animado por tener algo parecido a una conversación con Rukawa—yo estudio...

No pudo añadir más porque el grupo de chicas se había vuelto a acercar, y esta vez el objeto de atención era su zorro.

Rukawa como de costumbre paso de ellas y fue a la barra separándose del grupo, dejando desesperado a Hanamichi, pero recordando lo de esta mañana y diciéndose que no va a rendiste fácilmente se sentó al lado del zorro

—Has mejorado tu juego Kitsune—lanza el comentario con la ilusión que diera pie a intercambiar más frases con su enamorado

—Tú ya no eres tan torpe—responde Rukawa para alegría del pelirrojo

— ¿ una cerveza? Invito yo

Rukawa se quedó mirando al pelirrojo durante una fracción de segundo, le pareció retroceder en el tiempo y estar en Kanagawa en los años en que fueron amigos.

Su memoria guardaba una escena con el pelirrojo que se ofreció a invitarle al pasar por un puesto de helados. Aquella tarde cuando le dejó en casa, en la soledad de su cuarto Kaede Rukawa movió los músculos de la cara para ofrecer a la nada una tímida sonrisa motivada por el inesperado sentimiento grato y vivo que le causaba tener una amistad, pero no con alguien cualquiera si no con Hanamichi Sakuragi, la única persona que le hacia sentir algo mas que indiferencia en los mas dentro de él.

Pero ya no era así, había recordado demasiadas veces cuando el pelirrojo le repudió aquel día gris que se entero de su oscuro secreto, por el cual incluso el mismo se rechazaba.

En su cabeza retumbó la única voz familiar de su infancia y adolescencia‹‹No mereces que nadie te quiera. Eres un malnacido maldito. No le importarás a nadie››

Aspiró fuertemente para calmarse. Hacía tres años que dejo todo aquella pesadilla atrás y no quería que volviera al presente para continuar mortificándole.

Volvió a concentrarse en el pelirrojo que estaba empecinado en hacerse entender con el camarero.

Tan solo las circunstancias les habían juntado otra vez pero su relación no era rotundamente lo que fue antes.

Sin embargo percibía un anhelo en Sakuragi, podría ser debido a que hubiera madurado por fin y eso en el fondo le daba algo de pena, siempre pensó que su carácter infantil le daba algo de encanto.

‹‹Algo no Kaede, bastante encanto››, pero de inmediato, después de corregirse mentalmente cerró los ojos dolorido,‹‹ no sigas por ahí, le evitas por que no quieres revivir el pasado››

Lo siguiente que registraron sus oídos era la clara y masculina voz de Sakuragi preguntando preocupado si se encontraba bien, por suerte Rukawa no tuvo que contestar, le salvó la campana cuando vino Koshino a anunciarles que habían decidido ir a otro sitio.

El sitio que Sendo había decido llevarles ahora era uno de los conocidos locales latinos de moda ideales para mover el esqueleto, según sus palabras textuales

Durante el trayecto en metro Kiyota se levantó de su asiento bruscamente e inducido por las cinco jarras de cerveza que llevaba encima se agarró con las dos manos de la barra horizontal y empezó a realizar, ante los ojos como platos de los demás, unos intentos de movimientos sugerentes mientras chapurreaba ingles con acento de su pueblo algo entendible como "Aim tu sepsi"

—Nobunaga, ¿te encuentras bien?—se interesa Jin inquieto

—"ferpectamente"— contesta alegra el chico de pelo largo antes de caerse en redondo

—Menos mal que fue él quien dijo lo de no beber—comenta Sakuragi mientras recoge a su compañero del suelo—despierta mono— le dice a un Kiyota inconsciente mientras le sienta en un asiento vacío.

—Esto no puede pasarme a mí—le oye decir todavía algo ebrio Hanamichi, y sin añadir nada mas, continúa como si no fuera consciente de estar acompañado—cada vez que veo a Soichiro después de que se mudara le veo más atractivo

Hanamichi se le queda mirando con la boca abierta mientras Nobunaga comienza a dormitar.

‹‹No se que se te pasara a ti por la cabeza pero yo con lo mío tengo bastante››, piensa Sakuragi, tal vez cuando al mono salvaje se le pase la borrachera podría tener una interesante conversación con él.

Finalmente dejando atrás borrachos, rimas y shows improvisados, llegaron a la discoteca que tal como había predicho Sendo estaba muy concurrida. Si Takamiya estuviera allí hubiera dicho que era el paraíso en tierra.

A reventar de gente y con el ritmo de la música latina altísimo, tanto que vibraba el suelo, enseguida se desperdigaron todos, perdidos entre la multitud que abarrotaba el local.

Sakuragi maldijo a todo lo que encontró por su camino al no ser capaz de encontrar a Rukawa, si al menos viera a alguno de sus compañeros... ¿dónde se habría metido Ryota?

El base estaba mirando alejarse a aquella chica que se le había acercado con claras intenciones, pero le parecía que era demasiado pronto para olvidar a Ayako.

Sus sentimientos están demasiado encallados en su corazón y se resistían a ser arrastrados por una marea de resentimientos o rencor.

Demasiado tiempo llevándola muy dentro, demasiadas noches soñando con ella, tal vez ya lo soñaba cuando apenas era un embrión en la tripa de su madre, ¡ah su pobre madre!.

Sentía tanto ser parco en palabras y cerrarse en banda cuando en la llamada de la tarde sacó el tema de su rechazo amoroso. Pero aunque su progenitora se muriera de impotencia por no poder ni siquiera aliviar su pena, no quería mentar a la chica que le había roto el corazón, eso significaba sacar su imagen del doloroso letargo que esta pasando.

Quizá era demasiado idealista para los tiempos que corren

Nota como unos nudillos le golpean la cabeza igual que se hace cuando se llama a una puerta. Cuando se da la vuelta ve a Hanamichi

Sakuragi se asusto al ver la cara que tenia Ryota, llevaban demasiado tiempo siendo amigos, contándose secretos y consolándose las penas para saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del base.

—Lo siento

Ryota lo miro interrogante acercándose más a él para poder captar mejor sus palabras

—Acabo de dame cuenta de lo egoísta y mal amigo que soy. Tú te preocupas por lo que siento por Rukawa pero yo no te he vuelto a preguntar por...

—No te preocupes prefiero que vaya por dentro— le cortó enternecido Miyagi— y es normal que solo tengas ojos para Rukawa, bueno no, lo tuyo es grave, le ves ya has perdido el rumbo. Aunque no te lo creas me haces muchas gracia, has perdido la cabeza de tal manera...

—Ey, ese no es Sendo—le dice Hanamichi al ver la figura de su compañero de habitación junto a un chico rubio bien parecido e igual de alto

—Pues si, pero no parece estar en una buena situación—observa Miyagi al distinguir los rudos modales y el rostro de Sendo encrespado

—El rubiales me suena

Akira Sendo parecía tener una acalorada conversación con alguien, Sakuragi enfocando mas la vista vio que era ese tal Walker, el capitán del equipo de la universidad de Miami y compañero del erizo. Ver a Sendo comportarse de tal manera le pico la curiosidad

—Walker déjame en paz

—Akira

—Sendo— corrigió el moreno— como te lo tengo que decir

—Sendo—le respondió presuntuoso y añadió— antes no tenia que hacer nada para que te arrodillaras a mis pies

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, ¡que no entiendes! ya no quiero sexo contigo o mejor dicho no quiero dejarme follar por ti—le contestó exasperado

— Vamos, ¿estas jugando? Se lo que eso te gusta

—¿Qué pasa?— apareció Sakuragi

—Nada— le contesto Sendo en japonés—Walker ya se iba—continuo en ingles

—Tu nuevo amigo sabe como te gusta chuparla—dijo el rubio despectivo mirando mal a Sakuragi

—Es mi compañero de la selección—explicó Akira con voz cansada—déjale en paz

—¿Qué ha dicho?— pregunto el pelirrojo

— Que vamos a perder el partido—le mintió Akira adrede

Pero Sakuragi no se lo creía ¿Sendo a punto de llorar? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sucedía alli?

—Hola Walker—saluda Sawakita apareciendo de improviso

—Pero si es el otro amarillo—le saluda con su chulería habitual

Eiji aprieta los puños conteniéndose de lo mucho que le gustaría golpear a ese indeseable sujeto. No le aguanta desde que les ganaron el primer partido de la liga y el se pavoneaba como un gallito delante de su equipo, encima cuando gran parte del mérito había sido de Sendo

—Por cierto vuestro equipo no será el "drink team"—se burló Walker con sorna mirando fijamente al otro lado del local, lo que hizo que Sendo y Sakuragi miraran hacia donde él dirigía la vista.

Y es que en una de las tarimas estaba el miembro más inadvertido de la expedición japonesa: Taku Ito bailando como todo un latín lover mejor dicho como un japan lover y en el grupo de abajo se encontraban todos los demás jaleándole.

Pero el monje no aguanto más y le dio un derechazo en el mentón, dejando anonadados a sus dos compañeros que no podían creer que el comedido Sakawita hubiera perdido sus modales.

Y comprendiendo que eso era una declaración de guerra, Sendo y Sakuragi tomaron a Sawakita del brazo y se lo llevaron de allí echando ascuas.

—¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?—le pregunta Sendo cuando se resguardan en el baño de hombres—¿estas borracho?

—No, es que no soporto sus aires de creído

—Te has hecho daño en los nudillos—dije el puercoespin tomándole la mano—Sakuragi, creo que será mejor que reúnas a los demás y nos marchemos ya

Hanamichi también esta de acuerdo en que es lo mejor y nada mas salir del aseo divisa a Rukawa, pero... ¿no le engañaba su ilusión?, ¿le estaba mirando a el? Y si así era... ¿a que se debía esa mirada tan firme que le estaba dedicando?, parecía que no hubiera nadie mas en el local.

El pelirrojo se empieza a aproximar a él. Inesperadamente Rukawa le da la espalda, no sin antes retarle a que le siga, clavándole los ojos y desaparece por la puerta que da a un pequeño callejón. Apenas minutos después se encuentran allí los dos, por fin a solas.

Incluso desde afuera se pueden percibir los rítmicos acordes de la música, y es una pena que el pelirrojo tampoco supiera español porque si escuchara la rota voz de Marc Anthony suplicando por decir palabras que se guardaban muy dentro y nunca expresadas en voz alta, tal vez le podría venir a la cabeza asociar la canción a la presente situación.

Y es que era un sonido de amor que podía cambiarlo todo.

Pero lo que piensa ahora es que cree que si abre la boca se le va salir el corazón del pecho, ¿qué decir? No quería asustarle y tampoco quería equivocarse, ¿te quiero?, te amo?... ¿acaso un me gustas sonaba menos intimidante?

Armándose de valor y calmando sus alborotadas palpitaciones decide empezar por el principio

—Tengo que decirte algo

Rukawa le miro, escrutándole como si le acabara de conocer, parecía diferente, con más color en el rostro y como si hubiera recibido alguna información que lo hubiera descolocado y ahora quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—concluye por fin el pelirrojo rogando porque fuera la opción adecuada

Kaede se le acercó. Sus pupilas mostraba un brillo apacible lleno anhelos, quedando muy próximo a su cuerpo, le abrazó apoyando su morena y despeinada cabeza en su hombro sosegadamente. Sakuragi no cabía en si de felicidad porque eso quería decir que le correspondía.

Le aferró tomándolo de la cintura para ceñirlo mas a su cuerpo, queriendo hacer el momento eterno y respirando embriagado el suave olor marino que emanaba el zorro, pero también, para su completa desilusión, se percató que Rukawa se había quedado dormido por el sopor etílico que llevaba encima.

Y a pesar del jarro de agua fría, el tenerle de esa manera entre sus brazos como soñó desde hace tanto le hacia sentir en le mismo cielo.

Deseaba desesperadamente besarle pero la confusa mirada que le dedico el día anterior vino a su cabeza y le hizo desistir

Sin embargo, aunque disgustado, no sabiendo si reír o llorar, aprovecho para acariciar sus arreboladas mejillas con sus labios, peinar su sedoso pelo con sus dedos y conservar su reconfortante calor contra de su cuerpo.

—Aquí estas—le interrumpe Ryota—es difícil perder tu pelo de vista.

Miyagi se acerca y comprueba que Rukawa esta profundamente dormido

—Siento interrumpir, pero los taxis han llegado ya

— ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Fukuda dormitando, Kiyota tres cuartos de lo mismo, a Jin y a Koshino se les ha pasado la tontería después de ir al baño y descargar, a Ito hemos tenido que meterle la cabeza debajo del grifo para que no quiera hacer mas stripteases, Sawakita tiene un mosqueo impresionante. ¡Ah! y lo mejor es que Sendo esta preocupado. En definitiva hace una bonita noche—termino ironizando, mientras iba hacia los coches con Sakuragi llevando a Rukawa en sus fuertes brazos.

Minutos mas tarde, sin más incidentes, los taxis les transportan hasta el hotel y en la recepción se despiden todos hasta el día siguiente, pero antes de separarse habla alguien inesperado

—Yo quiero que Ryota me cante una nana que si no me duermo—Dije Fukuda tambaleándose

El silencio imperaba junto a las caras de incomprensión, menos Koshino que no hacia mas que repetir "lo sabia, lo sabia"

—Pero que dices tontolabas, yo no voy a cantar nada, que te lo cante otro

—Es que te pareces a mi mama—explico Fukuda con un puchero

—¡La madre que lo parió!—soltó mecánicamente Sawakita

Esta vez las caras de todos si que eran un poema y para rematarlo hablo Koshino

—Por lo menos no te ha comparado con tu abuela

—Venga vale, pero todos a la cama ya ¡que estoy harto!—protesta Miyagi

—vamos al cuarto Sakuragi— dice Sendo al pelirrojo

—No, yo voy a acostar a Rukawa— contesta firme mientras Rukawa continua dormido apaciblemente acurrucado contra su pecho

Hanamichi, que no ha soltado al zorro por nada del mundo, le porta hasta su habitación.

Le tumba delicadamente en la cama de Ryota mientras aprovecha para abrir las sabanas ¡Un momento! No puede dormir vestido

Hanamichi se ruboriza por los libidinosos pensamientos que le acaban de asaltar, pero sin ir mas lejos sabe que no es tiempo ni lugar

Así que completamente ruborizado y tembloroso, va despojando a Rukawa de su ropa para que pueda dormir mejor y siendo participe, maravillado, de descubrir su fibroso y hermoso cuerpo dejándolo en la sencilla ropa interior que llevaba.

Hanamichi suspira de frustración.

Vuelve a cargar al zorro y le mete en la cama con suavidad, le da un casto y tierno beso en la frente apartando el largo flequillo y le desea buenas noches pero antes de marcharse nota que una de las esquinas de su camisa se ha enganchado.

Pero no es así

Rukawa, con el rostro encrespado, parece tener una pesadilla, su puño se ha cerrado alrededor de la ropa del pelirrojo y sus contraídos labios se abren hablando en sueños para soltar un sutil susurro

—No me abandones

Tres palabras que son un mundo, tres palabras que hacen doblarse al pelirrojo que enlaza su mano delicadamente mientras le habla quedo al oído para que sus palabras no se puedan escapar

—No quiero dejarte, tampoco creo que pudiera. Tendrías que obligarme para eso. Te quiero Rukawa

Pero hay un espectador inesperado que ha visto la emotiva escena por la puerta entornada: Sendo, que siente como la desconsolación le embarga al ver confirmarse su temor al ver al pelirrojo ser tan solícito con Rukawa.

Él tan solo buscaba a alguien que lo mirara de esa manera, con los ojos colmados de amor y ternura. Alguien que le hiciera sentir importante, alguien con quien tener la sensación de que cada vez que le ves es reencontrar el hogar del que te fuiste hace tiempo

Y anhelaba que esa persona fuera el pelirrojo, no tenía la certeza de saber porque pensaba en Hanamichi, pero era seguro que tenia que ver con lo que acababa de presenciar.

Ryota Miyagi va lanzando improperios mentales con Kicchou Fukuda y las canciones de cuna, cuando entra a su cuarto y ve la dulce imagen que se le presenta enfrente, no puede más que permitir que una sonrisa le adorne la cara.

Ver a su amigo dormitar sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Rukawa con la mitad de su cuerpo depositado a la altura de las piernas del zorro, mientras están cogidos de la mano, los dos con una cara de paz indescriptible.

No era una escena que se pudiera ver todos los días y le tranquilizaba ser cómplice de ella.

Sin más coge una fina manta y se la pasa a Sakuragi por los hombros.

Se mete en la cama y apaga la luz mientras les observa enternecido por última vez

‹‹Definitivamente mañana será otro día››

* * *

N/A: por fin, por fin porfinnnnnn! Ya me he desquitado.  
Lo primero gracias por su apoyo es especialmente valioso para mi, son los mejores y no se merecian que tardara tanto en actualizar pero bueno, hay multitud de circunstancias y porfin he actualizado mis dos fics en menos de 15 dias y la buena racha continuara, jejeje.

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Tengo que explicar son un par de cosas cuando Sendo habla de las Conferencias, en la NBA la liga se divide en dos Conferencias, Este y Oeste, estas a su vez se dividen en dos divisiones los equipos de cada conferencia juegan entre ellos y los mejores clasificados se enfrentan los play offs por el titulo.

La canción de Marc Anthony a la que me refiero es "Dímelo", voy a poner la letra porque tiene su importancia conocerla, no sé si hago bien, jajaja, porque dice mucho pero como he tardado en publicar pues os lo merecéis: la gente anda diciendo por allí / que tu quisieras acercarte a mi /si tu supieras que te quiero amar/ que hasta el cielo te quiero llevar /estribillo: no me dejes solo con mi corazón/ que esta enloquecido con esta pasión/ si es que me deseas nena dímelo /porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo /ay dímelo ven dímelo/ porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo/ si yo pudiera acariciar tu piel/ tu cuerpo entero quiero conocer /esta pasión no me deja dormir /este deseo no me deja vivir

La pregunta es a quien se refiere? Jajaja.

Paso a lo que mas ilusión me hace: contestar reviews!

**Kaehana9**: si es una pena pero es compensación en este capitulo hay un par de escenas tiernas.

**Elena: **ya se esta viendo el papel de Sendo en la historia, aguantale un poquito mas mujer.

**hipolita: **siento que no hay sido pronto pero espero que lo disfrutes igualmente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Khira:**Vaya, nunca pense que causaria tanta si sirvio para que te rieras me conformo. Sendo pervertido? que va XD, al menos no era mi intencion, queria presentarle mas bien como un caradura pero tambien tiene su lado oscuro.. Y si, buena observacion, lo que dice Ryota tiene que ver con la situacion de Rukawa, en este capi los lectores sabeis un poquito mas Hana se enterara cuando le toque. Y lo del la continuacion por el mundial...yo tb rezo, pero lo veo negro, pero mas probable que se adapte al anime los tomos del manga que cierto a España la ha tocado en el grupo B con Japon!

**nellie: **tambien piensas que Sendo es un pervertido? pero tiene su corazoncito que conste

**Miguel**: gracias por tu comentario, me halaga que pienses que es buena la historia. Y de verdad siento horrores no actualizar antes, pero espero que compense al mostrar mas lo que pasa en el interior de Rukawa. Y tambien me alegro que te guste la amistad de Ryota y Hanamichi, son la pieza esencial del tambien creo que la realidad no es 100 por 100 angustia o comedia por eso escribo asi. ah! y quien lleva el pijama rosa es el pobre Hanamichi.

**Marion Mayfair**: Hola de nuevo! asi que estas con vicio de yaoi?me alegro, es un buen vicio, que que pienso de Sendo? Pues que no desprovecha nada pero en el fondo lo unico que busca es encontrar el amor. SenRyo? lalalala...no digo nada...no diga nada...lalalala

**Nian:** Hola wapa! Gracias por todo. Te tengo que confesar una cosa, este capitulo empieza con un sueño por tu culpa...despues de leer Pasion de otoño, se me ocurrio hacerlo como un pequeño homenaje y tambien porque yo nunca sueño con cosas como las que escribes tu, los mios son mas como las locuras orinicas del principio de este capitulo.¿autoras favoritas?supongo que seran Kaehana y la otra no lo se.

**Utena-Puchiko-Nyu: ** gracias por leer! y si esta parejita son adorables. Aqui hay situaciones comprometedoras y las que vendra...Como has podido leer no es solo el pelirrojo quien lo pasa mal

**Akemi20:** Gracias! Me pone muy contenta que te guste como escribo y lo que escribo. Haber que te parece este capitulo

**AGUILA FANEL**:No te preocupes Hana esta demasiado pillado por Rukawa para que Sendo le gane...pero para unos cuantos enredos si vale la cosa.

Gracias mil a todas/os, muchisimos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente dentro de aproximadamente 15 dias. Si me quieren leer antes esta semana que entra dare final a "Locuras..."


	7. Tamaños y verdades

_**Capitulo 7: Tamaños y verdades**_

En ese preciso instante en que el cuerpo traspasa la barrera onírica de vuelta al mundo sensorial. Kaede Rukawa sentía como todo su sistema locomotor intentaba ponerse de nuevo en marcha, pero había una escisión. El sistema nervioso se oponía a despertarse por completo.

Se sentía muy a gusto dormitando. Hacia tiempo que no experimentaba tanta lánguida placidez al dormir, ya que en brazos de la oscuridad no suele conciliar el sueño, de ahí, que de día, se quede dormido en cualquier parte.

Sin embargo, esta noche, a reposado perfectamente, con un sueño profundo y sin sobresaltos. Por ello se resiste a abrir los ojos y dejar que esa sensación de calidez, que ha tenido durante su descanso, desapareciera.

Pero su reloj biológico se queja porque sabe que es hora de recibir la nueva jornada. Puede notar el golpe suave de los rayos de sol en su cara, como una paternal caricia por parte de las manos de Lorenzo, que hace que su cuerpo se vaya descubriendo a la luz, dándose cuenta de la reconfortante sensación, que creía producto del sueño, sale de su mano.

Abre los ojos pesadamente. Se incorpora con lentitud con la mayoría de sus sentidos aún en la inconsciencia. Nota, extrañado, el peso que carga sobre sus piernas y su mano atrapada ¡¿por otra mano?

Kaede tiene la mente en blanco de la sorpresa. No puede procesar absolutamente nada, después de salir de su somnolencia y lo primero que se encuentra es a Hanamichi Sakuragi, profundamente dormido, tendido sobre sus piernas y sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

¿Todavía estaría soñando?

¡No!. Le gritan todos sus sentidos. Es real. Hermosamente real. Tanto, que ve como su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente, que puede percibir el tacto suave y caliente a través de su mano, que el almibarado aroma que desprende se cuela por sus fosas nasales llevando un mensaje a su cerebro

Le parece recordar esa intensa fragancia, pero su memoria lo ha enterrado en lo más profundo del subconsciente. Sin embargo, no le importa. Acaba de darse cuenta de que le gusta recrearse en observar sin reparos a ese antiguo pandillero convertido en un ángel de la guarda a sus pies

Es extraño. Todos sus sentidos están pendientes de cualquier estimulo que proceda de Sakuragi. Cada inhalación, cada exhalación, cada pequeño movimiento, cada ínfimo gesto.

Ahora siente un placentero calor que nace en su estomago, ¿podría ser gratitud? Está terriblemente confundido, pues si solo fuera un sentimiento de agradecimiento, su corazón no le golpearía el pecho de esa manera tan salvaje. Se siente perdido. Es algo que no había experimentado nunca antes, así que es incapaz de definirlo

Lo único que reconoce con exactitud es que ver al pelirrojo de esa manera le enternece de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado

Su mano se movió impulsada por un resorte anímico que procedía de los más profundo de su interior, pasando, tímidamente, por los cortos cabellos rojizos. Era más suave de lo que imaginaba. Las hebras de pelo le cosquilleaban en la palma de la mano. Las comisuras de su boca se ensancharon levemente hacia arriba

No tenía muy claro si realmente el pelirrojo conocía su mayor vergüenza, pero ahora creía que la actitud de Sakuragi para con él no era un juego, y tampoco podía negar que le gustaba sentirse merecedor de ese trato

Pero esos sentimientos acarreaban algo que no quería que saliera a la superficie

No quería padecer, no deseaba sufrir. Despertarse y descubrir que esa visión sólo era un espejismo en el melancólico y vasto desierto que era su existencia

—Kaede

¿Cómo? Sakuragi lo había mencionado en sueños ¿o acaso ha entendido mal?

De improviso sonó el estridente ruido del despertador alarmando sus divagaciones. Sakuragi ni se inmuto dejando al zorro asombrado al ver el sueño profundo que tenía el pelirrojo

Viendo como apenas quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el entrenamiento matutino, le zarandeo un poco tratando de despertarlo

—Cinco minutos mas, mamá— protestó el bello durmiente que continuo con los ojos cerrados arrugando la frente y acurrucándose mas en las piernas del moreno

A Rukawa se le escapo una risilla y con su mano libre, acomodo, ahora sin miedo y con delicadeza, el rojo flequillo rebelde sobre la bronceada frente

Sus ojos no se apartaban del pelirrojo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se sentía resquebrajarse en dos cada vez que comparte tiempo y lugar con Sakuragi.

Dudas, vacilaciones y más contradicciones se sumaban a aquello que le hacía sentir.

Y todo porque él recelaba de experimentar. Sabia por experiencia que sentir era abrir una puerta al dolor.

Había conseguido llevaba una vida cómoda desde que dejo Kanagawa atrás. Protegiéndose a si mismo de las emociones externas, pero Sakuragi conseguía ponerlo todo patas arriba con su mera presencia. No comprendía porque, tal vez fuera por su carácter excesivamente abierto. Y es que aquello que podía discernir entre las sombras de la confusión era que se sentía muy bien con Hanamichi al lado, pero también tenia un miedo visceral.

Una aprensión angustiosa le quebraba expandiéndose por todo su interior. Se sabía consciente de que su vida era como habitar dentro de una casa, oculto y resguardado del resto del mundo. Pero sus paredes son de un débil y frágil cristal. Estas se estaban resquebrajando al contacto de un elemento exterior que en ese preciso instante le había atrapado.

Tiene pánico porque no sabe lo que hay detrás. Teme a lo desconocido. No puede quitarse de encima la sensación de estar al borde del abismo. Y lo último que desea es volver a refugiarse solo en los escombros si la casa se derrumba.

Pero ver a Hanamichi tan dócil y amable, no hace mas que considerar si realmente quiere traspasar el umbral. Podría ser... porque sabe que su corazón no le miente y esas sensaciones no son nuevas. Tal vez... si fuera de su mano se arriesgase a salir.

El ruido producido por la puerta del baño cerrándose abruptamente le sobresalto haciéndole dar un breve respingo que afecto al bello durmiente que yacía en sus extremidades inferiores.

Había estado tan absorto en Sakuragi que se le había olvidado completamente la existencia de su compañero de cuarto que por lo que acababa de comprobar se encontraba en el aseo

Hanamichi se incorpora, frotándose los ojos, en un ademán somnoliento, con la mano libre

Al principio no entiende muy bien donde se encuentra sintiéndose algo perdido en su ubicación

Cuando su retira enfoca correctamente y ve que delante tiene a la persona que da sentido a su vida, le viene a la mente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sabe que esta perdido. Hasta ese momento había ahogado los impulsos de robar un beso a Rukawa, pero esta vez el deseo le aguijonea las entrañas. Y todo debido al aura de calidez que emanaba de su zorro.

Desconocía el porque, tal vez era por el color anaranjado de las cortinas que teñían la habitación y se reflejaba en la tez clara, o era esa apariencia de niño perdido que le confería el recién despertar y ahora lo comprobaba como espectador de lujo.

Su interior le gritaba que necesitaba resarcirse de esa calidez y hacer que se propagara desde su boca hasta el resto de su cuerpo como una fogosa llamarada

Kaede se agitó levemente. Un placentero escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir el tacto manso de los dedos de Sakuragi acariciando los suyos con parsimonia. Cada vez que percibía la viveza de la carne ajena su respiración se aceleraba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban observándose como si no hubiera nada más? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bombeándoles el corazón de tal manera que les hacia sentir mas vivos que nunca?

Ninguno lo podría decir, pero uno tenía presente su futuro y otro su pasado ¿habría un punto donde convergieran los dos en paz?

Hanamichi no apartaba sus ojos de los resecos labios de Rukawa, tan solo inclinándose podría humedecerlos con los suyos. Se fijo en el lacio pelo despeinado, no tenía que hacer nada más que levantar su brazo y colocar los mechones azabaches en su sitio, su mano bajaría hasta la nívea nuca y atraería al pálido muchacho hacia si.

El moreno decidió que era suficiente. Le agobiaba la intensa mirada que le pelirrojo le dedicaba. El pánico hizo acto de aparición. No estaba preparado para que la situación se le fuera de las manos. No sabe que decirle ¿saludarle? ¿O actuar como siempre: llamarle torpe y decirle cualquier ironía?

Simplemente hizo un claro ademan, retrayéndose, queriendo liberar su mano, sin embargo Sakuragi la tenía fuertemente aferrada.

Un suspiro sale del pelirrojo, se acaba de dar cuenta, en esa extraña situación, de que su vehemente amor ha asustado a Rukawa. Quiere arreglarlo—Bu... buenos dias— pronuncia como puede, intentando no ruborizarse y sintiendo como los azules ojos de Rukawa le traspasan como el agua al papel

Kaede nota como su compañero parece mas tranquilo y el también se relaja. ‹‹ ¡Que estúpido!››, piensa ‹‹ me he asustado por algo inexistente››. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Esta claro: reponer su gélida actitud y echar a Hanamichi Sakuragi de su cuarto.

Pero algo le para y desconoce que es. El rubor se instala en sus mejillas al sentir que sus ojos color chocolate con leche se están fundiendo cuando, de nuevo, se pusieron en contacto con los suyos

—¿Me devuelves la mano Sakuragi?—Balbucea Rukawa. ¡Dios! Como poder obviar sentirse reflejado en esos ojos tan hermosos si sentía que encendían un botón oculto en su corazón que hablaba en murmullos que no eran inteligibles para su cerebro

—Si, si— asiente el pelirrojo azorado— Solo que anoche parecías tener una pesadilla y yo...

¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Hanamichi preocupado por él ¡.Viéndole mover sus manos en esos toscos aspavientos tan característicos suyos, intentando hallar una manera de explicarse que fuera hilando palabras y construyendo frases coherentes, el benevolente sentimiento crece a pasos agigantados.

— ¿Te acuerdas de anoche?— oyó decir al pelirrojo

Kaede lo miro, mostraba un gesto impaciente y ahora fueron sus iris azules los que se clavaron en los castaños. Notó como su cuerpo se estaba empezando a derretir.

— ¿De cuando me invitaste a cerveza?

El pelirrojo lo miró expectante como si esperara algo más

—Después— dijo Sakuragi, mas explicativo— Sendo nos llevo a una discoteca

Si, lo recordaba. A Fukuda exhortándole a beber. A Ito y los demás dando buena cuenta del ronmiel. El tampoco puso reparos. Quería olvidar. Dejar atrás lo que le venia a la mente cuando estaba el pelirrojo cerca

Y a partir de ahí recuerda retazos, todo se vuelve borroso y le molesta porque intuye que se ha olvidado de algo sumamente importante

— ¿Hice algo?— pregunta Kaede intentando que el temor no se filtre a través de su voz

La mirada del pelirrojo se empaña y esboza una sonrisa sin ganas

—No, solo te traje a la cama. Te quedaste dormido zorro– le aclara el pelirrojo una parte de la verdad—será mejor que me marche a mi cuarto

Hanamichi le dio la espalda a la cama, rumbo a su habitación. Estaba desolado. Como era posible que estuviera a su lado y a la vez le sintiera tan lejos. Cada aproximación que hacia le sabia inútil. La sensación de sentir a Rukawa inalcanzable le destrozaba el corazón.

Justo antes de tomar el picaporte escucho algo

—Gracias Sakuragi

El pelirrojo se volvió. Su corazón latía rápidamente reaccionando a una palabra, aferrándose a la esperanza. Y más con la mirada que le devolvió el zorro. No había ironía, no había reproche, era una mirada limpia

—No hay de que. Sabes que soy tu amigo—le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación conteniendo la emoción

"Amigo", fue el vocablo en el cual pensaron dos cabezas. Pero si una morena, que estaba más que descentrada, no podía negar que le había gustado que Hanamichi se definiera como su amigo. Mientras, el pelirrojo se tiraba de los pelos por la ocasión perdida. Aun así no se le quitaba la imagen de Rukawa agradeciéndole

Una rendija de luz en un muro que creía opaco

—¡Soy un genio!— Exclamó alborozado Sakuragi con los brazos en alto volviendo a su humor habitual

—Me parece genial que te pongas a bailar claqué en el pasillo pero como sigas así llegaras tarde a entrenar—oyó que le decía Sendo apoyado cómodamente en la puerta del cuarto que compartían

—¡Puercoespín!— Sakuragi dio dos zancadas en su dirección colocándose enfrente de él con una alegría inusitada. Le plantó sus grandes manos aplastándole las mejillas y haciéndole fruncir la boca—¡Di que soy un genio!— Le pidió animosamente

—Eref un fenio—obedeció, pronunciando con dificultad y en un tono desconcertado por el comportamiento de su compañero

El pelirrojo le soltó, colocando los brazos en jarras y riéndose estruendosamente. Se metió sin mas en el cuarto cerrando la puerta. Dejo a Akira en el pasillo que miraba el rastro del pelirrojo con gesto pesaroso

Al ver que Sakuragi no regresaba, temía que hubiera pasado la noche con Rukawa y que hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos. Le costo conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama sobre lo que quería del amor y de Sakuragi en concreto. Replanteándose todo. No había llegado a nada con precisión, tan solo quería disfrutar de conquistar al especial pelirrojo. ¿Pero era una excusa suficiente?

Y después de ver como el humor de su compañero de cuarto cambiaba al júbilo absoluto con tan sólo pernoctar con Rukawa, estaba seguro de que los sentimientos de Hanamichi debían de ser mas profundos de lo que imaginaba

Podía perder una batalla pero no la guerra, sentenció para sus adentros, pero... ¿realmente merecía la pena? Sabía que las emociones que le inspiraba el pelirrojo, eran perfectamente definibles con un "me gustas" y eso distaba mucho de "un te quiero". Pero le atraía demasiado ¿o era el amor que era capaz de sentir el muchacho lo que le hechizaba?

Lo que el no sabía que los días precedentes iba a comprobar la verdad del tamaño de sus emociones

Después de un desayuno silencioso donde se podría leer el cansancio en la cara de los jugadores de la corta, pero intensa, noche de juerga. Ryota se quedo rezagado con Sakuragi atrás aposta, cuando ya terminado de comer fueron para el gimnasio

—Enhorabuena campeón— le palmeo la espalda con suavidad el base

Sakuragi no entendía a que venia la felicitación, así que se limito a poner cara de incomprensión

—Lo vi todo, no te hagas el distraído. ¡Lo de Rukawa!—Le dijo Ryota al ver que su amigo seguía sin comprender

— ¿Lo viste? ¿Esta mañana? —La mente del pelirrojo comenzaba a atar cabos— ¿qué viste? cuéntamelo todo

—Tendrá que ser después del entrenamiento —contesto su amigo, ya que prácticamente estaban aparcados delante de la puerta del recinto deportivo mientras sus compañeros ya estaban dentro.

Hanamichi entro refunfuñando por quedarse con la miel en los labios y Ryota riéndose de él

En el entrenamiento el aire destilaba dos palabras: cansancio y sueño. El alcohol se reflejaba en las ojeras que lucían todos los componentes de la selección japonesa juvenil, con la curiosa excepción de Sakuragi y Rukawa que parecían estar frescos como una rosa.

Mientras los bostezos se sucedían por doquier y esperaban instrucciones del entrenador.

—Creo que quedo lo suficientemente claro que aquí no estamos para ir de excursión— les regaño con tono severo el entrenador cuando hizo acto de aparición, dejándoles a todos pasmados pues ninguno tenia ni idea de cómo se había enterado, pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

—Entrenador—comedido, Sawakita se vio obligado a ofrecer una explicación

—No quiero excusas. Solo espero que entiendan que no son niños de primaria. He mandado al Sr. Saito a ultimar los detalles de su amistoso y que sepan que no saldrán al menos en lo que queda de concentración Y ahora a trabajar, póngase a correr hasta que diga basta. Y cuando termine quiero ver a Miyagi y Sawakita en el despacho

Totalmente desganados empezaron a dar vueltas. Se pudo oír decir a Kiyota por lo bajini dentro del pelotón, al rato de comenzar el ejercicio "o boto o corro pero estoy matado"

‹‹Kiyota›› Hanamichi lo miro de reojo ‹‹ ¿de verdad siente algo por Jin o era fruto de alcohol? ¿Debía decirle que podía confiar en él? ››

— ¡dejad de dar vueltas! — ordenó Kurumada

Sakuragi estaba tan absorto que no oyó al entrenador y siguió corriendo, llevándose por delante a alguien

Al principio, fruto de la confusión del golpe, Hanamichi no tenia ni idea de quien era el dueño del cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, pero ese aroma zorruno era inconfundible y mientras sus oídos registraban las risas de los demás, no pudo evitar que el calor del sofoco le subiera a la cara.

Tumbado sobre Rukawa podía acaparar prácticamente el tamaño de su cuerpo. Sintiendo sus músculos firmes y su recta espalda. Temía que las hormonas empezaran a jugarle una mala pasada, porque anda que no había fantaseado sobre estar encima (y abajo, y al lado, y al otro) del ex nº 11 de Shohoku. Tantas veces que era imposible contarlas. Por supuesto, que no exactamente en esa manera y en ese lugar.

‹‹Mente limpia, mente limpia›› se repetía con sufrimiento para controlarse

Se aparto con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que había algo raro: ni un torpe ni un idiota o algo por el estilo había salido de boca de Rukawa, tan solo se comportaba de una manera más rígida de lo normal.

El pelirrojo le tendió la mano avergonzado y preocupado— Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Las risas cesaron para dejar paso a los gestos de incredulidad

Kaede se quedo mirando fijamente la mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo. Hanamichi aguanto la respiración, sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban y su mano empezaba a sudar. Percibía como si fuera a suceder algo crucial y ocurrió:

Rukawa aceptó la ayuda, aferrándose a su mano firmemente y levantándose del suelo Quedaron frente a frente. La atmósfera especial entre ellos dos había vuelto

— Seguid calentando. Vamos a hacer ejercicios por parejas— dijo en entrenador Kurumada

Hanamichi buscó a Ryota con la mirada. No podía calmarse, su corazón iba a mil. Sin embargo una silueta se planto detrás de él y se dejo oír una voz en tono poco seguro

—¿Te pones conmigo Sakuragi?

A Hanamichi le temblaron las piernas de tal manera, nada mas terminar de procesar la frase, que creyó que se caería en redondo al suelo

—Claro zorro— pronunció como pudo dándose la vuelta

Si antes había miradas perplejas, ahora las mandíbulas de los presentes rozaban el suelo. El entrenador sonrío complacido

—Excelente— se acerco a los dos —Precisamente quería discutir una parte táctica del partido porque centrare la ofensiva en parte de su buen hacer. Ya me dijo Anzai que si se unían eran capaces de hacer grandes cosas

Las palabras de Kurumada llegaron muy lejos a oídos de Hanamichi. En su mundo solo existía un muchacho de penetrantes ojos azules que se internaban en su cuerpo produciéndole una sensación de vértigo en su estomago. Hubiera jurado que a Rukawa también se le puso la piel de gallina con el chispazo que se produjo cuando tomó su mano

Aparte del entrenador solo había otros pares de ojos que los observaban sin sorpresa, unos muy contentos y otros, apenados, a los que su mente le gritaba que si diera cuenta de una vez. Ryota respiraba mas que aliviado, y con algo de envidia en referencia en su mala suerte con Ayako. Sendo prefería mirar a otro lado, negándose a reconocer lo que era evidente.

Tuvo oportunidades para aceptarlo antes de que se lo sirvieran en bandeja, ya que a raíz de que esos dos trabajaran juntos la táctica de ataque y durante los dos días siguientes a los que se celebraría el partido amistoso, se podía ver a Sakuragi y a Rukawa conversando, bueno mas bien el ex nº 10 parloteaba y el zorro parecía escuchar. Poco a poco los seleccionados asimilaron que esos dos viejos rivales podría comportarse como dos compañeros sin fisuras.

Fueron días en los que la concentración para ganar el evento deportivo lo inundo todo... bueno... todo no, sin duda ocurrirían sucesos interesantes y revelaciones inesperadas.

La primera tarde estaban relajándose en una gran sauna, todo el equipo con la excepción de un tatuado pelirrojo. Que seguro que se arrepentiría para los restos de no ver a Rukawa apoyado relajadamente contra la pared, en una esquina, afianzando su actitud solitaria, con las gotas de líquido corporal naciéndole en la frente y que se perdían por su impecable nariz, y su admirable torso cual cincelado en mármol pero con la viveza espléndida de la carne. Con miles de gotas haciendo relieves por sus fibrosos músculos. ¡Hubiera muerto fulminado por exceso de deseo!

Los demás se sentían como pescadillas en aceite. Tan solo los ojos de Kiyota se rebelaban mirando furtivamente a su ex compañero de instituto, que para que negarlo: era una visión demasiado libidinosa

Sendo se comportaba de manera inusual. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que disfrutaría con el cuadro homoerótico que se le presentaba ante los ojos:

Un montón de hombres con formas atléticas, rasgos armoniosos (reconozcámoslo hay para todos los gustos) sentados en las bancas de madera. Tan sólo con una escueta toalla blanca recubriendo sus partes nobles. Completamente sudados, con los torsos sensualmente brillantes. Los cabellos pegados al rostro de la humedad. Muchos de ellos resoplando y jadeando por la alta temperatura del lugar... pero al único que observaba era a Miyagi como un periodista ávido de preguntas

Comenzaron a hablar distendidamente entre todos, comentando el tema de la salida de la otra noche y lo mal que se lo tomo el entrenador. Querían saber lo que les dijo a Sakawita y a Miyagi, pero parece ser que no fue nada grave

—Yo nunca le he visto así— repuso Jin— menos mal que el Yakuza estaba fuera, que con la cara de rottweiler que tiene nos hubiera mordido a todos

—Si—afirmo Koshino— menos mal que al entrenador se le ha pasado el enfado y no dijo nada al Sr. Saito

—Pues yo lo que celebro— continuo Kiyota cambiando de tema— que Sakuragi le diera un cabezazo a Fukuda. Porque si no si se hubiera puesto en plan plasta "alabadme mas". No le hubiera aguantado ni su madre ¿de verdad se parece a Ryota? Joder, entonces no me extraña que hayas salido mas feo que Michael Jackson

Kicchou se enfado, levantándose y poniéndose en pose Superman—¡pero que dices tío!, si yo soy una obra de arte ¡y con mi madre no te metas que te avío!

—Si, por supuesto— habló Ryota en tono jocoso— de arte abstracto. Ahora sé que hay algo peor que verte en gayumbos. ¡Verte sudado con una toalla!

—Habló el del tatuaje— se defendió Fukuda —Por cierto ¿dónde está ese mono de Sakuragi?— cayó en la cuenta

—Miyagi—terció Sendo de forma capciosa— ¿es cierto que Sakuragi esta enamorado?, han llegado rumores de que os emborrachabais juntos por que os habían dado calabazas y por eso has acabado con "eso" tan bonito- dijo señalando al comienzo de su trasero

Ryota contestó enfadado, ya que no le gustaba para nada hablar del tema, que el tatuaje de Ayako fue un error y mintió protegiendo a su amigo diciendo que Hanamichi no tenía ninguno

—Pero ¿no niegas que este enamorado?— continuó hostigando Akira, satisfecho de poner a Miyagi en evidencia

‹‹ ¿Que le pasa a este? Estoy convencido de que lo sabe ¿por qué fuerza la situación? ››, reflexionó la materia gris del base en relación a Sendo. No le gustó nada la mirada que se dejaba ver tras los iris violetas. Sintió como si le atraparan arenas movedizas. Pero no iba a quedarse quieto y esperar que se lo tragaran

—Pues yo no he visto que ese mono rojo pierda la cabeza con ninguna de su facultad— sentenció Kiyota

Rukawa parecía indiferente a esta revelación, con el rostro inescrutable, sin embargo el azul de sus ojos se tornó mas profundo y agudizó su oreja con discreción

—Lo cierto es que ese mono se comporta raro— dictaminó Koshino— ¿dónde se mete?

—Nunca viene a las duchas— se percató Jin

‹‹ Peligro, peligro›› apareció en la cabeza del chico de rizos, encendiéndose la luz de emergencia, con una excusa rápida —Pues veréis...

Miles de partículas de saliva salieron violentamente de la boca del pelirrojo a toda velocidad a la vez que unas punzadas agudas le taladraban los oídos ‹‹Mierda, otra vez, esto debe de ser preocupante››, pero el pelirrojo siguió a lo suyo, risueño, con cara de niño adorable. Ahora que por fin estaba a solas podía dibujar a su "muso" sin tener que esconderse.

Además había estado pegado a él a todas horas. No se podía creer su buena suerte. Si, debía de ser eso, su suerte estaba cambiando y había dado un gran paso en su relación con el zorro.

En cuanto apareció el nombre y la imagen de Rukawa en su cabeza, su cara adquirió un tono bermejo estupendo y se empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Los esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlar su libido habían provocado una explosión ahora que ya no tenía que contenerla. Recordó a Rukawa moverse en la cancha: sudado, respirando entrecortadamente, con los sedosos cabellos pegados en la curva final de su cuello... Su deliciosa nuca. El pelirrojo suspiro de deseo ¿quién fuera sudor para pasar resbalando sin impedimentos por su cuerpo?

Tenía calor. Mucho calor. Y pensar de esa manera no le estaba ayudando demasiado. Se liberó de su camiseta de algodón. Se palpó el zorrito que habitaba en su pectoral izquierdo con las yemas de los dedos. Bajo la carne, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza.

Su otra extremidad vagó por su cuerpo. La sangre de su cara recorrió hasta bajar y concentrarse en su entrepierna. Su mano se deslizo bajo los shorts deportivos, apartando sus slips. Agarró vigorosamente su enhiesto miembro. Cerró los ojos y permitió que su mente creyera que la mano que subía y bajaba, dándole un grato placer, fuera del color de la nieve inmaculada. Abrió sus ojos castaños a la luz. Su éxtasis dio alas a su fantasía, Rukawa cobró vida fuera de su cabeza, con sus increíbles ojos azules devorándole y los finos labios quemándole la piel del cuello.

Entre los jadeos roncos pronuncio su nombre y paró de manera repentina. No era bastante. No era suficiente. Se mordió el labio inferior. A su lado Kaede Rukawa le observaba desde el papel. Sabía que ahora era tarde para contener sus sentimientos. Podría mantener esto como algo platónico mientras estuvieran separados por kilómetros de distancia, pero no viéndole todos los días y comprobando que las emociones se intensificaban si estaba cerca.

Los testículos le dolían. Necesitaba descargar. Sería una estupidez manchar la sábana. Se le ocurrió en ir al baño y terminar la faena de manera mecánica. Tampoco le costó mucho, pues estaba a punto de caramelo. Antes de salir, se lavó las manos y se echo agua en la cara y en el cuello. Se quedo algo absortó con su propio reflejo que le devolvía le espejo y se habló en voz alta, pasando los dedos por el dibujo de su piel.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— sonrío de oreja a oreja— ¡Quererte mucho!— se autorespondió con la certeza de que podría conseguirlo

Salió del baño con los ánimos renovados — No sé de que me preocupo. ¡Si soy un Genio! ¡Y en el amor también lo seré!

—Bonito tatuaje—le sorprendió la voz del erizo que acababa de llegar y paso a su lado metiéndose en el baño

En apenas unas milésimas de segundo, Akira Sendo, puso una cara de impresión como jamas la tuvo en su vida. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos señalando y mirando fijamente el pecho de Sakuragi, que estaba congelado en la misma postura que se lo había encontrado

La ojos violetas estaban tan abiertos que parecían ocupar media cara y llevaba un buen rato con la boca desmesuradamente abierta. No era capaz de articular palabra. Por lo demás, su cerebro le iluminó por fin: estaba claro no seria por casualidad que el pelirrojo llevara un zorro tatuado y denominara, a Rukawa, zorro

— ¿Es una calcomanía?— fue lo único que atino a decir, aun con el dedo apuntando al animal de piel y tinta que ahora se veía algo burlón

Sakuragi no había previsto la embarazosa situación. Lo ultimo que quería era que Sendo le descubriera, pero su silencio hablaba por si mismo

Akira suspiró comprendiendo. Se había dado de bruces con la realidad. Y se sorprendía a si mismo no tomárselo tan mal como cuando se dio cuenta de que Walker solo le buscaba cuando quería sexo.

En aquel trance de su pasado, le arrancaron el amor de las entrañas simplificándolo a un acto carnal. Entonces había sido un horrible sufrimiento que devoraba su realidad como un monstruo hambriento de dolor. Un padecimiento que creyó inhumano. Pero en esos momentos, cara a cara, con Hanamichi Sakuragi tatuado ¡nada más que con un zorro de ojos azules! No sentía más que alivio al concretar la verdad .Quitándole un peso de encima. La situación le parecía muy cómica, al saber la tirria que el pelirrojo tomó al zorro en la secundaria que terminara perdiendo la cabeza por él era ¡El colmo de los colmos!

Se desquitó cayéndose a la cama mas cercana con sonoras carcajadas, mascullando "Así que era por eso"

El pelirrojo frunció la boca y su la frente se llenó de arrugas. Se colocó la camiseta de nuevo con malas maneras

—¿Se lo vas a decir?— le preguntó el ex jugador del Ryonan limpiándose las lágrimas y hundiendo el colchón con su trasero a la vera de su compañero

—¿Qué?— preguntó a su vez Sakuragi todo enfadado y cruzado de brazos

—A Rukawa

—No lo sé

—Si te da calabazas yo te consolare y lo digo literalmente— sonrió Sendo. Tampoco era imbécil para ponerse a negar a estas alturas que el pelirrojo estaba tremendo. Además se ponía monísimo cuando pillaba pataletas como esa—. Sakuragi, si yo me enterara de que te has tatuado un erizo, me tiraría sin pensarlo a tus brazos

—No me había dado cuenta— le respondió con tono irónico que cambio al momento en uno interesado— ¿piensas que Rukawa lo haría?

—Yo siempre creí que era asexual— Sendo rió al ver la cara que puso Hanamichi— nunca jamás le he visto interesarse por nada mas que fuera el baloncesto. ¿Podría ser "baloncestofilico"? —bromeó Akira

Sakuragi le dio un cabezazo que tuvo efecto nocivos en Sendo, pero a él le libero del cabreo. Señal clara de que no le había echo ni puñetera gracia y de que él quería que hablara en serio

—Vale, sin bromas—captó el moreno— La verdad es que nunca le he visto reaccionar ante alguien fuera del deporte excepto ante ti

Sakuragi sonrió con cara de tonto ante la evidencia de las palabras — No le digas nada

— Tranquilo, que seré una tumba— ‹‹pero no le he prometido que no me fuera a inmiscuir›› apareció la "eriza" conciencia maligna. Había encontrado una nueva diversión

Aquella ajetreada jornada dio paso a unas nuevas veinticuatro horas. Tan solo quedaba una tarde para el partido que les enfrentará a la Universidad de Miami.

En el entrenamiento de hoy, la concentración alcanza sus cuotas más altas. No hay nada más en la cabeza de la selección japonesa que darlo todo y ganar. El ejercicio ha sido intenso y el entrenador considera que ya ha sido suficiente. No quiere que estén desgastados para el juego. Les manda para las duchas.

Sakuragi decide poner en marcha el plan que aplicó el tercer día: se va al baño, quedándose en la zona de urinarios, y cuando desaparece el entrenador y su mano derecha, sale por la puerta principal, mientras todos están en las duchas.

‹‹He bebido demasiado Pocari Sweat››, considerándolo se sitúa en el urinario de en medio. Al rato Kiyota se coloca su derecha y poco más tarde Fukuda a su izquierda.

Hanamichi esta concentrado en su labor, pero se da cuenta de que con movimientos de cámara lenta, tanto el mono salvaje como Fukuda alzan la cabeza por encima de los separadores de cerámica, hacia su descargante situación

‹‹¿Pero esto que es?›› piensa mirándoles furibundamente, lo que provoca que los dos giren la cabeza con celeridad, antes de ver nada y se vayan con prisa a la zona de duchas

Salió del aseo, despotricando contra los dos ¿a qué venían esas caras de pena y comprensión?

El recinto esta sumido en el silencio, expectante. Parecía que lo llamara y a él le apetecía seguir practicando. Cogió un balón y se acerco al área de tiro. Se le vino a la cabeza su primer año de Secundaria. El momento en que aprendió a tirar al aro. Fue la primera práctica que disfruto. Pero no fue el primer lanzamiento a la canasta que aprendió.

Lanzó la pelota. Rozó el borde del aro. Estaba más concentrado en sus memorias personales. Había corrido un tupido velo sobre la forma que trató a Rukawa. Lo avergonzaba terriblemente y aquel aprendizaje a hacer "lay ups" no era una excepción

Volvió a fallar. No se preocupo de ir a por el balón. Absorto en sus pensamientos. Nunca pidió perdón a Rukawa por aquello, claro que el zorro nunca había reconocido que él era un genio. Estaba hasta las cachas por Kaede pero su orgullo de Tensai permanecía intacto.

El esférico naranja voló por encima de su cabeza y en una curva perfecta se metió limpiamente en la canasta

Los hilos de luz que entraban por las ventanas se encontraron con un cabello endrino, acentuando sus reflejos azulados. Rukawa aun vestía la ropa de entrenamiento. Escueto como siempre. Recogió el balón y se acerco a Hanamichi

—¿Puedo?

El pelirrojo embobado tan solo asintió con la cabeza y musito — hoy ganaré yo

Desde el primer uno a uno antes del nacional de primer año habían jugado algunos mas pero Sakuragi siempre perdía, aunque en cada encuentro la diferencia se reducía.

Dribles. Tiros. Amagos. Movimientos perfectamente ejecutados se sucedieron en los siguientes treinta minutos. El marcador igualado. Ninguno quería ceder en el duelo con el balón, tampoco en el otro juego. Ambos ojos provocaron estragos al contrario. Ambas manos hicieron que el otro temblará de la cabeza a los pies. Y los labios deseaban abrirse para algo mas que fuera "no me ganarás"

Kaede tenía la posesión, si encestaba se pondría en cabeza. Dribló hacía la derecha, pero Sakuragi apareció imponente, defendiendo, por su ese mismo flanco. Hubo un choque potente que hizo que al zorro le flanquearan las piernas

La capacidad de resistencia de Rukawa se mermó frente a la de Sakuragi. El zorro apoyo medio cuerpo sobre sus piernas y trato de aspirar el máximo de aire que le permitían sus pulmones.

Hanamichi se acercó preocupado, bajo su cuerpo hasta la altura del moreno, este oyó como el pelirrojo le preguntaba que se encontraba bien. Su interior se sacudió violentamente al notar que el aliento cálido y seco de Sakuragi le golpeaba el rostro

Decidieron descansar sentándose en los bancos de madera. Uno al lado del otro. La cercanía era tal que sus piernas se rozaban. El pelirrojo ofreció una toalla a Kaede con una gran sonrisa y una mirada muy dulce.

El zorro la aceptó secándose el sudor. Se la colocó de modo que le cubría por completo la cabeza y le tapaba la cara. Las emociones que florecían ocultaban el miedo, a su vez él las escondía de su ex rival. Las grietas de su cristal interior daban paso a una sensación plena y acogedora. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo de su boca salió:

— ¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado?

Hanamichi se quedó sin habla. Si Rukawa se hubiera quitado la toalla hubiera comprobado que los iris castaños de su compañero reflejaban una amorosa sinceridad— Es difícil meter todo lo que el amor te hace sentir en una frase. Pero yo diría que ante todo quieres hacer feliz a toda costa a esa persona — reflexionó en voz alta. Su voz fluía suave y tranquila. Al pelirrojo le resultaba tan extraño: los nervios lo estaban destrozando el estomago pero por otra parte se sentía en el cielo. La personalidad estoica y tranquila de Rukawa tenia un efecto sumamente tranquilizador en él. Kaede era un río que fluye despacio y el se estaba dejando arrastrar dócilmente por la corriente—Además la persona a la que quiero es genial—dijo esperando que el otro se diera por aludido.

Rukawa deslizó el textil hasta depositarlo en su cuello, mientras Hanamichi se explayaba en numerar las virtudes de su enamorado. ‹‹ ¿ Es posible amar tanto a alguien sinceramente? ¿Sería ese caos emocional que provocaba que su espíritu creciera y se sintiera libre?›› Apareció en el interior de Kaede. Hasta ahora, ha acatado con una tenacidad espartana los designios del destino, su pasado fue desdichado. Pero es la primera vez que experimenta un deseo voraz de ser otra persona: aquella que hace los iris castaños de Hanamichi chispeen con inmensa alegría. Y le da igual todo: ser hombre, el baloncesto y la distancia.

‹‹ Lo sabe, estoy seguro›› Cree el pelirrojo a la vez que las palabras cesan de su boca. El moreno siente la mirada del muchacho sobre él. Le quema. Le aprisiona. Ya no hay nada de ternura en esos ojos, hay vehemencia, hay pasión. Y muchos anhelos

El tiempo deja de correr. La atmósfera esta sumida en otra dimensión. Hanamichi sabe que es el momento de confesar sus pecados de amor.

—Sakuragi... — susurra con voz tenue Rukawa— yo... creo...

El pelirrojo asiente, dejándole continuar con el corazón en la boca

—Deberíamos volver— termina el zorro con dificultad, levantándose

—Claro, como quieras—dice Sakuragi totalmente descolocado, yendo con él a la salida

Un silencio tirante les envuelve de camino a sus habitaciones. Kaede se maldice interiormente por volver a aterrorizarse por nada. Se siente culpable sin saber porque, pero tiene la sensación pegada a la piel de que interrumpió algo muy importante. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto quiere consolar al pelirrojo

—Por cierto. Sabes que no es para tanto. Déjate de tonterías y vuelve a las duchas

Hanamichi enarca una ceja, no entiende nada de nada. Lo cierto que desde que se fueron a la sauna, ya le han dicho varios comentarios que no sabe a que vienen.

Pero ese tema desaparece de su mente, cuando revive el cercano encuentro. Al final no había pasado nada pero había sido sugestivo. El pelirrojo no iba muy desencaminado: Rukawa estaba fascinado por él y Hanamichi estaba realmente inspirado.

Esa noche en el ascensor, para ir a la cena, Hanamichi y Ryota bajan a reunirse con los demás, que ya llevan un buen rato en el comedor. Durante el camino el pelirrojo se muestra impaciente, hasta que por fin suelta, lo que se guardaba, frotándose las manos

—Ryochin, esta noche desaparecerás de tu cuarto. Ya sabes por que

Miyagi sufre un escalofrío— solo fue una mentirijilla piadosa— musita con voz débil y una gota de sudor frío deslizándose por su frente

— ¿Mentira? ¿Piadosa?— pregunta, como un loro, Hanamichi descolocado, hasta que sus neuronas le dan una deducción — ¿no sabrás porque están todos tan extraños?

El más alto acorraló a Ryota, al lado del puesto de mandos del elevador–habla, conozco esa mirada arrepentida ¡me estas ocultando algo!

—Me preguntaron por que no venias a las duchas—empezó a explicar el base con voz dubitativa— Se pusieron muy pesados. Tuve que pensar una excusa y les dije que era porque tenías complejo... — paró Miyagi adrede

—Sigue— exhortó, colérico, Sakuragi

—Esto... bueno... un complejo cualquiera ¿no?— Ryota se iba por las ramas, hasta soltar susurrando— que la tenias pequeña

—¡COMO!—Bramó Hanamichi con los ojos desorbitados y la cara totalmente roja de ira— pero... pero... pero... ¿pequeña? ¿Yo?¡ Si soy todo un semental!

—Oye, tampoco exageres

Sakuragi calló a su amigo nada mas mirarlo, algo normal si sabemos que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre

— ¿Y como de pequeña?— preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo, en un tono que de amigable no tenía nada

El base escenifico el tamaño con sus dedos pulgar y anular

—Ryota, ¡eso es lo que mide una moneda de 100 yenes¡ ¡TE MATO!— exclamó iracundo Hanamichi con un aura de fuego alrededor

—Y que querías que dijera: que te habían operado de fimosis— se defendió el chico de rizos

—Pues yo que sé, que tenía hemorroides y que sufría en silencio— le replicó enfadado el pelirrojo

—Hana, las hemorroides no se tienen "ahí"

—Y a mi que me cuentas— súbitamente la cabeza de Sakuragi recordó algo ‹‹ostia, Rukawa me dijo que debía dejarme de tonterías ¿se ha fijado en mi paquete? ›› Con lo que puso los ojos en blanco y dejó pasar el tema de complejos centrándose en lo que verdaderamente le interesaba — Me debes una

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—le reclamó el base aliviado de no haberse llevado un cabezazo mortal, sabiendo en que pensaba su amigo—so pervertido, no atacarás a Rukawa

—Pero que dices—y a continuación habló en tono confidencial— Lo presiento Ryota, hoy es el día. Voy a declararme

—Que susto, creí que me pedirías que robara unos calzoncillos a Rukawa o algo así— continuó Miyagi con la broma—no lo niegues, eres un fetichista de Rukawa

‹‹Estaría bien tener una prenda interior del zorrito›› asintió la cabeza pelirroja. ‹‹¡No! Esa no es la cuestión››, agitó Hanamichi la cabeza para que salieran las ideas producidas por sus calenturientas hormonas

— Ryota, amigo, no vayas esta noche al cuarto—Hanamichi pone un puchero

El mas bajo ironiza— claro, claro como ahora me necesitas soy tu amigo. Antes te he salvado tu culo y me querías matar

—Por favor, porfa porfi, porfi— suplica Hanamichi en tono pasteloso

—Ni hablar, ser tu amigo del alma es muy duro y tu no lo aprecias. Quiero compensación: dime que me quieres

—Ni de coña— el tono de Sakuragi se vuelve grave de repente

—Que bien voy a dormir esta noche en mi camitaaaaaaa— canturrea Miyagi con sorna

—Vale, te quiero— traga el pelirrojo con un suspiro de "por que a mi"

—Pero tío, con mas garbo que parece que se lo estas diciendo a un chucho— Ryota esta partido de la risa— Hazlo como si se lo dirías a Rukawa. Te puede servir de entrenamiento para luego

—Ni compares ¡eh! Ni compares— amenaza el mas alto, riéndose también, ya siguiendo la broma de su mejor amigo. Se hinco de rodillas—¿también quieres que te pida que te cases conmigo?— En el fondo él esperaba que fuera algo profético, y dentro de unas horas, con otra persona, se volviera realidad.

La faz del pelirrojo se volvió tan solemne que Miyagi creyó que se moriría de un ataque a carcajada limpia

—Ryota Miyagi, eres el hombre de vida. Cásate conmigo

Normalmente uno no haría este tipo de gracias en un sitio público, pero dado que los únicos que sabían japonés estaban en el comedor del hotel, se lo podían permitir.

Claro, que no se debe de dar nada por hecho, la casualidad es caprichosa. Y eso quería decir que el componente mas atractivo del equipo, a ojos del pelirrojo, podría estar igual de perturbado por él. No tener apetito y retirarse antes a su cuarto. Ir a tomar el ascensor y encontrarse con una escena rocambolesca cuando se abrieron las grandes puertas de metal. Sin embargo, para él, inequívoca, que señalaba como amor de Hanamichi a Ryota Miyagi.

La fatal sorpresa no dio tiempo a más reacciones que un gran malentendido.

Kaede dio la espalda súbitamente, alejándose a paso rápido de allí, con el corazón en un puño y la visión nublada. Todo encajaba, esa era la gran verdad: esos dos eran inseparables, y como Ryota renunció a Ayako pues Hanamichi se le declaró por fin.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, de piedra, seguía desolado como la espalda de Rukawa se perdía de su campo de visión. Se estaba desintegrando viendo como lo conseguido hasta ahora se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes

Nada lo remediaba, ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo de su amigo que le llegaban muy lejanas.

No hay nada más terrible que sentirse dolorosamente vacío al saber que lo has perdido todo.

* * *

N/A: por fin, por finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, ains, lo que me ha costado terminarlo: trabajo, estres, las musas te abandonan, la familia te reclama y cuando todo queda atras no estas satisfecha con lo escribes. Pero: me dije se acabo, ahora o nunca, jo y que agusto me he quedado XDD. Siento horriblemente la demora (espero que compense), y bueno, a partir de este capitulo los cosas iran por otros derroteros.

Tenia que explicar dos cosas, Lorenzo es el nombre que se le da al sol en una cancion popular infantil española y la bebida Pocari Sweat es un guiño a la serie, seguro que ya lo sabeis que Mitsui aparece bebiendola, aparte es una bebida real.

Gracias mil por los rr, creo nunca los agradezco lo suficiente

**Kaehana9:** sip, cuando imagine la escena se me cayo la baba, y pense que tenia que ponerla. Pues Akira...la va a liar... ¿querra decir que va a tener un rollete? Eso me lo reservo. Aunque no si leeras esto : DA SEÑALES DE VIDA MUJER!

**Faye-BurningDeep**: No tienes por que disculpartes, los rr se dejan por que quieres no por obligacion. Asi que soy yo la que te agradezco que lo hagas. Pues lo cierto es que Hana, ni torticolis ni nada, se quedo dormido como un bebe, segun el en el mejor sitio para dormir XD. Me alegro que las tonterias que pongo te alegren. Soichiro es el nombre de pila de Jin. Etto... siento no actualizar a menudo... se hace lo que se puede... paso a paso... ahora estoy en racha otra vez y no se cuanto tiempo me durara.

**Nian:** hola jefa! Si es verdad que le hacemos sufrir a Sendo, pero no cuenta como empieza si no como acaba ¿no crees?

**Elena:** vale lo capto (aunque el rr se cortara) Sendo va quedar en un segunda plano (pero metiendo los pelos pinchos por donde le dejen)

**Miguel:** Como estas guapo? Espero que estes mas animado. Ahora que he acabado lo mio me pondre a leer lo pendiente y lo tuyo tb ok?. Del pasado de Sendo solo se sabra un poco mas porque incluye a otra persona. Si Ru, queria decirle algo a Sakuragi pero iba mas pedo que alfredo... aunque leyendo este capi esta claro lo que queria decirle no?

**pearnichapi:** no se si este capitulo te hara reir igual... no acaba muy bien

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** Solo te dire una cosa, Sendo va a descubrir algo importante.

**Khira:** Hola guapa! Te respondo las preguntas: de lo que queria hablar con él no hace falta explicarlo se ve claro en este capitulo (o eso espero), no se ha enterado de que Hanamichi quiere algo con el (la cancion iba en el sentido de Ru decirle algo a Hana), Tb se ha visto que no recuerda nada es que estos jovenes de hoy en dia no toleran el alcohol XDD¿no te cuadra? Se emborracho para olvidar algo que no es desvelado. El alcohol le afecto haciendole aparecer mas suelto y luego le inducio un sopor (por eso se quedo dormido) . Te ha gustado cuando ha despertado?

Gracias por decirme lo de la NBA, fue un error mio (me faltan ojos), ya esta corregido. Besos y cuidate !

**sakura:** lo dices como si fuera desesperante XDD... y es ciertoXDD, me gusta mantener la tension sexual... hasta cierto punto. Lo admito me mola liarla.

Gracias de nuevo a todas. Cuidense y las vere dejando rr y continuando lo que tengo pendiente.


	8. Un día de lluvia como aquel

_**Capitulo 8. Un día de lluvia como aquel**_

Gris. El color intermedio entre un extremo y otro, así era el ánimo del cielo. Recubierto con nubes esponjosas que cargaban el aire con un inconfundible olor a humedad y que no dejaban filtrarse ni un mísero rayo de sol

Sendo dejó de mirar por la ventana emitiendo un suspiro ahogado. No le gustaban los días como esos, le impedían ir a pescar y le ponía insufriblemente nostálgico. Sin embargo, admitió que aquel día la cúpula celeste parecía en estar de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

Otro suspiro se oyó en el cuarto. Provenía de un gran bulto bajo las sábanas del cual sólo se distinguía una cabeza roja. Cambio de vista para mirar a su pelirrojo compañero que se encontraba tumbado apáticamente en su cama.

Hanamichi Sakuragi llevaba dos días como si fuera un muerto viviente.

Ya no se le ocurría nada. Ya le había dicho todas las palabras de animo y aliento que conocía. Y eso que había optado por no recurrir a frases manidas que sonaran huecas. Pero era inútil, Hanamichi continuaba, en apariencia, imperturbable con la mirada opaca y perdida en algún lugar de la habitación

¿Él hubiera estado tan afectado en el caso de que las cosas se torcieran de esa manera?

Los ojos de Sendo, llenos de afecto, se concentraron al mirar a Hanamichi

En la actualidad, él no sentía un amor tan fuerte que hiciera temblar los cimientos de su ser, pero entendía a ese idiota pelirrojo que estaba delante de sus narices. Además, no podía obviar que también estaba en su contra la esperada pareja Sakuragi-Rukawa en la cancha, fue un absoluto fracaso. Pero no aprobaba la actitud derrotista, que solo aletargaba un estado de ánimo que no era beneficioso para el pelirrojo y encima perjudicaba a todo el equipo

Tan solo le quedaba esperar que Miyagi regresara con buenas noticias

El teléfono vibró en la escueta mesilla. Sendo descolgó—Ok. Bajo en cinco minutos—El pelopincho tocó el antebrazo de Hanamichi—Sakuragi tengo que irme... — quería añadir alguna frase de esperanza, pero las había agotado todas. Y se acababa de dar cuenta de la gran paradoja de ser mortal ¿Cómo iba a ayudar al pelirrojo si no fue capaz de arreglar su propia situación amorosa?

Durante un momento vio a Sakuragi moverse por fin. Se alegro de sobremanera. ¡Es que dolía ver a ese ser de energía pura convertido al significado más ínfimo! Pero este, con un mutismo irreal, pasó de largo y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Impotente, enfadado por la pasiva actitud de Hanamichi. Akira se enfureció. Se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados: los mortales podían jugar a ser dioses, divinidades humanas que desean desplegar todo su poder para ayudar a un amigo

¡Estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta cogerle de las orejas y llevarlo ante Rukawa!

De repente, se dio cuenta de que el famoso, y privado, cuaderno de dibujo de Sakuragi estaba abandonado sin cuidado a un lado de la cama

No lo pensó dos veces. Su curiosidad continuaba vigente. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desplegó ante sus ojos, que se abrieron como causa de la sorpresa

¡Maravilloso! ¡Genial! ¡Increíblemente hermoso!

Lápiz y papel conjuntados bajo la mano de alguien que profesa mucho amor por el objeto retratado. Eso era lo que destilaba los dibujos de Kaede Rukawa: cada figura, cada sonrisa, cada brillo de ojos, cada línea que componía los trazos de su cuerpo perfilado.

Juegos de luces y sombras. Blancos, negros y grises, como el cielo de hoy, combinados de manera magistral. Contrastes de sentimientos y emociones resumidos en una simple hoja de papel.

Estaba impresionado, estupefacto. Las sensaciones traspasaban mas allá de las los dimensiones, de tal manera que su ira se calmó por completo. Lo que tenía en sus manos era fabuloso. Y le daban ganas de gritar para compartir el descubrimiento

Ese Rukawa era tan irreal como real. Era el Rukawa de fantasía que habitaba la cabeza de Sakuragi. El dibujo traspasaba el papel. Reía cuando Rukawa reía. Lloraba cuando Rukawa lloraba.

En ese preciso momento sintió como su conciencia le reprochaba lo que estaba haciendo. Era un vulgar voyeur en aquella demostración de amor que contenía el pelirrojo hacía el chico de ojos de zorro. No le extrañaba que Sakuragi lo guardara tan celosamente. Pero, a la vez estaba maravillado por todo ese arte y por el amor que era capaz tal hermosura.

Aquello era demasiado importante, el valor que encerraban esos retratos era ser capaces de conmover corazones y derribar barreras

Una idea cruzó fugazmente su cabeza. Sonrío maquiavélicamente y satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras arrancaba cuidadosamente uno de los dibujos. Lo plegó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans

Oyendo como se desbloqueaba el seguro del baño. Se giró presuroso, ocultando el cuaderno a su espalda. Hanamichi salió del aseo, miró a Sendo, pero bajó la cabeza, como un cachorro apaleado. El erizo tiró el cuaderno en la cama sin que su compañero se percatara

—Adiós Sakuragi. Anímate—se despidió presuroso, dando un par de pasos para atrás.

—Sendo. Fíjate por donde vas—le regañó Miyagi, cuando corría por el pasillo a toda prisa.

—Lo siento. Llegó tarde—le gritó Akira, enfrente del ascensor— ¿Nada?

Miyagi negó con la cabeza

—¡Es mi turno!—dijo antes de meterse en el elevador

Miyagi suspiró antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no ha podido solucionar nada?

La primera vez que intentó hablar con Rukawa, cuando por fin apareció en la habitación que compartían, el ex nº 11 le interrumpió tajante antes de aclarar algo que no se preocupara, que no iba a delatarles sobre la relación que mantenían él y Sakuragi. Ryota se quedó con la boca abierta. A continuación el chico fue silencio absoluto. No hacía más que comportarse como un autista. Y a él le dolía todo el malentendido, que ese par de tontos, sobre todo el imbécil de Sakuragi no le confesará la verdad de una vez

—Hana...— Miyagi se acercó y se sentó en la cama. — ¿Vas a contestarme? ¿Vas a aclararme de una vez porque no corriste detrás de Rukawa y le aclaraste al menos que entre tú y yo no hay nada?

La ausencia de palabras se adueñó de la habitación

— ¿Y por qué sigues sin querer encararlo?

Lo único que se escuchaba eran unos críos armando bulla en el pasillo

—Sakuragi—la voz de Ryota era grave y profunda. Su rostro tenso no admitía contemplaciones. Agarró a el pelirrojo de las solapas de su chaqueta deportiva — ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO LE HAS DICHO NADA?

Hanamichi bajó su mirada para no enfrentarse a los ojos de su amigo. Miyagi lo arrojó sobre la cama—joder... necesito comprenderlo... saber lo que no me cuentas. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— ¿Qué piensas de la gente que deja a sus amigos cuando mas lo necesitan?

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¿Y si Rukawa salió corriendo porque no le gustan los homosexuales? ¿Y si le doy asco?

—Hanamichi...

—¿Y si para él siempre he sido una basura? ¿Y si ahora es demasiado tarde y no me cree?

—¡Hanamichi!—Ryota no pudo contenerse más y su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla del pelirrojo

— ¡Pero que mierda haces Ryota!

—Eso era lo que necesitabas para reaccionar de una puta vez. Y no te quejes porque debería haberlo echo antes. Y ahora vas a dejar de hacerte el mártir y explicarme de una jodida vez que es lo que te pasó con Rukawa.

—Nada

—Hanamichi Sakuragi. Te juro que me tienes hasta los cojones. Sabes a lo que me refiero... yo ya no estaba en el instituto pero si llegó hasta mis oídos que tu y Rukawa erais amigos... y estoy empezando a creer que dejasteis de hablaros porque tu te empezaste a enamorar de él y te acojonaste. Y otra cosa: no acepto que me repliques una mierda. Yo siempre he ido de frente con Ayako, pero tú eres un gran cobarde. Y si en vez de quedarte ahí tumbado hubieras hablado antes conmigo te hubiera dicho que Rukawa no es homofóbico porque esta convencido de que nosotros estamos liados y ha accedido a ocultarlo sin dobleces.

Sakuragi cerró los ojos, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, y a continuación restregó sus manos por su rostro.

—Sucedió algo...— Sakuragi miró hacia la ventana—Sabes, estoy seguro de que todos el mundo cree que tengo la cabeza hueca. Es cierto que cuando tenía quince años mi cabeza estaba en un mundo aparte—sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca amarga— Y cuando aparece algo crucial en mi vida optó por ignorarlo, reforzarme en mis estúpidos pensamientos: "Soy un genio, nadie puede conmigo" —mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, una catarata había nacido desde la cuenca de sus ojos para perderse a través de sus mejillas—Un perdedor, un cobarde que se avergüenza de salir siempre corriendo. Eso es lo que soy

Ryota no intento interrumpir el nuevo silencio de Hanamichi. Sabía que estaba intentado encontrar fuerzas para seguir hablando

—Además—el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior. Su voz salió con un deje melancólico—Es extraño, sucedió en un día de lluvia como hoy

Ryota le escucho callado, aunque el pelirrojo se tomara su tiempo en relatarlo con pausas provocadas por la sensación de sentirse asqueado consigo mismo.

Hanamichi, estaba seguro de que ahora su mejor amigo también lo miraría de otra manera. Tal como él lo había echo, se sentía sucio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar de llorar hasta que su visión se volvió borrosa.

Miyagi, que hasta que Sakuragi termino de contar absolutamente todo, no solo el episodio del cementerio sino que volvió a maltratar a Rukawa, y salió con todo lo que se le puso a tiro, se levanto con el gesto preocupado.

‹‹Lo sabía. ¡Joder! ¡Lo sabia!›› Se dijo Sakuragi, dejando su rabia a través de los puños, que apretaban las sabanas. Cabizbajo y roto. Su mejor amigo y confidente le daba la espalda

Inesperadamente se encontró con un trozo blanco del un pañuelo de papel. Alzó la cabeza. La mirada de Ryota le recordaba a aquella que ponía su madre cuando confesaba sus travesuras infantiles.

El base suspiró, tendiéndole el pedazo de papel higiénico—Primero deja de moquear y segundo, mi madre suele decir que todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

—Gracias—Hanamichi aceptó el papel, pero pareció que lloraba aún mas —Eres un buen...

—No me interrumpas, que aún queda un tercero—Ryota dio un coscorrón en la roja cabeza de su compañero—Hanamichi Sakuragi eres un completo gilipollas y si vuelves a guardarte las cosas no me quedará mas remedio que darte una paliza

Miyagi le pidió que lo mirara a la cara

—Supera tus miedos. No dejes que aquello que te guardas te corrompa. Si hubieras echado un vistazo alrededor te darás cuenta que no eres el único afectado. Él también esta mal. Y debe de ser por algo. Estoy convencido de que sabrás hacer lo correcto, porque te dije que te iba a apoyar

Y Hanamichi Sakuragi, sonriendo tímidamente se echó a reír descargando toda la tensión acumulada.

Akira Sendo, charlaba de manera desenfadada con Sawakita mientras el furgón les llevaba a su destino: una sesión de fotos para Mizuno. Pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de Rukawa, sentado atrás del todo, quien había dejado la cabeza apoyada en las lunas tintadas del vehículo y estaba aislado del mundo por unos auriculares que transportaban la música a sus oídos.

¿Podría hablar con él durante la sesión de fotos? Aún estaba rebuscando en su cabeza, intentado construir las frases adecuadas para convencerle de que hablara con el pelirrojo

¡Cielos, esperaba que si! No le gustaba para nada ver como por un malentendido dos personas parecían caparazones sin vida. Creía que Sakuragi se negaba a regresar porque le resultaba doloroso sentir su rechazo... ¿pero Rukawa? No lograba comprender lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, no demostraba nada. Porque Rukawa se cerraba aun más. Cierto que tenía un carácter en exceso introvertido, pero ni siquiera él parecía una máquina... ahora sí. Y eso era la prueba que Sakuragi le había afectado

Aún había esperanza

—Akira, Akira

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Piensas salir del coche alguna vez?—le preguntó Sawakita, ya fuera del vehículo

—Si, claro—sonrió de forma habitual—solo estaba pensando. Aunque no te lo creas, Eiji, tengo neuronas y están vivas.

‹‹Y sentimientos››Se dice a si mismo mientras se dirige hacia el estadio, ensimismado no se percata de que Eiji, con el semblante serio, ha clavado la mirada en su espalda ‹‹solo que ahora están muy preocupados por un amigo››

—Bien, chicos. Soy Julian Carter, vuestro fotógrafo, espero hacer una buena sesión con vosotros. ¿Es vuestra primera experiencia en publicidad?

—Si—contestaron los tres al unísono

—No os preocupéis. Según la descripción debéis de mostraros tal como jugáis habitualmente. Además, mi equipo os lo va a hacer muy fácil. Esta es Helen, mi asistente. Ella os lo explicará todo mientras preparamos el escenario

Dicho y hecho. Atendiendo a las explicaciones de la mujer, templando los nervios de primerizos mientras la maquilladora los retocaba

Sakawita lo hizo francamente bien saltando frente a la cámara, corriendo, driblando, encestando. Trato de imaginar que estaba inmerso en un partido dando todo de sí

—Estupendo—le felicitó el fotógrafo— ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

Akira miró a Rukawa, quien titubeo un segundo. Sendo le hizo un ademán indicándole que le cedía el paso. Kaede recogió el guante y a continuación desplegó su catalogo de jugadas habituales.

‹‹Posa como un autómata››observó Sendo acerca de Rukawa‹‹por lo menos, al ver como le brillan los ojos cuando bota la pelota se que es humano››

Uno de los técnicos se acercó al fotógrafo —Mr Carter, tengo que retocar la luz

—Bien, aprovechemos para el descanso. Un buen trabajo a todos. Pausa de 45 minutos para comer

Helen se acercó a ellos—Allí tenéis el buffet de la comida, creo que han añadido algunos platos japoneses en vuestro honor y os han preparado una pequeña habitación para que estéis tranquilos. Os la enseñaré

Los jóvenes se dejan guiar, y una vez que están instalados en el discreto salón. Helen les dejó solos

Eiji se acerca a Sendo— ¿Vamos a por la comida?

—Ve tú, tengo que hablar con Rukawa

Kaede va cabizbajo hacia la puerta, pero se para al ver a Sendo enfrente de él.

— ¿Tienes un momento?

Rukawa intentó bordearlo. Sendo apoya una mano en su pecho y lo echa para atrás, encarándose con el zorro que levanta la cabeza desafiante y con el gesto agrio

—Hablo en serio Rukawa

Un escueto "Apártate" sale de los finos labios de Rukawa

—No, tengo que hablarte de lo que pasa con Sakuragi. Lo estas echando a perder— le espeta Sendo, agarrándolo por el antebrazo

La mirada azul de Kaede se volvió más glacial aún si cabe al escuchar "Sakuragi". Su cuerpo se tensó como la caña seca al notar la amenazadora presión de la mano de Sendo. No dudó en que su voz sonara tajante—Suéltame

—Sólo si me prometes que me vas a escuchar

La paciencia del zorro se ha agotó, no le gustan las exigencias y menos si vienen de alguien a quien no le corresponde tenerlas. Está tan agotado de contener la ira. Esa furia propia de un resentimiento al creerse burlado por el mundo, timado por la realidad y por las personas que la habitan. Que antes de que se de cuenta, su mano libre se ha cerrado en un puño y ha cruzado la cara de Sendo

Akira cayó al suelo. Se palpó el dolorido mentón y miró a Rukawa completamente perplejo. Por fin ese chico que tiene enfrente emana al exterior un sentimiento: pura, dolorosa y primaria frustración.

Eiji intentó mediar. Se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes con las manos en alto—¡Basta!

Kaede mira a Sendo fijamente, un chispazo de dolor acudió a sus ojos y de inmediato se marchó por la puerta

Sendo se levantó presuroso, intenta ir detrás de él. Sawakita lo detiene negando con la cabeza

—Necesita estar solo. Reflexionar

—¡Venga ya! Eiji, lo que necesita es que alguien le diga las cosas claras

—Necesita su tiempo, tiene que darse cuenta él mismo—El tono de Sawakita se volvió más duro—Como tú lo necesitaste

— ¿Qué? Supongo que no debo retar a un estudiante de Psicología ¿no?

El aura del monje era dura y dominante—piensa lo que quieras Sendo. Pero es difícil sentir un desengaño. Eso es algo que tú sabes bien

— ¿De que hablas?

Sendo percibió una breve mueca en la cara de su amigo. Conocía ese gesto, lo hacía cuando se equivocaba y era demasiado tarde para rectificar

—Ahora no has lanzado la piedra para esconder la mano, Eiji ¿de que hablas?—bramó Akira, exigente

Sawakita ahogó un suspiro—Yo... os escuche

La boca del monje se curvó en una triste media sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Sendo con una cara de sorpresa como aquella y hubiera preferido no haberla visto nunca si pudiera dejar pasar la conversación que iba a suceder a continuación, pero el erizo fue contundente: "continua"

—Aquella vez en el baño

Sendo se tapó la cara con las manos. Aquella vez... Sawakita se refería a la primera vez que jugo el All Star Universitario. Ambos fueron seleccionados en la misma conferencia. Le sorprendió el pinchazo que zumbó en su pecho cuando se puso a revivir en su cabeza esos días. Estaba convencido que lo había dejado aparcado en el baúl de los recuerdos

Por aquel entonces su relación con Walker, era el sinónimo perfecto de sexo. Todos sus encuentros con su compañero de Miami empezaban y acababan en la cama. Él quería escapar de todo aquello, porque cada día que pasaba estaba convencido de que el americano sólo lo buscaba para follar con él. Pero esa relación era como una droga dura. Era insoportable la abstinencia de no tener su cuerpo, de no hacerlo con él. Siempre lo superaba

En aquel partido, tuvo que viajar hasta San Antonio. Y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Walker en las gradas. Pensó que tanto aguante había tenido recompensa, que mereció haberlo dado todo, que valió la pena soportar los desprecios y las humillaciones. Esas ilusiones sólo fueron un triste espejismo de su corazón enamorado.

Cuando acabo el partido, y fue libre de ir a donde quisiera. Thomas lo arrastró a los baños, escondiéndose en uno de los retretes. El rubio se abalanzó sobre sus pantalones, le giró con violencia y le penetró sin cuidado alguno.

Sentía como la ira le invadía la cara al revivir ese momento.

¡Que iluso fue!

Creyó que Walker se comportó así por la pasión y el amor que sentía hacía él. Resistió cada uno de sus embates, hasta que sintió que se corrió y salió de dentro de él. Antes de que hiciera nada, Sendo lo abrazó, aún estaba erecto pues su placer no había sido saciado. Pero tan solo deseaba susurrarle lo mucho que lo quería, decirle lo feliz que se sentía de que hubiera volado a San Antonio

Los pinchazos en el pecho volvieron con fuerza. Nunca olvidaría las palabras de Thomas junto a aquella prepotente sonrisa que le dedico "¿Aún estás empalmado? Por eso me encanta follarte. No me cobras y eres más insaciable que cualquier modelo de tres al cuarto de las que se tiran a los brazos. Pero hoy no le puedo dar más a tu culo. El director técnico de los Spurs me ha invitado a una cena"

Allí le dejó. Desolado, como un muñeco roto. Esas palabras le habían abierto los ojos, pero no evitaban el inmenso asco que le invadían por todos los sitios. Había rebajado sus sentimientos de tal manera que pensó que no podría sobrellevar el dolor.

La verdad se le antojaba irracionalmente cruel: Nunca hizo el amor, solo fue sodomizado por alguien que le consideraba un juguete sexual.

Akira levantó la mirada del suelo, fue un alivio que Sawakita le estuviera dando la espalda. No soportaba la vergüenza de tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—Sendo, ¿ahora lo entiendes? Debes dejar que Rukawa haga frente a lo suyo. Esta convencido de que el mundo esta a su espalda cuando es el único que no se da cuenta de que Sakuragi tiene celos del aire que respira

Akira replicó con tristeza—Pero yo me sentí muy solo

Eiji se volvió. Sentía en el alma haber tenido que recordar algo doloroso a Sendo. Dio unos pasos hacia el erizo y atravesó su espacio personal. Cuando habló su tono era suave—Tú te avergonzabas de tu relación con Walker. Ese hijo de puta te hacía sentirte así. No aceptaste ayuda. No querías reconocerlo. Rukawa esta pasando por algo parecido

— ¡Pero yo estaba enamorado!

– ¿Y quien dice que el no? La diferencia es que está saturado de emociones, que no sabe diferenciarlas. Es él quien debe de descubrir lo que siente, sin influencias ni opiniones externas.

El erizo asintió. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que al no emitir sonido, se había creado un silencio embarazoso para los dos.

—Eiji, ¿por eso me empezaste a llamar después del All Star? ¿Y antes de ayer, en el partido, te encaraste tanto con Walker?

—Ya sé que piensas que no tengo sentimientos. Podría decirse que te tengo cierto aprecio

Desde hace unos días Sendo no lucía una sonrisa tan plena como lo estaba haciendo en este mismo instante

—Eres mas maduro de lo que creía. Tendré que tomarte en cuenta

Eiji le sonrió tímidamente ‹‹Creo que eso nunca va a pasar››

Mientras la conversación entre Sakuragi y Ryota dejaba atrás el pasado. "Es inmutable" había dicho Miyagi. Las tripas del pelirrojo rugieron de tal manera, como un animal que lleva sin comer tres días, que interrumpió todo vestigio de conversación seria

—Supongo que se te puede aplicar eso de que tienes un hambre canina—rió Miyagi

—Ryota, ¿qué hora es?

—Las cuatro y diez. No importa tenemos el día libre, podemos comer cuando queramos ¿qué vas a pedir?

—Estupendo porque prefiero morirme de hambre a encontrarme en el comedor y que alguno me reproche mí juego en el partido

—No seas imbécil, aunque perdiéramos, era sólo un partido de entrenamiento. No vas a quedarte aquí encerrado de por vida. Además todos somos profesionales. Podemos bajar a comer y seguir repasando los puntos de la "Operación zorro". Recuerdas todo lo que hemos acordado hasta ahora

El gesto de Sakuragi se endureció y se llevó la mano a la frente—Está todo claro en mi cabeza de genio

—¡Pues vamos!

Salieron de la habitación y camino a las escaleras. Se cruzaron con un ramo gigante de rosas tan rojas como la sangre. Era tan enorme que tapaba medio cuerpo de la persona que lo llevaba.

Hanamichi y Ryota se miraron a la vez con la ceja levantada de forma suspicaz

— ¡Alto ahí!, aunque te escondas detrás de un ramo de rosas, sabemos que eres Nobunaga—habló Miyagi

—yo no sel, tu confundil—dijo una voz de falsete detrás de las flores

—Joder, nadie usa unas And1 amarillo fosforescente, excepto tú, mono salvaje

Nobunaga Kiyota se dejó descubrir mascullando molesto por haber sido descubierto

— ¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado el ramo?—preguntó Ryota—Es impresionante

Kiyota se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo—No lo sé, me lo han dejado en la habitación y en la tarjeta decía que era un anónimo

Hanamichi y Ryota se miraron suspicaces, y preguntaron a la vez— ¿Y que decía?

Kiyota gruñó— ¿Y a vosotros que os importa? Como siempre os comportáis como viejas cotillas

—Y tú como una quinceañera vergonzosa. Me apuesto a que vas a devolverlo en recepción—le replicó el base—Que triste, para una vez que ligas...

—Yo no soy como vosotros que van a por lo que sea. No quiero malentendidos

—¿Malentendidos?—inquirió Sakuragi, con las palabras de Nobunaga borracho en mente—¿Lo dices por Jin?

El mono salvaje notó como el calor subía a su cara, intento hablar pero sólo balbuceaba sonidos incompresibles

—Lo sé, Kiyota—El rostro del pelirrojo estaba serio. Miyagi cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

— ¡Que vas a saber tu, mono pelirrojo!

Ryota y Hanamichi se volvieron a mirar de manera capciosa

— ¿Has comido? — le preguntaron al unísono

Almorzaban, fuera de hora, en los extensos comedores del lujoso hotel. Sakuragi engullía por dos mientras era Miyagi quien llevaba la conversación. Apenas quedaban comensales por lo que no tenían reparo en hablar sin disimulo, ni en dejar el enorme ramo aparcado en una mesa cercana

Kiyota admitió sus sentimientos por Jin, pero también creía que la confusión de emociones le gana Y ahora si, reíros si queréis.

Ryota esbozó una sonrisa divertida y con el beneplácito de Hanamichi le cuenta todas sus aventuras y desventuras amorosas. Kiyota estaba alucinando en colores. Pero ahora no se sentía un bicho raro

— ¿Estás enamorado de Rukawa?—dijo Kiyota como una autómata y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraba a Sakuragi

El pelirrojo sin dejar de comer, asintió molesto fijando su mirada en otro lado

—Está enamorado de Rukawa—dijo Kiyota ido. Estaba claro que le estaba costando procesar esa información

Ryota asintió

— ¡Estas enamorado de Rukawa!

—¡Que si! ¡Pero no hace falta que se entere hasta el chef!—Le dijo Sakuragi intentando que bajara la voz

—Es que me resulta—Nobunaga se paró para buscar la palabra adecuada—increíble. Bueno me resulta más increíble todo lo que se ha montado por un malentendido pero tal como estabais en el partido me lo creo. Y ahora que lo pienso... ¡pero que lecciones me vas a dar a mi mono pelirrojo! ¡Si ni siquiera eres capaz de arreglarte con Ruwaka!

—Solo te lo he contado para que veas que no estás solo

—No me vengas con sermones, no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar solo.

Los ojos castaños del pelirrojo se tornaron duros—Juergas locas, sexo sin sentido, desprecio a la gente que se preocupa por ti... ¿Quieres que siga, mono salvaje?

Kiyota bajó la cabeza

—Jin no me hace ni caso. Al menos no ese tipo de caso

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? ¿Por como ha reaccionado con las flores?—preguntó Ryota después de engullir, con apetito voraz, un trozo de carne

—No, no las ha llegado a ver, de hecho me estaba deshaciendo de ellas cuando me habéis pillado vosotros. Aparte que yo sepa no es gay, ni nada por el estilo

—Pues vamos apañados

—Por creer creo que Sakuragi tiene más posibilidades que yo

— ¡Vamos listos!

—Analicemos el ramo de flores ¿Quién te lo habrá mandado?

—Podría haber sido Jin

—Mas quisiera ¡No digas tonterías mono pelirrojo!

—Pues yo creo que tiene razón, debemos reducir el cerco, ¡debe de ser alguien que te conozca!

— ¿Fukuda?

—Sakuragi, ¿quieres que me corte las venas?

—Investiguemos. ¿Qué es lo que dice en la tarjeta? ¿En que idioma está escrita?

La faz de Nobunaga se tornó mas roja que la cabeza de Sakuragi y su mirada se clavó en el plato de pasta que estaba comiendo No os la voy a enseñar

Estupendo dijo Miyagi sin contemplaciones Porque la acabo de coger y la estoy leyendo

Antes de que Kiyota saltara de su silla hacia el chico mas bajo, Hanamichi lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y lo obligó a permanecer sentado.

Está en inglés, así que podemos descartar a los del equipo Ryota le devolvió la tarjeta Que original te declara su amor. Esto es bueno: te llama "mi exótico salvaje"

Eso es sospechoso porque el único que me llama salvaje es Sakuragi apenas terminar de decir esto, Kiyota recibió un cabezazo mortal

Para que se te pongan en circulación las pocas neuronas que te quedan. Además con esos pelos que llevas cualquiera piensa que has salido de la edad de piedra

Una vez que hubieron dejado desvaríos a un lado, las tres cabezas pensantes empiezan a reunir los pocas pistas que tenían.

Deberíamos de preguntar en recepción afirmó Sakuragi

¿Y eso porque? preguntó Nobunaga

Hanamichi tomó el sobre que contenía el anónimo Elemental querido mono salvaje. Este sello indica que ha pasado por la recepción. ¡Si lo sabré yo, que ya me han traído un par de paquetes!...

Hana, no te quedes parado

¿No os parece raro que con mis paquetes llamaran a la puerta y a Kiyota se lo dejen en la habitación?

Ryota se puso en pie Vamos, no perdemos nada preguntando. Por cierto Kiyota ¿qué tal andas con el inglés?

Como iba a andar, pues nivel "fifty-fifty". Así llamarse recabar información a chapurrear un par de preguntas y entenderlas peor, era un gran despropósito.

Lo que no entiendo reflexiona Ryota en voz alta es porque insistía tanto que nos pasáramos por las sesiones de masajes. Que pesado señalando el folleto, incluso nos ha dado unos bonos gratuitos

Debe de ser porque pensaría que Sakuragi estaría estresado cuando es por la cara de palurdo que tiene siempre

¡Mono salvaje, te va a ayudar tu puñetera madre!

Miyagi salvó la situación antes de que Hanamichi llegara a pegar al Nobunaga Se nota que estamos todos tensos. ¡Voto por ir a relajarnos! Dice blandiendo en el aire los bonos de masaje

Sakuragi se da la vuelta y se mete en un ascensor Paso...

Los otros dos chicos le alcanzan antes de que se cierren las pesadas puertas de acero

— ¿Por qué mono rojo? Admito que me he pasado contigo, así que únete al plan. Nos relajamos y nos ayudará a pensar con claridad

—No tiene nada que ver con pensar con claridad rió el chico de pelo rizado Es por esto— continua Miyagi de improviso, subiendo la camiseta de Hanamichi hasta dejar a la vista todo su torso

Kiyota comienza a doblarse en dos y a llorar de la risa.

—Mono salvaje ¡o paras o te mato! ¡Y ni una palabra de esto! Su mirada inyectada en furia se vuelva a Ryota

Hana, piénsalo fríamente y reconócelo. Te has quitado un peso de encima

Después de autocabezearse contra la pared del elevador, el pelirrojo se dirige a sus compañeros Iré con vosotros

Recorriendo la parte de ocio del complejo, más allá de la piscina, y pasando la sauna. Llegaron a la zona spa. Nada mas entrar, les atendió una simpática señorita a la que Ryota entrega los bonos. Intercambiando un par de palabras, la encargada les hizo entender que pasen, cada uno, a una cabina individual, donde se tienen que desnudar y cubrirse con la suave toalla de algodón

Dejar que hagan que vuestro cuerpo descargue las tensiones

Antes de meterse en su cabina, Kiyota escuchó gruñir al pelirrojo como replica al comentario de Miyagi

‹‹Un momento de paz››pensó la cabeza de Nobunaga. Y es que deseaba, dejar la mente en blanco, por muy difícil que le resultara, dejar de pensar en Jin, en ese chico que se le había metido poco a poco con su tranquila manera de ser. Kiyota sonrió para si mismo, siempre que tenía a su ex compañero del Kainan en la cabeza le invadía un agradable calor por todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba ese sentimiento, había luchado mucho para aceptarlo y ahora no estaba dispuesto a que se lo arrebataran

_Hi_Nobunaga, sobresaltado al escuchar una voz ajena, salió de "Jinlandia" en ese instante.

Quien lo había saludado era un joven moreno, de tez bronceada y unos llamativos ojos verde agua que por su exotismo exigían ser el epicentro del físico del muchacho. Kiyota pensó que un chico así tendría a la chica que quisiera, pues las cortas mangas del uniforme mostraban unos brazos trabajados

Nobunaga se ruborizó al percatarse de que lo estaba examinando con atención. La mano que sujetaba la toalla se cerró pudorosamente como intentando aferrar la tela a su cuerpo

_I´m Victor, What is your name?_el joven al ver que la actitud de Nobunaga estaba a la defensiva. Insistió en su nombre, señalando su la placa que llevaba prendida en el pecho

Kiyota se sintió un estúpido integral. Se había sentido intimidado por aquel chico, cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era su trabajo e intentado ser amable. El dichoso tema del enamorado anónimo lo estaba trastornando

_Sorry. My name is Kiyota Nobunaga_

Casi le da un vuelco al corazón cuando vio la sonrisa que le dedico aquel atractivo joven. Estaba apenas dos pasos delante de él. Percibía su aliento y un aroma dulce. Victor repitió su nombre cuidadosamente, con un acento japonés perfecto.

Kiyota asintió. Otra vez había notado esa aura extraña hacía él.

¡Tonterías! Era mejor que se tumbara en la camilla, cuanto antes empezara antes acabaría. Boca abajo, suspiró para abandonarse a la música chill out que sonaba desde el hilo musical.

Se estremeció al notar el tacto frio de un gel aromático en su piel. Esa estimulante sensación duró un segundo porque las manos de Victor, extendieron el cosmético por su espalda liberando a sus músculos con caricias firmes que repartía con sumo cuidado.

¡Que manos! ¡Si tan solo fueran las de Jin!

Kiyota se mordió el labio. Estaba decidido a distraer su ánimo no a que sus fantasías se adueñaran de él. Pero es que Victor estaba demostrando que era un excelente profesional del masaje. Lo estaba transportando a un mundo placer y relax. Le apetecía tanto dejarse llevar que cuando el masajista palpó sus omoplatos con fuerza, rozando su cuello, Kiyota ronroneo como un gatito feliz

No había quien parara las fantasías que producían las neuronas de Kiyota, intoxicadas de placer y bienestar. Quien tocaba su piel, ya casi febril, no era un masajista profesional. Era su compañero de cuarto. Aquel cuya mirada amable le inspiraba comerse a besos.

Deseaba que las manos mimaran sus gemelos. Se le cargaban mucho después del ejercicio. Como por arte de magia su deseo fue concedido. ¡Que alivio! Aquellas manos eran sabias, conocedoras del cuerpo humano. Cumplían con su cometido y con el de su dueño.

El joven americano, percibía que Kiyota se estaba deshaciendo con ese subyugador masaje. No dudo en subir hasta sus muslos, rotando sus dedos entre la carne, acariciando el músculo a través de la piel. Era hora de cambiar de ritmo. Se concentró en la cara interna de los muslos, separando las piernas del chico japonés. Sonrió al no encontrar resistencia, seguro que se encontraba tan excitado como él.

Jin... eres tan... susurró Nobunaga, perdido en un mundo de fantasía

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Jin le susurró algo muy extraño _My exotic savage_

¡Victor!

_Stop_! ¡Para! grita Nobunaga con todas sus fuerzas. Saltando de la camilla con una agilidad animal

Victor le observa con una mirada estupefacta y curiosa. Kiyota intenta recobrar la compostura, suavizando su agitada respiración.

¡Imposible! ¡Ese tío le estaba metiendo mano! ¡Y le había dicho la misma frase que el anónimo!

¿Por qué le clavaba los ojos de esa manera tan asfixiante?

Al bajar la cabeza a su entrepierna lo comprendió. ¡Estaba desnudo y empalmado!

Rápidamente sus dos manos cubrieron sus vergüenzas. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el masajista se dirigió hasta donde estaba. Sus latidos se aceleraron, el aroma a almendras dulces le embriagaba las fosas nasales

_You ´re so beautiful, Kiyota Nobunaga_le dijeron esos carnosos labios antes de juntarse con los suyos

Nobunaga se sorprendió de lo dulce que podía ser un beso. Pero aquello no podía ser

Azorado, separó a Victor de su cuerpo _Sorry. I love other person_

El americano le sonrió, las aguas de sus ojos brillaban. Tomó una tarjeta que estaba cerca de las lociones, garabateó unos números y se la tendió a Kiyota _Call me_le dijo antes de despedirse con un casto beso en la frente

El japonés se quedo un buen rato mirando fijamente la puerta. Aún no procesaba lo que acababa de sucederle.

Acababa de ligar con un extranjero.

Un extranjero que está como un tren, y que le había mandado flores, le había excitado y besado.

Y tenía su número de teléfono en la mano.

Se vistió como pudo y salió de la cabina

¡Vaya! Ya era hora Sakuragi esta sentado junto a Miyagi De tanto que tardabas empezábamos a pensar que te había raptado tu admirador secreto Hanamichi se calló ¿Ha pasado algo?

¡No!

Te has puesto rojo en cuanto he dicho admirador secreto dijo Hanamichi para exclamar perspicazmente a continuación ¡No jodas! ¡El masajista que hemos visto salir!

De hablas mono, ¿por qué no podría ser una chica?

Ryota se metió en la conversación Ya decía yo que insistían mucho con lo de los masajes. Nos lo estaban diciendo bien clarito

Nobunaga habló el pelirrojo muy serio no te habrá echo nada, que como te haya tocado un pelo voy a por él

Kiyota negó con la cabeza ¿Me acompañáis a la habitación? La loción que han usado me ha resultado mareante

Miyagi a un lado y Sakuragi al otro, escoltaron fielmente a Nobunaga hasta su cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta, con una gran coincidencia les abrió Jin

Hola saludo el moreno ¿Nobu, estás bien?

Si contestó Hanamichi es que ya sabes como es, con una coca cola se queda grogi

Entonces ¿por qué no vienes conmigo al parque? Me gustaría contarte una cosa

Los ex componentes del Shohoku intercambiaron miradas

Nosotros nos vamos por ahí también. Aunque deberíais volver pronto parece que va a llover dijo Ryota quitándose de en medio

Ryota, ¿tú crees que se le va a declarar? preguntó Hanamichi viendo marchar a Jin y al mono salvaje

¿Los seguimos?

—Sabes Nobunaga comenzó a decir Jin cuando se sentaron en un banco rodeado de frondosos matorrales Eres una persona muy importante para mí

Lo ves susurró el pelirrojo detrás de un seto se está decl...

Miyagi tapó la boca de su amigo, mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio. No estaban en su línea de visión pero no le apetecía correr riesgos innecesarios

Kiyota trago saliva. Lo que había sucedido en la cabina de masajes no era nada comparado con tener a Jin enfrente diciéndole eso. Se le salía el corazón por la boca

—Desde los tiempos del Kainan has sido mi confidente. Por eso no me cuesta contarte esto

Jin hizo una pausa. A Kiyota, los latidos de su corazón no le dejaban escuchar más

—Me he enamorado de mi prima

¿Qué? dijeron tres bocas a la vez. Aunque Jin solo escuchó la que tenía enfrente

Si, de mi prima. Sabes que estoy viviendo en casa de mis tíos. Y me siento fatal por esto, creo que les estoy engañando. Si no fuera porque ella me corresponde...

Jin, no me encuentro bien. Será mejor que descanse

Es cierto, estás pálido el tono de voz de Jin era preocupado ¿tienes fiebre?

No contestó Kiyota tajante, apartando la mano de Jin que estaba en su frente Solo necesito tumbarme un rato

Intentando calmar las enormes ganas de llorar. Se levantó como pudo y con el tono de voz quebrado se despide de su compañero

Hanamichi, deja de llorar y ayúdame a consolar a Kiyota insta Ryota al pelirrojo al ver que Nobunaga se perdía de vista por el parque del complejo hotelero

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Acurrucado en la hierba, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte lleno de cúmulos deseosos de descargar el agua que portaban.

Se acerca una tormenta de verano Nobunaga habló como si su ser estuviera perdido en el más allá. Aunque conservando una pizca de realidad: unos truenos rasgaban la atmósfera y los rayos se asomaban en la lejanía

Mono salvaje anímate el mundo no se acaba

¡Que gran frase! el tono del chico de pelo largo estaba lleno de ironía seguro que te las repetido a ti mismo mientras la cagabas con Rukawa

Antes de que Miyagi pudiera remediarlo, los dos monos se estaban moliendo a golpes. Los dos descargando su frustración. Uno por el amor que nunca será y el otro por el que no se ha atrevido a enfrentar.

El primario desahogo funciona. Caen rendidos a la hierba, jadeando por la intensidad de la pelea.

¿Os habéis cansado ya? Preguntó Miyagi

Dejadme en paz exige Kiyota

¿Para que? ¿Para que te compadezcas de lo pobrecito que eres? dice Ryota con dureza, intentado que reaccione

No niega el mono salvaje con una grotesca mueca para ir a liarme con el masajista

¡Claro! grita el pelirrojo follatelo. Seguro que así te sientes mucho mejor

Los ojos de Nobunaga estaban resentidos, pero también dejaban traslucir una firme decisión ¡detenlo Ryota!

El base, se enganchó automáticamente a la pierna de Kiyota, como un koala a un árbol. Hanamichi, solo estaba siendo irónico. Liarte con alguien por despecho solo produce dolor por las dos partes

Nobunaga intentaba andar, arrastrando con dificultad la pierna en la que llevaba a Ryota ¡Quítate!

Nobunaga Hanamichi se puso delante de él, hincando las rodillas en el suelo, en clara posición de ruego no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo. Pero no quiero que cometas un error que yo cometí. Por favor, recapacita

Kiyota dejo de forcejear, al mismo tiempo que estallaba en un llanto seco. Sakuragi le alborotó el pelo con cariño Vamos a descansar, has tenido muchas emociones por hoy. Si quieres me cambio de habitación contigo. Aunque entre tú y yo, debes de tener cuidado con Sendo.

Nobunaga se secó las lágrimas Sakuragi, como metas más la pata con Rukawa, te daré una paliza como la de antes. Sakuragi asintió, y Kiyota se volvió hacia Miyagi Gracias. Me voy a dormir un rato. ¿Podéis ocuparos de que no me llamen para cenar?

Cuenta con eso le dijo Ryota

Mientras contemplaban a Nobunaga alejarse. Hanamichi acarició la cabeza a su amigo Lo has hecho muy bien Ryota. Buen chico

Miyagi bufó ¿Y porque me he sentido como Lassie?

En la puerta del complejo hotelero, a algunos metros de la escena, un furgón de cristales tintados traía de vuelta a Rukawa, Sendo y Sawakita, de su sesión publicitaria. Parecía mentira que les hubiera ocupado todo el día, pensó Eiji, que sólo tenía ganas de echarse a dormir un rato. Aquel día le había resultado muy tenso

Después del amago de pelea entre Sendo y Rukawa. Ninguna palabra había sido pronunciada entre los dos. Y para él era todo un alivio poder dejar de limar las asperezas.

Rukawa había levantado una gélida muralla que se notaba incluso antes de invadir su espacio personal. Su alma exigía silencio, la cabeza calma. No quería ver a nadie, y sobre todo ese idiota pelirrojo.

Sendo dudaba, a él le parecía que, cada minuto que pasaba Rukawa sumido en su mutismo, parecía más perdido. Alienado del mundo. Rukawa no iba a escucharle pero él no se rendiría. En un gesto despreocupado se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su vaquero. Y de repente, sus labios se volvieron a curvar

Estaba palpando la solución

—Ah, estáis aquí— apareció Koshino en la planta baja del hotel. —Acabo de encontrarme con Sendo y ahora con vosotros les dijo a Hanamichi y Miyagi

‹‹Eso quiere decir que Rukawa está aquí››. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con más fuerza

— ¿Venís a tomar algo?

Como ninguno de los chicos pronunció palabra, Koshino volvió a hablar —Sakuragi, no importa como lo hiciste en el partido. Es una tontería pensarlo, sabemos que somos un equipo

El pelirrojo tomo conciencia de sí mismo—Este genio no volverá a equivocarse en nada. Pero tendré que reclinar tu invitación, hay algo importante que debo hacer. ¿Has visto a Rukawa?

Miyagi sonrió. Por fin había vuelto el Hanamichi que conocía

Le he visto dar un rodeo para llegar al parque. Ese chico no va a cambiar, le gusta estar sólo

—Hanamichi, si vas fuera, coge un paraguas le recomendó Ryota

—Es cierto. Nos vemos luego Koshino

El voraz quejido de los truenos era lo único que rompía el sonido sobrecogedor de la lluvia. Ruwaka a pesar de estar guarecido bajo un impresionante roble, no es impasible a la llamada de la naturaleza. Desde que se había desencadenado la furia líquida, hace apenas unos minutos, siente la humedad calar sus huesos.

Mira hacia arriba, las gotas de agua resbalan a través de las ramas y se mezclan con el agua salada de su cara.

La tormenta se ha desatado. Exige su derecho de arroyar la tierra con lágrimas voraces. Alguien más implora su derecho a desahogarse sin contemplaciones. El azul de los ojos de Rukawa se convierte en un tono aguado que rivaliza con el del lago que esta a sus pies.

¿De donde vienen estas dudas que le ahogan? ¿Desde cuando el silencio no es suficiente refugio?

¿Por qué no puede quitarse de la cabeza a Sakuragi por más que le maldiga en su interior?

Mientras la mirada del pelirrojo recorría todos los sitios imaginables. Corrió con completa y absoluta desesperación. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Nervioso y asustado solo alcanzaba a suplicar que se le permita encontrar a Rukawa Kaede.

Ya no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera el más mínimo daño

Iba a achacar la decisión que el zorro tomara por mucho que le doliera

Su respiración se aceleró. El corazón parecía querer parar y salir a través de su boca para tomar aire que necesita por sí mismo al ver la espigada silueta zorruna

Aspirando aire fuertemente y dando gracias mentalmente, va, con pasos vacilantes hacia el majestuoso roble que sirve de cobijo a Rukawa

La humedad ha cesado. Algo le cubre. Rukawa se gira sorprendido. El pelirrojo está allí, le dedica una sonrisa pausada, y le mira fijamente a los ojos. Rukawa siente que se tambalea. Sakuragi está tan cerca que sus maltrechos sentidos intuyen la calidez que emana. Sigue sin encontrar respuestas, sólo hay algo que le quema el pecho

Intenta que su voz suene impasible– ¿Qué quieres do´aho?

-¿Estas bien?

La actitud estoica de Rukawa está en entredicho. Por mas que quiera odiar a Hanamichi no puede, y mas cuando su comportamiento parece realmente afectado. Hanamichi insiste en su pregunta

‹‹ ¿Cuál es la respuesta que buscas do´aho? ››

Kaede se sorprende, cuando el pelirrojo no le vuelve a hacer una pregunta. Si no que le pide perdón

Por aquel día continuo el pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de Kaede mi comportamiento no fue correcto

Kaede no puede evitar que el resentimiento se haga con el control‹‹Era eso, quiere limpiar su conciencia››

Estás perdonado, Sakuragi

El cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba temblando. Algo más había salido de la boca del zorro aparte de tres palabras. Un deje de crueldad fría. La actitud complaciente de Rukawa era un regalo envenenado

Rukawa, te pido disculpas completamente en serio. Mi actitud contigo no tiene excusa, pero si me dejaras explicarte...

Rukawa hizo un ademán de silencio. El agua en vez de perder fuerza, repiqueteaba contra el árbol y el paraguas con agresividad.

Un luminoso zig zag partió el cielo en dos

No su tono calaba más que las lágrimas que caían del cielo quiero perderte de vista

¿No quieres que me quede contigo?

¿Eres idiota o sordo? No quiero verte nunca más

De acuerdo

La acometida de Rukawa se quebró totalmente. Jamás había esperado que Sakuragi reaccionará de esa manera: dándole el paraguas, mientras le rogaba que se cuidara y le aseguraba que no debía preocuparse porque nunca se cruzaría en su camino

La tormenta interior de Kaede Rukawa estalló de verdad, viendo a Hanamichi alejarse de allí mientras la lluvia lo engullía

No era fría crueldad como creía Sakuragi, sino un dolor visceral al ver que no ha sabido retener a la única persona que le importa

¿Y ahora que se había dado cuenta, iba a conformarse sólo con eso?

* * *

N/A: A pasado mucho tiempo: un año. Pero la historia sigue dentro de mí, queriendo salir. Gracias a la gente que lee estas líneas, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Siento no contestar a los reviews porque son las 5 y media de la mañana y ya no doy mas de mí. Lo único que espero que este capitulo haya quedado coherente con la historia

Mi cariño para Nian, Shadir, Ale, Sini, Meli, Miguel, Ran y todos aquellos de los que no recuerdo el nombre. Perdonadme


	9. Tú

**Capitulo 9: Tú**

Ryota recorrió el pasillo de la tercera planta por décimo segunda vez, presa de un nerviosismo que seguramente le estaba provocando una úlcera en el estómago. Y es que, la preocupación de saber cómo se estaba desarrollando el encuentro Sakuragi-Rukawa era demasiado fuerte para él.

Una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza que debería dejar el tema en paz, que esos dos poseían la suficiente cordura para, al menos, zanjar esta situación tan perniciosa para ellos.

¡A la mierda!

Sakuragi, era su mejor amigo, preocuparse de esa manera por él, era algo natural. Hasta que no lo viera, con sus propios ojos aparecer por el pasillo confirmando que todo se había solucionado, no iba a dejar de carcomerse la cabeza. Además juntos habían llorado sus penas de amor, enjuagado sus sentimientos no correspondidos en una ruta de alcohol, ¡se habían tatuado juntos, joder! ¡Si eso no es amistad que baje Kami-sama y lo vea! Sólo necesitaba saber si iba a tener que ser el pilar de apoyo del pelirrojo en el caso de que todo saliera a peor.

¡Buff! Estaba fatal, tanto, que hace un rato escaso había sido incapaz de seguir una conversación en el _lounge_ con los demás compañeros. Hasta el punto de excusarse, subir, como una flecha, a la planta donde estaban sus habitaciones y ponerse a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo.

¡Si Hanamichi tardaba un poco más, acabaría mordiéndose las uñas y dejándoselas para el arrastre!

Y es que tenía un presentimiento que le recomía por dentro. Resopló cavilando. «Vamos a ver, si Rukawa pasara olímpicamente de Hanamichi ¿Por qué se iba a cabrear por la gilipollez esa del matrimonio?»

Iba a empezar otra vuelta con la vista concentrada y perdida en la moqueta, suspirando de tal manera que los rizos de su frente levitaron suavemente. Lo traicionera que es la memoria. Acababa de recordar que la última vez que sus uñas terminaron como una zurraspa fue la noche que precedió a su salida del tren en Tokio, apenas hace un par de días. «El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido». Después de decirse a sí mismo una verdad universal, regresó a aquel momento de su reciente pasado.

Temblaba con la posibilidad de encontrase con Ayako, fantaseaba por cómo se desarrollaría la situación, se recreaba en toda la intensidad de sentimientos que sentía por su ex compañera de instituto, pensaba, ilusionado, que el amor mas fuerte siempre vence. Y si era por fuerza, lo que sentía por Ayako se llevaba la palma. ¡Ja!. « ¿Cómo pude idealizar tanto un maldito sentimiento?». Su puño voló hacía la pared, necesitaba ser libre de la angustiosa aflicción que mantenía prisionero su ser. Ryota, ya había pasado por dos fases del desengaño amoroso: El bajón, recuperado gracias a que Sakuragi le convenció en la noche eterna que siguió a la catastrófica cena, y la rehabilitación aparente: todo volvía a la "normalidad", si, entre comillas, porque estaba luchando por no pensar en ella cada vez que su cabeza quedaba en blanco. Ahora se encontraba en la tercera etapa: la del despecho, sin embargo el de Ryota no iba dirigido hacía Ayako, si no hacía él mismo. «¡Por gilipollas!»

En estos instantes, lo que pasaba por su cabeza era que si existiera un país de imbéciles, él sería el rey. Sobre todo porque no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amaba a esa chica. Cierto que el día que la vio por última vez, a cada minuto pasado la parecía más lejano.

Como ejemplo de que la fuerza de los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver en el desarrollo de una situación amorosa, esperaba que Sakuragi apareciera para, oír de su boca, la información de primera mano de cómo le había ido con el ex nº11 del Shohoku.

«¡Vamos Hana! Yo sé que tu puedes, ¡tú puedes!»

Inmerso en sus consideraciones mentales no se percató de que una figura ansiosa se acercaba, hasta que se cruzó en su camino. Del impacto perdió el equilibrio hasta caerse hacia atrás de una manera un tanto estrepitosa.

—¡Sendo!—exclamó el base cuando vio a Akira, también en el suelo

—Vaya Miyagi, ibas tan concentrado como yo

Ryota arqueó una ceja sarcástico. No se fiaba de ese tío ni en pintura. Añadámosle que Sendo parecía estar sumido en un estado de amplia satisfacción, y cuando era feliz daba miedo. ¡A las trincheras, Sendo está tramando algo! Sobre todo, acojonaba cuando no era capaz de adivinar el motivo y por eso, en lo primero que pensaba su mente era que las razones puercoespinescas se debían a cosas pervertidas, guarras, picantonas, verdes…¡ sexo, sexo, se….!¡Anda! Ryota dejó de desvariar porque se percató de lo que llevaba el erizo en la mano

¡Ostia! Si su vista no le engañaba eso era uno de los dibujos al carboncillo de Sakuragi, pero no uno cualquiera…¡Un retrato de Rukawa!. Aunque su amigo no le había dejado verlos nunca, reconocía su firme estilo de inmediato. Ryota tragó saliva, dudaba que el pelirrojo se lo hubiera entregado a Sendo de buena voluntad.

—¡¿Qu….qué haces con eso?

—Ejecutar el plan maestro

—¿¡De que vas, tío? ¿En que consiste eso?—inquirió Miyagi innecesariamente. Había comprendido perfectamente de lo que trataba Sendo. ¡Ese maquiavélico erizo jugaba duro! Durante una décima de segundo, dudó, si aquello salía mal Sakuragi lo mataría dos veces: una por haberse atrevido a tocar su cuaderno y otra por enseñárselo a Rukawa

Pero tenía que hacer algo. «¿Ahora eres bipolar, macho?, hace dos minutos el plan era esperar como el fiel Hachiko (1)». Bufff. ¡Qué dilema!. Su cuerpo le pedía acción. Ayudar a su mejor amigo, porque si continuaba en el limbo de los sentimientos, Hanamichi nunca llegaría a nada. Era preferible tener que recoger los pedazos de un corazón roto que andar con los pies sobre las nubes para el resto de su vida. Una agria y dura lección que él había aprendido recientemente. «Además, mejor vigilar a Sendo que dejarlo a su aire»

—Está bien—dijo clavando la mirada en el chico más alto mientras abría la puerta de su habitación—Supongo que si estamos juntos en esto puedo contar con tu silencio. Ni una palabra a Sakuragi

—¡Dalo por echo, Miyagi!

Hanamichi entró en el hall del hotel completamente empapado, el pelo calado y chorreando agua por sus ropas, pero aquello poco le importaba. Estaba en tal estado de desolación que no captaba nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior, inclusive si iba más allá de su propia piel. Alienado del mundo, había conseguido llegar hasta un sitio cubierto y era más de lo que podría pedírsele en ese devastador estado emocional.

—_Excuse me Sir, Do you need help?_ (2)

La frase pronunciada por un empleado le hizo salir momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento. Negó con la mano con un movimiento torpe y se dirigió hacía el ascensor con el paso pesado, arrastrando su corpulento cuerpo.

Una frase. Cuatro palabras. "Quiero perderte de vista" pronunciadas por Rukawa retumbaban entre sus sienes, golpeándolo con punzante dolor. No había sitio para nada más. Con torpeza trató de conjugar las frases que podría en su carta de renuncia. No quería ver a nadie, despedirse de nadie. Aún a riesgo de que esa actitud le cerrara las puertas de la selección para el resto de su carrera deportiva.

Y lo alejaría para siempre de Rukawa

Le dolía la garganta de manera feroz. Estaba intentado contener las lágrimas.

Ahora no podía juzgar si aquello era correcto o no, tan solo pensaba que era una manera rápida de zanjarlo todo. Antes, había tenía la sensación de estar en la cuerda floja, era el momento decisivo. O conseguía a Rukawa o se olvidaba de él. Pues ya sabía cuál era la jugada del destino. Y ahora tenía que seguir adelante con su vida. Todo sería más fácil para los dos, o eso esperaba.

Los escalones se le estaban haciendo eternos, y cada vez que se encontraba un paso más cerca de su cuarto se le ocurría pensar en Ryota.

Esperaba que lo perdonara, que no pensara que lo dejaba tirado por haberle, prácticamente, obligado a venir a la selección y ahora era él quien se estaba rajando por el mismo motivo que el base no quería venir. ¡Pero no podía soportarlo! Estar tan cerca de su zorro y saber que le desprecia de esa manera tan visceral. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con Sendo, suspiró y se dispuso a meter toda su ropa en la maleta. Unas gotas mojaron la ropa, pero no provenía de los recuerdos húmedos de la lluvia. El agua, traicionera, salía de sus expresivos ojos marrones. El llanto ahogador se deshizo en quedos sollozos cuando encontró su cuaderno de dibujo. Mentalizándose de que ese era el único Rukawa que iba a pertenecerle, se hizo el duro, tensando la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas y arrojó el bloc de dibujo a la maleta como el resto de sus pertenencias. A continuación, comenzó a escribir un par de cartas breves pero concisas, una para Ryota y otra para su entrenador. Iba a ser difícil encontrar las palabras. «No», se corrigió Hanamichi, «lo que va a ser peor es que comprendan mi decisión».

—Creo que Hanamichi ha regresado—avisó Ryota a Sendo, agudizando el oído a través de la pared que comunicaba con la habitación contigua. Se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo al encuentro de su pelirrojo amigo. No, ¡venga!, tenía que resistir. Tenía una misión. Una muy importante. Y de inmediato, bajo la voz para pegar un estufido— ¡No me puedo creer que seas tan idiota de no haber encontrado un sitio todavía!

—Es importante que Rukawa lo vea. Tampoco hay que esconderlo mucho

—Te lo llevo diciendo desde que escribiste no sé que. ¡Deja de corretear y ponlo encima de su almohada!

—Ya va, ya va—contestó Akira, colocando el sobre encima de la almohada de Rukawa— ¡Ya está!—exclamo después de haber dado al sobre tres vueltas. Era importante que el nombre se viera bien, no podía haber lugar para tontas equivocaciones. Más no por favor.

Miyagi, impaciente abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto. ¡Objetivo concluido! Sin embargo, nada más sacar la cabeza, su tez empalideció y volvió a meterse dentro de la habitación. Miró a Sendo alarmado y resoplando.

—Viene hacia aquí

— ¿Rukawa?

Ryota asintió rápido. ¡Joder! ¡Vaya marrón! « ¿Y ahora qué coño hacemos. ¿Disim….?»

—Vamos al baño—dijo Sendo, tomando a Ryota del brazo, el cual no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse. Prefería estar con Sendo, atrapado, en un cuarto de baño a que Rukawa les pillara in fraganti. Sabía que no iba a tener ni idea de cómo empezar a explicarse y era demasiado tarde para volver a esconder el sobre.

Al momento que cerraron la puerta del servicio tras ellos, oyeron como se accionaba el picaporte de la puerta principal. Rukawa estaba internándose en la habitación.

—Lo vamos a ver en vivo y en directo—dijo Sendo mientras se frotaba las manos, pero nada más pasar dos segundos se quedó mirando a Miyagi con cara de resignación porque acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante— ¡Mierda! He cerrado la puerta, no vamos a ver un carajo

Miyagi, alarmado, hizo un gesto para que se callara. No quería que Sendo hiciera ningún tipo de ruido, así que tampoco iba a permitirle abrir la puerta para que cotilleara como una vulgar maruja. Solo cabría esperar y por supuesto rezar a que a Rukawa no le entrase ganas de soltar aguas menores. Si antes era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás ahora ya no había ningún tipo de opción posible.

Por suerte para Ryota, Rukawa solo tenía la cabeza para unas palabras, para un momento, para una persona.

«De acuerdo»

Sakuragi lo había pronunciado de tal manera que parecía que su impulsiva energía se hubiera evaporado al momento de decirlo.

Por alguna razón no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. «¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda». ¡Debía dejar de engañarse! Sí que era consciente de la razón. « ¡Mierda, Sakuragi! ¡Do´aho! ¡Mil veces idiota! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme sentir así?». Los casi dos metros de altura de Kaede Rukawa zozobraban por, la simple fuerza de la desesperación. « ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué primero vienes a buscarme? ¿Por qué después te has marchado de esa manera? ¿Dónde está tu estúpido carácter? ¡Hanamichi!»

Si, ver al vital Hanamichi Sakuragi tan sumiso, tan triste, tan derrotado le había trastocado el alma por completo. Kaede contempló absorto su mano, el pelirrojo se la había tomado de forma suave, como si temiera romperlo y después le había cedido el paraguas para que no se quedara a la intemperie bajo la tormenta.

Apretó la mandíbula. Rabiaba. No recordaba haber padecido nunca un enojo como este, no por una persona, no por un motivo ajeno al baloncesto. ¡Simplemente no tenía explicación para el comportamiento del pelirrojo! Rukawa, se llevo la mano al pecho. Era desgarrador. Cuando le ha visto alejarse estaba deseando gritarle que volviera, pero su garganta estaba atenaza por un vacío creciente que le laceraba el estomago. Y ahora estaba terriblemente enfadado, pero exactamente ¿con qué?, ¿con quién? . ¿Con el hecho de que le hubiera obedecido sin más? ¿Por ver a una persona con tanto carácter comportarse tan dócilmente? ¿Que no se preocupara mas por él? ¿Por no saber si hacer caso a la voz de su interior que le susurraba tenuemente "que Sakuragi se aleje es lo correcto" o la que decía "no dejes que se marche"? Kaede cerró los ojos afligido, la segunda opción era la que ganaba cuerpo por su corazón y cabeza. «No quiero que te vayas pedazo de imbécil. Creí… creí… que me darías la cara como siempre»

De los fríos ojos azules de Rukawa manaron abundantes lágrimas. Ya tenía respuesta a aquello que le hacía sentir el pelirrojo. ¡Era de locos! Sin embargo, ya no dudaba. Recordaba la época que, su mente, de manera idílica adjetivaba como "la más feliz de su vida". Cuando el idiota regresó recuperado de su lesión y dejó de pelear con él. Tenía el baloncesto y al joven Hanamichi sonreírle, hablar, bromear con él. El pelirrojo era un imán en forma de persona y lo seguía siendo por mucho tiempo que pasara. Y para su mayor miedo, estaba seguro de que esa fuerza de atracción era ese sentimiento tan alabado por los poetas de todas las épocas. Estaba seguro de que esa fuerza de atracción era amor. Rukawa tosió levemente, el "cough, cough" no sonó nada bien y tenía un pequeño malestar en el pecho. Si, le dolía. ¿A qué venía esto? Demasiado tiempo a cielo descubierto, supuso. Las condiciones ideales para resfriarse.

¡Bah! ¡Chorradas! ¡No iba a pillar un catarro de verano sólo por una tormenta de nada! Necesitaba estar a tope para jugar al 100%. Si enfermaba sabría lo que venía después: su mayor cruz deportiva, que sí no tenía resistencia, que si era un flojo, un débil. Se sentó en la cama. Dormiría hasta que se le pasara la pesadilla. Siempre le ha funcionado: cerrar los ojos y el mundo desaparece de vista. El horizonte se borra, tú ya no existes, estás a salvo en el mundo onírico.

Al ir a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada se percató de había un sobre blanco. Iba dirigido a él. Al principio, parpadeo asombrado. ¿También se ha colado alguna fan pesada aquí? Se mordió el labio, eso no le hacía ni puñetera gracia. Chicas, no las entendía para nada, fueran de donde fueran, japonesas, americanas, todas se comportaban de igual manera, prácticamente solo gritaban y se desmayaban en su presencia o le escribían apasionadas cartas de amor. Rukawa sonrío de forma agria. Nadie podía amarle, eso lo sabía desde hace muchos años. Estaba escrito con su nacimiento, solo trajo desgracia. Bufó pesaroso, y mucho menos con solo mirarle un par de veces, que era lo que hacían ellas. ¿Cómo podían enamorarse de alguien viéndole a lo lejos? Ninguna se había molestado en hablarle, todas le escribían sobre sus sueños, ¿pero quién se daba cuenta de los suyos?. ¡Menuda gilipollez! Tanteo la forma del sobre con los dedos, a lo mejor era bienvenido, cualquier cosa que no se tratara de pensar en Sakuragi.

Dubitativo, finalmente lo abrió. Por muchos años que le hubieran preparado a mentalizarse para ver esa imagen, no le hubieran ayudado para sobrellevar la increíble sorpresa que le aconteció cuando ante sus ojos apareció lo que contenía

¡Él! Era él y estaba sonriendo de una manera tan inocente de la que sabría que no iba a poder ser jamás. Su corazón dio un vuelvo salvaje. Durante un minuto se olvido de respirar.

«Esto debe ser una broma, ¿no?…»

No era capaz de creerlo, simplemente. ¿Acaso se había dormido y estaba soñando ya? Todas las líneas, rectas, curvas, dibujadas de una manera salvaje, sobria, tierna, convergían hasta creer una persona idéntica a él. Rukawa, se paso la mano por el flequillo, perturbado de pies a cabeza por semejante expresión de él que jamás había visto, apesadumbrado por ser consciente de que había alguien que lo conocía con esa intimidad, hipnotizado por la imagen hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta de que todos sus dolores habían cesado. Pasó los dedos por encima con suma ternura. Era hermoso. Era cruel. Cerró los ojos, las lágrimas que habían quedado atrás volvieron a manar.

Cuando empezó a procesar, se fijó en la leyenda que había en la esquina derecha:

"Alguien que es capaz de verte así no debe querer hacerte daño"

Rukawa estrujó el papel contra su pecho, abrió mucho los ojos y temblando pronunció en voz alta el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza como una divina revelación—Sakuragi

Ya estaba escrita, una carta formal. Se dispuso a coger su maleta y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir su respiración se paró de golpe ante la sorpresa

Rukawa. Con los ojos llenos de pujantes lágrimas, enseñándole el alma como la vio años atrás en aquel funesto uno de enero. Y, si le preguntaran ahora, era capaz de jurar que el tiempo podría pararse. «¿Per…pero qué? No, no pienses Hanamichi, ¡solo actúa de una puta vez!»

¡Ahora si sabía que hacer! La maleta cayó al suelo junto con las cartas. Sus brazos atraparon a Kaede, que temblaba como un pajarillo aterido de frío. Hanamichi sintió como la torpedad y el miedo de no saber llegar hasta él le invadía a oleadas. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó cuando los brazos de Rukawa le treparon por la espalda, aferrándose a él tímidamente y susurrando aliviado—Aún estas aquí, do´aho

El sofocante peso del estomago que llevaba Hanamichi se empezaba a mitigar. Tragó el puño de lágrimas que corría presuroso garganta arriba. Ciñó más a Kaede contra su cuerpo, deseoso de hacer desaparecer la asfixiante sensación de que aquello era una ilusión de su mente. No quería abrir la boca, para no estropear la magia del momento que creía sacado de sus sueños más íntimos. ¡Dios!¡Era real! Rukawa, sereno y consciente, en sus brazos. Solo anhelaba percibirle, aspirar el suave aroma de su pelo, absorber el calor de su piel a través de las yemas de sus dedos. Una sonrisa dulce apareció en la comisura de sus labios. ¡Le amaba tanto, que sentía que estaba vacío, todo su ser había salido de si y estaba rodeando a Rukawa. Aplastó su mejilla contra la suya. Suspiró en paz, hasta que se percató de algo que le hizo alarmarse

—¡Zorro!—exclamó el pelirrojo separándose del cuerpo de Rukawa—¡estás ardiendo!

—¿Crees que todo se habrá solucionado?—Sendo le hablaba a Ryota a dos palmos de su oreja mientras estaban reunidos en la cena junto a los demás compañeros, habían conseguido escabullirse a lo Solid Snake (3) en cuanto Rukawa salió de la habitación. Querían saber a donde había ido, pero mejor guardar las apariencias. El base echó un vistazo rápido a la gente del restaurante, solo estaban ausentes Kiyota, Sakuragi y Rukawa. «A saber si el mono salvaje todavía lloraba por las esquinas. ¡Joder! Parecemos gafes o nuestro Cupido es un vulgar cabronazo.»

—Espero que sí, pero no me susurres. Quita, quita que corra el aire

A ver si se enteraba de una vez el erizo que él no era bujarra. Tener su aliento al borde del oído le daba escalofríos…¡pero de miedo!. Akira Sendo sonrío ladino, este Miyagi era más mono cuando quería. Le guiño un ojo con complicidad

—Creía que no querías que nadie se enterara y no es tema de conversación para que lo sepa todo el equipo

Ryota con el ceño fruncido dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a Sendo con su mejor pose de "acércate y te mato". Muy efectiva en sus años de pandillero, pero ante un ejemplar de _machus ligonis_ cuyo ego, está demostrado que, se hincha como el pecho de un pavo real cuando consigue a un individuo que se le resiste, hacía el efecto contrario.

—Tampoco quiero que parezca que hemos intimado de más

—Tranquilo Miyagi, eres un encanto. Pero no eres mi tipo

Sendo, realmente, pensaba que Ryota Miyagi era una perita en dulce, pero no para su paladar. Sé veía a lenguas que aún suspiraba por la chiquilla esta de los rizos. « ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Joder, que memoria mas mala. Si Hikoichi me puso al día hace nada. ¿Era Ayumi? ¡Ah! Que no si tiene el nombre escrito al ras del culo…. ¡Ayako!»

Miyagi se cruzó de brazos y le miró de manera "¿no me digas?" «Pero si todos son tu tipo, ¿o quieres que te recuerde que me intentaste sobar cuando lo del golf? » De tal forma, que Sendo, tan pancho, subió los hombros y replicó

—A mí me gustan como Sakuragi, altos, fuertes y viriles

—Voy a vomitar —Ryota hizo una mueca desagradable para después dirigir al ex jugador del Ryonan una mirada de curiosidad infinita— ¿Sabes una cosa, Sendo? Aún no me explico porque quieres ayudar a ese par. Sobre todo si tu tipo son como los de Sakuragi, creí que tú le estabas tirando los tejos

Sendo labró una sonrisa jocosa en su boca—Miyagi, amigo mío, te equivocas. No le estaba tirando los tejos, si no el tejado entero—.Ante la perpleja expresión del chico de rizos. Sendo decidió explicarse—.Mira, es más simple de lo que parece. ¿Has visto "Algo para recordar"?—.Ante la afirmación de Miyagi, Sendo continuo guiñándole el ojo con soltura— ¿Y cómo querías que acabaran los protagonistas?

Miyagi alzó la ceja sorprendido y luego sonrío comprendiendo. En ese instante apareció Kiyota, pálido, un fantasma salido de la nada

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Ryota preocupado

Nobunaga asintió levemente, y le explicó que se estaba mareando de dar tantas vueltas a la cabeza. Según él necesitaba distraerse y deja de pensar en los acontecimientos de este día tan raro. Además pasaba de quedarse a solas con Jin, preferiría que le arrancaran las uñas a mordiscos o algo tan encantadoramente similar.

—Si, verdad—terció Sendo, metiéndose en la conversación como quien no quiere la cosa. — Hay días que recibes revelaciones que llegan a trastocar algo

Kiyota cruzó la mirada con Miyagi, este sin saber que pensar, levantó los hombros poniendo cara de "a mí no me mires que yo no le soplado nada". Nobunaga esbozó una sonrisa forzada

— ¿Cambiamos de tema?...no sé…¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Como sigamos largando aquí Fukuda es capaz de tragarse nuestras raciones

« ¡Joder!» Pensó el mono salvaje mientras tomaba sitio entre Koshino y Miyagi. «No tengo ni putas ganas de hablar, ni de lo de esta tarde, ni de nada». Y para que más, si cada vez que veía a Jin o se ponía a pensarlo sentía que una mano le perforaba la carne del vientre, internándose en él y le retorcía el estomago. « ¡Tanto tiempo pillado… para nada!». Una mierda, se sentía como una puta mierda. No tenía ganas de nada y apenas probó bocado ni escuchó de qué hablaban los demás.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor novedad hasta que el Sr Saito, en la lejana mesa del cuerpo técnico se levantó hasta la de los jugadores y preguntó donde estaban Rukawa y Sakuragi. Ryota trago saliva acojonado. «¡Ostia! ¡Les van a pillar!". Abrió la boca, sin ni tener puñetera idea de que soltar como excusa. Una sombra pelopincha, fue más rápida.

—Se retaron, hace nada, en la cancha, ya sabe como son… que si do´aho, que si kitsune… que se dan dos leches… y después unos pelotazos, deben estar ahora en la ducha….o algo así...supongo…Esa gente hay dejarla estar, son puros agentes químicos bullendo al baño María, a lo pastilla efervescente, a lo blop, blop, blop

La experiencia de Sendo, con su pura palabrería, maquillando la realidad como diría él estaba funcionando a la perfección. El Sr Saito escrutó al erizo con su mirada de yakuza, Sakuragi dixit.

-Más le vale que sea así, Sr Sendo, más le vale—el yakuza dirigió una mirada de miedo a todos—que se enteren que no dejamos a nadie sin comer por no asistir a una cena. Les mandaremos al servicio de habitaciones, pero esto no se debe de repetir. Somos un equipo, ¡¿está claro?—El Sr Saito arrugó la frente y se dijo a si mismo que aún así era mejor hablar con ese par, no beneficiaba al equipo que se comportaran de forma tan inmadura.

—¡SIIIIIII!

Akira con su perenne sonrisa de "no pasa nada" soldada en los labios, le observó marcharse y cuando se aseguró de que ya no les veía. Hizo un signo de victoria con los dedos a Ryota, quien aún suspiraba aliviado de la que se habían salvado. La cena continuo sin mayor novedad que comentar que el zorro y el mono pelirrojo se habían salvado de la cólera del yakuza por poco. Y al acabar cada cual se fue retirando a descansar entre bostezos y animosos "hasta mañanas". Sendo se puso a la altura de Sawakita, ya que hoy era un día rarito, ¿Por qué no rematarlo? No iba a quedarse con esa duda acerca del actual capitán de la selección sub 21

—Eiji, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— Akira se cercioró de que caminaban solo por el ancho pasillo que les llevaba a los ascensores

El monje se extrañó, pero no dejo que su fibroso cuerpo lo trasluciera—Claro

Sendo, se llevo la mano a la boca, sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado—Verás...—Suspiró— Aunque no lo creas me da vergüenza preguntarte esto... ¿por qué te quedaste en el baño? Ya sabes cuando yo y ese... estábamos follando

Sawakita se quedó mortificado. ¡Mierda, no tenía nada preparado para esto! ¡Le ha pillado de sorpresa! Intentaba que el intenso calor que se agitaba en su estomago no se revelara enrojeciendo sus mejillas—Bu... bueno...—Balbuceo, encogiéndose de hombros—.Ya sabes...

—Ya sé ¿el qué se?

—Pues... no sé— contesto Sawakita mirando al suelo. Le estaban empezando a sudar las manos y la frente—. Eso... pues... en esas situaciones... uno no sabe cómo actuar… si sales la cagas, si no sales también la cagas, claro que por una parte podría haber salido del urinario… pero…—El monje sonrío con evidente vergüenza—.¿Luego con qué cara me hubieras mirado después?—Eiji recuperó la compostura habitual—Sendo, yo veo normal que alguien tenga una relación sexual con una persona que le gusta, pero después suelen darse situaciones embarazosas cuando sabemos que alguien ha sido participe de ese encuentro intimo sin ser invitado

En un principio Sendo se estaba quedando alucinado al ver al inteligente Sawakita, con la lengua trabada, haciéndose un lío con sus mismos pensamientos. Luego se quedo mas asombrado consigo mismo, cuando vio que Eiji estaba cogiendo un color de tomate maduro y pensó que le resultaba mono e inocente. Su sonrisa se hizo palpable cuando vio que Eiji se recuperó y soltó algún simplón razonamiento de sus apuntes de psicología

«Sawakita. Eiji Sawakita. El sermoneador profesional, el serio, el formal, el que nunca se despeina un pelo, el perfecto en todo»

—Sawakita, deberías conocerme mejor. A mí no me hubiera dado ningún corte saber que estabas allí

Eiji carraspeó. ¿Han apagado el aire acondicionado? ¡Qué calor está haciendo aquí!—Bueno, sabes que no todos gozamos de tu grado de perversión Sendo. Yo no soy como tú—susurró al borde la de exasperación al verse acorralado—A mi sí que me daba vergüenza que supieras que estaba allí— prefería quedar como un mojigato antes que explicarse la verdadera causa del pudor que recorrió su ser cuando escucho gemir lascivamente a Akira en manos de otro hombre.

— ¡Vamos, Eiji!—dijo Sendo quitando hierro al asunto— ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir yo? ¿Qué eras un voyeur pervertido y cachondo? Tú lo has dicho, el sexo es algo natural. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse—Y a continuación le paso la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, de igual que se hace con un cachorrito triste al que quieres animar

Sawakita, tragó una bola de saliva abruptamente. Rezaba para que su compañero dejara el tema en paz. Tampoco había dicho una mentira, pero el motivo de su recato era un poco diferente: fantasías. Sensuales, eróticas, lúbricas y lascivas. Irreales y perturbadoras imágenes en movimiento cruzaron por su mente: Él era quien estaba con Sendo, protagonizando una sensual secuencia de lo más tórrida. Besándolo, tocándolo, seduciéndolo de mil maneras para llevarlo a la locura.

—Eiji—Sendo le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y aguantó las ganas de reírse al ver la cara de suplicio que tenía Sawakita— si sé que eres un primor, no piensas mal de nadie.

Sin dobles sentidos, no pudo aguantarse lo que hizo al salir esa última frase de su boca: acarició suavemente con el dedo índice la mejilla de Sawakita. No tenía mas intención de que un gesto que haces a un niño al que reprendes con cariño. Pero Eiji pasó del rojo al blanco al sentir el leve roce.

Sendo frunció el entrecejo, estaba seguro de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y del gesto que acababa de realizar hasta que vio la pasmosa reacción de Sawakita. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? ¿Qué había cenado este tío?

Auhhhhhh. Ryota Miyagi, con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos lagrimosos está ya que se caía de sueño. Caminaba por el pasillo aún sin tener ni idea de que hacer, si llamar a la puerta de la habitación o pegar la oreja antes para estar seguro de no interrumpir nada de nada. ¡Qué dilema!

—Ryota, menos mal que te encuentro

Miyagi, en ese momento, estuvo a punto de jurar que Dios le había echado un cable. Hanamichi había acudido a él, correteando por el pasillo y parecía bien. Repito: parecía. En todo caso respiraba más tranquilo.

—Hana, ¿todo bien?

—Bueno, Rukawa se ha resfriado y tiene un poco de fiebre ¿Puedes excusarlo ante el entrenador?

—Tranquilo Sendo ya se ha sacado una trola de las suyas. Grábate esto en la cabeza: estabais entrenando en uno de vuestros piques. ¡Eh! ¿y ahora a dónde vas?

Sakuragi estaba ya girando su alto y corpulento cuerpo a la dirección por donde había venido. Había firmeza en sus resplandecientes ojos marrones.

—No pienso separarme de él

Ryota, complacido, esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa. No era momento de andar en detalles de que porras había sucedido, pero esa frase significaba algo bueno, ¿no?

Hanamichi volvió corriendo a su habitación. El zorro estaba tal como le dejó: durmiendo. Más tranquilo, porque no se había agitado en su corta ausencia, se acercó y le tomo la temperatura de la frente. Aún ardía. Sakuragi, chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Se sacó del bolsillo la caja de ibuprofeno que había ido a buscar entre sus cosas. En cuanto ese zorro obtuso abriera los ojos se iba a tomar una pastilla.

Le observó dormir. Su respiración acompasada, las cejas imperturbables, los labios sosegados poniendo el toque sereno al rostro, las finas hebras oscuras enmarcando el delicado contorno de su cara. El pelirrojo suspiro, quizá era la única forma que tenía el zorro de permanecer en brazos de alguien, siempre que ese alguien se llamara Morfeo. Aún así, no tenía celos, porque él necesitaba a Kaede Rukawa con los ojos bien abiertos contemplándole con mesura. Hanamichi cerró los ojos. Podría sonar mortificador, pero no tenía más pesar. Hacía unos minutos había decidido que podía vivir amando a un imposible y, ahora, aunque seguía estando fuera de su alcance sentía todo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Rukawa como un escalofrío tibio que le curaba la ansiedad. La forma en que lo había abrazado, eso debía de significar alto, no solo para ponerle el alma flor de piel.

Nunca iba a estar con Kaede Rukawa de la manera que deseaba pero no le importaba con tal de que pudiera verle feliz. Era tan sencillo y a la vez tan doloroso. Se empezó a apartar al ver que Rukawa hacía un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, cariacontecido, no parecía ubicarse en el momento. Su voz salía trémula, como un ruego de un moribundo al ángel de la muerte que viene a recogerle.

— ¿Estás ahí?

El pelirrojo sintió tremendas ganas de llorar, hacer explotar de esa manera sus sentimientos. Pero tan solo le dedico una mirada cargada de infinita ternura, y a la par que asentía con su cabeza, contestó de la forma más serena que se vio capaz.

—Estoy aquí

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio procedente de los labios de Rukawa. Hanamichi le vio recobrar, un poco más la razón. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules parecían llenos de dudas, de ruegos y preguntas. La voz de Rukawa sonaba tomada.

— ¿Por qué Sakuragi? ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo no quería preocupar aún más a su amor secreto. Lo importante, en esos momentos, es que todo se había solucionado, lo importante es que sabía que al menos Rukawa no le odiaba. Hanamichi negó con la cabeza, emitiendo un quedo "shhhsss".

—Déjalo zorro, necesitas descansar. Has pillado un resfriado de campeonato—le mostro la medicina—. Te he traído estas pastillas, te irán bien

Para sorpresa de Hanamichi, la cara de Rukawa mostraba un gesto ceñudo. Estaba molesto, sin ninguna duda y parecía pasar olímpicamente del hecho de que podría estar enfermo. El pelirrojo parpadeo lleno de estupor. No comprendía a que venía ese extraño enojo por parte del Kitsune. ¿Sería cosa de algún virus que habría pillado bajo la lluvia? Supo que estaba tirando por el lado equivocado cuando escucho lo siguiente.

—Sakuragi…. Solo intento entender…—Rukawa, emocionalmente inexperto, y aturdido ante la presencia del imponente pelirrojo una vez que sabía lo que sentía hacía el, no sabía muy bien como comenzar la conversación— ¿Qué significa el baloncesto para ti?

—Es muy importante…

«Como que te conocí a ti. Me dio un objetivo, una ilusión. Puso mi camino firme, pero no es lo más importante de mi vida. Lo más importante eres tu Kaede, quiero verte sonreír alguna vez en la vida….como en ese dibujo que me estás mostrando…¡EL DIBUJO! »

Sakuragi se echó las manos a la cabeza. ¡Cagenlaputa! ¿De dónde había salido eso? Pero, pero…pero…¡Joder! ¡Ryota! Tiene que haber sido él, es el único que podría. Haciendo gala de su temperamento impetuoso, arrancó el dibujo de las manos de Rukawa y se empezó a poner de un tono encarnado como el vivo color de su pelo a la vez que su voz alcanzaba el grito

—per…pero…¿Cómo?...¡¿QUIEN TE HA DADO ESTO?

Sakuragi se arrepintió en el momento exacto de haber gritado cuando vio un chasquido de dolor en los ojos de Rukawa. «Nunca se es lo suficientemente gilipollas»

—Umm, ejem… lo siento Rukawa, es que me da corte. — ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora como le explicaba? Hanamichi resopló. Sus dedos no dejaban de jugar, nerviosos, con los sobrantes de la sábana de la cama del zorro— ¿Recuerdas en el bar, que hablamos de las carreras? Pues yo estudio Bellas Artes y…—no podía seguir explicándose. Imposible, con dos ojos azules y escrutadores que provocaban que su corazón se desbocara a cien por hora— .Y también es importante. Me… me gusta pintar y bueno…

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros. No tenía palabras. Mejor dicho, no había palabras que lo salvaran impunemente de esta situación— ¡A que soy un genio en el dibujo también, eh zorro!—En estos momentos el pelirrojo se dijo a sí mismo que ya que todo iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos podría abrirse la tierra a sus pies. Total, no pasaba nada, si mejor, así le quitaban de en medio y dejaba de cagarla.

El fino flequillo que cubría la frente de Rukawa se movió cuando este suspiró de forma larga y cansada. Lucía realmente exasperado, pero sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar una neblina más cerca de la fiebre que de la lucidez. Tosió un poco, ya no le dolía el pecho. Eso era bueno, quería decir que el catarro no se había agarrado a sus pulmones. Aunque poco le importaba enfermar, de verdad, lo que quería era comprender a ese pelirrojo, antes de que le consumiera totalmente. Recordó que, cuando eran chavales le hablaba de forma amigable, después le dejo de hablar. ¡Joder! Ya sé porque me dejo de hablar, ¿entonces ahora a que venía yendo de amigo otra vez? Trago saliva, no le costaba mantener una fachada impasible, pero en realidad, estaba completamente exaltado. Sudaba y sudaba. ¡Bum, bum! El corazón galopaba desbocado. Todo había saltado por los aires. Y lo que era peor, si se detenía un mísero segundo a pensar con calma que Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba haciendo dibujos con carboncillo tomándole de modelo estaría al borde del ataque cardiaco.

—Con razón siempre fuiste un do´aho—Kaede deseaba apaciguar la duda—, ¿a que no sabías nada de mi?

El pelirrojo parpadeó, no ubicaba esa pregunta de Rukawa por ningún lado— ¿Saber él que, zorro? Yo… yo sé lo que debo saber de ti—con la intención de quitar hierro a la tensa situación, Hanamichi, bromeo—que eres un dormilón, que eres un gran jugador y un tenme kitsune

«Que admiro tu tranquilidad, tu fortaleza, tu espíritu de sacrificio. Que adoro cuando los ojos te brillan porque se ven retados por el juego, la forma felina con la que tu cuerpo se mueve en la cancha. Que me desvelo por penetrar en tu aura de misterio. Y que te amo, Kaede»

El moreno no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de que Hanamichi reconociera a su manera que no tenía ni idea de su situación familiar y que su sonriente retrato era suyo. Dentro de sí, se repetía «no lo ha negado, no lo ha negado» como un disco rayado. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía todo, hasta el alma Sus ojos tomaron una expresión de tierno enojo— Idiota—masculló—. No te entiendo, solo quiero saber qué es lo más importante… casi te vas… casi dejas el baloncest…¡atchusss!

Hanamichi, se rascó la cabeza, visiblemente acomplejado ante la firme mirada de Rukawa. Ese terco, luego decían de él. Quería una respuesta con virus o sin ellos, con fiebre o sin ella, con mocos o sin ellos. Hanamichi Sakuragi no vaciló. Alcanzó un pañuelo de papel del paquete que había en la mesilla y se lo tendió a Rukawa. Sus dedos rozaron, calientes. Era el momento de solucionar las dudas del zorro, de abrir de una buena vez su corazón. ¿Quería saber que era de verdad lo más importante en esta vida para él? Pues le iba a responder con total sinceridad. Dos pares de ojos se encontraron en un nivel íntimo. Madera, la parte más sólida de los árboles, un material firme y cálido para construir sobre el gélido cristal. Kaede, hechizado por esa suavidad que desprendían las pupilas de Hanamichi apenas pudo proferir palabra cuando el pelirrojo le respondió:

—Tú eres la persona mas importante que hay en mi vida, por encima de mi madre, a la quiero mucho, zorro— los labios de Sakuragi se curvaron de forma tierna— estás por encima del baloncesto y de mi carrera. Tú, Rukawa, tú

* * *

(1) _Hachiko_: es un Akita Inu, conocido como el perro fiel, pues se despedía de su dueño en la estación de Shibuya cuando se marchaba al trabajo y al terminar la jornada estaba allí. Después de la muerte de su dueño, Hachiko siguió yendo a Shibuya hasta su propia muerte. Ahora se puede encontrar una estatua del perro, en el mismo lugar donde esperaba a su amo, dedicada por los habitantes de Tokio.

(2) Perdone señor, ¿necesita ayuda?

(3) _Solid Snake_ es el conocido protagonista del juego de espionaje Metal Gear Solid

N/A: No hay excusas para el tiempo, la vida da mucha vueltas, como ustedes ya saben. Hoy no quiero lamentarme, solo quiero mandar un "gracias" por los reviews y el apoyo, perdonar si no cito nombres, pero igualmente si, tu lector/a, no te has olvidado de este insufrible fic y estás leyendo: GRACIAS.

Y con particular cariño a la gente con la que he coincidido dentro del fandom, espero, de corazón, que todo os vaya viento en popa.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	10. Jugadas decisivas

_**Capitulo 10: Jugadas decisivas**_

Hanamichi notaba como sus nervios, completamente desbocados, segregaban sudor a través de las palmas de sus manos buscando una válvula de escape urgente antes de hacer explotar su maltrecho corazón. La firmeza con la que había dejado salir al mundo su declaración se había evaporado en las lides del silencio torturador del zorro y la incredulidad que transmitía su cristalina mirada.

«¡No, zorro! No apartes la mirada, sigue en mí, ¡acéptalo!»

—No… no… no puedo creerte—Rukawa parecía exasperado y esa misma desesperación se la estaba contagiando al pelirrojo, porque estaba comprendiendo que desconocía la manera de llegar hasta Kaede Rukawa. Atormentaba saber que el amor no era suficiente—. Tú…—Kaede volvió a buscar la segura mirada de Hanamichi con el corazón en un puño— el otro día dijiste que la persona de la que estabas enamorado es genial y yo…

La mirada del moreno quedó arraigada en el vacío. Aturdido. Aún no era capaz de procesar que se había equivocado de una manera completamente catastrófica. ¡Sakuragi no estaba enamorado de Miyagi!... ¡él!... ¡era él la respuesta a las preguntas de Sendo! Cuando este se transformó en un malmetido periodista del corazón, en el momento que estaban en la sauna. Quería calmarse, controlar el fugaz movimiento sube y baja de su pecho, completamente turbado, ansioso en busca de aire.

Hanamichi creyó comprender la actitud del moreno, no sin cierta sorpresa. La arrogancia de Rukawa era proverbial en la secundaria, «a juego con la mía». ¿Acaso era una máscara personal del zorro y más allá del baloncesto se evaporaba en la nada? Entornó los párpados, buscando la reacción, buscando el orgullo.

— ¿Tú que, Rukawa? ¿Acaso no piensas que eres el mejor jugador de nacionalidad japonesa?

—Lo soy

—Entonces, ¿qué problema hay contigo? ¿No puedes ser tan buena persona como jugador?

Rukawa, dolido, bajo la cabeza ocultando sus dos vidriosos y afligidos ojos —No es eso, do´aho

Hanamichi se impacientaba, consumido de ver cómo el zorro se sumía en el mutismo. ¿Tan difícil era hacer hablar a ese hombre? Sus dedos comenzaron a repiquetear sobre el colchón viscoelástico que enmudecía el tamborileo sin sentido.

— ¿No puedes darme una respuesta?

—Sakuragi, yo… — ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué estaba contento? Lo estaba. Estaba pletórico de una manera indescriptible, pero que no estaba contento también era verdad. El miedo lo tenía paralizado. Necesitaba tiempo— ¿puedes… puedes darme una hora?

El pelirrojo se quedó pillado por la inesperada petición. Al cabo de unos segundos y después de un gran suspiro, comenzó a asentir indulgentemente con la cabeza

—De acuerdo, pero tomate la medicina zorro, te lo pido por favor. Si no lo haces, me cabrearé y mucho

Hanamichi salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por un momento, permaneció allí, con la entrada a la habitación del moreno a su espalda, solemnemente quieto, echando raíces en el suelo. Lo único que daba señales de vida de todo su ser era su músculo central palpitando desbocado. Sobrecogido, su mano derecha subió hacia la parte izquierda de su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par alborotando sus iris castaños hasta el punto de que lucían con plena excitación.

«¡Me acabo de declarar! ¡ME ACABO DE DECLARAR! ¡OSTIA PUTA!»

Necesitaba algo. Algo. Pronombre indefinido que designa lo no se puede nombrar. ¡No tenía ni puñetera idea de que era! ¡Tampoco tenía ni puñetera idea de que iba a hacer ahora! Solo tenía ganas de correr pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo gritando, ido, a lo Macauly Culkin en "Solo en casa" (1). ¡Ya! ¡Un cabezazo mortal ayudaría! ¡Siempre infalible! Constando en el acta que la escritora del fic no recomienda este método bajo ningún concepto. El pelirrojo, con la sana intención de despejar su mente, colocó sendas manos a un lado de la pared y echó su cuello hacía atrás. ¡Pum!

«¡Cagonlaputa! ¡Estoy viendo doble!»

El bravo pelirrojo se sobo el chichón recién aparecido en su frente. Era como un anuncio de neón que decía que era subnormal perdido. Debía dejar de hacer esas gilipolleces dignas de un manga. En la vida real nunca funcionan. ¿Uh? Bueno, depende para que, porque estaba convencido de que acababa de aboyar la pared. Así que si dejaba el baloncesto y le cogían en un equipo de demolición como ariete humano tendría futuro.

Una voz conocida le devolvió a la realidad, rescatándole de las nubes de una emoción sentimental de la que no quería ser salvado. ¿Para qué? Si era la experiencia que había deseado vivir tanto tiempo, por la cual su cabeza ilusoria fantaseo hasta estar deseando con todo su ser fundir los límites de la realidad y el sueño

—¿Todo bien sexy pelirrojo?

¡Sendo! Hanamichi tomó actitud retadora y se cruzó de brazos ante el exjugador de Ryonan, mirándole a través de su diferencia de alturas.

— ¿Te importaría si así fuera?

—Sí, y a ese encanto chiquitín de Miyagi también. Además nos debes una—Sendo señaló con el dedo índice a la habitación contigua, dando un suave puntapié a la puerta, dejando ver quién y que había dentro— Tenemos algo muy importante para ti, algo que saciará la bestia que llevas dentro—la picardía de sus palabras exigió que guiñara el ojo—…en tu estómago… tenemos tu cena…

Ryota le esperaba sentado en una silla, con el rostro iluminado de expectación, mirando distraídamente dos bandejas llenas de comida. Hanamichi, por su buen amigo y por qué no sabía muy bien a donde ir durante los siguientes sesenta minutos sin que las probabilidades de emparanoiarse fueran muy grandes, se decidió a entrar. Y pensar que Rukawa estaba debatiendo en el cuarto de al lado le ahogaba de excitación. Tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

—Ryochin

—Hana—el base alzó la cabeza, comprobando visualmente que el pelirrojo estaba allí sano y salvo. Claro que esto era un decir, porque en cuanto vio la tamaña rojez de su frente su boca se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. ¡Eso parecía el monte Fuji!. Resopló y movió las manos en una pantomima con claro significado de "escúpelo ya"

El pelirrojo miró a Sendo con el reparo pintado en su cara

—Hana, te aseguro que puedes confiar en él

A la vez que Miyagi pronunciaba estas palabras Sendo movía las cejas a lo "sepsi estile", que no" pepsi estile", siendo solo posible conseguirlo con un subidón de refrescos de cola de susodicha marca

—Pues si, a lo mejor mas que en ti—Hana se fue corriendo a susurrar a Ryota. Su tono de voz transmitía puro enojo— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió enseñar el retrato a Rukawa?

Ryota empalideció «¡Ay! Que pena morir tan joven, sin haber hecho tantas cosas… Terminar de ver el dorama nuevo de la NTV, redecorar mi vida, hacer un deporte de riesgo como tirarme en paracaídas… ummm… esto creo que paso. Ver a Hanamichi echando fuego por los ojos, con el pelo como el del motorista fantasma, la cara como… ¿un tomate? ¡Ostia pues si! Parece un tomate asesino gigante»

—Hana, Hana escucha

—He sido yo—dos pares de ojos volaron, fugaces, hacia Sendo—Sakuragi, solo dime que no ha funcionado y dejare en paz el tema. Es más—siguió conciliador Sendo—Me iré. Me marcharé de la habitación, de la selección y de lo que tú quieras

Sakuragi quedó callado, sus puños se cerraron violentamente sobre sus palmas. En verdad deseaba golpear a ese erizo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse donde no le llamaban? ¡Joder!. Pero ya no tenía quince años, no iba repartiendo ostias a la gente, no al menos si no te apellidabas Kiyota. ¿Y cómo saber si había funcionado realmente? Podría ser. No se había parado a pensarlo en demasía. Vale que por parte del zorro no había salido una mala palabra en relación al retrato, pero volvía a lo mismo: en todo caso no le gustaba ni un puto pelo que se metieran en sus asuntos sin ser invitados. Con el gesto hosco, se levantó y arrinconó a Sendo

—No te vuelvas a inmiscuir, esto es entre Rukawa y yo, ¿de acuerdo?—El pelirrojo discerniendo, en que si finalmente el retrato hacía que todo se decantará a su favor le debería una al erizo, moderó su ira, la misma ira que hacía saltar chispas de sus ojos color café— Por favor

Con unas formas un tanto violentas soltó a Sendo, el cual se acomodó el hombro de una manera un tanto ufana y sin perder la sonrisa de la cara

—Vas en serio Sakuragi. Eso me gusta, pero ahora vamos a dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa: en caso de que pueda ayudarte, te ayudare ¿ok? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Y metéoslo en la cabeza, ya no sois dos, somos tres —y añadió con una arrogancia amable—Athos, Phortos y Aramis

—Me pido Athos, me gustó Kiefer Sutherland en esa película (2)

Sakuragi se quedó ojiplatico y boquiabierto mirando a su mejor amigo, el mismo que le acababa de romper todos los esquemas—¡Ryota!—¡Eh! No, no, no… ¡a mí no me lieis! ¡Dejaos de gilipolleces!—señaló al chico de pelos de punta, que estaba riéndose por la inesperada salida de Miyagi—Sendo…. ¡Joder erizo! ¿Qué también eres duro de mollera? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te metieras

—Sí, tienes razón, pero es que los dos más tozudos sois tú y Rukawa—Sendo, carraspeó, ahora se acordaba de que también había acordado con Eiji no meterse. Sawakita era demasiado bueno y demasiado iluso para intentar meterle en vereda. Miró a Hanamichi a los ojos, de forma limpia y clara—Sakuragi, no tienes porque avergonzarte de nada. Tu dibujo es una maravilla, que digo… ¡digno de un genio!

El halago hizo efecto en el pelirrojo que se llevó una mano tras la nuca autocomplacido, pero acabo gruñendo—grrr, pero nada de mirar más—«Joder, con la vergüenza que me da»— y déjate de "Amos"…P…P…y el del anís o ¡lo que sea!

— Venga ya Sakuragi, no me digas que no sabes nada de Dumas y sus tres mosqueteros—Sendo cruzó una mirada divertida con Miyagi y después tomó la sabía opción de cambiar de tema ante la cara de mosqueo del pelirrojo— ¿Y bien?

Sakuragi parpadeo sin saber muy bien que le pasaba a Sendo ahora

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Por lo que más quieras! Cuéntanos! No ves que nos morimos por saber que leches ha pasado

¡Ah! Hanamichi dirigió a su mejor amigo una la mirada cargada de preocupación y ansiedad. Dio un par de pasos bamboleantes y dejó caer su gran cuerpo sobre el duro colchón.

—Me he declarado

Miyagi y Sendo intercambiaron una mirada capciosa, pero no abrieron boca dejando que el pelirrojo continuara relatando

—Pero Rukawa parece tener…—Hanamichi se autosilenció solo para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—… reticencias. No se lo creía

El pelirrojo apretó los labios, se acababa de dar cuenta de que era posible de que aquella vez que salió corriendo le pasara factura de más de una manera. «Tengo que volver y explicar a Rukawa totalmente lo que sucedió ese día»

— ¡Qué raro!—interrumpió Akira—Ese tío, cuando se trata de baloncesto es un hacha pero en lo personal… ¿Cómo es posible que tenga la autoestima tan baja?

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirándole, Ryota habló primero—O toy kofvecio d´ay ´lgo

A Hanamichi se le arrugó el entrecejo. No estaba entendiendo una mierda de lo que decía su amigo

—ke procupa y vuelfo a dejfir

No, no era que Ryota Miyagi se hubiera caído y se hubiera roto los piños o de repente le diera por hablar klingon, elfico o polaco a la vez. (3)

—Ryota, ¿desde cuándo estás jalando? Deja de hablar con la boca llena que no se te entiende ni patata…

Miyagi se apresuró en defenderse de tamaña acusación de gorronear cenas ajenas—¡Eh! No he podido cenar porque tenía cerrado el estomago. ¡Casi te pilla el Yakuza!. Menos mal que a Sendo se le ocurrió algo—se encogió de hombros—Lo que decía es que estoy convencido de que hay algo que le preocupa. Todo el mundo tiene secretos y Rukawa nunca ha hablado de su vida, eso suma muchas lagunas a su alrededor

Esas palabras activaron la neurona "rukawapensante" del pelirrojo «El cementerio». Esa debía ser la clave. ¡Tenía que ser la clave! Bueno, y el padre del zorro también. Hanamichi suspiró, lo que provoco que Sendo sonriera. Le hacía gracia ver a esos casi dos metros de estatura tan absortó por causa y consecuencia de una sola persona. «Que suerte tienes jodío Rukawa» Se levantó y acercó su cara a Hanamichi

—Voy a pasar la cena a Rukawa. Deberías aprovechar antes de que Miyagi engulla todo. Con el estomago vacío nadie va a ningún lado y viendo lo que tragas tú, tu porcentaje de batería se reduce drásticamente

—No, dijo que quería una hora

Tanto Akira como Ryota no entendieron la última frase del pelirrojo. Extrañados le miraban como si hubiera hablado en un idioma más extraños de los de arriba mencionados. Sendo empujó el plato de ensalada de pasta hacía el pelirrojo—entonces explícanos de que va ese tema y come tu también ahora. Lo necesitas

Rukawa se tomó las pastillas después de estar contemplándolas como si de un objeto místico se tratara. La magia del reino depende de la revelación que transmitan y él tiene el rol del sabio estudioso y salvador. Un héroe. No, él no era un temerario redentor, desde luego que no. Suspiró. Lo único que había hecho desde que el pelirrojo se había ido, hace pocos minutos, es quedarse absorto en una medicina sin ser capaz de reaccionar, de encontrar el camino de vuelta al mundo real.

Se mesó las hebras oscuras hacía atrás, como si ese simple gesto le fuera a ayudar a pensar con más claridad y carraspeó para quitarse la molesta sensación de raspadura sobre su garganta. Tosió

«Hanamichi Sakuragi está enamorado de mí»

Se lo repetía como un mantra porque él podía creerlo. Recordó todos sus intercambios de idiotas y kitsunes. Sus golpes. La vez que lo conoció en la azotea y pensó que era peligroso. Si, lo era. Hanamichi Sakuragi, como un explorador moderno, había arrancado la maleza de su selva interior y se había construido una casita a salvo, dentro del territorio hostil que era su corazón y por mucho que lo diera vueltas y vueltas, no le iba a desalojar tan fácilmente.

«Esto es irracional. ¡No tiene sentido!». En efecto, Kaede Rukawa, daba sus primeros pasos a ciegas comprendiendo que el amor no tiene lógica ninguna por mucho que los científicos quieran atarlo a las leyes de la física y la química.

El zorro salió de entre las sábanas, poniéndose en pie, caminó con pasos silenciosos hasta la ventana. Apartó las espesas cortinas y oteó el cielo que le acompañaba aquella noche, tímidamente estrellado. Las nubes de tormenta hacía tiempo que se había alejado y el horizonte estaba limpiamente despejado. Apoyó su hombro contra la pared, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la niebla de la aflicción

« ¿Qué hago mama?»

Kaoru Rukawa no podía contestarle, pues se había quedado muda en cuerpo y alma la aciaga noche que Kaede vino al mundo. Atormentado, Rukawa jamás se había permitido pensar en ella como una sagrada necesidad, una confesora celestial, pero en estos momentos, exigía a alguien, algo, lo que fuera para descargar sus pesarosas dudas. Aunque se tratara de una estrella manifiesta que se asomaba con fuerza en el oscuro y lumínicamente contaminado cielo de Miami. Necesitaba dolorosamente que alguien le contestara a la pregunta: ¿Merezco amar y ser amado? Si, si, si. Si no lo pensaba mucho, su corazón contestaba de manera rotundamente afirmativa. Dicotomía. Su cabeza era la otra cara de ese debate sentimental, susurrando atrayentes "noes".

Se mordió el labio. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Cuanto más pasaban los segundos menos claro tenía quien era él y que quería. Si, tal vez se reducía a la primigenia cuestión: ¿Quién era él?

Era un jugador, y daba lo mejor de sí mismo bajo presión. Miró el reloj, quedaban veinte minutos para que el pelirrojo regresara. El era un jugador, se recordó a sí mismo

Con la cabeza dando vueltas a su infortunio como una noria macabra de una feria de terror, Kiyota Nobunaga bajó al bar del hotel furtivamente. Si, no debía estar allí y menos bebiendo un whisky doble con hielo que si no contaba mal era el tercero de la noche. ¡Que iba a hacer! ¡Si no podía pegar ojo! Aún en la oscuridad veía la firme espalda de Jin y el mundo se le caía encima. Tenía, metafóricamente, un chichón en la cabeza de nombre desesperación.

«¡Me cago en mí mismo y en todo lo que se menea! Retiro todo lo que dije a mi hermana de la pavisosa de Miki Koishikawa (4), ¡joder! Esto de amar es muy jodido»

Ni siquiera tenía remordimientos por falta a su palabra con Miyagi y Sakuragi. Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. No sermones, ni consuelos de tres al cuarto. Olvidar un momento es todo cuanto deseaba.

Iba a enfilar el vaso y meterse otros 40 grados de alcohol entre pecho y espalda a la salud de Yuu Matsura, cuando una mano se poso en su antebrazo deteniendo la bajada a los infiernos de la locura etílica

—_No, Nobunaga Kiyota_, _you must not do it. __You are a sportsman (5)_

¡Éramos pocos y parió la abuela! El masajista potentorro de nombre Victor y apellido desconocido se iba a erigir salvador de su noche.

El mono salvaje resopló, ni pillar un pedo decente le dejaban… ¡No hay derecho! ¿Dónde está el defensor del pueblo? ¡A él la legión… y la cabra! Acaso… ¿No hay justicia en refugiar las penas de amor y olvido entre los vapores taciturnos y amargos de la bebida?, ¿o qué? Otros miles, de subnormales emos como él se habían puesto más ciegos que Stevie Wonder y Jose Feliciano juntos. ¡Y a él era al único que venían a detenerle! ¡Que no había pedido ayuda! ¡Ni más discursitos como el del pelirrojo! ¡Que se enteraran de una vez!

—¡Te enteras contreras!—vociferó al mundo, a dios, a E.T, al pianista del bar, a quien cojones le quisiera oír… y entendiera japonés. Desquitado y con evidente ebriedad, procedió a llevarse el vaso a los labios

Sin embargo, para su irritación, tan mala cara debía de tener que el guaperas le tomó de las mejillas cubriendo con las palmas de sus manos toda la cara de Kiyota, apartándole del whisky y con una ensoñadora preocupación le preguntó

—_Are you ok?_ (6)

Kiyota no entendió ni papa, entre que su inglés se quedó en Secundaria y tampoco que le ponía mucho empeño puesto que estaba mirando de reojo que no se le escapara el vaso «Ok….¡Ah ya!..okey makey…» —Yep

Victor dejó su cara en paz, pero seguía mostrándose intranquilo de que ese chico tan guapo y tan exótico tuviera una cara en la que se podía leer "voy a dejar las existencias del bar en bragas". Así que ni corto ni perezoso se atrevió a preguntarle lo siguiente—_Do you go with me? _

—Yep—respondió, en modo loro, Kiyota ingiriendo su primer trago de la noche. Él no pilotaba inglés ni para atrás y pensando que así le dejarían en paz solo se le ocurría asentir a todo como un pelele

Victor le cogió de la mano, tironeó de él lo suficiente para que los 1,80 metros de estatura de Nobunaga Kiyota no se retorcieran para huir, y se lo llevó a la parte donde estaban las habitaciones del personal del hotel. El mono le seguía pensando en que si le daba bebercio todo iba dabuten. ¡Un segundo! ¿¡Dabuten? ¡Joder! ¡Que hablaba como su padre intentando no parecer un carroza! Jijijijiji. Resopló y se animó a preguntar

—yu drinkin mai?

Victor se giró. A pesar de que le faltaban unos centímetros en relación al jugador de baloncesto, encaró la altura del chico asiático. Sus ojos sonrieron a Kiyota con una brillo pícaro y un gesto travieso de oreja a oreja que hizo estremecerse al japonés.

«¡Coño! Pues si que esta bueno… aunque es bajito, vamos no es un enano como el Miyagi, pero es pequeño… tamaño pocket… no… tan pequeño no. ¿No hay algo mediano?»

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡parecía Muzzy(8)! Soltando "inglesadas", ahí, tan simpático él. Kiyota comenzó a producir una risa achispada: jijijijijijiji.

El masajista, finalmente, le condujo a su propio cuarto. No había nada destacable, era como otra habitación de hotel, pero para una sola persona, con algún que otro objeto personal para dar calor intimo a cuatro paredes anónimas.

¡Ostia! Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca se había liado con un tío. Eso de bi, homo, hetero le quedaba lejos. Porque el beso que el masajista le había dado en la tarde no contaba, él se había empalmado pensando en que era Jin. No sabía si una experiencia total podría gustarle y en este preciso momento tenía a mano la opción de probar un cuerpo de primera.

«¡Joooooder! Me esto… estoy mareado… ¿Por qué coño me viene enrollarme con él a la cabeza? No, ni pedo… ummm… fallo… estoy pedo, ¿estoy pedo? No, no lo suficiente»

Nobunaga pidió a lo "english mai" que le sirviera un trago, a lo que Victor se negó tomando, de nuevo, su cara con las dos manos

— _My exotic savage, That worries you?_(9)—Por más que preguntaba solo tenía frente a él una cara completamente empanada con una expresión de ojos entrecerrados, boca fruncida y nariz arrugada que significaba que el ebrio cerebro del japonés echaba humo intentando averiguar que porras le había preguntando en inglés. A esa escasa distancia pudo comprobar, mediante el olor a bebida alcohólica que desprendía Kiyota, que estaba a un punto de alcanzar la borrachera perfecta. Victor esbozó una sonrisa cálida. Ese chico no solo le ponía cachondo, si no también le enternecía un poco. Deseando comunicarse con él a cualquier precio, comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos invocando el idioma universal: las señas. Después de un rato llegó a una conclusión. ¡Elemental! Sherlock Holmes estaría orgulloso—_oh! You want to forget (10)_

Kiyota se estremeció cuando Victor rodeó su nuca, viéndole de cerca estaba aun mas bueno de lo que le había parecido en un principio. ¿Eso era científicamente posible? ¡Bah, no estaba para elucubrar "jipotesis" de esas! Jejejeje. Cerró los ojos esperando el beso que venía a continuación y se abandonó a ello. Volvía a sorprenderle de no encontrar apenas diferencia entre el beso de un hombre y de una mujer. El contacto labial lo engulló por completo. Ese tío dominaba realmente bien su lengua. ¡Joder y tan bien! Estaba provocando moverse a la suya a la misma intensidad

Nobunaga empezó a jadear con un gato en celo. Victor notó la creciente excitación del japonés. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar su torso con destreza colándose bajo la camiseta, llegando a pellizcar suavemente sus pezones. Kiyota, despejado de tanta tontería etílica, supo que si había un momento para detener aquel peligroso camino de evasión sería este, de lo contrario sería muy tarde. « No», rectificó para sí mismo, «ya es muy tarde». Estaba palote. Rígido como una tabla, ligero como una pluma… ah no, no, eso es otra cosa. Su entrepierna se sentía como una piedra y de ligera nada monada, le dolían los huevos a tope. Además, le estaba dando igual, eso le estaba ayudando a no pensar. Ese tío acariciaba de miedo, no le costaba nada dejarse llevar y cuando sintió que una mano se colaba bajo sus pantalones deportivos en buscar del premio gordo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Presa de la lujuria buscó el fuerte torso del masajista con torpeza. Algo mareado sí que se sentía, pero no podría elucubrar con certeza a que era debido. Victor contribuyó abandonando sus manos en el momento, quitándose la camiseta, mostrando su modelado cuerpo. Kiyota parpadeó, flipando en colores. ¿Eso era de verdad? Palpó el pecho perfecto del americano. Parecía un muñeco de acción. Prfff. Tragó saliva, esos ojos verde-agua le estaban mirando con tal ansia que tragó saliva acojonado. ¿Hay que mantenerse iguales? Ok, pues lo haría. ¡Fuera camiseta!

Dos torsos desnudos ahora, uno bronceado y el otro pálido, destacaban en la minimalista habitación.

A Victor le hicieron chiribitas los ojos y fue directo a lamer los solitarios pezoncillos de Kiyota. «¡Por la gloria de mi madre!»

Besos y lametones. Mordidas y mimos. Caricias y roces. Kiyota cada vez estaba más duro que el clavo de un ataúd y el experimentado masajista era plenamente consciente. Sabía que este rollo de una noche iba a durar menos que la sintonía del telediario y no quería que el japonés le hiciera parar en el mejor momento. Así que, procedió a regalarle uno de sus placenteros juegos de manos. Tiro al japonés del pantalón, que lo dejó sacar y cuando tuvo a tiro su miembro se deshizo en complacerle.

Nobunaga cerró los ojos—¡Aarg!— Salió de su garganta como un papagayo clueco. Este tío se la estaba machacando de una manera genial. No, si lo de masajista venía por algo. ¡Ay! ¡Se iba a correr ya!

Se apoyó en el respaldo, con los pantalones por la rodillas, los ojos cerrados y soltando gemidos completamente berraco. Kiyota abrió los ojos cuando el placer cesó de manera repentina. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ostia! El masajista se estaba despelotando y tenía la polla como un camión. Kiyota se quedo mas tieso que su miembro, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Había escuchado mil y una historias sobre tíos que no podían andar después de hacer "eso".

—No, yoooo…. Basketball….—Kiyota hizo como si botara un balón—por culation no run

Victor se quedó a cuadros mirando al mono salvaje y de repente se echó a reír con todas sus ganas. Se levantó, tomo un preservativo e hizo tumbar a Kiyota

— _Leave everything to me (11)_

Victor se empaló el mismo y Nobunaga se puso bizco del placer. El tío se movía como una fiera, encima de él, masturbándose a las acometidas de su mini galopada infernal. Porque fue contar pim, pam y…. ¡toma gatillazo!. El masajista iba a su ritmo y al poco se corrió, dejando todo su pecho manchado y luego cayó exhausto a su lado. En una fracción de segundo, más lejos del cielo y cada vez más cerca de la tierra, Kiyota comprendió que quería decir Sakuragi con su advertencia. El cuerpo que necesitaba sentir a su lado era el de Jin y, aunque su cuerpo se sentía exultante, su corazón le decía que todo aquello era una pura porquería.

«Odio cuando es tu mismo quien te lo dice...pero …¡lo sabía!… la mejor opción la borrachera y si, definitivamente soy bisexual… aunque me hubiera molado ser biodegradable y tierra trágame! ¡Joder!»

Sakuragi echó un vistazo fugaz al reloj de la mesilla con expresión ansiosa. ¡Genial! Habían empezado a sudarle las manos al comprobar que los sesenta minutos estaban por alcanzar su cenit. Bebió, de un copioso trago, el agua que quedaba en su vaso. Se levantó resoplando como un brioso caballo. Hizo acopio del valor dormido que latía por sus venas y paso a paso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

—Nos vemos luego, os avisaré para cambiar de habitaciones y dormir… o eso espero…

— ¡Hana!

El pelirrojo tuvo que coger al vuelo el ovni que le tiró su amigo. Un objeto volador no identificado que se desclasificó cuando constato que era la tarjeta llave que de su habitación, la que su amigo compartía con el zorro de sus amores.

— ¡Gracias tío! ¡Cómete el resto de mi cena!

— ¡Ok!

Ante las miradas y palabras de ánimo de su mejor amigo, en ausencia de Yohei, y su nuevo amigo se deslizó hasta el pasillo.

—Oye Miyagi—inquirió Sendo cuando no hubo ni rastro pelirrojo en la habitación— ¿Tú quien crees que sería D´Artagnan

—ñam, ñam, Rufguagua

Akira asintió completamente convencido—Yo también lo creo

Bufó. Ahora que Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba delante de la puerta no sabía si llamar o no. ¿Molestaría al zorro? ¿Y si pasaba de abrirle y le decía que se perdiera por ahí?

Nervioso, sacó el regalito de Miyagi y se internó en el cuarto, intentando calmar el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón, que parecía un alborotador GPS. ¡Pom, pom! ¡Pom, pom! Todo el hotel iba a enterarse de su ubicación.

La luz estaba apagada. A oscuras, se acercó sigiloso.

— ¡CAGONLAPUTA!

Desde luego el no iba para espía, se acababa de dejar la espinilla en la pata de una de las camas del cuarto. ¡Joder, dolía un huevo! Su mano fue directa a su boca para morder el puño y así amortiguar el sonido. Como suponía, el zorro estaba durmiendo. Se dio media vuelta para dejarlo descansar. Otro día más, todo en suspenso

—No tan rápido Sakuragi

El zorro no estaba por la labor de aplazar la jugada, a pesar de que su respiración se había paralizado cuando Hanamichi puso un pie en esas cuatro paredes de nuevo. Su cabeza iba a explotar, su piel sofocaba febrilmente y su nariz era una fábrica de mocos pero quería terminar con esto. Era su decisión

—Zorro…—Sakuragi quedó en silencio. Tanto para decir y tan pocas palabras capaces de transmitirlo. —pensaba que dormías. Sé que te pones como Terminator (12) cuando te despiertan

A pesar de introducir una broma, Rukawa ni se inmutó. Estar tan pétreo era una forma de no dejar traslucir los fatales nervios que le cosquilleaban, traviesos, por sus venas

—Idiota—dirigió la vista a la cama que estaba a su izquierda, la que ocupaba Ryota. Sakuragi comprendió de inmediato. Arrastró su culo hasta ella y esperó a que Rukawa continuara hablando. Cuando lo hizo todo su estomago se retorció en un calvario silencioso— ¿Por qué te fuiste del cementerio?

El interrogatorio daba comienzo. Hanamichi, en un bravo ejercicio de madurez, controló la tensión que quebraba su ser en esos momentos. Le debía una explicación, así lo había sentido por tres largos años. Y sobre todo necesitaba purgar su alma. Anhelaba que Rukawa le creyera como en las fantasías que su imaginación había labrado en todo este largo tiempo que había estado sin verle. Resopló y habló con voz queda.

—Tenía miedo— Un silencio incomodo tomó de nuevo la habitación. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil comenzar desde el principio, por mucho que en su cine mental hubiera preparado el guión. Allí no había director, no había actores. Era la vida real. Cruda y sincera—Estaba acojonado, acojonado por ti, acojonado por mí. Por lo que me hiciste sentir. Eso… eso… me sobrepasaba totalmente—Hacia aspavientos con las manos, como si le ayudara mejor a sacar la mierda que llevaba dentro—lo que pensé en ese momento era que quería besarte, zorro. Y hasta donde yo sé, no hubiera sido muy normal que te hubiera consolado morreándote

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de encontrarse totalmente tranquilo mirando fijamente a los insondables ojos zorrunos que no revelaban nada, al menos sus mejillas desvelaron algo al colorearse fuertemente.

—Tú lo has dicho bien zorro, antes, al formular la pregunta: huí, pero ahora es diferente porque sigo teniendo ganas de besarte y no pienso largarme a ninguna parte

Hanamichi, con la incertidumbre amenazándole a arrastrarle al abismo, tragó saliva. Rukawa seguía sumido en el mutismo. Ese torturador zorro mudo iba a lograr que le diera un ataque al corazón. Si, un final fugaz, indoloro, pero si moría nunca sabría que le pasaba por la cabeza. Impetuoso, se levantó de un salto y se sentó en la cama donde estaba el zorro, justo a su lado

—Rukawa, por favor, ten compasión de mí, dime algo

Suplicó con un tono tan lastimero que la mirada del moreno se nubló de pesar y de las dudas que agitaban su pecho

—Idiota—Se quedo observándole en silencio. Ese do´aho siempre había hecho honor a su apodo, pero podía ver la sombra que le habían dejado el paso de estos tres años. Madurar lo llaman algunos—Me… me hiciste daño

Rukawa se sorprendió a si mismo añadiendo sus propias confesiones y Hanamichi se consoló sumergiéndose en los pesares de Kaede—lo siento Rukawa, lo siento con toda mi alma

Terriblemente avergonzado, Sakuragi retiró la cabeza y fijó la vista al suelo. Parecía haber una muralla invisible entre los dos. Se mordió los labios, haciéndose daño adrede, autoprovocandose reaccionar. Su puños se cerraron sobre sus palmas violentamente—No sé como pedirte perdón. Yo… no sé… ¡joder! Se suponen tantas cosas zorro—Sakuragi afrontó a Rukawa—como que yo debería tomar la iniciativa de algo que no conozco. ¡Joder!. ¡No sé lo que piensas de esto! ¡No quiero obligarte a nada! Pero… ahora estas aquí… todo depende de lo que me respondas…

Estaban tan próximos que Rukawa podía sentir el tibio aliento de Sakuragi. Ojos a labios y labios a ojos. Hanamichi ladeo la cabeza pero Rukawa taponó su boca con sus manos y giró la cabeza para estornudar. Hanamichi sonrió con ternura, incluso con las velas colgando ese hombre le parecía el mas sexy de la faz de la tierra. Era como un dolor de muelas, siempre presente. Rukawa se sonó los mocos y escuchó a Sakuragi hablar con tono paternal

— ¿Te has tomado la pastilla zorro?

—Sí, —al cabo de un rato Rukawa añadió—Sakuragi, ¿Qué quieres de mi? Me refiero a la pregunta…—« ¿A qué tengo que responderte exactamente, do´aho?»

Hanamichi obtuso, pensó instantáneamente que todo, que era un mendigo de amor—lo que puedas darme.

El zorro parpadeó. ¿Quién era ese chico moderado que tenía delante y donde se había dejado al Tensai?—Has cambiado

—Un poco

En todo caso ese chico no merecía al menos que fuera sincero—Yo no sé lo que yo quiero de ti Sakuragi

Hanamichi resopló de alivio, eso no sonaba a rechazo, al menos no del todo. Tomo su mano y se la acaricio. Aún ardía — ¿Te molesta?

—No

— ¿Te molestaría que fuera a mas, Rukawa?

—Se trata de eso, idiota—Rukawa mascó las palabras con rabia. Sonaba herido—igual que todas esas chicas. —Ante la perpleja mirada color avellana, el zorro esbozó una mueca sarcástica— Soy un objeto bonito al que mirar, un destinatario de fantasías, un cuerpo atractivo al que tirarse

Hanamichi se enfureció—¡NO! ¡Tenme Kitsune! ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

—Porque no me has visto en tanto tiempo, a través de la distancia puedo ser un producto de tu mente. ¿Qué diferencia hay ante una carta de amor y un retrato de mí que no es real? ¡Ese no soy yo! Puede que yo también haya cambiado Sakuragi, tú no me conoces

El miedo hablaba por la boca de Rukawa convencido, de que en cuanto, Hanamichi supiera que era un asesino no iba a querer saber nada de él y no iba a soportar un rechazo semejante

— ¿Eso es todo zorro? Pensé que cuando entré en esta habitación fue determinación lo que vi en tus ojos. ¿Es tiempo lo que necesitas? Así, creerás que puedo conocerte mejor. Todo tuyo zorro, pero dime aquí y ahora si tienes huevos de jugar a este juego porque no voy a aceptar que te eches un paso atrás, ¿comprendes?

Rukawa tosió de nuevo y abrió la boca para contestar. Un desafío de ese torpe terco. ¿Era él o parecía que volvían a tener quince años?—Si, los tengo

—Bien zorro, porque no solo yo te voy a convencer a ti de que te conozco, si no que te aseguro que te enamoraras de mi ¡Palabra de tensai!

—¡Idiota!

Hanamichi sonrió de oreja a oreja y guiño el ojo, de forma traviesa, a Kaede—puede que lo sea zorro, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tengo momentos para todo, pero ¿te pones rojo por la fiebre o porque ya estás viendo mis encantos?

No dio tiempo a que Rukawa respondiera, un estornudo estruendoso se metió por medio de tan interesante conversación dejando la jeta del ex 10 del Shohoku chorreando mucosamente. La cara zorruna se coloreo hasta la raíz del pelo con evidente vergüenza, mientras que la del mono se ilustraba con una mueca de "que le vamos a hacer". Robó un par de pañuelos de papel de la mesilla y se limpió. Hanamichi, tomo parte de una pequeña venganza y se inclinó para darle un candoroso beso de despedida en la frente. Sin embargo, sus labios no se despegaron de la cálida piel de Kaede, si no que, se deslizaron, sutiles, por la recta silueta de su nariz y quedaron a escasos centímetros de la apetecible boca del moreno —descansa zorro—susurró Hanamichi sin apartar su mirada más seductora de los ojos de Rukawa— mañana tenemos que excusarnos ante el entrenador y hasta yo tengo miedo de el Yakuza

Hanamichi se apartó, sin hacer esfuerzos por esconder la sonrisa traviesa que le inspiraba el zorro ahora mismo. Hace un par de meses habría pagado por ver la cara de estupor y turbación que tenía Kaede Rukawa en este preciso momento. Eran tan encantador. Dándose la vuelta para irse definitivamente, se detuvo en a mitad del cuarto medio eufórico. Estaba convencido de que ese zorro no es tan indiferente a sus atenciones, pero tal como Ryota y Sendo dijeron hay algo que le preocupa o tal vez solo era así de hermético.

« ¿Es que tienes miedo de que todo sea una broma pesada? ¡Joder zorro! ¿Voy a tener que ganarme primero tu confianza para llegar hasta tu corazón?»

Resoplando como un buey salvaje, Hanamichi irrumpió en el cuarto de al lado y dijo a Miyagi de que podían cambiarse de habitación. Se despidieron con un hasta mañana. Antes de salir, Hanamichi, con una mirada solicita, avisó a su amigo de que Rukawa se había resfriado

El base entró a la habitación un poco a la expectativa. ¿Finalmente que habrían hablado ese tío afásico y Hanamichi? ¡Argh! Se moría de curiosidad. Rukawa estaba despierto, mirando al techo. Como mejor amigo del pelirrojo en kilómetros a la redonda, ya que no había nadie de la Gundam para arrebatarle el puesto y desde luego Sendo aún no había hecho méritos suficientes, se debatía interiormente si debía mandar un mensajitos para navegantes a Rukawa tipo "haz daño a mi amigo y te corto los huevos para ponérmelos de corbata"

Si. Ese témpano de hielo no se merecía dañar al visceral pelirrojo, asique puso el dedo en alto, advertencia en ciernes y abrió la boca de manera amenazante. Entonces, Rukawa le dio la espalda

« ¡Será….!»

Movió la cabeza, de un lado a otro, resignado. Él no creía que el entrenador tuviera razón respecto a que se llevaran bien entre ellos, simplemente había labrado con Rukawa una relación de capitán-jugador de cuando estuvieron en Shohoku. Cordialidad, eso era todo. Carraspeó

—Rukawa, Hanamichi me ha dicho que te has puesto malo. ¡Mala suerte para el partido de pasado mañana!

Rukawa ni se inmutó, tan solo salió un quedo sí de su boca por respuesta. Podía parecer agrio, pero en realidad le carcomía una acida sensación que le hacía parecer más desabrido todavía. Solo de pensar, que Miyagi tenía mejor relación con Sakuragi de la que él tendría, le ponía de una mala ostia increíble.

—Como favor a él y al equipo, voy a cuidarte. Si necesitas cualquier cosa me la pides

Mas silencio por parte del moreno origino un fruncido de ceño por parte de Miyagi

— ¡Eh! Rukawa, no me da igual que no me quieras contestar. Le importas a Hanamichi, eso significa que me importas a mí, pero al menos demuestra un poco de educación por tu parte—al ver que el zorro seguía inmutable, el base se cabreó— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño modales?

Rukawa dio la cara a Miyagi de forma gélidamente amenazadora. Ryota se vio a si mismo asombrándose por haber despertado a la bestia dormida. ¿Era uno más como todos? ¿De esos que les mentabas a la familia y se ponía a la defensiva?

—Rukawa, no puede ser tan difícil que tú y yo no nos entendamos. No voy a tratarte como un idiota. Creo que eres consciente de que quiero hacerlo por Hanamichi

Miyagi se fue desnudando para meterse en la cama

—Hana y yo somos amigos. Vale, antes ya eramos amigos pero ahora somos compañeros de cuarto, vamos a la misma carrera… estamos más unidos

«Y nos hemos pillado unos buenas mierdas por culpa tuya y de Ayako…No, esto no lo puedo decir»

Miyagi se dejo caer sobre el blando colchón. ¡Ufff! ¡Qué día! ¡Estaba molido psicológicamente! Y para acabar de rematar la faena, no sabía si Rukawa le estaba escuchando o le veía como un poste de correos: invisible

—Vale, captado cierro el pico—«a la mierda el plan de acercarse a Rukawa con una charlita… ¡si nunca ha funcionado al menos que fuera sobre baloncesto!»

— ¿Por qué un idiota como Sakuragi y tu elegisteis Bellas Artes?

Rukawa apretó el papel que escondía celosamente bajo la almohada. Un tesoro. Miyagi sorprendido sonrío para sí. ¿A quien quería engañar ese zorro?«¿Zorro? He pasado demasiado tiempo con Hanamichi. En todo caso es hora de que Rukawa sepa lo que tiene»

Hanamichi intentaba mantener su aliento, el sarro y la placa bucal a raya. Lavarse los dientes era todo un combate, sobre todo con Sendo metiendo su cara entre tu cuerpo y el espejo, más pesado que una vaca en brazos, repitiendo cansinamente "¿Qué ha pasado?, que ha pasado?, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

— ¡Joder erizo! —pero el pelirrojo se vio obligado, por el cable que le había echado, a responderle sin mosquearse—psss, bien—Rukawa no le había mandado a tomar por culo y…¡ohoh!—Mal—¿Qué había sido eso de retarle como si fueran los adolescentes de entonces? «¡Cagonlaputa! ¡Ya quedan menos de cinco semanas ¡No me va a dar tiempo!» Acojonado, se echo las manos a la cabeza frente a la mirada de Sendo, que flipaba en colores sin entender ni media

—Hanamichi, ¿bien?, ¿mal? ¿Bien y mal? Entonces regular. No me quedo satisfecho solo con eso… ¡detalles!

Sakuragi, con una mueca torcida en los labios dejo el cepillo a un lado del lavabo.

— ¿Suena como un… —la palabra que le vino a la mente de manera automática fue do ´aho, pero se la guardo para sí—gilipollas, si digo que creo que la he cagado?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Cuando has venido parecía que ibas a cagar un trofeo. ¿Te ha dicho algo como dame tiempo para responderte?

—No—salió estoico y conmocionado del cuarto de baño para sentarse en la cama—Cuando estoy cerca de él me siento como si tuviera de nuevo quince años

Sendo sonrío enternecido y se sentó en la cama continua mirando a Sakuragi

—¡Ooooh! Pero eso es… —espero varios segundos hasta que el adjetivo que más se le ajustaba apareció por su mente— bonito, ¿no?

Hanamichi alzó sus vivaces ojos marrones sin saber que pensar de la opinión de Akira

—En todo caso sería jodidamente empalagoso, y no, Sendo—echo su grandote cuerpo hacia delante, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su cara entre sus manos—no, cuando estaba tan contento de haber madurado, de que sus do´aho fuera más producto de un zorro gruñón que de otra cosa, de ir paso a paso pensando en que apenas tengo tiempo de estar con él para convencerle de que "nosotros" es una opción

— ¡Ah! Así que es eso

— ¿Eh?

—Más que suficiente Sakuragi. No se necesita más que veinte minutos para seducir a alguien y si quieres algo más… vendrá solo.

— ¡Ja! No seas ingenuo erizo, la realidad no es tan simple

—No seas avaricioso pelirrojo, ¿acaso no tienes más ahora que hace unos momentos—Akira sonrío al ver que la cara de Sakuragi se iluminaba— ¿o acaso te han roto el corazón tantas veces que no puedes pensar nada bueno acerca del amor? Además, si nos ponemos pesimistas siempre podemos tirar de plan. Hacer un cruce de Jack Bauer y el Dr Amor (13)

—No, no, no, no. Mas planes no. En serio, vale que seamos amigos pero no te metas Sendo—El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Procedentes de su cabeza se escuchaban los engranajes de la gran maquinaria pensante— Además…. ¿Estás intentando sonsacarme sobre mi vida amorosa?

Sendo se hizo el sueco de manera exagerada. Sakuragi sonrío, ese erizo le había volado las nubes de tormenta de su cabeza

—Gracias Sendo

—Akira

—Gracias… Akira

La sonrisa de Sendo se hizo patente de oreja a oreja y con un gesto de manos indico que no pasaba nada

—Me debes una, venga cuéntame, ¿con quién saliste la primera vez? ¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad?

Hanamichi puso mala cara, de verdad que no le apetecía nada remontarse a sus cincuenta y un rechazos. A su mente venía la imagen de Haruko Akagi. ¡Joder! Era una hamburguesa comparada con el solomillo de Rukawa. «Ummm. Hincar el diente al zorro, jejeje»

—Ok, ok empiezo yo. Esto era una soleada mañana cuando vi a una chica preciosa…

—Akira, corta el rollo

Sendo sonrió divertido— ¿No tienes ni la más mínima curiosidad?

—Pues no, aunque ese tipo con el que nos enfrentamos… Walker. El día de la discoteca se te veía una cara de muerto total y el partido donde Rukawa y yo la cagamos. Prff. Solo se me ocurre la palabra "apocalíptico" cuando me acuerdo de tu cara

Como por arte de magia la faz del erizo cambio por completo a una sombría mueca de disgusto. Hanamichi le señaló

—Precisamente como esa. Es un gilipollas que te hizo vacío en el equipo desde el primer momento, ¿verdad? Olvídalo po….

Sendo interrumpió de manera repentina—Estuvimos juntos…—dijo lacónico. Apretó los dientes, era mejor dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. El primer partido con Miami había sido desastroso también por su parte, cayendo en sus provocaciones. No podía quitarse de encima el lastre de Walker—o eso creía yo, luego resulta que fui uno más en su agenda para meterla en caliente cuando le apetecía

Hanamichi no sabía que decir, desde luego no se esperaba que Sendo saliera por la tangente con un argumento de dorama. Se regañó a si mismo interiormente. Akira se veía realmente afectado, no era un tema para tomarse a broma—lo siento erizo

—Déjalo…. Vamos a dormir—se rascó la cabeza pensativo— pasado mañana es el segundo partido. Baloncesto, el único lenguaje que él y yo hablamos juntos ahora. Y quiero ganarle, Hanamichi. No voy a soportar su cerdo comportamiento de creerse un ser superior otro día

¡El otro partido con la universidad de Miami! El pelirrojo no sabía si su concentración estaba con él. Cerró los ojos cuando el erizo apagó la luz. Si no estaba con él, debería estarlo. Ante todo, él es un jugador. Y no iba a cargarla de nuevo. «Yo no soy un jugador secundario. Soy el Tensai, todo irá bien»

A la mañana siguiente, Rukawa y Hanamichi se presentaron los dos juntos ante el entrenador un momento antes del entrenamiento y pidiéndole hablar con él en un lugar más apartado de la cancha. El resto del cuerpo técnico estaba encargándose de los demás jugadores.

—Lo sentimos—dijeron los chicos inclinándose al unísono

El entrenador se quedo pensativo mirándoles. ¿Qué hacer o que no hacer con ese par? Lo primero quitarles malas ideas de la cabeza. El Sr Saito, era partidario de un castigo ejemplar, pero él no tenía afición por la vía dura

—Hiro-san, vaya encargándose del entrenamiento. Yo hablaré con los chicos

—De acuerdo entrenador Kurumada

El entrenador no empieza a hablar hasta que no ve a Hiroyuki Saito marcharse y hablar con los chicos. Se giró mirando a Rukawa y Sakuragi

—Bien, bien, porque no empiezan por contarme la verdad, ¿deportivo o personal?

El pelirrojo parpadeo sorprendido, conocía la faceta del entrenador pero aún así esto significaba en rememorar escenas particulares entre él y el zorro. Miró de reojo a Rukawa cuya vista estaba tan pegada al suelo que por un momento llego a temer que se quedara allí para siempre

—Personal

—Gracias por ser sincero Sakuragi-kun, en ese caso voy a hacerles otra pregunta, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Esta cuestión les descoloco aún más

—Jugar—esbozó Hanamichi

—Ganar—aseguró Rukawa

—Pues entonces eso es lo que tienen que hacer, si quieren estar al 100% de su capacidad deben reservarse y no cometer imprudencias como las de Rukawa-kun. Ahora será trasladado al hospital para comprobar el alcance de ese catarro de verano tan tonto que ha pillado. Mañana tienen un amistoso, no puede parecer importante pero lo es más cuando perdimos el primero.

Rukawa apretó la mandíbula aguantando espartanamente las consecuencias de su error. El pelirrojo se adelantó impulsivamente—per…

—Nada de peros—contestó tajante el entrador—su estado de salud es lo primero, por él y para el equipo.

El pelirrojo dio un paso adelante, iba a decir que todo fue su culpa, que él debería ser quien no jugara a pesar de estar en mejor condición de salud, pero una mano le detuvo. « ¡Zorro!»

Así, Rukawa vio como se le llevaban al hospital y le imposibilitaba para jugar el amistoso contra la universidad de Miami dándole tres días de baja médica. Los suficientes para reponerse por completo en un resfriado leve como ese.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se unió al grupo de jugadores que daban vueltas alrededor del gimnasio. Calentamiento. Una bala con los pelos de punta paso a su lado

—Estará bien

Otro, más bien un zombie con los pelos a lo salvaje, chocó al pasar contra él

— ¡Eh! ¡Mono! ¿Pero qué te pasa tío? Tienes pinta de que te hubiera pasado un tren de mercancías por encima

Kiyota no contestó, solo dejo caer un gruñido mientras corría a ritmo más rápido. No tenía ni putas ganas de andar en explicaciones con el mono pelirrojo a pesar de que si corría mas rápido era probable que vomitara un pulmón.

—¡Eh! Nob…

¡Joder! ¿Y a ese que bicho le había picado? ¿Todavía seguía con dando vueltas a lo de Jin? Como fuera así ese imbécil de Nobunaga se iba a enterar. «¿Eh?» Hanamichi notó como una mano le dio unos pequeños toques llamando su atención

—Ryota

—Deja de tener esa cara de preocupación, parece que estás anunciando que sientes culpabilidad

— ¡Pero es que la siento! —a continuación bajó la voz—si no fuera por mi, Rukawa no se habría resfriado y encima el entrador estará pensando que somos unos irresponsables

— ¡Deja de darte tanta importancia! Estuvo a la intemperie porque le dio la real gana. Y el entrenador tiene razón al pensar así. No olvides donde estamos Hanamichi ni cuanto nos ha costado llegar aquí. Tu lesión… —Ryota entrecerró los ojos dejando las palabras en el aire. No le hacía ni puta gracia regañar a su amigo pero debía dejar de comerse el tarro por su bien—Oye Hana, creo que a Rukawa le pasa algo con su familia

— ¿Su familia dices?—La memoria del pelirrojo hizo un viaje recordatorio de un uno de enero años atrás. Las palabras del padre zorruno fueron hoscas y crueles. Eso no era lo que se presuponía de una familia normal, aunque acabaran de pasar una discusión de las que hacen época

Hanamichi no tuvo, en parte, más remedio que dar la razón a su amigo. ¿Qué sería lo que se le escapaba? Tal vez un padre con esa mala ostia no llevaría muy bien tener un hijo homosexual. Y él no se lo había dicho a su madre tampoco. Era una de las cosas que estaban en su lista negra de la conciencia, de las que postergaba un día sí y otro también.

—¡Auh!—El pelirrojo recibió un balonazo en toda la cabeza.

—Estate a lo que tienes que estar

Cierto, mañana, a las ocho de la tarde era el partido contra la universidad de Miami capitaneados por Walker. No podrían permitirse perder. Eiji Sawakita lo sabía muy bien. Tenía su orgullo y quería ver a ese rubio por los suelos de una vez por todas. Miro hacía él. Akira Sendo. Comprendía porque el ex jugador del Ryonan había fijado sus ojos en él. Tenía un físico de actor de Hollywood. Rubio, ojos esplendorosamente azules, porte seductora y una sonrisa en la que era posible ver brillar los dientes.

«Todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo. Por eso nunca se va a fijar en mi»

Jadeando, se paró en seco. Tocaba hacer los ejercicios con el balón. Después visionarían un video y tocaría comentar las estrategias del partido. Estaba nervioso, un poco. Su estreno como capitán se había sumado a la lista desastrosa de aquel primer partido inaugural contra Miami. Se tomaba muy en serio su responsabilidad. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a caer tan bajo de autoengañarse. Conocía demasiado bien su realidad emocional como para saber que no necesitaba camuflar su voraz deseo de ganar por restituir el honor del equipo. Quería pasar por encima de Walker por Akira. Un simple deseo egoísta motivado por la parte más oscura de sus sentimientos hacía Sendo.

«Ciego. Mi punto ciego»

Tiró a canasta fuera de zona. La pelota rebotó caprichosa en el borde del aro. Eiji chasqueó los labios y lúcidamente le vino a la mente una cita de Dostoievski. (14)

«Se sufre de dos clases de celos: los del amor y los del amor propio.»

¡Fabuloso! Multiplicado por dos. Eso era una fórmula fatal. Debería reflexionar si hacerse terapia a sí mismo. Volvió a tirar y está vez la pelota entró limpiamente. Por ahora, se conformaba con seguir encestando.

El día se sucedió sin contratiempos. La hora del partido había llegado, el cinco titular estaba a la espera de saltar a la cancha. Base: Ryota Miyagi. Escolta: Hiroaki Koshino. Pivot: Akira Sendo. Alero: Eiji Sawakita. Ala-Pivot: Nobunaga Kiyota. Los demás calentando banquillo.

El entrenador les miro a todos con la pizarra en la mano

—Vamos a rotar, quiero comprobar otro tipo de esquema a los del primer partido. Vamos a empezar con un equipo basado en el juego rápido. Correr y encestar. Los únicos que no van a jugar son Rukawa, de baja médica e Ito por molestias en el muslo

—De pollo— Se oyó por ahí

Una mano voló a la nuca de Fukuda mientras los demás reían. Se acabó el tiempo de estar de broma. El partido era serio. El espíritu competitivo volaba entre todos los jugadores. En especial uno: Eiji Sawakita, quien, en estos momentos, miraba a Sendo con preocupación. ¿Era cosa de él o le veía cabizbajo? ¡No podía dejarse influenciar por ese memo yanki! ¡otra vez no! Necesitaban al Sendo que conocían. A la hora de hacer el corro y poner sus manos dentro, se colocó estratégicamente al lado de Akira para susurrarle—Vamos a patear su culo

Akira giró un poco la cabeza, le llegaba el olor floreciente e iluminado de Eiji—Tu no te preocupes capitán

Sendo frunció la ceja, debía preguntar a Eiji por su perfume. Era atrayente y últimamente tenía en mente cambiar el suyo.

— ¡Japón!

— ¡Siiii! ¡A ganar!

Salieron a comerse el partido. Sendo tuvo que hacer el salto inicial frente al pivot contrario: nada más y menos que Walker. El rubio se paso la lengua por los labios de manera lasciva. ¡Le estaba provocando! Y Sendo cayó bobamente, perdiendo la concentración.

La posesión se cobró en manos yanquis. Los compañeros habituales de Sendo demostraron, otra vez, porque habían alcanzado los play offs en la combativa liga universitaria. Hanamichi lo veía desde el banquillo, comprobando como sus compañeros intentaban echar a rodar los engranajes de la maquina del equipo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, estaban un poco verdes como compañeros. Aún se notaba la diferencia entre Ryota y Nobunaga, que jugaban en el mismo equipo. Estaban mejor compenetrados.

«¡Mierda! ¡Quiero jugar! Demostrar que la otra vez fue un error»

Era la pareja natural de Ryota. Sabía que el entrenador le mantenía en el banquillo por "entrenarse" con el zorro por su cuenta. Miró a este de reojo, estaba en completo silencio pero sus ojos se destilaba la reacción química que le provocaba el baloncesto. Hanamichi aprovechó que todas las miradas estaban fijadas en el juego para poder seguir obnubilado en Rukawa. Cinco minutos más así e iba a comenzar a segregar la babilla del amor. ¡Dios! ¡Como deseaba desatar esa mirada en la intimidad solo para él!

Rukawa se percató de que había unos ojos pendientes de él. Ladeo la cabeza y el encuentro entre azul y castaño provocó que las cabezas de ambos giraran hacia otro lado avergonzadas con el rojo expandiéndose velozmente por sus mejillas.

« ¿Qué ha sido eso?»

Una sonrisa ladina conquistó el rostro del pelirrojo. «Zorro, ahora sí que sí, estoy convencido de que te gusto»

Y ante este pensamiento el corazón de Hanamichi bailaba de alegría.

Escuchó una bocina ensordecedora. El primer cuarto había acabado y él ni se había percatado de lo sumido que estaba en sus mundos interiores. Buscó el marcador «¡Cagontó! ¿Desde cuándo vamos 16-5?»

Sakuragi fijó la mirada en Ryota con la pregunta impresa en su cara. El base se encogió de hombros. Kurumada tranquilizó a todos y dio las órdenes pertinentes en la pizarra. Debían de seguir su propio esquema de juego, si no, no ganarían nada ni a nadie. Más concentración y determinación en el juego era lo único que les pedía hoy.

Sendo se quedó en el banquillo y entró Mikio Kawata en su posición. Su contundencia ayudaría a estabilizar la zona.

Sakuragi le miró—No estás en el partido

Akira no contestó, pero en su cara no había rastro de su habitual sonrisa. Era plenamente consciente de que él no estaba en el partido, ni siquiera en el estadio. ¡Mierda! Rara vez era ver a Akira Sendo cabreado. Apretó los puños viendo como Walker irrumpía en la bajo el cuadro con una penetración que acabó en un impresionante mate. Hanamichi se crispó

—Macaco de mierda

Nobunaga que acababa de salir por Fukuda. Se unió al corrillo limpiándose el sudor con la toalla.

—No, no es un macaco, es un mandril

—Si, es Rafiki no te jode

— ¡Ahhh! Estas picado de que he encontrado un simio mejor que el tuyo mono pelirrojo

— ¡Cierra el pico mono salvaje! No tienes ni puta idea de chimpancés y cosas de esas

—¡¿Queeee? ¡Que no! Ahora verás: lémur…—señalo a Hanamichi que le miraba con "¿Qué?" enorme pintando en su cara—vamos, tío te toca a ti. El primero que se quede sin decir pierde

—Ahhh, ¡ja! ¡Vas a perder contra el Tensai del zoo. Allá va: Gorila

—Orangután

—Ummmm, estoooo….—«Macaco, ya lo he dicho. Rafiki lo ha dicho él….ummm. ¡Lo tengo!— Takenori Akagi

Todo el banquillo miró a Hanamichi Sakuragi sin saber si descojonarse de risa o de pena. Hubo quienes optaron por lo primero y quienes lo hicieron por lo segundo. Nobunaga alzó los brazos triunfalmente—¡Gané! ¡Soy el rey de los primates!

El pelirrojo adujo con gesto burlón, imitando el tono del autodenominado Rey de los Primates—ñañañañaña, soy el Rey Primate

Una silueta amenazadora correspondiente al Sr Saito se alzó entre las sombras de detrás del banquillo cortando cualquier posible bronca entre los dos jugadores agarrándoles del cuello.

«Te está bien empleado do´aho. Si ese idiota y tú parecéis Tarzán y Chita»

Lejos de sonreír por tan tonta, y a la vez acertada, comparación. Rukawa se molestó aún más. Hanamichi tenía mejor relación con cualquiera del equipo que con él. Aunque la que más le repateaba el hígado era la de Akira Sendo. El sonrisitas no solo tenía palabras para el pelirrojo, si no que, si podía le dedicaba algún roce o una caricia furtiva.

Sendo, ajeno a los celosos pensamientos del zorro, no había podido dejar de reír durante toda el estúpido pique. Se murió a carcajadas viendo como Walker se transformaba en un mono con el culo pelado. Todo su mal humor quedó en otro sitio. Miró al entrenador no sabía cómo pedir que le volvieran a poner en el juego, lo que sabía es que lo necesitaban. Sus compañeros se estaban recuperando en la cancha. Tanto Miyagi, como Sawakita, estaban con sus cinco sentidos en el partido y los otros tres no les iban a la zaja. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, después del segundo cuarto en que apenas pudieron recortar dos puntos la ventaja sobre los americanos. El entrenador cambió el cinco titular, colocando a Hanamichi y a Sendo.

El punto débil del equipo japonés era la forma física. No porque fuera mala o mediocre, si no porque los americanos eran verdaderas máquinas. No había otra palabra que no fuera increíble viendo como unas moles de dos metros y semejantes músculos corrían, saltaban y driblaban por toda la cancha.

Era necesario combatir la altura y que Hanamichi Sakuragi se encargara de su especilidad: los rebotes.

Tercer cuarto. «Este va a ser el mío. ¡Mírame Rukawa!» Hanamichi se encaró, defendió, reboteó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pero no estaba en el partido, estaba más pendiente de Rukawa. «¿Qué coño le pasa a este?« Fue lo que pensó Sawakita, estaba hasta los cojones de esta gente. ¿No se daban cuenta de que como cada uno siguiera en su mundo iban a perder el partido otra vez? ¡Joder! Con lo que les había costado reducir la distancia a cuatro puntos.

« No, no perderemos» El monje se infundio valor a sí mismo justo cuando el gilipollas de Walker intentó taponar su tiro de bandeja. ¡Entró y el arbitro pitó personal en defensa! Dos puntos y dos tiros libres a falta de treinta segundos para que acabara el tercer cuarto.

Eiji metió limpiamente sus dos tiros a pesar de que creía que sus manos temblaban como si de un terremoto se tratara. Sin embargo, no se fueron al descanso iguales. El escolta del equipo yanqui les coló un tiro de tres al quedarse solo. «¡Mierda de error en defensa!»

Eiji, caminó con paso seguro al banquillo. Sólo diez minutos para que el árbitro pitara el final del encuentro. Sonrío ensimismado. Mentiría si este no era su momento predilecto del juego. Diez minutos podían ser escasos, pero para un jugador eran miles de oportunidades de hacerse con la jugada, de tener la pelota en sus manos y usarla de arma para desafiar y humillar al rival.

Con las palabras del entrenador colándose por sus oídos, Sawakita escrutó el banquillo rival. El número 3. Thomas Walker. Ese era su rival hoy.

—Controlar la jugada. Ya habéis visto que podéis hacerlo sin problemas. Vosotros tenéis el balón, no vuestros nervios. No sirve de nada meterse bajo zona si hay tres rivales que os superan en altura. Miyagi haz juego. Sendo, Sawakita y Koshino dedicaros al tiro exterior. Sakuragi los rebotes.

Los cinco en pista tenían claro su papel. Ahora solo tenían que jugar como uno. Balón para la selección japonesa. Sendo saca un pase al pecho que recibe Miyagi, quien levanta la mano indicando la estrategia.

Ryota, es pequeño, por eso no tenía problemas en hacer gala de su velocidad y de sus reflejos. Metiéndose en la boca del lobo que es la zona bajo el aro y haciendo creer a sus defensores que va a tirar a canasta, como un cañón, dispara hacía Koshino que espera a ras de la línea de tres puntos. ¡Tiro y dentro! ¡Iguales!

El banquillo se alborota, animando a sus cinco en la cancha—No os dejéis llevar por la euforia—matiza el entrenador. El rival no es para menospreciarle

Miami, dos arriba. Japón iguala. Miami, tres arriba. Japón coloca un mate. Miami, uno arriba, pierde la posesión con una canasta de tres puntos que rebota a un lado del aro y recoge Sakuragi con un impresionante salto. Fugaz, pasa a Miyagi, quien corre a la zona rival flanqueado de Sendo y el monje. Pase por la espalda directo a Akira, quien para librarse de la barrera rival hace un tiro en suspensión que baila alrededor del aro hasta que se cuela dentro. Japón, uno arriba.

«¡Siii! Vamos ganando. ¡Jódete rubio de mierda!»

Eiji no puede evitar rezumar euforia. Que, como previó el entrenador, a falta de un minuto y cincuenta segundos puede ser fatal. Walker, como buen hijo de puta manipulador que es. Busca a Sawakita al hacer una penetración en zona. Tiene al japonés pegado a su espalda, pose ideal para que sea solo él quien escuche su susurro—Cuando esto acaba me voy a volver a follar a tu compañero, amarillo de mierda

Con más imaginación, la grada hubiera podido visualizar como Eiji Sawakita se metamorfoseaba en Godzilla. Sólo le faltaba mas altura, escamas verdes y ojos de reptil, porque el fuego por la boca y las ansias asesinas ya se les estaban manifestando. Literalmente: arrolló a Walker. Y el árbitro fue implacable: personal y antideportiva. Cuatro tiros libres.

Sawakita lo ve todo distorsionado. Mira el tiempo y el marcador, una y otra vez. «¡Estúpido!» Se repite una y otra vez, canalizando toda su ira hacía sí mismo. «¿Cómo he podido caer en una trampa tan primitiva? ¿Tan irracional?» Se merecía que el entrenador le sacará, incluso que le despojara de la capitanía. Nunca, nunca, en toda su carrera deportiva había caído en una trampa tan despreciable.

—Eiji, Eiji—Sendo palmeó suavemente al alero con preocupación—El entrenador va a sacarte. ¡Joder! No le dejes, te necesitamos, te necesito para esto. Eres quien nos ha motivado con tu juego en este partido de mierda

Sawakita parpadeo, para instantáneamente, cerrar los ojos un segundo después. Atesorando ese "Te necesito" en el fondo de su ser. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Su cabeza asintió con suavidad—voy a hablar con él mientras el cerdo hace sus tiros libres

El erizo le siguió con la mirada. Podía sumar a la lista de cosas extrañas del día, comprobar como el increíble y firme Eiji Sawakita, jugador estrella de la selección juvenil japonesa, por mucho que le doliera a Rukawa, podría mostrar una mirada tan perdidamente frágil. Cada vez, le sorprendía más, encontrar sin esperarlo una faceta humana y sentimental de ese monje implacable. La mirada de Sendo se suavizó y sonrió cuando Eiji volvió a la cancha. Se alegraba de la peligrosa decisión del entrenador. Eiji necesita recobrar la confianza en si mismo. Reivindicarse, ahora que Walker había pasado a un segundo plano. Importaban ellos. Ganar por el equipo.

— ¡Sendo!

Akira volvió al partido espoleado por el saque que acababa de recibir de Miyagi. Como era de esperar Walker no había fallado ni un tiro. 85-81 y un minuto de juego. Dio un par de pasos con el balón antes de devolvérsela al base, que ladinamente dribló a un tipo que le sacaba medio cuerpo antes de devolvérsela y provocar hiciera una canasta que les diera dos puntos vitales. Miami ataca de nuevo y los cinco integrantes de la selección juvenil japonesa ponen su energía en defender agotando el tiempo de los yankis. ¡Es su oportunidad para recuperar los dos puntos que restan! Balón para Miyagi. Corre en línea recta, a su lado izquierdo le espera Hanamichi quien recibe el limpio pase. El pelirrojo emplea su altura e impresionante forma física para meterse en zona sin despeinarse. Dos defensas van hacía él y aprovecha para deshacerse de la pelota por el hueco libre. ¡Posesión para Sendo! El erizo, libre, flexiona las piernas con ganas, salta con rabia y se cuelga de la canasta dejando allí las penas de amor por alguien que no las merece.

«85-85. Quedan treinta y cuatro segundos»

La mirada de Sawakita no era humana. Era un lince. Su visión de juego estaba allí y ahora. No iba a ser doblemente gilipollas de despreciar las oportunidades. Palmeó cordialmente la mano del pelirrojo que jadeante, vuelve al banquillo por Kawata. Esta vez, él también lo ha hecho bien. Todos lo han hecho.

—¡Defensa!

Los americanos no iban a pasar a su zona. Era la guerra. Veinte segundos. Y como tan bien lo habían hecho antes, su muro humano actúa inflexiblemente: se les estaba agotando el tiempo de posesión. La pelota pasa a manos japonesas. Diez segundos. El pase entre ellos vuela desesperado. Siete segundos. Eiji lo atrapa. Seis segundos. Dos zancadas de sus largas piernas le colocan tras la línea de tres. Cuatro segundos. Flexiona. Su respiración se desboca, ensordeciendo cualquier jaleo por parte de la grada. Tira. Dos segundos. La pelota entra limpiamente. 85-88. Fin del partido.

—¡Yeah!

El banquillo japonés era una fiesta. El alborozo es colosal haciéndoles salir al campo a compartir la victoria con sus compañeros.

Sendo abrazó a Hanamichi completamente ido. «¡Por fin he demostrado que soy un Tensai! ¡Zorro! ¿Me has visto? ¿Zo…?. ¿Esa mirada de polo quiere decir que hemos ganado el partido?»

El pelirrojo se acercó con el gesto serio hacía Rukawa, mientras que Sawakita a tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcada con plena satisfacción. ¡Que se joda Walker! Quien ríe el último ríe mejor. ¡Ja!. «Por un día, un poco de autocomplaciencia tampoco viene mal» ¿Eh? El monje se extrañó de que en medio del ímpetu de la celebración colectiva alguien le abrazará provocando que se diera la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con los misteriosos ojos azules violáceos de Sendo. En menos de lo que pudiera decir "zarzaparrilla" sus labios sintieron el efímero aleteo de los labios que pertenecían al chico de los pelos de punta.

Una estatua de Eiji Sawakita con los ojos abiertos a lo rana Gustavo y la boca con una mueca clavada al cuadro "El grito" de Edvard Munch hizo su repentina aparición en la cancha.

—Eiji, ¡ey!, Eiji, Eiji…

Hanamichi ajeno a los demás, se había llevado a Rukawa algo mas apartado y ahora estaba deslizando su mirada sobre él—¿Qué te ha parecido zorro?

—Insuficiente

Hanamichi sonrió. Probablemente ese zorro podría referirse a que él no había formado parte del partido, en la cancha, que a la forma de jugar del equipo— ¡Eh! Este Genio ha sido lo más, pero si, te doy la razón. Si vamos así al torneo nos patearán el culo—Exhaló un suspiro y decidió tomar la directa al ver que la implacable mirada zorruna seguía sin diluirse en el calor de la victoria—Venga, dispara kitsune que se te ve con ganas

—Sigues sin decirme, exactamente, que quieres de mí, pero yo hay algo que quiero de ti

—¿El qué?

—No quiero que Sendo se te acerque

La mandíbula de Hanamichi se descolgó pero sin llegar a la exageración de el, aún, marmoleo Sawakita. El pelirrojo se había quedado totalmente a cuadros—Eso…—el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para que sus labios no se curvaran regocijándose fue sobrehumano—… esta hecho zorro

Y es que el pelirrojo se visualizaba como un sacerdote al que no convenía hacer enfadar al dios a riesgo de sufrir la ira divina y quedarse sin recompensa para siempre. Rukawa tenía una expresión tan tensa que parecía que se iba a romper— ¿En serio no sabes que quieres de mi?—El entrecejo zorruno se frunció cuando vio a Hanamichi encogerse de hombros

—Novios, amantes, amigos, pareja…ummm… follamigos…. —Sakuragi se rascó la cabeza. No se le ocurría mas palabras descriptivas. Daba igual. Cuando había hablado con Sendo tuvo la respuesta. Sus ojos buscaron, solemnes, los de Rukawa—No necesito una definición Rukawa. Seamos solo tú y yo

La respiración del pelirrojo se contrajo angustiada al ver que Rukawa estaba pensativo. Cada silencio zorruno le acortaba un día de vida como poco. Sin embargo, sonrío ampliamente, deslumbrando al zorro cuando este finalmente por toda respuesta levanto el puño. Sakuragi, correspondió el gesto chocando el suyo. Eso, en su idioma deportivo, quería decir que estaban de acuerdo. Entonces serían solo él y el zorro.

* * *

¡Ya estoy aqui! ¡Wee! A tiempo :). Me he estado poniendo a prueba a mi misma. En este tiempo inactiva por estos lares he estado escribiendo y he adquirido disciplina para poder acabar un capítulo al mes. Ahora viene la parte mala: en septiembre me voy de vacaciones, así que os pido que me esperéis hasta octubre. Por lo demás muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ^^. ¡Ah! Un detalle que si se me olvida comentar me cuelgo: Sawakita... Si, como si tuviera dixlesia cuando leí el manga de SD me entró en la cabeza "Sakawita"... y ahora, que lo he vuelto a releer me quedé ojiplatica perdida al ver que había metido la gamba hasta el fondo. Un cabezazo mortal después reaccione. Creo que los he cambiado todos, aparte de haber resubido los capítulos con algunas correcciones ortográficas. Si hay fallos (que tengo afición a comerme comas y acentos, ñam, ñam) decirmelo por favor. Lo corregiré ipso facto

Mucha aclaración hoy ^^u -y muchas gilipolleces XD-. Aviso de que yo también soy nivel inglés "paquete cuento" y he utilizado un traductor. Si alguien sabe si las frases están mal construidas le agradecería mil que me lo dijera. También me gustaría aclarar que Kiyota, en la serie mide 1,78 y que si le he estirado dos centímetros ha sido porque creo que el chico desde sus años de instituto debería haber crecido un poquito.

Aclaraciones:

(1) Macaulay Culkin y "Solo en casa" (Home Alone), es una referencia a la escena en que el niño se echa after-shave y pega un grito de los que hacen época. He leído en la wikipedia que en Hispanoamerica el filme se tituló "Mi pobre angelito". Creó que cualquiera que ande de mi quinta (en la veintena) habrá visto la película un par de veces como poco.

(2) En efecto, en 1993, hubo otra versión de "Los Tres Mosqueteros" con Kiefer Sutherland en el papel de Athos y, en entonces, ídolo de las nenas, Chris O´Donell como D´Artagnan

(3) klingon es un idioma inventado que sale en la serie Stark Trek. La referencia al elfico es por El Señor de los Anillos

(4) Miki Koishikawa es la protagonista del shojo manga, "Marmalade Boy", creado por Wataru Yoshizumi. Yuu Matsura es su contraparte masculina

(5) No debes hacerlo, eres un deportista

(6) ¿Estás bien?

(7) ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

(8) Muzzy, es un extraterrestre verde, simpático y peludo creado por la BBC para ayudar a los niños a aprender idiomas. En el colegio vi miles de aventuras de Muzzy XDD

(9) Mi exótico salvaje, ¿que te preocupa?

(10) ¡Oh! Quieres olvidar

(11) Déjame todo a mí

(12) Terminator es el personaje perteneciente a la película del mismo nombre, encarnado por Arnold Schwarzenegger y creado por James Cameron

(13) Jack Bauer es la segunda mención a Kiefer Sutherland (XDD). Es su personaje en la serie "24", cuya característica es que es capaz de salvar al presidente de EEUU, desmantelar una amenaza terrorista o similares en el trascurso de las 24 horas del título.

(14) Fiódor Dostoyevski es un gran literato ruso del siglo XIX

(15) La rana Gustavo es el nombre español de Kermit the Frog, también llamada en Hispanoamerica Rana René. "El grito" de Munch ha que verlo para comprenderlo. Pondría un enlace si no fuera porque me salen demasiado largos ^^u

Hay algunas más, pero no las he añadido por considerarlas mas conocidas. Si a alguien se le escapa algo, estaré encantada de explicarlo. Voy a contestar a los reviews de gente que no está registrada (a los demás os he contestado por medio de la aplicación de FF). Gracias mil a todas por dejarlos, después de tanto tiempo no sabía yo si hubierais preferido apedrearme antes de volver a leer :p

Anitax: Muchas gracias ^^. Y esa es mi intención, intentar hacer una mezcla sólida de esos tres factores, así que si encima me lo dices me quedo mas contenta que unas pascuas.

Miguel: me vas a sacar los colores muchacho! No creo que sea para tanto, eres tú quien me lee con buenos ojos. Y te doy las gracias, por seguir ahí, por tus emocionantes palabras, por todo. Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Y si, te confirmo que terminare el fin. Ahora no sé si antes de 2012 o no XDDD. Puede, porque no he calculado cuantos capítulos me a durar la historia y cuanto voy a tardar en escribirlos ^^u. Un deseo concedido respecto a Sendo y Sawakita ;). Kiyota, el pobre, tenía que meter la pata por si solo...

Hanamichi y Rukawa van a ir al ritmo que marque el zorro, eso si el pelirrojo no mete la quinta XDD. ¿El fandom agoniza? No he tenido mucho tiempo de echar vistazos por aqui, estoy recuperando fics harto antiguos que se me había olvidado. Así que... siempre nos queda releer ^^u

Nos vemos en octubre, cuidaos!


	11. Conciertos y canciones

_**Capitulo 11. Conciertos y canciones**_

— ¡Mierda Yohei! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar restregándomelo por la cara? Perdimos uno y ganamos uno. ¡Deja ya de hablarme de la maldita apuesta!

Un feroz y agrio carraspeo proveniente de una anciana molesta con su tono airado, hizo girar la cabeza a Hanamichi, sacándole violentamente de su mundo interior y obligándole a percatarse en los escasos detalles de una vista desierta sobre el aeropuerto de Miami en horas nocturnas. Vale, estaba gritando por un teléfono público, en un lugar igualmente público pero es que… ¡no podía evitarlo! Le jodía sobremanera que su amigo le echara en cara la primera derrota ante la universidad de Miami. Aunque tuviera bien presente, en su cabeza, que en gran parte había sido por su culpa y causa, el hecho que se lo estuvieran recordando le llevaba los demonios. Había aprendido de esa derrota una lección muy dura para él: Rukawa poseía el enorme poder de desestabilizarle en un partido, y si no se lo tenía muy creído podría llegar a pensar que se podría aplicar a la inversa. Enojado, su mano raspó sus rojos cabellos con violenta rapidez, durante el camino que recorrió su brazo, fugazmente vio, en su reloj, que faltaban media hora para las once de la noche.

—Hanamichi—el tono de Yohei dejaba adivinar que tras la línea de teléfono desembocante en Japón, el moreno tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en su cara—convencí a Mitsui de que estábamos empatados con la apuesta. Él apostó que perdíais ambos y yo que ganabais ambos. Hemos acabado uno a uno, así que nadie ha pagado por nada. He estado aplicando mis clases a los negocios—Yohei sabía que esto alegraría al pelirrojo de alguna manera, no en vano, tenían un acuerdo: Hanamichi sería un gran jugador y él su representante. Debía de ser un profesional a la altura del Tensai del baloncesto. Sin embargo, esto no parecía preocupar al pelirrojo en estos momentos. Yohei intentó aguantarse la risa cuando su temperamental amigo empezó a mascullar insultos contra el chico de la cicatriz. Se limpió una lágrima que salió a juego con una estruendosa carcajada y metió otro tema para que el pelirrojo no acabara estampando su frente por algún lugar indebido—Por cierto, la novia de Mitsui está muy buena

«¡Y a mi qué coño me importa! ¡Ja! Rukawa le dará cien mil vueltas por donde sea» Elucubró la enamorada cabeza del pelirrojo — ¡Ja! Y se lo tenía callado el muy mamón, pues espero que le evite que le llegué el riego hasta el cerebro y que no le dé por hacer apuestas estúpidas

Yohei soltó una gran risotada, e inmediatamente después comenzó a cotillear de manera vil sobre la chica. Sakuragi, inyectado con un temible virus de nuestra era: el de la crónica rosa, se sujetó el auricular con la oreja perfectamente dispuesto a que le hicieran un reportaje de la desconocida novia de Mitsui. Segundos antes, se felicitó por la compra de la tarjeta para llamadas internacionales. Había sido un acierto si no quería acabar tirado en la calle por deudas telefónicas del móvil, con sus queridos gayumbos de Shin Chan remendados por toda indumentaria, la cara chupada por la falta de alimento y oliendo a la, ejem, agradable fragancia que los franceses (no) conocen como _eau de porc_.

Volviendo al tema anterior, en ocasiones la vida está compuesta de gente que se congratula de chismorrear sobre el prójimo, y a otros que no, supongo que estamos dentro de ese mismo primer grupo porque, justo, en este preciso momento, al lado de Hanamichi pasaba una avenida pareja con cierta venía, de la que seguramente haya interés por averiguar sus vicisitudes. De marujeo a marujeo y, sin lanzar los dados, tiramos por que nos toca

— ¡Vamos Eiji! ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme? ¡No fue para tanto! ¿Te vuelvo a repetir que me salió solo por la euforia del momento?

Sawakita intentaba por todos los medios mirar hacia otro lado, para controlar la vergüenza que le embargaba cada vez que veía a Sendo cerca de él. Fue breve, más instantáneo que el cacao en polvo, pero sentía sus labios marcados a fuego para siempre. Akira, que tan solo suponía que el apodo de Eiji, el monje, podía tener una connotación literal, se colocó enfrente, haciéndole parar de improviso, sujetándole por los antebrazos. Por alguna razón, no aguantaba que Eiji estuviera remotamente enfadado más allá del pique momentáneo. Si, era completamente dual: le gustaba molestarle, solo por ver ese infantil e incordiante mohín en sus labios, pero no que fuera para siempre, ¿o no? Él controlaba este juego y en el fondo, le caía bien y no merecía que el chico se comiera el tarro por un pico espontaneo de nada, que además no vio ni Cristo.

—En serio, no sabía que fueras tan tímido. Te da mucho encanto—El erizo guiñó el ojo con picardía al ver que Sawakita alzaba rápidamente sus ojos hacía él justo cuando resonó en la sala de espera la palabra "encanto". El estupor que dejaba traslucir esos grandes ojos oscuros no se pagaba ni con Visa, ni con Mastercard, ni con todo el oro que podía poseer el tío Gilito. Rió suavemente— ¡He conseguido que me mires! —una inclinación teatral fue el gesto de puesta en escena— ¿Y ahora su majestad revocará el decreto de destierro?

— ¡Que…Que destierro!—La mejillas de Eiji presentaban un espectacular 2x1 en tonos rojos. Cereza y pasión. — ¡Deja de burlarte de mi Sendo! — presa de las manos de Akira, dio un paso hacia atrás para liberarse de su amado-odiado— ¡No… no te entiendo! ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo delante de todo el mundo?

Los labios de Akira formaron una O sin sonido y su ceja derecha se enarcó hasta forma un arco casi perfecto sobre su parpado—Así que es… "eso"

— ¿"Eso"? ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso"?

Akira, retozón, se encogió de hombros, dejando a Eiji consumirse en las respuestas que fabricaba su cabeza. Una cabeza desesperada por saber que había querido decir ese hombre que quería, pero con gusto mataría en estos momentos. El monjecito respiro profundamente y se obligó a contar hasta cuatro. Le gustaba Sendo pero… ¿quererle? Eso es empezar a pasar a palabras mayores y no, no estaba preparado para eso. Ironía. Otra vez, "eso". Entrecerró los ojos con los labios molestamente fruncidos, viendo como se alejaba la esbelta espalda del erizo.

Sendo canturreaba tan campante porque se había percatado de que Sawakita no estaba mosqueado con el beso en sí, si no con el hecho de que alguien lo hubiera visto. Eso era "eso". Averiguar a que sabían los labios de Eiji le había agradado y tener la carta en la manga para saber que podía dar un paso adelante con él, le provocaba un excitante subidón de adrenalina.

Todo eso echaba leños a su estufa de travesura. ¡No! ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¿Y si molestaba al chico mas del cuenta y le mandaba a mamarla? Ummm, carácter. Esa palabra hizo tener a Sendo pensamientos juguetones. ¡Argh! No le gustaba estar en una encrucijada, estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le saliera de la punta de su tieso cabello. Recapacitó. No quería pasarse con Eiji Sawakita. Le respetaba. ¡Qué leches! Le caía bien el chaval, por alguna razón era de esos tíos con los que se puede conversar de todo.

«Un amigo de verdad, pero…. »

— ¡Sendo! Mic, mic, mira por donde vassssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quien iba arrastrando las palabras no era otro que Fukuda montado en un segway (1) a lo correcaminos style. Detrás iba el Sr Saito con los guardas de seguridad con una mirada que fulminaría a Godzilla. Ito, que era el obstáculo de Fukuda en medio de la carrera tuvo que hacer equilibrios y Koshino pegó un grito justo cuando su ex compañero de Ryonan se le cayó encima con todo el equipo.

Akira rió ante el esperpento de escena, y en ese preciso momento se fijó en Rukawa, apartado de todo y de todos como siempre. « ¿No me digas que ese tío no había evolucionado nada? Vale, que solo han pasado unas horas cuando confirmó a Sakuragi, pero más inexpresivo y tenemos un muñeco Action Man en vivo.»

Echó un vistazo al reloj, tenían que ir a facturar, conseguir los billetes y pasar a la zona de embarque. Aquí, decidió que era la ocasión perfecta de añadir otra tarea a la lista: Aramis iba a lanzar a D´Artagnan a la aventura.

Algo más de una hora después y ya dentro del enorme Boeing, Rukawa se sentó en el lugar que marcaba su billete. No había esperado a nadie. No estaba de humor. No quería pensar en nada y mucho menos miraba a Sakuragi. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Vale, que había aceptado algo entre ellos, pero ¿ahora como le miraba a la cara? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿algo así como tener citas? ¿Y…y… esperaba que lo besara? Eso lo ponía verdaderamente nervioso. Tanta expectativa lo tenía inquieto y no podría controlarlo al menos de que evitara cruzarse con el pelirrojo, para profunda desilusión de este, que se contentaba con verle al otro lado de la línea de asientos.

« Te gusta ponérmelo difícil, ¡eh kitsune! Pues te vas a enterar porque me llaman Tensai. Si crees que voy a rendirme después de todo el tiempo que llevo pensando en ti… ¡Mierda!...Joooo, ¿Por qué no me has esperado? ¡Eres malo!, solo quiero sentirte lo más cerca posible»

— Psss… ¡eh!... ¡Ryota!...

El base se acercó con una gran interrogación pintada en la cara. Hanamichi tenía la pose de secretitos y no sabía a qué venía, bueno… que iba de Rukawa estaba claro, no le hacía falta ponerse capa y sacarse la bola de cristal transformándose en Ryodamus para sacar esa conclusión.

—Necesito saber quien tiene el asiento de al lado de Rukawa—Sakuragi hizo un gesto con los dedos, que inequivocadamente, significaba intercambio

Miyagi se cruzó de brazos, pobre de su amigo, el muy cabrón con suerte tenía una pinta de corderito desesperado que daba pena. Rukawa era un autentico quebradero de cabeza comunicativo, mucho más que picar piedra con la frente y eso era algo que sabía perfectamente al compartir cuarto con él.

—Pero vamos a ver, ilumíname, hombre de buena fe—Ryota susurraba sonriendo, sabiendo que estos momentos de tener ocasión de pinchar un poco a Hanamichi y que no te devolviera un cabezazo mortal eran tan escasos como aprovechables— ¿No me dijiste hace, apenas, una hora, que querías llevar esto con total discreción por el bien común de vosotros y del equipo?

Hanamichi, acorralado, asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, no quería poner en problemas a Rukawa,y por añadidura a él mismo. Pocos deportistas han salido del armario. Las consecuencias no serían fáciles de digerir para nadie y si estaba en su mano, evitaría cualquier forma de dañar a su zorro. La pirámide de valores de Rukawa estaba coronada por el baloncesto y no quería convertirse el factor que le apartara del deporte.

— ¿Tan raro va a parecer que me siente a su lado?

Una lagrimilla solitaria y penosa, se escurrió presurosa de los tiernos ojitos de peluche, que un tristón y grandote pelirrojo ponía en estos momentos. Si hubiera tenido más pelo facial, el parecido con el Gato con Botas de Shreck intentando dar pena se podría sacar por algún lado. No necesitaba esperanzas al vuelo, cuando estaba en plan emotivo se creía lo que fuera. Así que Ryota fue rotundo

—Si

La mano temblorosa del pelirrojo se alzo al viento (imaginario), mirando al cielo abierto (imaginario) y dirigiéndose al todopoderoso ... (Esto es cuestión de fe, en la línea de puntos podéis insertar a quien deseéis. Sakuragi es capaz de rezar a hasta a los Reyes Magos con tal de tener a su zorro)

«¡Porqueeeeeeeeeeee!»

El base empujó de su amigo para hacerle sentar en su asiento de una buena vez. Hanamichi aún tenía su impaciencia hiperactiva. Rukawa no le había dado boleto de tren a "corazón roto", por lo que el pelirrojo iba a darlo todo y para él cada momento contaba, solo que ahora no era el adecuado. Mucha gente presente, el avión rumbo a Atenas iba repleto, además viajaban en clase turista y miraras por donde miraras, los componentes de la selección juvenil japonesa llamaban mucho la atención, sobre todo un asiático pelirrojo teñido de casi dos metros de estatura.

Al menos el pelirrojo se contentó, a medias, con la ventanilla que el base le ofreció en son de paz.

—Es de noche, no voy a ver una mierda—Protestó Hanamichi poniendo morritos

—El vuelo son más de ocho horas, seguro que en algún momento se hará de día y verás nubecitas para tu congratulación mi querida Heidi

—Ja, ja, ja. Gracias abuelito— Dejando mejor tiempo para el sarcasmo. Sakuragi empecinado y alicaído pegó su cogote al asiento. Gruñó un par de veces cuando Ryota, se sentó a su lado, con una expresión divertida.

El base se alegraba de su amigo y Rukawa tuvieran la oportunidad que él no tuvo con Ayako, pero el primer obstáculo apenas había sido derribado, la carrera continuaba y lo que era peor... ¡a contrarreloj!

Suspiró para sí ¿Por qué tenía que rememorar a Ayako? Ahora tenía un fantasma con el nombre de su enamorada rondando por su cabeza. Había veces que conseguía borrarla de sus pensamientos con facilidad, pero otras no. Era infernal. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ayako en estos momentos? Un ataque de celos lo asaltó sin defensa al recordarla entrar a la fiesta de la mano de ese desgraciado.

¡Porque las chicas se colgaban de los gilipollas de siempre!

Los más guapos, los que más dinero tienen. ¡Joder! Si se veía de lejos que era un miserable capullo arrogante. « Mas te vale tratarla bien o te las verás con mi cólera divina subnormal de mierda»

Una persona se sentó a su lado e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hola Miyagi

—Capi

Sawakita sonrió. Capi venía de Capitán, un apodo que se esparció como la pólvora en la celebración en los vestuarios de su primera victoria como equipo. Le gustaba, le hacía sentir parte del equipo. « Somos seres sociales. Los seres humanos llevamos de forma congénita anhelar ser parte de algo. Para tener un buen equilibrio personal es necesario tener la seguridad psicológica y afectiva que produce sentirse parte de un grupo» Psicología social, era algo que había aprendido bien, un sobresaliente en el pasado semestre lo garantizaba.

—Me ha tocado a tu lado—le mostró el billete de avión con su asiento. Por dentro, pensaba todo el rato en sentarse al lado de Sendo. Pero no. Hay una fina línea entre el amor y la obsesión. Debía controlarse.

—Mientras que en breves momentos no te importe tener a un compañero marmota

— Nah, tranquilo. Yo también caeré tarde o temprano. El vuelo es demasiado largo y hemos acabado muertos del partido

—Si, por eso llevó…—Ryota se sacó la Nintendo DS de la mochila— al profesor Layton o el Cooking Mama (2). Se lo he mangado a mi hermano, muajajaja

La azafata solicitó captar su atención explicando que hacer en caso de emergencia. Dando por hecho, que muchas lectoras han disfrutado de un agradable viaje en avión, todas sabéis que es demasiado fácil que se te valla la olla en cualquier gilichorrada a la menor ocasión que suena la voz en off. Y nuestro tierno Ryota no es una excepción. El base se recreó mentalmente en el pequeño enano que tenía por hermano menor. ¡Ale! ¡Que echará de menos los juegos! Eso era para que se jodiera que siempre le estaba dando por culo y no se olvidara de quien seguía teniendo el poder, pero durante un momento, solo un momento pensó en Ryoki con nostalgia y cariño. Le gustaría volver a esa edad. Tienes tiempo de cambiar tantas cosas que según pasan los años resultan tan inevitables.

— ¿Qué crees que le estará contando Sendo a Rukawa?

Los ojos de Ryota se abrieron, desorbitados, de par en par cuando escucho la neutra voz de su capitán — ¿Queeeeeee? ¡Sendo!

Miyagi giró su cabeza de un modo aterrador, similar a la niña del exorcista. ¡Era cierto! Sendo en el asiento de al lado de Rukawa hablando amigablemente con él y lo más raro de todo no era eso, si no que Rukawa le estaba prestando toda su atención. ¿Estaría viendo cara de balón al erizo? ¿Entonces era un erizo naranja o una pelota con pinchos? ¡Oh, oh! ¡Peligro! A ese Akira Sendo le gustaba demasiado jugar a ser un periodista del faranduleo. Era capaz de sacarse la exclusiva de la boda, las fotos del futuro niño y el discurso del entierro armado con su característica sonrisa. Menos mal que Hanamichi estaba moqueando en plan crío penas por no sentarse al lado del zorro y miraba por la ventana esperando el momento en que el avión despegara. Ryota, en su fuero interno, reconoció que pagaría por escuchar la siguiente conversación

—Y bien Rukawa, he planteado la cuestión directamente para evitar que acabes escupiéndome a la cara. Ahora, la pelota está en tu mano

La ceja, impetuosa, de Kaede, osciló hacia arriba, perdonando la vida a Sendo. Iba a contestar pero el erizo le interrumpió con los ojos brillando de diversión.

—No, no, ahora no, que nos perdemos el mejor momento…. ¡Vamos a despegar!

Comprobando que el cinturón ya estaba en su sitio. Sendo se desplegó en el asiento, adhiriendo su espalda al respaldo. Las ruedas se deslizaban, prestas, sobre la pista, con destino a colocarse listas para surcar los cielos intercontinentales. Akira se frotaba las manos.

—Wowoooww

¡Primero, levitación! El estomago comenzaba a encogerse, intranquilo, averiguando la gravedad que estaba a punto de afectarle. ¡Segundo, mantenimiento! El aparato intentaba establecer un equilibrio, ganando altura y sosteniéndose en el cielo. ¡Tercero, volando! A todo gas rumbo a Atenas, donde disputarían el importante torneo juvenil. Les esperaba un vuelo de más de diez horas, por eso, agradecían a que el benevolente entrenador les había confirmado que no les iba a poner a entrenar hasta que descansaran en condiciones.

—Me encanta volar, ¿a ti no Rukawa?

El zorro mudo hizo gala de su mejor opción: no contestó. Él tan solo esperaba que el luminoso aviso de obligado llevar cinturón se apagara. Entonces podía tranquilizarse con los cascos en sus oídos enviándole buena música. Le había dado a meterse toda la discografía de Radiohead (3) en el mp3 y esperaba por lo menos que la voz rota de Thom Yorke le ayudara a desintoxicarse del mundo. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar. En las paredes de su cabeza, Sakuragi rebotaba como una pelota juguetona y maliciosa. La voz de la guitarra acústica amansada por Ed O´Brien punteaba sus oídos. Ofuscado, él no sentía la llamada del riesgo por ningún lado, desde luego que no, le ahogaba encontrarse con él. Hanamichi no sabía mentir. Aunque ese pelirrojo estaba sujetando su lengua, sus ojos, siempre francos, radiaban el ansia que sentía cuando se encontraban cara a cara. ¡Era superior a él! ¡No podía aguantarlo!

_And true love waits _

_In haunted attics_

_And true love lives_

_On lollipops and cribs (4)_

Rukawa se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Si, vale, una balada, una canción de amor. Pero, el se refería a "eso". El sentimiento. Hasta ahora, desde que tenía memoria, había vivido con las canciones, traduciéndolas para sus estudios de inglés en tercera persona. No había ninguna palabra, ninguna silaba, ninguna frase que fuera capaz de llegarle como le estaba haciendo ahora. ¡Se veía personificados a él y a Sakuragi en esa canción! ¡No! ¡Peor aún! Thom Yorke tenía la voz del pelirrojo! ¡Joder! Angustiado, toqueteo los botones de su reproductor de música. Enseguida se arrepintió….

_What a fool…_

_I don´t know ´bout tomorrow…_

_What it´s like to be_

_Ah…_

_I was sure. _

_Couldn´t let myself to go_

_Even though I feel…_

_The end (5)_

Apago el mp3 sintiéndose cabreado por el karma. Se sacó los auriculares de un tirón

—… porque nada tiene sentido. Es todo fruto de la casualidad. ¡Si nos ha tocado así que le vamos a hacer…

Kaede, enarcó una ceja, estupefacto. ¿Sendo no había dejado de hablar en todo el rato? ¿Pero ese tío iba a pilas o qué?

—… no tiene sentido lamentarse. ¡Eso es para perdedores! Los ganadores como nosotros siempre buscamos alternativas, allanar el camino que más nos convenga….

—Sendo. ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—Del grupo que nos ha tocado en el Torneo, ¿de qué va a ser?—Akira batió sus parpados rápidamente como una avergonzada jovencita al ser pillada con las manos en sitios ajenos batiendo fuertemente para que salga mayonesa, ejem. — ¡Ah! Has dejado la música a un lado. Me alegro, aunque no dudaba de tu habilidad para escuchar bajo capas de instrumentos… ¿estabas escuchando a Koda Kumi (6) verdad? Está bastante buena

El zorro resopló con los gestos de su cara endurecidos a base de años de entrenamiento. Sus pequeños ojos no se mostraban nada amigables

Las comisuras de los labios de Akira se agrandaron al máximo, parecían burlonas y eso provocó un brillo más agudo en los gélidos ojos zorrunos

—Rukawa, ¿eres un ninja verdad? ¡No! No me lo digas… ¡tus antepasados lo fueron! Tu abuela fue una sexy kunoichi (7)…. Me encanta que me mires con esos ojos… sé que me odias, pero el motivo ya no es el baloncesto. Hemos alcanzado un nivel similar, depende de quién de los dos tenga un mal día, pero… ¿Sakuragi verdad? Él es diferente…—Sendo echó un vistazo en derredor. Al otro lado de la línea recta de asientos se encontraba el alto pelirrojo. De un extremo a otro— ¿Por qué no le miras? Esta suspirando como un borrego tan solo porque no se ha sentado a tu lado. ¿No es adorable?

—A ti no te incumbe

—Prfffff— ¡Toma pedorreta con pinchos!—Me incumbe. Quería a Sakuragi para mí, pero resultó que, primero, había un habitante en sueños de amor: tú… y en su arte también…—el erizo guiño el ojo astutamente—y me incumbe cuando todavía soy su compañero de cuarto. ¿Crees que sigo queriendo pasármelo por la piedra cuando te estoy ofreciendo lo mejor de lo mejor? Porque vamos, si no lo aceptas, no sé si podre aguantarme… bueno, aguantarme puede, más que nada porque si intento algo me daría un buen mamporro, pero mirarle…—Akira movió el dedo índice negativamente delante de la mirada azul de Rukawa, que hipnotizada de celos y envidia, seguía al dedo dócilmente—no, mirarle es un placer…. Como diría Sarita Montiel (8)… genial, sensual… oh si… terriblemente sensual. Su torso es… woww…. No sabía cómo describirlo, porque delante de mi sí que se desnuda y…

— ¡ACEPTO TU TRATO!

—Ouhhh, vaya, vaya Rukawa, no te arrepentirás… El Corte Akira Sendo S.L, te lo garantiza o te devolverá el dinero

—Y cierra el pico de una puta vez…

—Ahhhhh, vas a escuchar a Koda Kumi y no quieres que nadie te moleste, ¿no? Comprendo. Yo también prefiero imaginármela pegando saltos cuando canta—las manos de Sendo dibujaron una buena "pechonalidad" imaginaria en su propio cuerpo. Después, se rascó la cabeza mirando a un Rukawa lleno de pelusa, pero sin un buen polvo. Tal vez si soplaba un poco se podría ver quien andaba en el interior de esa capa de mosqueo receloso. Sendo discernía, que si alguien ajeno, suponiendo que esto fuera una historia de ficción, fuera espectador de la conversación que había tenido con Kaede Rukawa le darían un diploma con honores al más cabrón. Pero ya se sabe lo que dicen, quien ríe el último ríe mejor y nadie tiene total acceso a todo. «Al menos, habrá una persona que me lo agradecerá»

Pero si tenía espectadores, justo al otro lado de la nave, Sawakita y Ryota, se habían convertido en la Vicenta y Marisa, le faltaba Concha para convertirse totalmente en el Radio Patio (9), pero el candidato seguro al papel de vieja cotilla estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta al lado.

—Yo creo que se ha molestado—Otra voz se superpuso a la frase con su propia opinión—Se ha pillado un cabreo del quince

Las dos cabezas giraron hacía la misma dirección, las dos bocas abiertas de par en par y los dos pares de ojos expresando pura incredulidad. Dos voces a coro

—Me muero de ganas de saber que le ha dicho

—Es una suerte que Hanamichi este dormido. No sabes cuánto—suspiro Ryota aliviado volviendo a mirar a los dos morenos.

—Oye Rukawa

El zorro, un poco harto del erizo a decir verdad, estaba a punto de convertirse en lobo y zamparse a su compañero cual vulgar caperucita.

— ¡Ey! No me mires así, solo quiero saber si me cambiarías el sitio—ante unos segundos de silencio incomodo y escrutador bajo la mirada zorruna, Akira se apresuró a añadir—Si vas a dormir de todas maneras, ¿Por qué no mejor tener solo un compañero en vez de estar en el medio?

A regañadientes Rukawa admitió para sí mismo que Sendo tenía razón y sin mediar palabra se levantó e intercambió el sitio con él, deseando que lo dejara tranquilo de una buena vez.

Ahora, venía la segunda parte de su fastuoso plan. Akira zarandeo a Koshino que le miraba con una cara de odio mal disimulado.¡Y pensar que iluso de él había llegado a creer que su ex compañero de Ryonan le había perdonado por que fue el primero en reconocerle cuando volvió a ver a sus compañeros japoneses!.

—Sin rencor Kosh, sin rencor

— ¡Vete a la mierda Sendo!

Akira resopló, pero sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa de la faz de su cara. Ese pedazo de alcornoque cabeza dura de Koshino no le iba a perdonar aquel desliz con su ex novia Minako. ¡Joder! El de verdad no sabía que la adorable, la encantadora, la inocente novia de Kosh era esa loba que le asaltó a escote descubierto la noche de graduación. Por unas y por otras, vamos por Hikoichi Aida, al final se enteró de que la chica era una fan recalcitrante suya y tan solo se había acercado al pobre Kosh para que le llevara hasta su persona. En realidad, Akira era plenamente consciente de que Hiroaki no le echaba en cara que su ex fuera una zorra al cuadrado, si no que él, su amigo, se hubiera aprovechado de la situación. Ese era su delito: traición y su castigo era la indiferencia de Kosh.

—Bien, si Mierda fuera un pueblo, de todas las veces que me la mencionan debería ser ciudadano de honor. Al menos no querrás estar a mi lado. ¿Por qué no cambias el sitio con alguien?

— ¿Por qué no lo cambias tu?

Sendo chasqueó la lengua— ¿Quieres averiguar quién es más cabezota, Koshino? Yo no te lo recomiendo…

Hiroaki harto de ver esa sonrisa que se le antojaba falsa hasta la extenuación terminó claudicando.

— ¿Y con quien cambio genio?

— ¡Ah sí!—Sendo hizo un ademán de llamar a alguien. Alguien que estaba justo situado donde Sawakita y Miyagi—Psss, ey

El capitán y el subcapitán se llevaron el dedo índice al pecho, con expresión perpleja, indicándose ellos mismos. Sendo rió y a grito pelado contestó

—No, el otro

Con la misma expresión vacilante, los chicos se señalaron el uno al otro

—Frio, frio

Eiji frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes. Avergonzado por el espectáculo, su tensión se olía a kilómetros. Susurró en voz alta, cosa más rara se ha visto— ¡Sendo!—hizo un ademán de levantarse y volvió a controlarse, está vez sí, susurrando— ¡deja de jugar conmigo!

Akira trató de aguantar la pujante risa al vez al comedido Eiji actuar así. Una vez que se había dado cuenta de que, de esta manera, estaba llamando más la atención, se había puesto más rojo que el pelo de Sakuragi y se había apresurado a quedarse fijo en el asiento rabioso perdido.

—Kosh, por favor, cambia el lugar con Sawakita—al ver la mirada de asco que le dedico su ex compañero de Ryonan. Sendo apuntilló—total, el me quiere matar. Te complacerá ver mis entrañas esparcidas por todo el avión y la policía no irá a detenerte a ti

Una sonrisa irónica se formó rápidamente en la boca de Hiroaki. Se levantó y dio un rodeo para llegar hasta el asiento del capitán

—Sendo te reclama

Eiji controló todo lo que pudo su cuerpo para no hacer notar ninguna emoción, como la ansiedad que azotaba su cabeza, el nerviosismo que le explosionó sin previo aviso en la boca del estomago y el rubor que amenazaba por anunciar su estado sentimental utilizando sus mejillas como soporte.

—Emmm… dile que… —lo primero en que pensó fue pasar de Akira, pero le estaba poniendo nervioso que llamara la atención con grandes aspavientos. Sendo guiñaba el ojo como un vulgar descarado y señalaba el asiento libre de tal manera que todo el avión estaba pendiente de la escenita. Eiji surgió explosivamente, lo que antes había sido capaz de sujetar entre dientes— ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Un segundo después de haberse incorporado y lanzado el grito al mundo, ya se arrepentía. Con las mejillas de color tomate y la cara donde se podía leer perfectamente: "tierra, trágame"

«Mierda Sendo, puedes conmigo. Tu puedes conmigo»

Y eso le resultaba tan fascinante como desesperante. Sobre todo porque empezaba a creer que era masoquista.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eiji! Si no vienes todos te seguirán mirando

Sawakita, acorralado, se levantó con la dignidad arrastrándose por el suelo enmoquetado del avión y cabeza gacha dio un rodeo para sentarse al lado de Sendo, quien, amablemente pidió un aplauso para su amigo Eiji y después convino a todos a descansar por el largo viaje.

— ¿Estarás contento?

— ¡Claro! No lo dice mi sonrisa, creía que con tu poder psicólogo leías el lenguaje corporal

Sawakita echó una mirada fatal a Akira en plan "no me toques los cojones"—Sendo, no me tomes por idiota. Una sonrisa puede ser falsa si es fingida y tú la has utilizado mucho—Eiji se mordió el labio enseguida. ¡Mierda! Había hablado sin pensar. Siempre le pasaba eso al lado del sagaz erizo.

Sin embargo, Sendo no pareció sentirse molesto ni contrariado. Al revés, sus ojos se entrecerraron denotando un gran interés en las palabras de Sawakita—Asi que… ¿la he utilizado mucho? Entonces ahora sí que estamos hablando de tus poderes de psicólogo Eiji

—Sendo, no tengo ningún poder. ¿Déjalo con eso vale? Mira, siempre llevas la conversación a donde tú quieres—Carraspeo. Estaba a punto de añadir un "me agotas", pero recupero su lucidez en algún momento y se guardo esto en el bolsillo de frases que nunca hay que admitir— ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí?

—Ok. Ya lo he pillado. Quieres ir directo al grano—Los rasgos de Sendo se tensaron— ¿Era cierto lo que has gritado antes?

— ¿Uh?

—Que si querías que te dejara en paz

—Sendo… yo… —tras un corto momento de vacilación, Eiji contestó afirmativamente—Si, no me gustan estos rollos y tú no tienes concepto de vergüenza

Era completamente cierto. No le gustaban los juegos bobos de ratón y gato. Quería que Akira Sendo lo tomara en serio y no sabía cómo. Al principio parecía que le tenía en cuenta, bien no eran los mejores amigos pero le respetaba, sin embargo de aquí… bueno, desde que se enteró que le escuchó tener sexo con Walker en los baños parecía que le tenía como un punching ball de bromas y cachondeito.

El ex - jugador de Ryonan se repantigó en el cómodo asiento acolchado. Dirigió una breve mirada a su izquierda. Rukawa parecía sumido en el restituyente mundo de los sueños—Sabía que tú eras así

Eiji parpadeó, cada vez más nervioso en su propia piel. ¿Hacía donde le llevaba esta conversación? — ¿Así como?

—Formal, sensato, serio, responsable, educado, juicioso, prudente, —Sendo se encogió de hombros y de repente adoptó el punto interesante— ¿Nunca te he hablado de mi habilidad secreta?

¿Habilidad secreta? Si era por el uso de semejante don, el hecho de que el rubio gilipollas gemía como un descosido en el baño, más o menos se la podía imaginar. No. Corrección. Se la habían estado imaginando unas cuantas y solitarias noches… con todo lujo de detalles. Evadió la mirada—No

Sendo extendió su mano ante Sawakita—Dame la mano

Eiji se quedó quieto. Sin saber si había escuchado correctamente, pero sí, había escuchado perfectamente porque Sendo tomó su mano y el sufrió múltiples escalofríos que colapsaron su interior.

—Tengo habilidad como lector de manos. Quiromancia si quieres ser más exacto

—Sendo…

—Shhhs—Sendo colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Sawakita. Este se cagó en todo lo cagable. La tentación de sacar la lengua y lamerlo era demasiado fuerte. «Si, si, tu sigue hablando, que en mi cabeza ya te he follado tres veces»—Cambiaste. Cuando estabas en Japón eras un chico fuerte, exitoso con las chicas, el perfecto niño mimado. Llegaste aquí, quedaste solo, aislado, incomprendido. Allí eras el mejor, aquí eres solo uno más. Te refugiaste en ti mismo

Sawakita se quedo pillado. Sin saber que palabras escoger para su asombro, Sendo continuó hablando—Eres perfecto Eiji, tu novia debe estar contenta

Un ligero rubor nació en las mejillas del capitán. ¿A qué cojones venía eso?— ¿No… novia?

—Sí, no me digas que ninguna te ha echado el lazo todavía. Sorpréndeme

— ¿Qué… que te sorprenda?

— ¡Vamos tío! Estaba al tanto de los líos estos de secundaria: ¡Las fans!—Sendo señaló indiscretamente a su izquierda— Rukawa tenía un buen grupo y no te preocupes por él. Está durmiendo

—No consigo relacionar que tiene que ver las fans con tener novia

— ¡Vaya! También sabía que eras así… —Sendo apoyó su codo en el herrado apoyabrazo del asiento—tienes principios. Entonces lo tendrás más fácil, las chicas te verán como un caballero y no habrá una que te de una negativa

En los labios de Sawakita se esbozó una sonrisa un tanto cáustica. Cada vez comprendía menos a ese chico que tenía delante y cada vez comprendía menos porque se había colgado de semejante mochuelo. Se humedeció los labios, pero solo fue para ganar tiempo y desviar su extraviada mirada a juego con el devenir de sus sentimientos en estos momentos de altos vuelos.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de que estabas al loro de las chicas y la primera vez que nos vimos no recordabas como me llamaba?

Sendo no puedo evitar reírse profusamente. Eiji tenía una carita tan, tan… ¡Dios como le gustaba hacer de rabiar a ese chico! Era tan fácil. Si se sentía incomodo no lo ocultaba. Eso le gustaba de Eiji. No era como él, no tenía dobleces.

— ¿Otro que me va a odiar toda su vida por el pasado?

— ¿Lo dices por Koshino? Tranquilo, yo hace mucho que lo guarde en el cajón de mi memoria llamado "Gilipolleces de Sendo"

— ¡Oh! Que interesante. Así que tengo un lugar privilegiado en tu memoria…

Eiji se sentía desbordado de calor. ¡Maldito subconsciente y hablar sin pensar!— ¡No! No, vamos, quiero decir que necesitamos archivar las cosas para seguir adelante… olvidar! Eso olvidar!

La expresión de los ojos de Akira era amable y tranquila. Su sonrisa lucía orgullosa ampliando las comisuras de su boca. Escrutaba a Eiji con interés—Ya, ¿me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas de cómo te llamaba?

El capitán miró hacia otro lado con menguado resentimiento

—Kitasawa… —unos segundos de falso silencio ondularon entre ambos—Quise matarte por idiota… —Eiji volvió sus ojos hacía el erizo, le estaba observando de una forma tan inalterable que se le encogía el estomago hasta hacerle insignificante—Me pregunto porque no lo hice….

«Me hubiera ahorrado sentirme como un perfecto gilipollas ahora mismo».

Eiji tragó saliva, aturdido consigo mismo. Todos esos veloces pensamientos, que le cruzaban en estos momentos, oscilaban entre la lujuria, el amor y el sentido común. Plenamente consciente de que ese fue el punto de partida: reencontrarse en EEUU después de ese partido entre sus equipos de baloncesto en la secundaria nacional. El tiempo fue la meta. A partir, de cuándo se había reconocido irremediablemente atraído por Sendo y su sorprenderte habilidad innata para sacarle de sus casillas. Cualquiera diría que era masoquista, él mismo lo pensó hacía un escaso rato, pero nada más lejos de la realidad de los sentimientos que hacían palpitar su corazón.

Aquello significaba más que sus nervios carcomiéndole desde dentro o su enfado porque el erizo se metiera con su persona. Sawakita no quería pensar en la desgastada y atávica palabra que empezaba por "a". Estaba absolutamente convencido de que se volvería realidad en cuanto la pronunciara. Todo porque desde hace tiempo había pasado el encaprichamiento. O si no…. ¿Por qué pensaba en Sendo cuando estaba solo? No lo sabía, la única explicación que se le ocurría a bote pronto era porque necesitaba un referente, alguien en quien pensar que se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones y Sendo se hallaba en la misma situación. Solo en EEUU. En ese caso, ¿por qué no pensar en Rukawa? Estaba en el mismo plan, ¿o no? «No, es Sendo». El encanto, el carisma, incluso el descaro que hacía gala de manera habitual. Le gustaba. Incluso, ahora mismo, hablando como un loro que no se puede callar debajo del agua, a él le parecía fascinante. Su manera osada de mirar a todo y a todos, la sonrisa llena de picardía. Si, le gustaba. Más allá del flechazo. Se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tendría con Akira Sendo en el caso de que el erizo aceptará… no quería un amor romántico, ni loco. Quería un amor consumado. Él haría todo lo posible para que no muriera.

«Si, Akira, tu sigue hablando. Que mentalmente ya te he comido la boca tres veces»

Eiji sonrío de forma forzada. Las palabras de Sendo había sido un arrullo completo, en sus oídos sólo había sonado puro bla, bla, bla. No se había enterado de nada de lo que le había dicho.

—… ¿entonces no crees paradójico que estemos de nuevo, nosotros tres aquí sentados y los demás a su bola? Tal como empezamos pero sin tantas diferencias. Les necesitábamos. Tenía un poco de morriña. También te busco a ti por eso Eiji, comprendes mi situación, eres un tío legal, me has guardado un gran secreto, me gusta hablar contigo y prometo no hacerte enfadar nunca más…

Así que eso iba a ser, el primer punto de la teoría del amor de Sternberg (10), cariño. Solo serían amigos. El estaba camino de ser un psicólogo entrenado, así que podría vivir con eso. Después de todo lo que más le gustaba era la sonrisa de Sendo, pero la de verdad, cuando sonreía sin fisuras emocionales entonces su cara entera se transformaba. Pura, igual que la de un niño sumido en las brumosas lagunas de la inocencia. «Sendo, ya has cruzado mi línea de peligro. Te estás convirtiendo en una adicción». El monje se cruzó de brazos, ladeo la cabeza y movió ficha para controlar el tema de la conversación

— ¿Qué tal te va la carrera? A todo esto no me dijiste que estudias

—Educación infantil

Eiji se quedó mirando a Akira con los ojos como platos. Sendo guiñó su ojo con complicidad y ambos, al unísono, comenzaron a reírse

«Ese estúpido está en el cementerio. Donde debería estar»

Hanamichi, tenuemente, abrió un párpado. Se había quedado dormido unas cuantas de horas. Todo el avión estaba a medio oscuras, por lo que sus ojos no tuvieron que sufrir la violencia de enfrentarse de nuevo a la luz. Abrió la boca, de par en par, para bostezar como un animal salvaje. Según sus células grises fueron despertando, cayó en la cuenta de que había soñado con el padre del zorro, tal como se lo encontró la primera vez que acudió a la vivienda de los Rukawa. No se parecía mucho a Kaede. Su estatura era, más bien, estándar, el pelo estaba ya canoso y la mirada si, era dura, como la del zorro, pero Rukawa poseía unos ojos perturbadoramente azules. ¿De dónde los habría sacado? Era tan anormal como la mirada violácea de Sendo, pero seguro que Sendo era un extraterrestre del espacio sideral así que directamente no contaba en esta ecuación.

Oteó hacía donde estaba el zorro, oculto, tras las figuras de Sendo y Sawakita. No podía verle muy bien pero distinguía, leyendo su silueta, que se encontraba dormido. Problemas familiares, eso fue lo que pasó otra vez por su cabeza. No era tonto. Esas palabras no eran normales, no pronunciadas con tanto odio, no con tanto rencor. Entonces estaba claro, Rukawa tenía problemas con su padre. Hanamichi tragó saliva. ¿Y si el padre de Rukawa era un maltratador?. No era capaz de llegar a reflexionar de forma clara, su pecho se estaba retorciendo de angustia y hasta su garganta subió un nudo de tristeza que le impedía tragar saliva con normalidad.

Por su bien, era mejor que desterrara esa hipótesis. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la verdad en la vida del zorro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba poniéndose cardiaco tan solo de pensar que Rukawa lo había podido pasar mal en algún momento de su infancia. Él mejor que nadie sabía que la vida no era de color de rosa, pero siempre había tenido el apoyo incondicional de su madre. Y según podía comprobar hoy parece ser un lujo. Una nube de pesar empaño sus ojos marrones, se mordió el labio con fuerza. « Porque no me has visto en tanto tiempo, a través de la distancia puedo ser un producto de tu mente. ¿Qué diferencia hay ante una carta de amor y un retrato de mí que no es real? ¡Ese no soy yo! Puede que yo también haya cambiado Sakuragi, tú no me conoces »

Ahora era capaz de otorgar un sentido a esas palabras que el zorro le escupió a la cara. Hanamichi cerró sus puños con impotencia. No le importaba que tuviera razón, sus sentimientos no se habían esfumado. Iba a comprender cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su zorro.

Pero… ¿cómo se lo iba a preguntar? Aparte de con un par de cojones. Intentaba imaginarse la manera de encarar al hermético zorro sin que le echara una maldición a través de sus azules ojos. ¿O tal vez debería ser paciente y esperar que viniera el mismo de viva voz? Eso, sin lugar a dudas, significaría mucho para él. Vendría a decir que Rukawa confiaba en él y eso sería impagable.

¡Joder! ¡Qué dilema!

—Eres tan preciosa—Hanamichi puso cara de sorpresa total cuando Ryota comenzó a acariciarle con ternura. Le daba en la nariz ese "bonito halago" no iba para él. Sobre todo por su cara de felicidad absoluta, su sonrisa boba y su hilo de babilla del amor que corría, por su barbilla, gritando "freedom yeah". Al pelirrojo no le hacía mucha gracia despertar a su amigo en un estado así, pero sus sobeteos habían pasado al torso y se estaba empezando a sentir violado

—Ryota—zarandeo suavemente al base—Ryota—y este seguía fantaseando en el mundo algodonesco de los sueños—¡Ryota!

—¡Miyagi presente, señor si señor!

—No te has dormido en clase

Miyagi resopló con una lánguida expresión en sus ojos cansados— ¿No me digas?—frunció los labios en un gesto de resquemor. Recordaba toda la fantasía onírica—Si he dicho algo indebido no quiero saberlo

—Ryota… —el pelirrojo no sabía por dónde empezar—Tú no estás llevando bien lo de Ayako

Miyagi bufó—He dicho que no quería saberlo—luego cambió el tono. No quería echar la bronca al pelirrojo, total él no había hecho nada malo. Solo preocuparse—Lo estoy llevando, ¿ok? Normalmente todo el día tengo la cabeza tan ocupada que no me paro a pensar en ella pero tanto control no llega hasta mi subsconciente

Hanamichi acarició la rizada cabeza de su amigo con dos palmadas afables. Este a su vez miró a Hanamichi con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Esta es tu venganza por escuchar algo indebido? No creo que sea peor que escucharme recitar los veinte poemas de amor hasta las tetas de tequila

Hanamichi rió de forma distendida. Aquel trabajo de lengua española les paso factura más que un par de tardes tirándose de los pelos en la biblioteca de Kanagawa —No, lo peor fueron los veinte poemas y la canción desesperada

—Ya, lo que pasó es que tú, entonces, aún guardabas tu oscuro objeto del deseo en el más secreto de los secretos. — Miyagi comprobó que Koshino estaba roncando—Entonces, ¿Qué le dirías a Rukawa?—Ryota imitó la voz del pelirrojo para comenzar a recitar—"Me gustas cuando callas por que estas como ausente" (11)

—No te pases

Pero el descafeinado tono de la respuesta puso la mosca detrás de la oreja a Ryota— ¿Y hasta ahí has llegado?—un suspiro monesco se interpuso entre los chicos— ¡Ah! Te está llevando por la calle de la amargura

—No es eso, es que… creo, creo… que no sé cómo voy hacerle hablar, o hacer que confié en mí. He aprendido a tener paciencia, pero no creo poder controlarla. Y menos cuando sé que le gusto, aunque sea un poco

Doblegado por las dudas y la inquietud, todo el cuerpo de Hanamichi se tensaba agitado. Pasó su mano por sus cortos cabellos pelirrojos mirando al vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la respuesta de su amigo.

— De verdad tío, lo siento, pero no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo ayudarte

Hanamichi miró a Ryota rozando la incredulidad. Al cabo de un rato resopló— ¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?

— ¿De qué?

Hanamichi canturreo una conocida melodía—Vivir así es morir de amor

— Estas de coña, ¿no?

—Por amor tengo el alma heridaaaaaaaaaaaa, melancolíaaaaaaaaaaa

Las mejillas de Ryota se hundieron formado sendos, y divertidos, hoyuelos. De perdidos al río, se unió a su amigo entonando en voz baja pero rítmicamente animado. Ambos se quedaron flipados cuando otra voz conocida en al siento delantero comenzó a cantar. ¡Kiyota!

Ahora el dúo dinámico se había convertido en un trío de recién desespero

Kiyota, unas líneas melódicas después, se apoyó en el respaldo del avión, colocándose de capa superheroica la manta que las azafatas habían proporcionado a los viajeros. Se levantó, muy dignamente, girándose para mirar al otro par y siguió cantando sacándose la letra de la manga, repitiendo la misma tonada. Parecía que la nave aérea fuera un escenario y él estuviera solo ante el peligro para entretener al selecto público— ¿Qué fue de aquel de quien estabasss enamoraoooooo?

Hanamichi se quedo ojiplatico. ¿Qué letra era esa? ¿Qué le había dado a Kiyota? ¿Era posible que estuviera soñando? Y si no… ¿Por qué Dios no le hacía un favor, tiraba un rayo al avión y acababa perdido solo con Rukawa en una isla griega? Claro que, todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando Kiyota empezó a dar cabezazos hacía la posición de Rukawa. ¿Acaso el mono salvaje estaba loco? Ryota le contestó, cantando también, ¡faltaría menos!, continuando como si se tratará de una canción ya inventada y no un patinazo neuronal provocado por el sueño, el corazón roto y la gilipollez momentánea del mono salvaje—No es momento, no es lugar para una repuesta másssssssssss

—_¡Bravo ragazzo!_—Un orondo y bigotudo viajero, con sospechoso gusto por las arias, se levantó de su asiento aplaudiéndoles todo emocionado

Ante una mirada de advertencia del Sr Saito que les congeló en el asiento, decidieron terminar la improvisada función

Kiyota susurró—Luego hablamos—se sentó en su asiento de nuevo, tan solo para saltar y darse la vuelta de nuevo—pero prométeme que vas a darlo todo

—Mono salvaje, para ya… ¡esto es incomodo coño!—Hanamichi, con toda su vergüenza, de Tensai, no sabía dónde meterse. Desvió la mirada solo para mosquearse porque Ryota estaba colorado de aguantarse la risa

Miyagi, tropezó con las palabras entre sus carcajadas—Tranquilo, hay un factorcillo de nada que no te has percatado con esto de Rukawa… ¡Volamos a Grecia!

«¿Qué está pasando?» Rukawa tiró de sus auriculares, con un felino movimiento de muñeca, desenganchándolos de sus orejas súbitamente. Se había quedado dormido con tal no de no tener que aguantar las parloteadas de Sendo. ¡Ese tío! ¿Por qué no se metía a predicador? Y ahora, algún idiota estaba cantando o eso le pareció escuchar. Apoyó su morena cabeza en el asiento que tenía delante, de esta manera, tenía libre para ver a Hanamichi. Estaba gesticulando como el do´aho que era y sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas rojas a punto de caerse del árbol. Sendo tenía razón: se veía adorable. Rukawa se revolvió incomodo y se giró sobre su asiento, para volver a hacerse el dormido. Agotado de ver en negro, abandonó sus ojos al color crema de la persiana de la ventanilla del avión. Mordió su labio inferior haciéndose daño. Todo porque estaba aturdido por tener un pensamiento tan cariñoso hacía Hanamichi.

Confundido de cómo quería verle, intentó tomar el timón de sus pensamientos. Era tarde para dar un paso hacia atrás, sabedor de que no podía borrar al pelirrojo de su cabeza, desde mucho antes del momento que confirmó su aceptación de algo entre los dos. Todo ello se entrecruzó con un recuerdo de secundaria. Cuando ellos dos comenzaron a tratarse con cordialidad. Al principio el pelirrojo le recordaba todos los días y a todas horas de que se trataba por el bien del equipo, pero cuando ya tuvo más confianza con él, Hanamichi le avasalló con una pregunta. Es como si le estuviera escuchando ahora. «Zorro, ¿A ti te gusta Haruko?» En un primer momento ni recordaba quien era por el nombre completo. Esa niña, por mucho que se metiera a manager después del primer torneo nacional, no le había llamado la atención mas que cuando hacía su trabajo. Después de aquella pregunta, supo que al pelirrojo le había interesado esa chica. Aunque aún no entendía que tenía que ver que le preguntara si a él le gustaba. Pasaba del género femenino. No tenían mucho lugar en su vida, exceptuando la honrosa opción de Ayako. Fue una buena manager. Solo recordaba otra conversación entre chicas, precisamente hablando del do´aho. Las escucho en la terraza del instituto. Una de ellas, decía que era más bien del montón, otra que su cara le daba miedo y la última, que le defendía diciendo que "que mas daba si le ponías una bandera y todo por la patria", que con el cuerpazo que tenía se lo tiraba. ¡Las había odiado! Sobre todo, cuando esta última, empezó a enumerar los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, que si su torso musculado, que si su tableta de chocolate…. ¡Qué bobas! Hanamichi era mas que un cuerpo. Hanamichi era guapo, verdaderamente guapo. Sus ojos eran autenticas moradas donde sentirte protegido, sus labios mullidos daban ganas de morderlos, la expresión de su cara indicaba que tenía una energía inagotable para todo tipo de cosas. Ahora, si que Rukawa se mordió el labio con razón. Él no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Al menos no hasta ahora, pero se estaba dando cuenta porque había odiado a esa última niña: la comprendía demasiado bien,pero él no necesitaba ninguna bandera.

Hanamichi, en ocasiones, parecía peligroso, pero las alarmas se encendía en ese nivel de alerta proveniente de alguien que en cualquier momento puede comerte entero y tú disfrutar de ser su plato principal.

Las piernas de Rukawa se revolvieron molestas, avisándole de que tenía un deber de parar de pensar alabanzas sobre el pelirrojo o en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo iba a tener una notoria protuberancia en las piernas.

¡Mierda! Si hasta ahora no había paseado por esa acera, era porque sabía que no se merecía al pelirrojo. Cuando eran jóvenes, se veía atraído hacía él pero, ¿eso no era amistad? Hanamichi había sido su primer amigo en serio y él…. Dios… ¡No esto no tenía nada que ver con Dios! ¿Esto estaba bien? ¡No! ¿Cómo se supone que va a ser algo tomando a bueno cuando puede ser una fuente de problemas enormes para los dos?

Rukawa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba dormir, otra vez. Pero no podía, solo tenía unos labios mullidos moviéndose en su cabeza acercándose peligrosamente hacía él. Y ya era consciente de que el rojo significaba peligro

Y así, unos cantando, otros dormitando, unos poniéndose al día y otros confesando secretos a la nada, aterrizaron en el país heleno. Donde un autobús les llevó al hotel, bajo atenta vigilancia de que no montaran una nueva función, con procedencias tragicómicas haciendo honor al mítico lugar donde se encontraban.

Entre tanto, el zorro, sentado, como siempre, en la parte de atrás del autobús no dejaba de cavilar y dar vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Realmente estaba tomando la decisión correcta? Dejó caer su frente en el cristal, mirando por la ventana del vehículo. El país le parecía un granero tostado. Lo primero que había sentido era el sol dándole en la cara. Arrugó un poco la nariz, el sol le gustaba, así podía ir en bicicleta todo lo que quisiera, sin la sombría amenaza de un aguacero. Y si, era la resolución adecuada. Un bicho de nombre celos, le comía las entrañas con solo pensar que Sendo dormía en la misma habitación que Hanamichi. ¿Le daba igual las consecuencias? ¿Eh? No se había parado a pensar eso… ¿Desde cuándo tomar decisiones era tan difícil? Hace un par de días su vida era tan sencilla, solo había un objetivo: ganar en el baloncesto.

—Chicos, hemos llegado. Todos a recepción, les daremos las llaves de sus habitaciones

—Me meooooo

Salieron unos cuantos en tropel para el baño. Entre ellos Sakuragi y Ryota que cuando volvieron se encontraron con que ya estaban las habitaciones repartidas y el cuerpo técnico les encomendaba a que no perdieran tiempo en instalarse.

Hanamichi subió siguiendo a Sendo como un perrico. Mientras, el erizo iba partiéndose la caja. Ryota tampoco entendía nada, él solo iba tras Rukawa, su compañero de cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su nuevo cuarto, Sendo abrió, se metió dentro, pero cuando comprobó que Sakuragi le seguía le puso la mano en el pecho deteniéndole, parecía que hubiera estado ensayando el momento. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja insidiosamente

—Te dejaré elegir cama a ti antes, pero déjame entrar erizo

—No—Sendo se relamió los labios, en un intento de aguantarse una risa totalmente maligna y maquiavélica—Roncas como un elefante pasado de carajillos, así que he pedido un cambio de cuarto

— ¿Qué?

Hanamichi viró hacia Ryota, ¿acaso el sabía? No lo parecía porque tenía una cara de descolocado total—Akira…

—Si, así es Hanamichi, asúmelo, solo hay una persona que puede dormir aguantando tus ronquidos y amablemente me ha permitido cambiar de cuarto con Ryota

El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a palpitar. ¡Más madera, que la caldera se está poniendo a tope! Ay, ay, ay, que le iba a dar algo. Si sabía que dos más dos eran cuatro. Si ahora Ryota iba a compartir cuarto con Sendo, entonces, entonces,…. ¡AY! ¡EL COMPARTIA CUARTO CON RUKAWA!

Se puso a saltar, en medio del pasillo, eufórico perdido. Contagiando con sus piruetas de mono a Miyagi y Sendo, que se alegraban por su pelirrojo amigo. Rukawa salió del cuarto apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Observando la escena con la estupefacción bailando secretamente en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa panda de idiotas. Habló con su voz gélida habitual

— ¿A qué esperas para pasar do´aho?

Hanamichi se puso marcial— ¡Si!

Cogió su equipaje y se despidió de sus amigos como si se metiera en el humo de lluvia de estrellas. ¿Saldría esta vez convertido en un imitador de Camilo Sexto?

Ryota y Akira le devolvieron el saludo, como dos mamás orgullosas. El erizo se inclinó hacia Miyagi—UST a la mierda

El base enarcó una ceja. No tenía ni idea de a qué venía eso— ¿Perdona?

Sendo guiñó un ojo al chico mientras entraba en su habitación—"Unresolved sexual tensión" a la mierda…

— ¿Estás diciendo….?

Sendo terminó las palabras de Miyagi—Estoy diciendo que "Rufguagua" lo va a pasar mal, muy pero que muy mal…

Sendo rió maquiavélicamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando dejó la maleta encima de la cama se empezó a poner nervioso. «Calma, Hanamichi, calma. No hay peor que hablarse a uno mismo es de locos… ¡mierda!» Se estaba acordando del regalito de Yohei. Los colores subían a su cara. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, otra cosa, por favor, sexo no. ¡Ay! Iba a dormir con Rukawa, ¡ay! Iba a ver cambiarse a Rukawa, ¡ay! Podía quedarse toda la noche hablando amorosamente con Rukawa. Hanamichi, con los ojos lagrimosos, miró al cielo como un borrego agradecido. «Gracias señor, ¡gracias!»

Rukawa seguía tan arisco, igual que hacer un par de segundos, cuando convidó al pelirrojo a pasar al cuarto. Tragó una bola de saliva. ¿Le estaban temblando las manos o se lo estaba imaginando? ¡Joder! Ahora con la presencia del do´aho allí no estaba muy seguro de que lo correcto fuera haber aceptado el acuerdo concertado con Sendo. Fijó su mirada en la moqueta. Rojo vivo, como el cabello de su fuente de inquietud.

Sakuragi poseía la facultad de ponerle nervioso y a solas doblemente nervioso. Su mirada anhelante le hacía quedar en suspenso, esperando una pista de lo que necesitaba el do´aho de él para no decepcionar su ansías. Su frente se frunció de manera suave al notar, que un inconfundible calor humano invadía su espacio personal. Olía a madera. Ámbar. Cálido. Alzó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios en un gesto de consciente asombro al encontrarse, en apenas milímetros de espacio, con una mirada de dulce chocolate y unos labios gruesos que le gratificaban con un suave aliento. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, los saboreo vivamente en su propia boca.

«¡Do´aho!»

Si, no tenía que gritarse su apodo para creérselo: lo estaba besando. Aunque la frase que describiría el acto literalmente sería: Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba comiendo la boca a Kaede Rukawa.

Y el zorro, sumido en un agradable estupor, no era capaz de cerrar los ojos. Parecía que los párpados se le habían quedado pegados con pegamento extra fuerte en el preciso momento que sintió la recta de la nariz del pelirrojo rozar su misma prominencia y los carnosos labios entrechocar con los suyos. Una vez lo apodaron el rey del hielo, pues bien… ¡ni derretirle ni leches! Lo que habían conseguido era congelarle.

No podía, no era capaz de pensar. El pelirrojo lo estaba devorando de una manera que no iba a olvidar por mucho que tratara. No porque fuera su mitificado primer beso, que no lo era, si no porque los labios del pelirrojo le turbaban de manera increíble e inexplicable, colapsando su centralita cerebral. Miles, numerosas llamadas, anhelaban captar su atención, hablarle sobre la ternura, describiéndole el deseo, murmurando sobre la adoración . ¡Esto era mcho más de lo que hubiera llegado a creer en el avión!

¿La boca del do´aho era de fuego igual que su pelo? ¿Por qué su estomago parecía una lavadora en plenos labores de centrifugación? ¿Y que se supone que debía hacer él? Solo… solo se había quedado ahí, plantado, como un pasmarote con los ojos bien abiertos contemplando como Hanamichi se veía deliciosamente apetecible al más escaso de los espacios y sintiendo como sus labios eran un huracán húmedo que le estaba robando el aire.

«Yo….yo… ¡no sé que hacer! Esto es… demasiado… ¿Por qué? ¿No tuve bastante con dos besos robados? ¿Y ahora el do´aho? ¿Tan poco de fiar soy como para esperar a que yo quiera dar un beso o sólo soy un objeto de deseo cualquiera?»

La experiencia besuqueadora del zorro se limitaba a un beso afanados vilmente, con complicidad del factor sorpresa, por parte de una fan y una chica borracha en una fiesta universitaria. Dos usurpados y como no hay dos sin tres, el do´aho se había apropiado de sus labios reclamándolos para sí. La conclusión de esta idea, despertó a Kaede, hiriéndole dolorosamente, haciéndole sentir invadido. En medio de la tormenta su confusión, empujó a Hanamichi, con las fuerzas mermadas, sin mediar palabra, y salió del cuarto.

El pelirrojo se cagó en su impulso

¡Ay! Rukawa le iba a ver empalmado por que no lo iba a poder tocar ni con un palo ¡Ay! Iba a dormir cada uno en su cama. ¡Ay! Iba a ver cambiarse a su imaginación, ¡Ay! Iba a quedarse toda la noche llorando por Rukawa. Hanamichi, con los ojos cagandose en San Pito Pato, miró al cielo como un borrego abandonado. «Gracias a mi mismo, gracias, ¡por cagarla!»

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

(1). Un segway es un vehículo de transporte sobre dos ruedas que puede que hayáis visto utilizar a algún vigilante de seguridad lorzas, creyendo que provoca envidia por el centro comercial por el mero hecho de no ir a pie (mis palabras no desprenden ironía, noooo, que vaaaaa )

(2). El profesor Layton y el Cooking Mama son dos juegos para la consola pórtatil de Nintendo, el primero trata de resolver misterios a base de puzles y el segundo tienes que cocinar deliciosos platos. Ryota se lo pasa pirata :D

(3). Radiohead es un grupo de rock inglés, formado por Thom Yorke (voz), Jonny Greenwood (guitarra principal, piano, ondes Martenot, toms, viola, armonica, sintetizador,teclado, otros instrumentos), Colin Greenwood (bajo, sintetizadores), Phil Selway (percusión) y Ed O'Brien (guitarra, segunda voz).

(4). Los versos pertenecen a la canción de Radiohead, "True love waits" y dicen así:

_Y el amor verdadero espera_

_En áticos encantados_

_Y el amor verdadero vive_

_De piruletas y patatas fritas_

(5) Estas líneas son de "Moon on the wáter" de los Beat Crusaders, un grupo japonés que llegó a la fama por participar en la BSO de la serie animada "Beck":

_Qué idiota_

_yo no sé el nada sobre el mañana._

_Lo que me gustaría ser_

_Ah..._

_Yo era tonto_

_No podía dejarme marchar._

_Incluso aunque yo sienta_

_el final._

(6). Koda Kumi es una cantante japonesa

(7). Una kunoichi es el nombre que reciben las ninjas femeninas

(8). Sarita Montiel… ejem, dudé hasta el final de meter referencias españolas, pero me salió solo (todo por imaginarme a Sendo poniendo los morritos "sepsis" de Sara). Para quien no sepa quien es, se trata de una actriz española de la época del hambre, actualmente una reliquia.

(9). Otra igual, pero me venía como anillo al dedo: Marisa, Vicenta y Concha son tres abuelas cotillas que formaban parte de la serie "Aquí no hay quien viva". Nada escapaba a su red de información conocida como Radio Patio

(10). Ahora y durante el párrafo anterior, Sawakita se estaba refiriendo a la teoría triangular de amor de Robert Sternberg que caracteriza el amor en una relación interpersonal según tres componentes diferentes: intimidad, pasión y compromiso. En la adorada wikipedia tenéis el resto de la información: .org/wiki/Teor%C3%ADa_triangular_del_amor

(11). "Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente…" es el comienzo del poema nº 15 de Pablo Neruda, correspondiente a la recopilación: "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"

N/A:¿Qué tal? ¿como han estado? A mi el tiempo se me ha pasado volando. Hay mucho Sendo en el capítulo, pero espero compensar al final con el esperado (creo yo...) primer beso. ¡Otra cosa! Subí el rating del fic, por motivos obvios. Gracias Utena-Puchiko-nyu por el aviso ^_^. Y más... tengo un anuncio que hacer... ¡entre amor yaoi y aqui he pasado de 100 reviews! GRACIAS! Os lo agradezco un montón y por eso, me gustaría que os pasarais por mi livejournal, cuya dirección está en mi perfil,... (tralará, tralará...) Creo que puedo prometer que no os arrepentireis...

Y por último contesto a los reviews ( a los que teneis usuario de ff lo haré por medio de la aplicación)

Alejandra: Un placer que te rías. El humor es difícil, no todos tenemos el mismo sentido de entender los chistes, así que para mi es un orgullo que me digas gracias y saludos para Chile ;)

¡Y sin más, hasta el mes que viene!


End file.
